That Special Someone
by TCurry
Summary: Naruto goes for a walk in the forest soon after his parting confrontation with Sasuke. When he gets there he finds something that may change him and his life. Naru/Saku Naru/Tayu.
1. Worried About Me?

**Hey Guys **

**Edited as of June 2010**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto... and if I did I wouldn't know what to do with it.**

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to a clean white ceiling above him. Knowing his apartment's walls let alone its ceiling were never this free of dirt, he assumed he was in the hospital.

The blonde heard the door open. A nurse from the hospital along with Tsunade, Shizune, and the person he ironically wanted to see least right now, Sakura, walked in. The memory of how he failed his first important mission stuck with him. He didn't want to see anyone, let alone the girl who he broke a promise to.

"Naruto?"

Normally her voice would cause his heart to jump a little. All it served to do now was to send fearful chill up his spine this time. It belonged to the girl whom he cherished and would do anything for. Not only because she was his teammate and friend, but because he'd had feelings for her ever since he first saw her at the academy. He turned away.

"Naruto...look at me," Her steady timber cracked a bit.

He looked up, expecting to see disappointment and anger in her beautiful emerald eyes. However when he made eye contact with her he was startled. All he could see was worry evident all over her face. The blonde's mouth involuntarily opened in surprise at this. His own common sense caught up with him soon after. The worry clearly wasn't for him. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and sighed.

"Gomen Sakura-chan." A pitiful apology was all the blonde could manage.

By now Tsunade and Shizune realized that the two genin needed some time alone. So with much reluctance (mostly on Tsunade's part) they left the room.

"Baka." The word softly passed her lips.

"Huh?" Naruto's head snapped up.

"YOU BAKA!"

He couldn't fight the conditioned response of putting his hands up in defense. He knew that Sakura would worry over Sasuke and forget about him. It always happened that way. He braced himself for the attack, knowing that in his condition (kyuubi healed his injuries but he was still sore as hell) this would be one of the most painful beatings he'd received from the pink haired kunoichi to date.

Surprisingly, the blows didn't come. Instead Naruto a warm sensation enveloped Naruto's entire midsection. He enjoyed it for a second the audible sound of muffling along with the feeling his bandages get wet brought him back to his senses. The blonde looked down in surprise at her short pink hair. The strands bobbed with every sob that racked her body.

"Sakura-chan?" His hand came up to scratch the back of his head.

Naruto's faced screwed up in confusion. It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate her attention, but she was wetting his bandages. The answer to why Sakura would cry to him instead of hit him never came. The blonde briefly entertained the thought of someone using a henge, but immediately dismissed it. She'd come in with Tsunade and Shizune earlier and he was certain they'd checked. He cautiously let a hand rest atop her head.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Mmph mws wo mwrreid," was the muffled reply. If Sakura hadn't been crying he would have laughed at her blubbered response. Though the blonde knew now wasn't the time for humor. His mood alone dampened his will to laugh at anything. He sighed again, fighting the urge to flinch back at his next move.

Boldly, Naruto put his arms around her in a protecting manner and rocked her. His female teammate always had been the only one on their team to shed tears. Her skin was smooth to the touch even with his bandages wrapping his arms. He dragged a few fingers along her arms, marveling at the softness. The blonde immediately returned his hands to her back when her sobs stopped.

"Um…Sakura-chan. Please tell me what's wrong."

Naruto knew it was probably about Sasuke but decided to console her anyway. Besides, he could enjoy this rare contact for a few seconds longer.

Sakura was quiet for a moment. She sniffed again before speaking up. "I was just…so worried Naruto."

"Sakura-chan I promise I'll bring him back as soon as I get out of here." Naruto stated impulsively. His heart clenched as he realized that it wasn't likely she'd trust him after the first botched attempt.

"I wasn't just worried about Sasuke-kun you baka."

"Then...you were worried about Choji too? I knew it wasn't just Ino who had a crush on him!" Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped from the other side of the door. Both were thinking the same thing.

_'How clueless could Naruto be?' _

Sakura started shaking in anger. Naruto released her and shielded his face with his forearms. The pinkette quickly quelled her fury. She gently pulled his arms away from his face until Naruto faced her eye to eye. His obvious surprise nearly caused her to giggle.

"No, not Choji. I was worried about you, Naruto."

Despite the situation, Sakura almost laughed at his expression. It was a mixture that she had trouble discerning but still left a humorous twisted expression on his face."Y-You were worried about me Sakura-chan?"

"H-Hai," She replied. "When Kakashi-sensei brought you through the gates I saw your condition and I rushed to the hospital. Sensei told me he didn't see the fight but on his way there he felt some of the highest chakra levels he'd felt in a long time." Sakura focused her eyes on her legs. "What happened?"

Naruto told her the story about how he and Sasuke fought (excluding the part about using the kyuubi's chakra and Sasuke using the curse seal, that would be giving her too much to worry about) and showed her Sasuke's headband with sad eyes. They both cried a little. Well Naruto a lot. Unfortunately, while he did want to comfort Sakura she gained a vast amount of strength when emotional and was currently hugging him. Naruto was in heaven but in an intense amount of pain and discomfort at the same time. He was enjoying himself...somewhat. When the crying stopped Naruto continued to comfort his teammate until she spoke up.

"Next time were both going to get Sasuke-kun."

Naruto was surprised. He nodded nevertheless. "Hai, next time we'll drag that teme back even if it kills us!" Naruto and Sakura shared a smile before Naruto sat up straight, bringing Sakura with him.

"We're going to need some more training if we want to get strong enough to bring Sasuke-kun back," She stated resolutely.

"I know just the person to ask," The blonde replied, still smiling.

Naruto began to get dizzy. His confusion lifted when he felt Sakura tight grip still on his waist. Without enough time to warn her he let his eyes fall and passed out. The blonde was happy that he fell asleep holding the girl he felt for so strongly; or rather her holding him.

When Sakura realized Naruto had fallen asleep she quickly removed herself from his embrace. She was torn between leaving the room and staying in the bed with him. She knew Naruto wouldn't mind. He'd also had enough beatings to know not to do anything perverse and she was terribly tired from crying.

She had enough energy to pull the curtain closed before she fell onto the bed. Naruto didn't stir. Sakura scooted over to the unoccupied side of the bed and relaxed. Her eyes leveled on the other bed in the hospital room. The pinkette immediately turned over, involuntarily pressing her face into her teammate's chest. She sucked in a startled breath. The blonde remained still. The pink haired kunoichi tried her best to relax. The steady thumping of Naruto's heart put her to sleep seconds later.

* * *

Naruto awoke at about four the next morning. The sound of relaxed breathing next to him was startling at first. That was until he remembered what happened with Sakura yesterday. Looking down, he saw the bubblegum locks of the girl he loved. Sadly, he knew there wouldn't be anything there but friendship. It hurt more given the actual distance between the two this time but he'd get over it as he always had.

Little did Naruto know Sakura had actually had awoken about ten minutes earlier. She didn't want to leave because she was so comfortable under the blanket with him. After the first eight minutes realization had hit home as Sakura blushed until she was sure she'd explode.

I'_m under Naruto's blankets…with him!' _

After that she simply had been unable to move because she didn't want to wake Naruto up and risk giving him the wrong idea about their friendship. The message that this would send to him would only prompt to the blonde to ask her for dates more frequently.

Naruto quietly slipped out from under her. He was still feeling down and needed to take a walk to get his mind off of things. Once out from under the covers and Sakura he picked up his clothes from their folded pile on a nearby chair and looked back to her. She seemed to be sleeping. Naruto walked over and chuckled a little.

"Despite people talking about your forehead sometimes, I think it's kind of cute," he whispered as he leaned down and spontaneously pressed his lips to it. The blonde's survival instincts, along with his common sense, immediately kicked in and he hurriedly drew back. He mentally berated himself for doing something so idiotic. A bit of shame welled up within him; he'd done it while she was asleep. After a quick shake of his head, Naruto left. He completely missed the red tint on the bubblegum haired kunoichi's face.

Back in the hospital room Sakura's blush hadn't lifted. The impulse to slug the blonde had been forcefully suppressed by the shock and surprise of the kiss. Sakura shifted under the blankets a few times before going still. Her intention wasn't to hit Naruto anymore; quite the opposite really. The spot on where his lips met her forehead was still warm. She rubbed it absentmindedly with her index and middle fingers.

For some reason or another, Sakura fell asleep again with a content smile that morning.

_The night before..._

Tsunade and Shizune had been listening to the two genin's conversation for quite a while before it abruptly stopped. Smirking mischievously, the Godaime turned to her apprentice.

"Shizune, you go and get some rest. I'll make sure they're okay." Shizune, not one to disobey an order, nodded and disappeared.

"Now for some fun..." The Godaime walked in to find Naruto lying down with Sakura beside him. Her head lay on his chest.

"Aw that's so cute! We'll have to fix that."

She quickly flew through a few hands signs to make sure the two would remain sleeping. Tsunade moved anything she could think of to make sure Naruto was caught in an embarrassing position when he and Sakura woke up. The brat was just too fun to mess with and he deserved it for making her worry so much. The Godaime rose slowly.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun. Have fun tomorrow," Tsunade whispered as she walked down the hallway. Her near silent laughter echoed off of the walls of the hospital.

* * *

At about two in the morning Shizune woke up feeling something was amiss. She quickly left her home to check up on her mistress first. When she entered the office she wasn't surprised to see Tsunade asleep with a smile on her face but something was wrong. Tsunade never smiled while asleep unless she drank sake the night before. Shizune sniffed. The sight or smell of sake wasn't anywhere in the office.

She decided to forget about it and go ask Naruto. As long as Tsunade was alright there was no point in stressing over it. The blonde was the last one to be near her sensei last night and she had nothing else to do so she set off. When she reached the door she opened it slowly, just in case the blonde was still asleep. When Shizune poked her head in her face filled up like a heated thermometer.

Sakura was spread-eagled on the bed with nothing but her bra and panties on while Naruto's head was down between her legs, his hands on her breasts. His hospital gown had disappeared, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Shizune lifted her head up and looked again. This time her involuntary gasp caused Naruto to snuggle deeper into Sakura. The pinkette arched her hips and groaned.

Careful not to make a sound, Shizune quietly closed the door, allowing the two to return to their business. She halted her first step, a contemplative expression crossing her features.

'_There was no smell of sex in the room and Naruto-kun with Sakura-chan. How did that happen?' _

Then she remembered the wicked glint in her mistress' eyes the night before and groaned.

_'Tsunade-sensei you're such a pervert!'_

Using the same sleeping jutsu as the Godaime, Shizune put them in a position which she thought wouldn't get her adoptive brother in too much trouble. She set off with her own mischievous glint her eyes.

When Tsunade Awoke the next morning she found she was lying on top of her desk with nothing but her underclothes on. That wasn't the worst of it. She was lying under Maito Gai. His head rested between her assets. An incredibly satisfied look was engraved on his face.

"SHIZUNE!"

On the other side of Konoha Shizune turned as she heard her name being yelled and started giggling. The giggling soon turned into full blown laughter. Those that did walk by wondered why an insane brunette haired woman was cackling in the middle of the street.

* * *

**For those of you that are hitting up this story for the first time, again I am going back over chapters, for the final time, and correcting them. Also this will be Naru/Saku, Naru/Tayu once again. Tayuya will be in the next chapter.**


	2. First Meetings

**Hey Guys**

**This chapter has been edited.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto paid little attention to where he was going as he continued his absentminded walk around the village. Although Sakura's words helped him cope with Sasuke's betrayal he still couldn't banish the thought that he was completely at fault. It didn't help any that the villagers that were awake at four in the morning glared at him harder than usual.

The blonde tore his eyes away from the ground to find he was atop the Hokage's monument. He stared wordlessly at the entire leaf village. It seemed like a peaceful and happy place. The soft breeze ruffled his hair at the same time a peculiar sound interrupted the silence. He ignored it and continued to watch the village. The clear sound of yipping interrupted the silence. He turned around and started to walk into the forest, curiosity piqued.

He peered cautiously from behind a few trees. Upon closer inspection, it looked as if it were a dog urinating on a few trees. The whizzing sound rushing toward his position prompted the blonde to jump out of the way, narrowly avoiding the kunai that would have struck his shoulder. Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't been watching where he was going and was soon caught in the middle of the dog's firing range. He couldn't avoid the inevitable as he was splashed in the eyes.

"Aaarrrggh nasty!"

Naruto's scream wasn't only the result of a dog urinating in his eyes. It was the burning that came afterward that had the blonde running around the area. Kiba walked out of the bush seconds later. He fell on the floor laughing at the comical display of Naruto running headfirst into a tree.

_'So Naruto was the one I saw in the brush.'_

Meanwhile Naruto was still in pain and was now rolling around on the ground. Surely Kami had decided to finally punish him for his years of endless pranks on the village. It was the only explanation for the bad luck he'd been having recently. The blonde's train of thought was interrupted by cold water hurled in being hurled into his face. He scowled at Kiba when his vision returned.

"Naruto what are you doing out here so early in the morning? I usually take Akamaru for his walk and while we're here we work on training as long as he has to go. I never see you here though," The Inuzuka explained.

It took Naruto a minute to respond due to the fact he was still getting over having a dog pee in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I just came to think," the blonde explained.

"About what?" Kiba asked. He already had an idea but didn't want to guess incorrectly and put his friend in a bad mood.

"About Sasuke-teme and how I failed on the mission."

Kiba scowled. "Naruto, you have to get it through your head it wasn't only your fault. We all went on the mission to get him back and we all failed. No one person deserves the blame."

"I know, but that doesn't help me feel any better."

"Well…why don't you go see if you can find any clues that will help find Sasuke?" Kiba knew ANBU had probably combed the area over but he also knew it would make Naruto feel better. The gloom that surrounded the blonde was beginning dampen his own mood.

Naruto's face brightened. "Why didn't I think of that? If I can find some clues on Sasuke me and Sakura-chan can get his ass back here faster! Thanks Kiba!" He sped off towards the gates. Kiba motioned for Akamaru to follow him back to the compound. The small dog gave him a happy yip.

Kiba grunted. "I'm not getting soft."

Naruto bounded across buildings toward the gates. He was halfway there when he stopped abruptly.

_'I can't just leave and not tell Sakura-chan or Baa-chan where I'm going.' _

He turned around and went to the Hokage tower. He hoped to find Tsunade awake and sober. When he arrived the receptionist glared at him but he ignored it.

"Is Tsunade-baa-chan busy?"

It wasn't that Naruto cared but whenever she was occupied her voice would raise such high octaves that he would be deafened for a few seconds. Hence, he needed to know if the earplugs in his back pocket were necessary for this visit.

The receptionist turned a deep shade of crimson but didn't answer. Naruto took that as no and strode into the office with his hands behind his head, eyes closed. When he stood there for a good ten seconds and no yelling occurred he opened his eyes. It would be something he'd regret doing later. Naruto almost vomited at what was taking place on the Hokage's desk.

On the desk was the woman who he thought of as a mother clad in her underclothes. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them and nearly vomited again. He hurried to find something to write on that wasn't anywhere near the desk. Why Tsunade would sleep nearly naked in her office eluded him. She'd never been so drunk as to attempt to get naked on her desk. When he finally found the paper and wrote the note, he tried to use chakra to stick it to the wall. This failed because couldn't concentrate on the task at hand.

Thinking quickly, he stuck it in the mail box below the slot in the door. Out of sheer curiosity or stupidity, Naruto turned back to make sure he wasn't seeing things. That was his second mistake. What Naruto had not noticed before was that there was a body on top of the Godaime's. How he missed something so blatantly obvious he didn't know. The body was clearly a male's and it had muscles over its entire frame, some even bulging out of places he didn't know muscles could grow. It was obviously someone who trained their body to the limit.

Then he noticed behind the desk something that would divulge the person's identity. Sitting next to the window was a green spandex suit, orange leggings, and next to that sat what looked like a Jounin's vest. Regretfully, Naruto looked up one more time because he had to make sure of the person's identity, not even paying attention to how close he was to the two bodies because of his examination of the clothes.

The face was completely hidden by Tsunade's bust, but he could see the hair and that was all he needed. He was the only one with a bowl-shaped, shiny haircut and a Jounin's vest in all of Konoha. This time Naruto did vomit all over the nearest object to his face; the Hokage's Chair. When he was finished he ran out of the room with a surprising thought on his mind.

_'I should ask super fuzzy brows for some tips.'_

_

* * *

_

Sakura groggily awoke and rolled over. The emptiness of the bed startled her at first but then the memories of last night came back to her.

_'Did Naruto really kiss me last night?'_

She didn't know how she was going to face him today. She was positive he saw her blush. If he did she probably couldn't even look at him. The urge to hit Naruto surfaced again. Sakura scowled.

_'This is all his fault! Does he think it's alright to kiss me without my permission?' _

The moment that ran through her head the bubblegum haired kunoichi accidentally ripped the side of her sheets. Soon after, her common sense kicked in. It was she who climbed into his bed and stayed in his arms last night. Naruto hadn't taken advantage of her; albeit the kiss was pushing it a bit. His confession from last night surfaced to her conscious thoughts. She blushed.

_'He said it's cute. Naruto…' _Sakura sighed mentally. _'You baka.'_

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her door opening. She gasped as Naruto stumbled in and fell onto the floor. His skin was an unhealthy tone of white. Its paleness nearly matched the walls of the room. He moaned.

"S-S-Sakura-c-chan."

Sakura's shock immobilized her for a moment. To her surprise, it was her other side that slapped her mentally and consequently woke her from her stupor. She jumped out of bed, tripped over the covers, and then turned the blonde over when she reached him. Her face scrunched up when an unpleasant smell emanated from his mouth. Sakura carried him back to the bed and mashed the help button until it stuck. A nurse clamored in a few seconds later. Seeing Naruto's face, she rushed to the side of the bed and performed a quick checkup.

"He seems to have thrown up whatever he had in his stomach. It wasn't much. I assume he didn't eat breakfast which is why he feels so sick." She sighed.

"Why is he so pale then?" Sakura asked

"I couldn't find anything else wrong with his body other than his lack of food. It may have been shock coupled with hunger that knocked him out. He'll be fine. Naruto just needs food and rest," the nurse advised.

Sakura sighed. The information that her teammate would be fine put her at ease. "What kind of food do you have here in the hospital?"

Sakura and the nurse left before coming back with various foods ranging from hamburgers to dango. The Nurse, whose name was Ayane, tried to feed Naruto the dango but he merely sniffed it and turned away. Sakura held an apple up to Naruto's mouth. He bit down on it, made a disgusted face, and then spit it back out. The piece hit Sakura in the face. Sakura held back her anger, but inner Sakura was fighting against her.

**'CHA! THAT BASTARD JUST SPIT IN MY FACE! KICK HIS ASS!'**

Sakura managed to convince her other half that an ass kicking would only put Naruto in worse condition, not teach him a lesson. After several more occurrences with many different foods, Ayane and Sakura grew discouraged. They knew that if Naruto didn't eat anything it would be unlikely that felt better anytime soon.

"Doesn't he eat anything?" Ayane inquired.

Sakura paused. Her eyes widened and inch. The pinkette palmed her forehead and ran out the hospital room without a word to her companion.

After Sakura left Ayane busied herself with staring at the boy in the bed. She was twenty-six and knew what happened during that awful tragedy years ago. She couldn't bring herself to hate the boy, however. He had, after all, indirectly saved the village that day and even more impressively, directly a few weeks ago.

About fifteen minutes later Ayane heard footsteps and a wheel cart coming down the hallway. Assuming that they were bound for Naruto's room, since it was the only room at the end of the corridor, (Naruto had been in the hospital so much he had a reserved room) she stood up.

A familiar yet strange smell wafted it way under the door but Ayane couldn't place it. She knew she had smelled it before but the food wouldn't come to mind. It was on the tip of her tongue. She was about to say it when a loud cry erupted from behind her...

"RAMEN!"

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Normally that wouldn't be bad except for the fact that he was surrounded by ghosts. Big, black colored ghosts with glowing eyes and stick like red arms. That in itself wasn't the worst part. In the area there was a giant bowl of ramen with every flavor and type added in. It was the perfect ramen.

Something was wrong though. Naruto couldn't smell the ramen at all. It gave off steam but the ghosts wouldn't let him smell or taste it. Naruto impulsively released a scream charged at the ghosts, eager to get his ramen.

The blonde fought tooth and nail but every time he would jump at the ramen bowl the ghosts would knock him back and shove something else in his mouth. The first time it was dango, a sweet treat that he was not in the mood for. After that one of the cocky ghosts laughed and shoved an apple in his mouth. He'd had enough.

"Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

Four other Narutos appeared, and each took charge at the ghosts. At first, it seemed that the bunshin were going to make it but a huge blast of wind echoed throughout the clearing. All of the bunshin dispersed and the real Naruto was thrown against a tree.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY YOUR HANDS ON THAT RAMEN!" A voice boomed.

Naruto breathing halted. Standing before him was the biggest ghost he'd ever seen. It was easily the size of the Hokage tower. The other ghosts were insignificant compared to this one. Knowing he'd only have one shot at this, Naruto used a bit of his remaining chakra to summon a bunshin

The ghosts just stared while Naruto gathered a ball of blue chakra in his hand. It started swirling and turning at unbelievable speeds. He looked up to see the big ghost backing up and took his chance.

"Rasengan!"

The small ball seemed to do nothing at first but as it sunk deeper into the giant it seemed to be sucking it up. Little by little, the biggest ghost disappeared, and the smaller ones all left with it. It took all he had just to stand up. He fell to the ground, knowing he wouldn't make it to his ramen. The weakness in his legs assured him of that.

Unexpectedly, a bright light filled the forest and with it came two angels. One had bubblegum tresses that went down to her shoulders. The other had crimson locks past her middle. It was then Naruto smelled the ramen. It was only faintly but still enough for him to tell it was what he was seeking. He realized that the angels were bringing his treat over to him and prepared himself for the best sensation of his life. Suddenly, a brighter light filled the area, leaving him staring at a tiled ceiling. Naruto didn't care where he was because at that moment the only thing he cared about was the intense smell his favorite food nearby.

"RAMEN!"

* * *

Ayane was stunned, shocked, and sickened by Naruto's manner of eating. He'd already been through four bowls and it had been less than two minutes! She'd wondered why Sakura brought fifteen bowls of ramen with her and now she knew. It was mind boggling how much this child could stomach by himself.

Ayane stared down at the boy as he put down his last bowl with a content sigh. His stomach seemed to be bulging out a little; he looked like a child who had gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas. It was kind of cute the way he was laid out and caused her to giggle a little.

Naruto's eyes settled on her. "Hey nee-chan what your name? I should know the name of the person who helped Sakura-chan and made me feel better."

She smiled gently. "It's Ayane. I assume you're Naruto?"

"Hai! My reputation as a ninja must be bigger than I thought," Naruto stated with a smile.

"Actually I just know because you come here so often." Naruto deflated a little. "But I have heard stories about your success in the land of wave." She quickly added.

Naruto smiled brighter than before; if that was possible. He recounted the tale exactly as it had happened aside from Sakura not doing anything. He'd placed her in a role where she protected Tazuna bravely and even fought off one of Zabuza's strikes with a kunai while he and Sasuke were immobilized. Though she should have, Sakura didn't deny anything that was said about her. She was smiling beside the nurse. Naruto took a deep breath after he was finished.

"Ayane-nee-chan, do you mind if I talk to Sakura-chan alone for a minute?"

Ayane looked to the pinkette and gave her a wink. Sakura threw a confused look the nurse's way.

"Sure. I don't see why not. I have other things to take care of so I'll see you two around."

Ayane turned to leave but Naruto caught her arm before she could. His grip wasn't demanding but Ayane still felt a little fearful at the sudden change in his disposition. However, she saw she was wrong when she turned back to meet Naruto's wide smile. Sakura watched the exchange with interest.

"What is it Naruto?" Ayane asked kindly.

"Well I was wondering...whenever I'm in the hospital the nurses usually ignore me because they know about my...condition." Ayane nodded. Sakura was puzzled. "I wanted to know...since you seem nice and all...could you take care of me whenever I get hurt and end up here?"

Ayane looked down at the boy with caring eyes. She didn't know what she was expecting but it certainly hadn't been that. She ruffled his hair.

"Of course I can. I'd be happy to take care of you whenever you manage to mess yourself up Naruto."

"Thanks Ayane-nee-chan!"

Ayane walked out feeling a little better about herself that day. It seemed the little ball of energy she just left brightened up her life if only a little bit. She was a bit happier. That child in there was no demon. He was only a little boy with enough determination and energy to make anything he wanted a reality.

* * *

Naruto met Sakura's eyes when the door closed. The pinkette had no explanation at the sudden rush of nervousness that entered her system.

"Y-You didn't have to do that," Sakura managed to say with a frown on.

"Do what?" The blonde inquired confusedly.

"Pretend like I was a hero on that mission. I didn't do much at all. At worst it was probably Tazuna who protected me," Sakura accused.

"Do you regret it now?"

Sakura's frown didn't leave her face. "Of course I do. If I had just been braver back then-"

"Then that's all that matters," Naruto interrupted. He dipped his head. "It just took you a little longer to get over your fear. We both didn't think that we'd be up against someone like Zabuza on our first mission. I didn't even think Kakashi-sensei could beat him." Sakura opened her mouth but the blonde continued. "You also protected us during the chuunin exams. There's no reason to say you were useless because that's not you anymore. You're stronger Sakura-chan."

The bubblegum haired kunoichi avoided his eyes. "You really think so?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai."

Sakura shifted on her feet for a few seconds. Silently, she made her way to the edge of Naruto's bed and took a seat on it. She fiddled with her bangs until Naruto moved his legs to allow her more room. She allowed a smile to grace her features.

"Arigatou Naruto."

"You don't have to thank me Sakura-chan. The bed has plenty enough room for you to sit down." Naruto's fox grin made its way onto his face.

Sakura opened her mouth to explain that she was thanking him for making her feel better but decided against it. She shook her head and returned to playing with her hair until it was time for her to leave. Something told her that he already knew anyway.

"Sakura-chan I have something to do until Baa-chan gives me a mission."

The addressed kunoichi stopped her fiddling. "What are you going to do? Eat ramen all day?" She joked. Naruto chuckled.

"No I was gonna-" Naruto stopped in mid-sentence. He scanned her face for a bit. This only made the pink haired kunoichi's cheeks tint a light red. His next sentence interrupted the action of her fist rising.

"Sakura-chan you look exactly like the angel in my dream!"

Sakura was at a loss for words. She stuttered out a few incoherent sentences before finally succeeding at a rather simple one.

"A-An angel?"

"Hai. She was really beautiful. She had big wings and could fly!" Naruto waved his hands for emphasis. "The best part was at the end when she brought me ramen."

Sakura stared at Naruto before giggling quietly to herself. This lasted for a few seconds until her laughter could no longer be held behind her hand. It echoed around the room. Naruto was having a dream about her being a beautiful angel and she was only bringing him ramen? That was the world's most unpredictable hyperactive ninja for you. Although, it was comforting to know she was only bringing him food and not doing anything else. Sakura did a mental head shake.

The blonde tilted his head. "Sakura-chan why are you laughing at my dream? I liked it."

It took Sakura a few seconds to answer. The image of her as an angel and offering Naruto ramen still hadn't left in her mind.

"That's not important." She evaded the question. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well I thought I should follow the way our team took to retrieve the teme a couple of days ago and look for any clues. Anything that'll help us find him faster and drag him back."

Sakura paused. She was certain Naruto could see the happiness behind her eyes but she didn't want him to end up hurt again. Even if Sasuke and the other nin were long gone there was still the threat of enemy ninja at the border of fire country. She shook her head.

"I…don't want you to get hurt again."

Naruto dropped his gaze to the blankets. "I'll be fine Sakura-chan."

"That's what I thought when you left the first time!" Sakura asserted her point. "Can't you just wait until Kakashi-Sensei has free time? You can go with him."

Naruto scowled. "I think he's busy. I know Kakashi-sensei wants Sasuke-teme back as bad as we do but he's got a lot of jounin missions to do. You can come if you want to." He finished with a smile.

Sakura shook her head sadly. "I wish I could but while I was getting your ramen an ANBU stopped me. He told me I'd been summoned by Tsunade-sama at twelve. I don't know what she would want with me." She hoped Tsunade didn't put her on a different team. She, Naruto and Sasuke, who she still considered part of their team, were like family.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "That's alright. Well I'm going to go look. I'll see you later Sakura-chan!"

Naruto bolted out the hospital window before Sakura could object further. He was eager to get past the village gates. The blonde knew what Tsunade wanted to talk about with Sakura and that was no big deal. However, he also knew the Godaime would be none too happy about what he had left in her chair. With that thought in mind Naruto doubled his speed towards the gates.

* * *

Naruto trekked through the forest. He first came across where Choji had fought that big guy. All that seemed to be around was a giant hole in the earth. He took a closer look and found what appeared to be a broken glass case with crumbs of red, green, and yellow inside.

_'I'd better take this back to the village and show Baa-chan. She might find it interesting.' _

The blonde stowed it in one of his many jumpsuit pockets and moved on. About ten minutes later he slipped and fell. He barely managed to right himself in the air before he hit the ground, effectively landing on his feet. His bewildered gaze swept the forest.

_'What the hell did I slip on?'_

He looked down to find something white stuck to his shoes. Naruto scrutinized the bit of gunk. He rubbed it against the nearest tree branch in an effort to remove it from one of the few pairs of shoes he owned but gained no positive result.

_"What the hell is this stuff?"_

He looked closer. It didn't seem like bird poo though it was certainly a sticky substance. Naruto allowed his eyes to pass over the area and came to the conclusion that he'd been here before. This was the place where Neji's fight had happened. If he remembered right, the gunk on his shoes had chakra flowing through it and was harder than steel. The only way Neji had broken it was probably using his own chakra.

_'So if I want to get this stuff off my shoe then I have to cut it with chakra.'_

The blonde mentally groaned. He sucked at chakra control. He assumed that Neji had cut the web with his Jyuuken strikes, which only Hyuuga were capable of.

_'I guess this will have to be a clue. Maybe I can get Hinata to get it off.'_

He continued through the forest. The trees shortened little by little as he jumped on. There were small slashes in some of them and large gashes in others. The blonde stopped, looked around, and then realized something.

_'I'm completely lost.'_

Naruto had been through the forest numerous times and almost always knew where he was going around fire country. However the area he'd just jumped into had no trees so he just landed on the ground. It was as if this section of the forest had been leveled completely. There were no landmarks or anything discerning that would tell him where to go further. Annoyed, the blonde turned around to head back to Konoha. He stopped in mid-pivot.

_'Ooh! Gotta pee!'_

Naruto looked around but there were no trees to go on. Normally this wouldn't be a problem since he could just pee on the ground. However, since there were no trees around he would be spotted instantly if someone were to come across the clearing. The blonde debated with himself mentally.

He scanned the area again. Everything seemed quiet and normal. Grass laid everywhere, a couple flowers and some bugs skittered along. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Quickly hoping nothing would happen he turned around, pulled his pants down, and began to do his business.

Had Naruto been paying closer attention he would have seen the crimson turf sticking out from under one of the fallen trees. He would have heard the groan as the sleeping and injured figure awoke and opened its eyes for the first time in four days. He would have noticed the small, inaudible gasp as the first thing those brown eyes would see in ninety-six hours would be his prepubescent ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

**Okay just as before this story is Naru/Saku/Tayu. **

**There's much more detail in this edited version and better grammar structure. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Awkward Positions

**Hello Reviewers, Anonymous hitters, and others**

**As of May 2010 this chapter has been edited.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any part of Naruto. If I did Gamabunta would be blue with red stripes. Why, I do not know.**

Naruto's spine nearly leapt from his skeleton when the voice reached his ears. It wasn't so much the voice that scared him but the fact he was turned away from it, leaving the owner to stare at his bare ass. In the middle of his fright he took a minute to think of who this person was. Her voice seemed familiar but not friendly familiar. A cold chill swept through the blonde. His knees started clacking together. This person was a_ she _and _she_ was staring at his ass while he just continued to urinate in front of her.

"What the hell Shithead! I thought Orochimaru-sama knew cruel ways to torture but I see your dumbass village has their own sick ways to fucking get information from people! Did they really send you out here to flash your saggy ass thinking it would get me to fucking talk?"

Naruto took this offensively. In his own opinion he had a very luscious ass with nice shape and firmness. Did shinobi even have saggy asses? Don't saggy asses slow people down? That would only be a hindrance during a mission. Maybe there was some sort of saggy ass jutsu? Jiraiya's age was at least the fifties and he knew many jutsu. Though that would mean in order to perform the jutsu he'd have to have...

Naruto dry heaved at where his circular logic had taken him. He swiftly turned around to retort. His empathy kicked in, however, when he recognized the girl.

Tayuya, if he remembered her name right, looked as if she could be in better shape. There was a tree firmly planted around her middle. He assumed that's what happened to her now disfigured legs. Mud splotched her disheveled hair in different places. Her clothes were tattered and her only weapon, the battle flute, laid cleanly cut in two not five feet from her. It also looked like she was running a pretty high fever considering how red her face was.

Before Naruto's evaluation Tayuya expected him to leave because his saggy ass interrogation failed. In truth, Tayuya had seen worse asses; mainly from Jirobo walking outside his bathroom naked many times claiming he forgot a towel. However, no matter how nice or terrible his ass may have been Tayuya wasn't going to give in. Orochimaru had put her through worse things. After Naruto finished his business she thought that he was going to pull up his pants and leave. Instead he did the most unpredictable a thing at the moment. He turned around, pants still at his ankles.

To say Tayuya was stunned would be an understatement. How far would this one ninja go to get his information? It wasn't as if Tayuya hadn't seen a man's genitals before. She had seen enough in Orochimaru's private collection of his 'men's only' Ichi Ichi Paradise she suspected he wrote himself. Though it was mind boggling why a mere child would possess something she'd thought only the well endowed men in the pink books owned.

It took Naruto a minute to notice Tayuya was not paying attention to him. He cleared his throat loudly. This caused the redhead to look up so fast she got whiplash; she was a little embarrassed that she got caught staring at Naruto's crotch. The blonde didn't seem to notice until he felt cool air travel up the rift in his ass. He then looked down to find that his pants and underwear were not were they were supposed to be. His high pitched scream rivaled that of Sasuke's screaming fan girls.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that..." Naruto started pulling his pants back up.

It only took Tayuya a couple seconds to process what he said and regain her train of thought.

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't know! How the hell do you not know your wearing pants!"

"I was wearing pants! They just weren't around my waist!"

"Just shut the fuck up and leave already!"

In his flustered state all Naruto could think to do was comply. His body stopped the minute he took his first step. The redhead behind him, Tayuya, was likely the best clue he could find on his excursion. She was the last member of her team and likely had information on where Sasuke was taken. He could try to and get something out of her. Maybe he could even get her to tell him everything about Orochimaru's plans. Naruto turned back around.

"What's your name?"

Even though he was pretty sure what her name was Naruto didn't want to accidentally call her something different. Jiraiya had told him calling a woman by another name, especially during intimate moments, could be deadly. Even if said woman was not a kunoichi. The blonde hardly ever took anything to heart that the perverted hermit said but Jiraiya had said this seriously. Naruto assumed that the older male had made that mistake a few times before.

Tayuya was surprised that the blonde shinobi was still there. Would he flash her again? The redhead didn't think she could handle that. She steeled her resolve and spoke in what she hoped was a menacing tone.

"What's it to you Shithead?"

"I just wanted to know. That's all."

"I'm not telling you shit. Go fuck yourself," Tayuya coldly stated

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

This continued for about an hour. At the beginning Tayuya decided she could play this childish game for as long as he could but the blonde's persistence was unbelievable. She quickly grew annoyed after the first thirty minutes and just stopped answering. In return, Naruto just talked about meaningless junk. It ranged from ramen to someone called Ero-sennin. She'd finally had enough.

"TAYUYA!"

"Excuse me?"

Tayuya cursed under her breath. If this she was going to break so easily then an interrogation would be unnecessary. They could just stick her in a room with this idiot for long enough and she'd go insane. She masked her coming sigh with a growl.

"My name is Tayuya...you Shithead."

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The future Hokage! Nice to meet you Tayuya."

While Naruto had been busy introducing himself Tayuya was mentally calculating her chances of getting of this alive. They weren't high. She was certain of that. The blonde could do anything to her that he wanted and she could only lie there helplessly. That realization stung Tayuya's ego and forced her to realize that in the worst of cases she would be used as a toy. She met his eyes with defiance but her voice came out uncertain.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to know what Orochimaru wants to do with my friend." Naruto answered immediately.

"Your friend?"

"Sasuke." Naruto replied.

Tayuya had a pretty good guess of Orochimaru plans with the Uchiha but she resolved to be adamant about not telling him. Orochimaru trusted her and those other assholes that she was put together with and she wouldn't betray that trust. Where the hell were her teammates anyway? Those bastards always did let shit like this happen to her. Naruto watched as she gazed around the clearing as if she were waiting for someone to help. He sighed.

"They're dead."

Tayuya turned an angry and confused scowl his way. "What the fuck do you mean dead! What are you talking about Shithead!"

Naruto's face was grim. "Your teammates. Every one of them died. We didn't kill them intentionally but we had to defend ourselves."

Tayuya looked at him as if he were joking. When his face stayed serious, she simply huffed and attempted to turn away. Needless to say, the tree planted on her body didn't allow her much moving room. The most she could manage was a slight shifting motion.

"Serves them right; getting killed by shitty genin like you."

"Weren't they your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Hell no. We might have liked each other enough not to kill one another but that was as far as it went. As far as I'm concerned those bastards can rot in hell for the shit they put me through." Tayuya replied. As she spoke her scowl only deepened.

'What did they put you through?"

"Well first they..."

Tayuya stopped. The blonde ninja had gotten a lot more out of her than she was comfortable with. How the hell did he do that? One minute she was ignoring him and the next she was regaling things about her personal life. She met his eyes and hardly muffled a gasp. She'd never been one to be able to read emotions but she knew when certain things weren't on a person's features. No hate, anger, or disappointment lingered in his blue orbs. There was only genuine curiosity in them and maybe...maybe a bit of concern. Tayuya forcefully tore her gaze from his.

"That's none of your business," she muttered with all the coldness she could muster.

Naruto sighed. She'd become her cold self again. He'd have to take her home too so that she wouldn't die out here. Tayuya might be cold now but Naruto had brightened colder people's lives. Hopefully she wouldn't be any different. He mentally added getting her to both open up and tell him as much as she could about Sasuke to his list of short term goals. Tsunade could probably heal her too. Naruto smirked.

"How about I get you out from under that tree? It doesn't look very comfortable."

Tayuya's baffled look betrayed her anger. An enemy nin who was offering to help her? She muttered something.

"What was that?"

The redhead's fierce expression returned. "How stupid are you Shithead! Enemies aren't supposed to help each other! As soon as I get out from under this tree I'll probably kill you in the worst way I can think of. I won't hold back just because you're helping me."

The blonde chuckled. "I don't think we're enemies anymore. As for the killing…well I like to take chances. I think I can take you."

Naruto summoned ten bunshin. They lifted the tree out of the way without too much effort. As soon as the tree was off her Tayuya tried to stand up but failed miserably. She couldn't even stand up? What the hell? The curse seal would normally have healed her legs somewhat by now. The redhead got a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Something was wrong. She had a feeling she was no longer connected to her master. It felt like the connection between her and Orochimaru had been severed.

Naruto laughed at Tayuya's expense. She seemed so helpless right now. He knew first hand how dangerous the redhead could be but he knew she couldn't do anything in her current condition. His laughter only increased when she attempted to get back on her feet again.

Tayuya was about to let loose a flurry of obscenities but Naruto's laughter ceased when they were on the tip of her tongue. He turned around and muttered something Tayuya couldn't make out. He was stuttering about something and the only word she could make out was 'shirt'. She looked down and gasped. Neither one of them had noticed how bad Tayuya's clothes really were. Her pants were fine; the damage done to them was minimal. Her shirt was a different case. Thanks to the Temari her shirt was torn in many places. One of these places included a rather large rip in the right side where her right breast was sticking out.

Tayuya cursed loudly and looked around for something to cover herself with but could find nothing. The redhead chastised herself mentally. She couldn't remember if she'd gone without a bra the day of retrieving Sasuke or whether Temari's wind had cast it aside. The former seemed more plausible given the fact that it wasn't likely that the piece of clothing blew away and left her shirt on. Her eyes shot back up to Naruto to make sure he wasn't staring. His back was turned to her and he was holding out something. It was the orange jacket he had on moments ago. She hastily grabbed it and slipped it around her frame. Tayuya didn't want to chance him getting another eyeful.

Naruto's chuckles broke the awkward silence. Tayuya's faced flushed in embarrassment. It was an emotion that the redhead didn't show often. Thankfully, Naruto remained turned around until his laughter had stopped and her face regained its normal color.

"That's kind of funny you know." He spoke around a giggle.

Tayuya's temper flared. "Fuck you! Is it funny because you got to peep you perverted asshole! If you look again I swear I'll kill you!"

Naruto turned around. His face was calm. "I am **not **a pervert. I gave you my jacket didn't I?" Tayuya opted to say nothing. Her angry expression didn't falter.

"I was laughing because I remember someone telling me that it's impossible to forget you're wearing pants. You didn't notice that…uh….half of your chest was sticking out so we're even."

Tayuya's defiant gaze met his. "No."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "But it's the same-"

"No it's not. It's different." The redhead replied stubbornly.

Naruto's confusion only grew. "Half of your-

"Stop saying it like that!" Tayuya interrupted. "I don't have _halves_ of my chest you dumbass. Say it right or don't say it at all."

Naruto felt the indirect blow to his masculinity. He frowned. "Fine. One of your _breasts_ was sticking out. Does that make you feel better Tayuya?"

An awkward silence filled the air. They both pretended to not notice the other's light blush. Tayuya moved her hands over the jacket to make sure it was still secure. Meanwhile Naruto busied himself with staring around the clearing. It had to be past one already. Tayuya turned over, cursing in pain all the while. Her eyes faced the direction of the sound hideout.

"Just leave me alone Shithead. You're annoying."

She heard Naruto's sigh behind her and assumed he was leaving. Tayuya nearly panicked when she felt his arms grab her by the waist and flip her over. Her first instinct was to kick and scream but the sincerity in Naruto's eyes, as well as the fact that she couldn't move her legs, prevented her from doing so.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha. You'll die out here." Naruto was surprised to see fear spark in her eyes.

"Hell no! If you take me to that village I'll get tortured for information I don't know. You might as well kill me right now." Tayuya broke their shared gaze. "You seem like a nice little shit so just put me out of my misery." She mumbled.

Naruto knew that she was right. After having met a shinobi from the interrogation department he knew how terrible an experience it could be. Not first-hand but he was sure anything he could imagine would be a hundred times worse. The scars he'd seen on Ibiki's skull that day never left his mind. He shivered involuntarily at the thought of Tayuya undergoing that torture.

"I'll keep you safe. I can henge you so that no one will notice and give you a safe place to stay. During that time I want some information though. Deal?"

Tayuya's frown wasn't as deep as it had been earlier in their conversation. "Why would I want to go to your sorry excuse for a village when I can just wait for Orochimaru-sama to come get me himself?" Tayuya spoke again in that tone of uncertainty.

Naruto pitied her.

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. "It's been four days and that bastard still hasn't come looking for you. Do you think he really cares?" Tayuya was about to interject but Naruto interrupted her. "If you're that sure he'll come you can come to my village anyway. Then you can think of some excuse of why you're staying in Konoha."

She thought about it for a minute. When Orochimaru did come she could just say she was undercover. As soon as her curse seal started working again she could contact him and inform him about her whereabouts. For now though she really had no choice. Naruto was right. Another few days out here and she would die of starvation. Tayuya stared down at her broken appendages.

"As long as you promise you won't let them take me…" Tayuya hated the fact that she was showing any sign of weakness. She had no choice though.

"I promise. You'll be in my apartment the whole time." Naruto mentally tacked on another promise to keep.

The redhead's eyes darted toward her disfigured limbs. "What are you going to do about my broken legs Shithead? It's no normal injury and with the chakra flow in them virtually nonexistent it's fucking hopeless."

Naruto shook his head. "I know someone who can help. She's great with medicine. Your legs should be fine after we see her."

Tayuya's surprise was quickly hidden by the uncaring façade she put on. "Tch. Whatever."

"Wait just a minute. I'll be right back."

Naruto took off into the forest until Tayuya couldn't see him anymore. She assumed he probably needed to finish his business and was grateful he didn't do it there. A couple minutes later he returned with a content grin. Tayuya didn't understand how someone could constantly be happy. He must live a good life.

Naruto squatted down in front of her. "All right. It looks like I won't be able to carry you on my back with your injured limbs so I'll just take you this way." Before Tayuya could protest Naruto had picked her up bridal style and already started running towards the village. He bounded through the clearing until he reached the trees and then started jumping on branches.

The redhead involuntarily clutched him harder. She did manage to shout in his ear. "Hey dipshit! Who said you could carry me like this? Are you trying to feel me up?"

Naruto stayed quiet. It didn't seem he wanted to partake in the conversation. After several more attempts she stopped altogether. At that moment, Tayuya felt another chakra signature about fifty feet behind them that seemed very similar to his.

"Hey do you-"

"I know," was all he said

Tayuya was furious. Who hell was following them? She doubted he would tell her even if she asked. She had a right to know if he brought someone else to see her. She was supposed to be safe with him. The redhead decided that if words wouldn't work action would have to suffice. Tayuya brought her hand back with the full intention of slugging Naruto. The worst case scenario would be him dropping her. That wouldn't happen because she wouldn't hit him that hard. Not out of compassion but because she knew in her injured state a ten foot fall wouldn't exactly put her in better condition.

Naruto watched her as she reared her fist back. He raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that. You might hurt yourself."

Tayuya's punch faltered in the air for that brief second. The next thing she knew her vision veiled by a red curtain. Who the hell did he think he was? Hurt herself? By throwing a goddamn punch! The idiot must have forgotten who he was talking to. She was Tayuya. A battle hardened kunoichi. Did he think that throwing a halfhearted punch would her that her? That she was delicate? That she was just another girl?

Those thoughts circulating through her head only made Tayuya angrier. She felt the blonde holding her shudder in fear and that brought a brief feeling of satisfaction to her. This only lasted for a second. Then Tayuya's vision was obscured by red again. She re-readied her punch and slammed it into the blonde's face. Her satisfaction grew when she heard the crunching of his teeth. This faded, however, when she no longer felt the support of his arms and white smoke billowed around her body.

Now she was falling through the trees. At the speed she was going it would be a miracle if she didn't break her arms too. This was going to hurt. All because the little dipshit had decided to be smart and replace himself with a bunshin. Tayuya closed her eyes and grit her teeth in preparation. She didn't register that she'd been caught until Naruto gently placed her body up against a tree. When she finally looked up the blonde was wearing a look of disapproval.

"I wanted to trust you." He sighed.

Tayuya's eyebrows knit. "I didn't think I could trust you either Shithead. That bunshin just made you lose what little you had."

"But you punched the bunshin," Naruto argued.

"Only because it wouldn't tell me who was behind us! What if it was a threat or if you brought someone else? I still don't trust you so what was I supposed to do? And the damn thing antagonized me!" Tayuya poked his leg. "It. Wasn't. My. Fault."

The blonde prepared to argue back but a flood of memories came to him. They were exactly like Tayuya's explanation. He put a hand to his head and groaned. He didn't know where the memories came from, but they were evidence that Tayuya was right.

The blonde grumbled silently to himself. "Alright. I guess I owe you an apology then."

"Damn right you do. Let's hear it." Tayuya did her best to sit up and cross her arms. Naruto sighed.

"Gomen Tayuya. My bunshin wasn't as nice as he should have been."

"He was an asshole." Tayuya corrected. Naruto sighed again.

"Okay. My bunshin was an asshole."

Tayuya nodded in acceptance. "Good. Now let's go…and watch your hands. I'll cut off anything that-"

"Not a pervert," Naruto reminded her while putting his arm under the crook of her knees. Tayuya grunted but didn't counter his statement.

Naruto brought her body against his shoulders. She didn't resist as she was pulled into his embrace. Her body lay still against his chest. The blonde silently started the run back to Konoha. Tayuya busied herself with counting the number of heartbeats she could feel through his chest. It seemed like they hadn't traveled far before he set her down again.

"What's wrong?" Tayuya asked a little apprehensively. She hoped he hadn't changed his mind about keeping her safe.

"We're about a mile from Konoha so I'll henge you right now." Naruto answered. "Don't act out of character if you want to stay undercover. Henge!"

It took a minute for the smoke to clear. When it did Naruto was staring at a girl that looked exactly like Tayuya except the differences in her eyes and hair. Tayuya's hair was now black and her eyes were green. She also seemed a bit shorter but it wasn't noticeable unless someone really took time to evaluate her. Her intrigued eyes stared back at his. Naruto smiled.

"You look pretty cute with green eyes," the blonde teased her.

Tayuya had trouble making a coherent sentence much like another kunoichi had earlier. She growled lowly.

"S-shut up Shithead," Tayuya stuttered out.

Naruto laughed. "Okay there are guards at the gate and they are the only people that should stop us along the way. It's probably Izumo and Kotetsu. They're always guarding this gate."

Tayuya laughed at him "You're treating this like a mission."

"You know what will happen if you get caught," Naruto reminded her. "I don't think the interrogation is lenient on girls. No matter what age. Stay quiet."

Tayuya shut her trap.

When Naruto got to the entrance to the village the guards looked at him curiously. The blonde shifted her in his arms and waited for the inevitable teasing that would occur. Sure enough, Izumo stepped forward, a teasing smirk on his features.

"Say Naruto. Who's that pretty girl you're carrying in your arms?" He asked.

"We've never seen her with you before. Did you finally find someone interested in your hyperactive attitude?" Kotetsu teased him.

Naruto laughed along with them. He was about to reply when Tayuya interrupted him. She was going to get back at him for teasing her earlier.

"Oh yes I met Naruto a little over a week ago." Naruto broke into a light sweat as she continued talking. He knew no good could come of this.

"He seemed pretty interesting so I asked his name and from there we became great friends. Soon after he took me back to his apartment and we had mind-blowing sex over and over again. You wouldn't believe what he can do with his tongue." Naruto paled. Tayuya smirked and kept going. "Oh but my little Naruto isn't always in control. At times like these I like to take him out into the forest and fuck his brains out. He likes it when I dominate him."

At this point both Izumo's and Kotetsu's jaws were hanging freely. Naruto was beet red and Tayuya was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. She'd heard many things growing up in the sound hideouts and was silently congratulating herself for remembering. She noticed the stunned guards were staring at her obviously disfigured legs.

"Oh you must be wondering about my legs. Sometimes Naruto-_kun _gets carried away and gets a little rough, but it's not like I don't like it," she said with the biggest smile she could muster.

The guards were positively floored. Was she wearing the kid's jacket? What the hell did this kid do to get a girl like her? Did she have any friends? The first one was about to ask when Naruto interrupted him.

"E-Excuse me," Naruto managed before running to his apartment.

When they arrived he sat Tayuya on the floor and looked for the key. The entire time he hadn't said a word to her. The only thing he had done was glare at her. Tayuya examined the apartment building while he was searching for the key.

It didn't look like anyone could have a happy life here.

Tayuya tore herself from that thought in favor of teasing Naruto. "What's wrong Shithead? I thought that was pretty funny."

Naruto banged his head on the door. "Did you see the looks they were giving me? Kami knows they're going to tell Baa-chan and then I'll get the stuff beat out of me for no reason."

"Your grandmother can kick your ass?" Tayuya asked, looking amused.

"That's not the point! Anyway let's just go inside and you can look around where you'll be staying for... well whenever you feel better."

Naruto opened the door and picked Tayuya up bridal style again. When he got inside and closed the door he set her down not so gently on the ragged couch in the living room.

The redhead released a short yelp of pain. "Fuck! Did you forget about my fucking legs!"

Naruto ignored her. "I'll let you rest up a bit but in an hour we're heading to see Baa-chan so she can heal your injuries."

Tayuya remained quiet so Naruto decided to relax a bit. A hot shower was just what he needed.

* * *

After Tsunade found none other than Maito Gai on top of her she'd punched him out the window. It sent him flying out into the middle of one of the largest Konoha shopping districts naked. She ignored the cries of disgust (and some of excitement) from the female populous of Konoha and searched for her sake. She would need it after what had happened this morning.

After she came back from the store (Shizune had hidden her sake again) she was about to start on the paperwork she loathed so much. Tsunade sat down only to hear a _'squish'_ when butt met chair. Thinking about it, her office had smelled weird that morning. She'd just brushed it off as the smell of Gai without his clothes on. The man did sweat a lot.

Looking down, she noticed her favorite pants were ruined because she'd just sat in vomit. Only one person came to mind that would be stupid enough to vomit in the Hokage's chair and he was going to get the ass kicking of the century. It was then she noticed a note sticking out of her mailbox and went to pick it up. She already knew who it was from and he'd better hope it explained why there was thrown up ramen in her chair.

_Baa-chan,_

_What were you thinking? It's disrespectful enough to have done that on top of the Hokage's desk, but to have done it with super fuzzy-brows? Do you not get any in your old age? I thought Ero-sennin was interested in you. It would have been better than super fuzzy-brows. On second thought, seeing two old sannin sleeping together this morning would probably have killed me._

_I was wondering if you could do me a favor Baa-chan. Could you train Sakura-chan? She has no one to train with since Kakashi-sensei is always on missions and all the other jounin are busy with their teams. It would really help her out and she has great potential. I was also going to ask Ero-sennin to train me but I think he'd refuse. If you could use your...um...womanly charm to help him decide I would really appreciate it. Don't worry, if you can convince someone who is always talking about youthfulness to sleep with you a pervert hermit will be cake._

_P.S. Could you clean your desk? As the future Hokage I'd rather not have old lady juices and fuzzy pubic hair on my desk._

_Naruto_

She supposed it explained the vomit in her chair but she would still kick his ass for it. As for Sakura, she did show the traits of a medical ninja. Maybe with hard work she could eventually surpass Shizune. She reread the last part of the letter and frowned. There was no way in hell she would use her 'womanly charms' to convince Jiraiya to train Naruto. He would just have to find a way to do it himself.

After all this she called an assistant into her office to clean up the mess and then started on her paperwork. Thirty minutes later, after the boredom started to set in, she ordered an ANBU to go and retrieve Sakura so they could talk. After another ten minutes Sakura walked in the door in confusion.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"Hai. It seems our favorite blonde haired shinobi has an interest in you." Sakura blushed at these words. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade

_'Tsunade-sama knows how Naruto and I slept that night?'_

"I-Is that so?"

"Hai. He thinks you have the potential to become a great ninja and wanted me to oversee your training. Do you agree?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto said that about me?"

"Hai. So do you agree?"

"To what?"

"To me training you of course," Tsunade answered irritably. She knew the girl wasn't stupid.

"Y-You would do that for me?"

"Well if Naruto says you have determination and the potential to become a great ninja then I believe him. He has always been an excellent judge of character and you also seem to have the traits to become a medical ninja. Do you agree?"

"I-I would love to be train under you Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed quickly.

"Good. You will not refer to me as Hokage-sama but as Tsunade-sama or Tsunade-sensei. Your training will begin at twelve every afternoon and until I can find out how to make more time for it, will end at one thirty," The blonde informed, chin resting on intertwined fingers.

The pinkette did another quick bow. "Arigatou Tsunade-sama."

"Get some rest tonight. Assuming from your position with Naruto this morning it doesn't seem like you got a lot of it." This didn't have the desired effect Tsunade hoped for. She expected Sakura to get angry and start complaining about how perverted the boy was; not to blush and start stuttering. Maybe there was something there she wasn't seeing.

"It's okay Sakura. I'll see you at twelve sharp tomorrow."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" She managed to get out of the door and left the tower in a hurry. Sakura hoped that Tsunade hadn't seen her face. It was redder than her shirt.

Not five Minutes after Sakura left Naruto walked in holding a girl with black hair and green eyes in his arms. She was clinging to him. From what Tsunade could see the girl had broken legs and several injuries. She was wearing one of his black t-shirts and some tattered black pants.

"Baa-chan could you help me out a little?"

* * *

After Naruto had left the shower he saw Tayuya fast asleep on the couch. She actually looked nice when she wasn't yelling or scowling at him. He'd like to just open that jacket and suckle on...

_'No, no, no! Bad thoughts! I've been hanging around Ero-sennin for too long. Should probably give those Icha Icha books a break too.' _

He did a mental head shake. Now Naruto was by no means a pervert. He was just going through something that happens to every boy at age thirteen called puberty. He only read those books for the stories anyway. Not for the steamy sex scenes in between. He didn't skip them though; that would be not completing the book.

"Tayuya wake up."

Tayuya groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What do you want Shithead? I'm trying to take a nap."

"It's time to go. We gotta go see Baa-chan so she can fix your legs."

"Fine but I need some clothes. I'm not going in this shitty orange jacket. Who wears this stuff anyway?

Naruto shook his head. "You can borrow one of my shirts. I'll be right back."

The blonde left to rummage through his closet. All he found were several orange jackets and some black shirts. It would be a little big for Tayuya but it would keep her covered.

"Here." Naruto threw it to her.

Naruto waited a minute. Tayuya just looked at him like he was stupid. She knit her eyebrows.

"Well are you gonna turn around Shithead? You're not getting another peek," The redhead asserted.

The blonde flushed scarlet. "G-Gomen. I forgot."

Naruto turned around. Tayuya sighed at his idiocy. The redhead was quick in removing both of her tops and putting on the over sized one. She didn't want the blonde to see her exposed again.

"Okay let's go Shithead. I doubt this bitch can fix my legs but it's worth a try."

"Alright then let's go!"

Naruto picked her up and jumped out the window, running full speed toward the Hokage tower. If it had been any other person to call the woman he thought of as a mother a bitch he would have used rasengan on their asses. However, in the short time Naruto had known her he assumed it was the only way she knew how to communicate after having to live by Orochimaru most of her life. You didn't generally pick up good grammar from and evil egomaniac and his thugs.

When they arrived Naruto was careful to walk a bit more gently up the stairs. A flash of pink turning a nearby corner immediately caught his eye. He was about to follow when Tayuya interrupted.

"Your baa-chan lives in a pretty nice place here. Where the hell are we?"

"The Hokage tower," Naruto answered.

Tayuya's blood went cold. "T-The Hokage?"

The blonde started walking again. "Hai."

Was the little shit actually going to turn her in after he had gone through the trouble of sneaking her into the village? It didn't seem like he was going to at first. Tayuya shook her head sadly. She should be surprised. Throughout her life it wasn't like anyone showed her any kindness aside from Orochimaru and she couldn't even contact him. The little fighting spirit she had disappeared in that instant. She was in the center of an enemy village and there just wasn't any chance in getting away. She knew that. Still, for some reason Naruto's betrayal hurt her more than she would've thought. The partial trust she'd given him had been shattered. Naruto noticed her crestfallen look.

"Tayuya…are you okay?"

The anger that entered her system quickly died. Tayuya turned away. "I knew you were going to turn me in. I just knew it…but I was fucking stupid. I deserve to die."

Naruto was stunned. "What?" he sat her down on the receptionist's desk. The woman was absent today.

"What makes you think I'm turning you in?" He whispered.

"Why else would we be in the Hokage tower!" Tayuya snapped, rage returning.

Naruto frowned. "I keep my promises Tayuya," A pang hit his heart. Tayuya thought she imagined the bit of sadness that had surfaced in his eyes. "Or at least I do my best to. I'm not turning you in. Baa-chan is the Hokage and she's going to fix your legs. That's it."

Naruto swept her into his arms and moved toward the doors. Tayuya's grip on his neck was stronger than before.

Tsunade gave them an annoyed look when they entered the office. Tayuya took a minute to evaluate the woman. She had the biggest set of boobs she had ever seen. It made her look down at her own chest subconsciously. Even though she didn't look it this woman gave an aura of power that had made her a little frightened. She seemed to be the perfect balance between beauty and strength.

"Baa-chan can you help me out a little?"

Tayuya looked back at the woman again. She looked nothing like a grandmother. At most she could only be in her early thirties.

"Who's that girl in your arms?" Tsunade inquired

Naruto's sharp intake nearly made Tayuya palm her forehead. Of course he wouldn't have planned this ahead of time. "Oh this is um... Kiara and I found her in the woods earlier. She had a couple injuries so I brought her here so you could heal her."

Tsunade turned to Tayuya "Kiara-san can you tell me why you have two broken legs and several fractured bones?"

It took Tayuya a minute to remember her fake name. She winced as Naruto shifted her in his arms. This only made the act more convincing. "I was walking in the woods on my way out of fire country when there was a huge wind around me. Several trees fell down and unluckily one fell on me as well. I woke up a couple hours ago to find Naruto (thank Kami she remembered his name) heading to Konoha with me in his arms." Tayuya said in a sweet voice.

Tayuya allowed herself a quick smirk at Naruto's face. He was clearly surprised. He must have thought she didn't know how to be proper. It was necessary during missions that were assassinations and information retrieval. One needed to gather information on their target and not attract attention. The redhead didn't blame him though. Not after all the cursing she'd done on the way over here.

"Let's head to a hospital room and see what we can do."

Minutes later Tayuya was laying on her back in nothing but a hospital gown and a new pair of underclothes. Tsunade was concentrating chakra into her hand and checking Tayuya's condition. Her expression hadn't changed from a frown from when she'd begun the examination and that was ten minutes ago.

"Are you able to heal me Hokage-sama?" Tayuya asked. Her heartbeat quickened when Tsunade hadn't immediately said anything.

"It'll take some time. Your chakra coils are a bit tangled but nothing too serious. It's the fact that there's virtually no chakra in your legs that bothers me. I should be able to fix it but you'll have to see me every Saturday of the month. The bones in your legs were broken but I've mended them for the most part. Don't walk by yourself for a few days. You were lucky to survive that incident. The only women I know to have survived such occurrences were all kunoichi."

"Really now?" Tayuya asked nervously.

Tsunade rose. "Until you're better I'm putting you in Naruto's care. He is a capable shinobi if not a bit unorthodox, but he gets the job done. Naruto are you okay with that?"

"..."

Tsunade looked over to see Naruto had fallen asleep on the other hospital bed in the room. He must have been exhausted after having transported this girl from the border of fire country.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Until tomorrow you can both stay in this hospital room. After that you have to find another place because we may need this room for other patients."

Tayuya nodded and the blonde woman left the room. Maybe the little shit wasn't so bad. He risked his life and career as a ninja just to keep her alive, and he hardly knew her. She would thank him for it one day. Maybe buy him some of that ramen he rambled on about on the way to the village. Tayuya did her best to maneuver without causing herself too much pain. Her body ached and she assumed it was because the last four days were spent under a tree. She sighed as she found a soft spot. Naruto's light snoring combined with her exhaustion soon lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Sakura was on her way to talk to her new sensei about Naruto. She hadn't seen him ever since he left to search for clues that morning. Her worry was beginning to set in. The bubblegum haired kunoichi knew she should have stopped him. He was always the impulsive one. When Sakura entered the office it was roughly nine o clock.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade was halfway into her green jacket. The windows were already closed and the desk had nothing on it.

"What is it Sakura? I was about to go home since it's so late."

The pinkette clasped her arms behind her back. "I was just wondering if you've seen Naruto around. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"He came in here earlier with a girl he found injured in the woods. I swear she looked like his girlfriend clinging to him like that." Sakura's stomach did a little flip at this comment. "They're in hospital room two thirty one now. I'll come with you since I haven't checked on him in awhile."

The two kunoichi left the Hokage office and headed in the direction of the hospital. Tsunade chose not to call attention to Sakura's fast pace. She could easily keep up with the girl anyway. When they arrived Shizune came out of a hospital room nearby, clipboard in hand. She bowed to Tsunade.

"Did you need me Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade tapped her apprentice on the head roughly. "What have I told you about calling me that? Anyway I'm off duty right now. No need for formalities."

"The Hokage is never-" Shizune stopped herself when Tsunade glared at her. She sighed. "I've heard Tsunade-sama has taken you under her wing Sakura-chan. Congratulations."

Sakura blushed at the praise. "Arigatou Shizune-senpai but it wouldn't have happened without Naruto."

Shizune giggled. Tsunade had informed her of the thrown up ramen in her chair. She chose to keep the tidbit about Gai private even though the news had already spread like wildfire. "I'm aware of that."

"Speaking of the gaki," Tsunade interrupted. "We're going to check on him right now. He brought in a girl today that was pretty beat up. They're resting in the room down the hall."

Shizune silenced her coming squeal. She waved a hand in front of her face excitedly. "Naruto-kun has a girlfriend! What's her name?"

Sakura's stomach flipped again.

All three women ventured until they reached Naruto's room. Tsunade put her hand on the doorknob. She abruptly stopped turning the handle when Naruto's groaning echoed of the walls of his hospital room. Several soft thumps were heard in perfect synchronization with the blonde's moans. All three women paused to consider the possibilities.

Naruto's strangled voice rang out "I...or else...gonna blow."

The next voice sounded like the other girl; Kiara. It was barely heard.

"Better wait...not ready..."

At this point all three women had a general idea what was going on in the room. Tsunade wanted to kill him, Shizune was hoping he was using protection, and Sakura was feeling an odd emotion between jealousy and heartbreak. Shizune moved in front of her sensei and cracked open the door. She released a loud gasp. It was enough to divert both teenagers' attention from each other to the door.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a warm sensation at his side. He figured Sakura had made her way into his bed that night and put his arm around the figure next to him. Feeling happy he fell back asleep.

Tayuya awoke to find herself in a rather strange position in Naruto's bed. That wasn't anything to fuss about because she made her way to his bed earlier. She wasn't going to be separated from him because he was her only protection. The only one who knew who she was. No, the strange thing was that Naruto's arm rested around her middle. She was about to maneuver herself around but decided against it because it was so damn cold in the hospital. Naruto emitted a sort of inner warmth that spread to anyone he was touching. She was quite comfortable.

Minutes later Naruto awoke to see black hair by his side instead of pink. He remembered Tayuya had come into his bed for some reason that night. Despite the fact that he and the Oto kunoichi didn't get along too well he couldn't help but be curious about her. Her breathing indicated that she was sleeping. He thought that removing his arm would be the smart choice but apparently Tayuya was fond of it. He couldn't get it out of her grip without waking her.

Naruto got the urge to use the bathroom and attempted to get up only to be stopped by Tayuya's hand on his chest. His surprise at her reflexes showed. Tayuya allowed herself a mental smirk before pushing him back down behind her.

"Don't get up. It's cold as fuck in this hospital and I'm not comfortable with being alone for any amount of time in this shithole. You said you would protect me right?"

"I did but should we be-"

"You're not a pervert remember?" Tayuya asked. Naruto shook his head. "Then I don't care. I still don't completely trust you but I'm not trying to freeze to death in this place." Tayuya looked down at his arm. "Make sure that stays where it is. No lower, No higher."

"Bathroom," the blonde informed. Tayuya pushed harder on his chest.

Naruto sighed and attempted to get up again only to have Tayuya move faster. She was now straddling his waist. Her weight was holding him down. Naruto took time to commend Tsunade's healing abilities. He did notice Tayuya's wince, however. The redhead held his hands above his head. Naruto tried to lift her up but he was still a little tired. The damn fox wasn't doing his job. He had two options. Use all his remaining strength to push her off or try to compromise with her.

Being Naruto, he chose the first

"Look. I have to pee so let me up."

"No."

Naruto kept trying but it was becoming increasingly difficult to lift her up with only his hips. Every time he would try she would raise her own hips and drop all her weight on him along with a curse of pain or two. It was a repetitive process that only got more annoying by the second.

"Will you stop moving!" Tayuya whispered harshly. "You're not helping my legs Shithead!"

"I have to go piss or else I'm gonna blow," Naruto stated angrily. "Let me up."

"You'd better wait. I'm not ready to be left alone in this shithole," Tayuya replied, equally stubborn.

At that moment a gasp at the door caught both teens attention. Shizune's wide eye stared in before she opened the door entirely. Tsunade and Sakura also watched, transfixed at what they thought was happening. Thinking back on it, the motions they were making could be placed in the category of a very personal activity. All three women stared at Naruto as if he were the only thing in existence. Unfortunately his voice didn't come to his aid. The only sound that permeated the silence was of liquid hitting the floor as Naruto pissed himself.

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the edited version. If I missed something let me know.**

**Review/Critique**


	4. Jealousy Maybe?

**Hey guys,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto, if I did Choji would be a vegetarian, why, I do not know.**

**Chapter has been re-rechecked for the final time.**

* * *

Naruto lay there, having no idea what to do. A kunoichi from an enemy village was under the sheets with him and he'd bet his entire ramen stash that all three ladies had seen her bouncing on him. Of course, they didn't know that she was a sound nin. They thought she was Kiara, a civilian. However that had no effect on his current situation. Tsunade was probably about to give him the worst beating of his life and to top it all off, he had piss running down his leg.

Tayuya just stared at the door; she too was dumbfounded. The redhead had to fight to keep down her blush when she realized she was still on top of Naruto. She slowly slid off; releasing a small cry of pain that the other women likely assumed to be a different sound. Avoiding eye contact with the people at the door the entire time, she crawled back into her bed. It hurt like hell because of her legs but she would make it with the Hokage standing in the door.

"Naruto...can we...um...talk to you for a minute?" Shizune asked in a calm voice, seeing that the other two hadn't recovered from their stupor.

Naruto sat up. "Uh, sure Shizune-nee-chan. Can you just give me a second? I need to...clean up."

Shizune didn't know that Naruto would be so up front about it. She understood though. If what she thought happened did, she would want him to clean up too. "We'll be waiting outside. Take your time."

"Thanks nee-chan."

As soon as the door closed Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was almost positive that Tsunade wanted to beat the shit out of him. If it weren't for Shizune he would be a bloody pulp without anything to identify himself as male right now. He looked over and saw Tayuya's eyes were wide open and fear filled. He pitied the girl. She'd been caught in a supposedly lewd act and feared for her life because of it.

"Tayuya, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm not okay shithead." Tayuya started, her lower lip was trembling. "The Hokage probably wants kick my ass and then put me out of the hospital."

Naruto swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up. He started walking over to her and for a minute Tayuya thought he was going to kick her out himself because he was tired of her. She had no place to go until her legs were fixed and now she had no one to talk to that could be trusted. She dug deeper into the blankets; anything to avoid her inevitable ejection from the hospital. She was surprised, however, when a hand pulled back the covers and stroked her cheek lightly. Tayuya looked up to see Naruto staring down on her with caring eyes.

"I told you we had a deal right? I'll take care of you, and you give me some information...maybe. Even if you don't, I still won't let anyone hurt you." He spoke determinedly. "Even if it is your fault," The blonde added.

The urge to bite his hand because of his snarky remark left as soon as it came. Tayuya could only stare up like a child under his intense gaze.

"Why?" She spoke softly.

The blonde thought that voice suited her more. He smiled. "Because I never go back on my word. I made a promise, ne?"

Naruto stood up and closed the blinds, cloaking the room in darkness. He walked to the bathroom, got a clean towel, and then wiped up whatever was on the floor from his accident. After wiping himself with a warm towel as well, he discarded his clothes and put on a hospital gown on the bathroom rack. Then he rolled up the covers and set them in the laundry basket along with his clothes.

"Get some sleep tonight." He looked over his shoulder. A grin surfaced on his face. "You should snuggle into the covers more often Tayuya-_chan_. It makes you even cuter than you already are."

He walked out. Tayuya blushed under the covers. The little shit sure did have a lot of guts to keep teasing her like this, or maybe he wasn't. She never did have anyone feel affection towards her. Here was a boy who she hadn't even known for two days and he was willing to give his life for her. Hell, he even started calling her 'Tayuya-chan'. Even though she denied it, there was a tiny part of her that wished that Naruto really did like her. He would be the first. She went to sleep with a smile on her face that night, hoping he would really be there in the morning.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the hospital room and turned to face three emotional women. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Why don't we go talk about this in my office? The hallway isn't the best place for this conversation." Tsunade suggested.

The walk to her office was awkward to say the least. Shizune kept giving him looks over her shoulder; probably wondering if he would take this chance to run away. Sakura didn't even glance at him the entire time. She would probably attack him after Tsunade was done if there was anything left. The Godaime faced forward the entire time walking in a business like manner.

When they finally made it to the office Tsunade sat down in her chair with Sakura and Shizune on either side of her.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, about what you saw... I was just-"

"Save it gaki.' She interrupted "I don't really want to know what went on in there. All I want to know was if it was consensual. That's all the Hokage should be concerned about."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Consen-su-what?"

"She means if you and um...Kiara had sex and i-if you had her permission," Shizune stated, blushing. Despite her medical prowess, having to explain this to the boy she thought of as a younger brother still embarrassed her.

"What? No that's not what happened! We didn't do that!" All three women narrowed their eyes at him.

The next forty-five minutes were spent with Naruto explaining what had happened, along with why they heard what they did. Tsunade nodded silently the entire time while her apprentice let out a sigh of relief when he'd completely explained himself. All three women had the decency to blush after thinking such thoughts about Naruto.

"That's what happened; we didn't do anything," he huffed.

Sakura felt a little happier knowing that he didn't do anything with Kiara. Though she'd never felt such a feeling about Naruto. Was it because he constantly fawned over her and now there seemed to be another girl in his life? Maybe it was because he kissed her last night. Albeit it was just a kiss on the forehead, but a kiss was a kiss. Sakura snapped from her reverie when her new sensei spoke again.

"Alright brat. You're off the hook, but I'm watching you," Tsunade warned with an evil parental glare in her eye.

"Hai Naruto. Be careful…a-and take this." Shizune handed him a handwritten scroll describing a new jutsu. Naruto's excitement rose for all of two seconds until he'd read the contents. He closed it immediately and thrust it back into her hands. "Shizune-nee-chan I don't need this! I already told you I wasn't going to do that!"

"I _said _just in case; now take it." Shizune bored holes into him with her eyes. Naruto gulped and took scroll. He'd never thought the Hokage's apprentice could be so forceful.

"I won't have you making a mistake because you were careless."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Can I go back to my room now? It's almost eleven and I need to get some sleep so I can train tomorrow!"

"Fine," Tsunade said. "Sakura you accompany him back to his room. Make sure he gets in his own bed."

"Hai Tsunade-sama. Let's go Naruto."

Naruto and Sakura left. They started walking down the long back to his hospital room. Both were eerily silent the whole time; that was until Sakura decided to bring up what was on her mind.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"I was wondering...where is Kiara going to stay when she gets out? I heard Tsunade-sama say she couldn't stay in the hospital because she isn't a villager in the leaf, so where will she stay?"

"Oh that's easy! She's going to be staying with me until she gets better," Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sakura tripped and almost fell flat on her face. Naruto caught her n his arms with surprising speed, saving her from possibly breaking her nose. She turned in his arms and looked into his blue eyes. He looked so much more handsome when he was serious.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

Sakura brought her partially opened hand to her lips. The crook of her right index finger rested cutely against them. "H-Hai, I'm fine. I guess I'm just clumsy, huh?"

They both shared a laugh before Sakura became aware she was still in his arms. She blushed heavily and cleared her throat. Naruto got the message and helped her to her feet, his arms encircling her waist the entire time. Neither of them had noticed they'd already arrived at his room.

"Well, goodnight Sakura-chan."

"G-goodnight Naruto."

Naruto opened the door and walked in. He looked out to see Sakura standing there waiting for something. He sighed and went to his sheet-less bed to lie down.

_'She really did wait for me to get in my own bed.' _he thought.

Satisfied, Sakura was about to leave when she realized there would be hardly anymore time to spend with Naruto now that he had to take care of that girl. He would be around her most of the time. She hadn't really spent that much time with him in the past anyway. Though with Sasuke gone she had nothing to do with most of her free time and she had to make sure he didn't kill himself. She ignored her own thinking and addressed Naruto.

"Naruto, how would you like to go to Ichiraku with me tomorrow?"

His grin was visible even in the dark hospital room. "That sounds great Sakura-chan! Like a date?"

Sakura swallowed. Her fist curled at her side. "No Naruto, as friends."

"Oh..." He sounded a little disappointed. "Well then I'll bring Tayu- I-I mean Kiara-chan along so she can enjoy the fabulousness that is Ichiraku ramen!"

Sakura was about to protest but then she remembered they were just going as friends. It also sounded as if he was about to call that Kiara girl something else for a moment, but she dismissed it. The girl didn't have a different name and if she did he would tell her. Naruto didn't keep things from her; they were close friends and teammates.

"Alright Naruto I'll see you tomorrow at two."

"Yosh! We'll be there!"

After Sakura closed the door Naruto put everything he could into sleeping so that tomorrow would come sooner. He was exhausted after carrying Tayuya from fire country border and figured that he'd be alright in the morning. Even so, sleep didn't come easy that night for him. It wasn't because the bed had no blanket; he was used to sleeping without a blanket at his apartment. The hospital was just cold beyond reason; even the windows were closed and he was still freezing his ass off. Naruto tossed and turned for thirty minutes until he heard shifting in the bed next to his.

"Hey shithead, if you're cold you can come sleep over here."

Naruto flipped over. "Huh?"

"I said you can come sleep over here or freeze until you dick falls off. It's your choice." Tayuya spoke again, body turned away from him.

Naruto's cheeks heated a little. "I wish I could but if Baa-chan sees us in the same bed again she would think we-"

"And why would you give a flying fuck what she thinks? As long as you and I know what happened why should it matter what anyone else thinks?" The redhead pressed.

Naruto contemplated this for a moment. If Tsunade found Tayuya and him next to each other in the morning, there would be trouble. They could just explain that it was cold and he had no clean blankets. So what if she did think that they had sex? It wasn't as if they did and he couldn't be pegged as a pervert if Tayuya explained the situation. That would also lift all pressures of sleeping beside each other from then on because he was sure Tayuya didn't want to be alone in an enemy village.

Satisfied with his logic, Naruto nodded. "Alright. On one condition though."

Tayuya faced him. Her eyes peeked out from the top of the blanket. "What's that shithead?"

"If Tsunade-baa-chan finds us in the morning you explain what happened, and none of that 'I fucked his brains out' stuff. If you're going to say we had sex then at least make it less perverted."

Tayuya paused. She shrugged and turned again, neither agreeing to his terms nor indicating she even heard him. Naruto waited, halfway out the bed and feet on the floor. His face drooped.

"Tayuya-chan!"

Tayuya shuffled a bit. "Hai Hai. Whatever you say Shithead."

Naruto assumed she hadn't paid attention but he didn't feel like bothering her anymore tonight. She was actually being nice to him and he didn't want to ruin it. None of this thinking caused his bed to grow any warmer either.

He jumped up and walked over to the side of her bed. Tayuya scooted over, leaving enough room for him to lie down. They pulled up the covers awkwardly together and laid there for a moment. He looked at her green eyes before she turned away. Naruto thought she was becoming uncomfortable and was about to scoot away, but Tayuya tucked closer to him so that her back was pressed against his chest. Naruto turned a shade of red and had to prevent himself from thinking perverted thoughts lest something under his gown poke her in the back.

"Don't try anything or I'll snap your neck."

He chuckled a little "Goodnight, Tayuya-chan."

Naruto put his arm around her middle; Tayuya forced back a squeak of surprise, but remained still. It would take some time to get used to the contact. The blonde pulled her close to him, hoping she wouldn't smack him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, so get some sleep and stop worrying," Naruto said as he held her protectively.

He'd intended for it to be a friendly gesture, but Tayuya was taking it an entirely different way. She wanted to yell and shout at him, tell him to get the fuck off of her, but he was so goddamn warm! With the hospital cold she had a viable reason in the case someone came in and saw them. So instead she relaxed and decided to let him enjoy himself just this once, but only because they were in a building with near polar temperatures.

"Goodnight shithead," She sighed out.

The blonde squeezed her midsection irritably. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Maybe...when you stop calling me Tayuya-_chan._"

Naruto grinned. "No deal."

Both shared a soft laugh before drifting off into a peaceful sleep; the only thing on their minds strangely being each other.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the smell of earth and forest, but it was mixed in with something else. It wasn't disgusting or anything. Ninjas usually grew used to sleeping in forests when on missions, but this wasn't just a forest smell. It smelled like...apples? No not only that, cinnamon too. That was it; cinnamon, apples, and forest mixed into one smell. It was an entirely comfortable and enjoyable aroma that provided a serene atmosphere. He breathed in the scent once more before relaxing and falling into a light slumber.

Tayuya felt warm. It wasn't normal warmth, and there was an arm around her middle that helped her feel somewhat comforted. She had no idea how, but Naruto retained special warmth when he was with her. If he was always warm, then he would have stayed in his own bed last night. She felt his nose nuzzle into her neck and then he started breathing, causing her to laugh softly because he was tickling her.

Naruto opened his eyes after hearing the sound of laughing. He realized his face was in the crook of Tayuya's neck. He breathed in again and found that the scent that was occupying his nose was hers. It only made him tuck further in and enjoy the moment. After a couple of minutes he realized he had to get up; Sakura would be waiting at Ichiraku. With reluctance, he disengaged himself from Tayuya, who shivered a little when he got out of bed.

"We need to get up Tayuya-chan; Sakura-chan will be waiting for us at Ichiraku."

The redhead rolled over. "What time is it shithead?"

Naruto looked at the clock in the hospital room and almost slapped himself. It was only eight thirty in the morning and he was already in a hurry to get to Sakura. He wanted to get back under the blankets but Tsunade would probably walk in any minute.

"It's still pretty early but Baa-chan will be here in a minute to kick us out. It would be better for us to leave before that happens," He scratched his head and yawned. "I'll make sure to tell her where we're going before we leave the hospital so she doesn't worry."

The redhead rubbed her eyes. She blinked hard a few times. Naruto resisted a giggle. Waking up in such a different area must have felt a bit foreign to her.

"Fine, but you know you have to carry me."

He nodded. "Hai. Come on, the sooner we get to my apartment the more rest we can get."

Tayuya attempted to sit up, only to fall down again when she realized her arms could fully support her weight. They were a bit sore from holding the blondes down the night before. She grumbled and lifted her arms up to Naruto. This likely meant in body language 'pick me up' or in Tayuya's case 'you better pick me up before I gouge your eyes out shithead'. Naruto got the message and lifted her into his arms, careful of her injured limbs the whole time. Then he took off down the hall. Five minutes later they were in front of the Hokage's office. Naruto took a deep breath before walking in; this would be a long talk.

"Baa-chan, we're about to leave to go..." Naruto stopped in mid-sentence, noticing the Godaime was asleep at her desk. She looked harmless but Naruto personally knew better. He set Tayuya down in a corner and quickly found a pen and paper on the desk. After he finished scribbling he left the note on the desk.

Seconds later Naruto was bounding across rooftops with Tayuya in his arms. The wind felt good passing through his hair and through his...ass? He stopped in mid-bound, landing on a rooftop and cursed quietly. So that would explain the greater hostile heated glares of hate and jealousy coming from the male villagers he'd jumped over. The blonde forgot that he'd abandoned his dirty clothes in favor of a clean hospital gown last night, which was all he had on now. He looked down to see Tayuya's confused face.

"I forgot that I put my dirty clothes in the hospital bin last night and put on this gown," Naruto said, gesturing to his present attire. "I've been jumping across rooftops virtually naked."

Tayuya laughed at his misfortune for a moment before stopping suddenly, her face now a color that would make her hair look pink. She started stuttering out random things before finally making a coherent sentence.

"Does that mean that you slept like that l-last n-night?"

It took Naruto a minute to piece together what she was trying to say. When he finally did, all he could do was nod his head when he realized he and Tayuya were almost naked the night before while tucked into each other. His face now matched hers, and he wondered if it would be a beating or a verbal abuse this time. Even though she was still injured, a woman scorned was not to be taken lightly. He prepared himself for the worst, but what happened next was, to say the least, unexpected.

"Arigatou."

"Huh? Why-"

"Because even if you were almost naked last night, you still didn't try anything. I did say I'd snap your neck, but you probably knew it was an empty threat considering how banged up I am." Tayuya cast her gaze to a faraway building. "There are so many people who would have taken advantage in a situation like that, but you didn't. I guess I can really trust you, huh shithead?"

Naruto stared down at the girl, shocked. Had she just thanked him? Thinking about it, she'd seemed really down after he told her how long she had been out there and Orochimaru still hadn't come for her. She must have been really broken inside. Knowing that the one you called master most of your life didn't care about you anymore was a heavy burden. It was surprising to know that she'd been holding up as well as she had.

Instead of questioning her about it he opted for a small 'your welcome' and then they continued on their way. When he reached the apartment he sat Tayuya gently on the bed and looked around. The place was in serious need of some cleaning but he'd take care of that later. For now he was cold, almost naked, and wanted a little more sleep. He went over to his alarm and set it for one o clock, then looked back at his bed. Tayuya motioned for him to come over and sleep and he obliged, snuggling behind her with his arm wrapped around her middle.

The blonde looked over her shoulder to see her face. "You sure you're okay with this?"

The Oto kunoichi knit her eyebrows. She poked him lightly with her elbow. "Stop worrying about other people so much shithead; it'll be the death of you."

Naruto sighed contently. He tucked deeper into the bed and was asleep in seconds. It took Tayuya a little longer but it wasn't because she was feeling awkward. It was because she was thinking about the boy sleeping behind her and how he had managed to get this close to her in only a day. Maybe it was because he ignored her language and tried to see the real her. The fact that he had the balls to stand up to her didn't hurt either. She tried to think again, but was entirely too comfortable to do anything but go back to sleep.

* * *

(Buzz! Buzz!, Buzz!)

A heavy fist slammed down on the metallic device, shattering it and sending pieces all around the room. Sakura Haruno got up and attempted to check the time only to realize she'd broken the alarm clock once again.

_ 'I've got to learn to be less aggressive when I wake up.'_

She got dressed and went downstairs to find her father making breakfast alongside her mother.

Growing up, Sakura had always been taught to never take into account the assumption that because she was a girl she was weaker than most boys. Her parents always did things together so she wouldn't think that there were separate rules for shinobi and kunoichi. She had once slept over Ino's house and come downstairs the next morning to find her mother cooking and her father reading an issue of _'Konoha Daily' _and thought it was the strangest thing. When she mentioned it to Ino's mother, she said she always did the cooking, but she would ask her husband about it. From then on whenever she visited the Yamanaka household Ino's parents did things together. She still thought it was funny to see Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, in a pink apron.

When she looked at the clock in the living room it read ten in the morning. She had plenty of time to make it to Ichiraku Ramen after her training with Tsunade-sensei. Maybe she would pick up a gift for Naruto after training for saving her from that fall yesterday; though she had no idea what he liked. It wasn't like she could teach him any new jutsu, and his kenjutsu was about average level so he probably didn't want any new kunai or shuriken to use. There was absolutely nothing to get him; the only thing he liked was ramen. Maybe she could give him that date he asked for...that was the only thing she could think of besides ramen.

_'Oh that's right!'_

Sakura plotted at the dining table, nervously prodding her food all the while. The only problem was that Kiara girl. It was his mission to take care of her. Sakura had nothing against the girl personally, but when she saw Naruto with her last night she felt an inexplicable hatred toward her. The problem was she would be in the way of Naruto's gift, so Sakura had to find a way around that. She could just get someone to watch the girl while she and Naruto went out.

She decided to go ahead with her plan and go to Ichiraku early; she would need the time to buy his gift. She would also talk to Tsunade about getting someone to watch over Kiara for tomorrow.

* * *

_(Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!)_

Naruto reached over and turned off his alarm clock. Tayuya awoke soon after, grumbling at being woken up again.

The blonde wrapped his arm back around her. "You really like to sleep don't you?"

She turned an irritated eye his way. "No, I just don't like waking up every fucking hour on the hour."

"Well we need to get up. It's almost one and Sakura-chan won't be happy if were late."

"I don't give a shit," The redhead forced through a yawn. "I'm still sleepy."

"Have you considered the fact that you're sleepy because you haven't eaten anything except that nasty-ass hospital food yesterday?"

Tayuya's eye didn't leave his face. It crinkled in amusement. "Did you just cuss at me shithead? I must be rubbing off on you."

Naruto thought about it. The blonde didn't try to deny it. He didn't curse frequently except for when he got angry, which rarely happened. Maybe she could influence people as much as he could. That would be interesting. Seeing a bunch of foul-mouthed irate people around Konoha would be a sight to see. He made a note to never let her near the ninja academy; the after effects would be dire.

The blonde did his best to shrug. "Maybe I did. We still need to get up and dressed. I need a shower and you should probably take one too." Naruto's cheeks heated a little. "I-I don't know how you would pull that off in your condition though."

"What the hell do you mean 'in my condition'?"

"Well, aside from your healing legs-"

Tayuya cut him off. "Just because I have a few sissy-ass injuries you think I can't fucking bathe myself?"

Naruto thought recently broken legs could hardly be thought of as sissy injuries. Even though Tsunade had healed her arms for the most part, it still wouldn't be easy.

He sighed. "Fine, do what you want. I'm going first though. I don't want to have to wait for you to take forever."

Before Tayuya could respond he hurried out of bed and to the bathroom. By the time she looked over the echo of running water could already be heard through the door. After ten minutes the water stopped and he came out in nothing but a towel; Tayuya averted her eyes.

'Heh, Gomen. Forgot my clothes when I rushed in."

Five minutes later he came out fully dressed. Naruto sat on the bed and waited for Tayuya to move. Her face was stuck in a thinking pose. He would offer to help her, but she would just be stubborn and refuse, so he sat and waited. It was getting late; almost one thirty and Tayuya still hadn't made a move. She would look at him every three minutes and then look back at the door.

Naruto cleared his throat but to no avail. It seemed like he would have to be the bigger man, or person. "Tayuya can I at least help you get into the tub and you can do everything else by yourself? We're gonna be late to meet Sakura-chan!"

Tayuya didn't respond, she just looked at the ground and lifted her arms up. Naruto took the initiative and picked her up. When he got to the bathroom he set her in the tub and placed a towel on the rim. It was up to her to do the rest.

He went outside and waited; then the water came on and he figured she had everything handled. After about fifteen minutes he started to get worried. He got up to listen at the door, but all he heard was water running. Right as the blonde prepared to barge in the water stopped. He covertly made it back to the bed, not making a sound the entire time.

"SHITHEAD!"

Naruto shot up and rushed into the bathroom. Tayuya said in the tub, naked, covering herself as best she could with her hands. The blood that rushed to her upper torso made her look sunburned. They both stood in an awkward silence until Naruto re-recognized the situation he'd stumbled into. He quickly about-faced.

"What happened?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT! I JUST NEEDED YOU TO GET ME SOME FUCKING CLOTHES YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

Naruto tried to explain as best he could with his back facing her but she started throwing things at him, even hitting him in the back of the head with the soap. He ran out, not bothering to close the door, and quickly went to his drawer. There was a black shirt and some baggy gray pants he never wore in the top one. Naruto ran back to the bathroom and tossed the clothes in without looking. He slammed it and darted back to the bed.

It took another ten minutes for Tayuya to call him again. This time he cautiously opened the door and asked if she was ready.

"What do you think I called you for the perverted asshole?"

"It was an accident!"

Tayuya sat in the tub completely clothed. Naruto had no idea how she managed to change in her condition but he wasn't going to ask for details. The shirt was a little big around her and the pants kept falling off her waistline, but she would manage.

The blonde idly wondered if his morning would get any worse. The clock on the wall nearly caused him to have a panic attack. They only had five minutes to get to Ichiraku and he'd rather not be late to meet Sakura. This was only the second time she'd ever invited him to eat ramen with her. If he carried the redhead bridal style, they probably wouldn't get there fast enough. He took her out the tub and set her down on the bed.

He rolled his shoulders. "Your arms work right?"

The redhead exemplified this by crossing said appendages. "What if they do shithead?"

Naruto didn't say anything; instead he walked over to Tayuya and crouched down, back facing her. He grabbed her legs and gently pulled her to him until she fell against his back. Tayuya responded and put her arms around his neck.

"You better not drop me shithead or I'll bring you with me."

Naruto ignored her and jumped out the window going full speed to his favorite ramen stand. It took seven minutes to arrive and he hoped Sakura wouldn't mind him being a little late. When he pulled back the flaps he saw that the pinkette had already seated herself. It looked like she hadn't ordered anything.

Naruto sighed in relief. He grinned. "Hey Sakura-chan! You waited for me!"

Sakura smiled back. "Well, I did invite you Naruto."

"Oh yeah! Ouch!"

Naruto looked back over his shoulder to see Tayuya's teeth embedded in it. She had even broken the skin through his jacket.

"Shithead you better put me down before I eat your arm instead of the shitty ramen this place probably serves."

Sakura looked at Tayuya, astounded. Had this girl really just insulted Naruto's favorite ramen stand? Ayame and Teuchi threw two harsh looks the redhead's way. If anyone would have taken the time to look at Naruto, they would notice the angry expression plastered on his face.

"Kiara-chan, we need to talk for a minute." Naruto turned around. "Please excuse us Teuchi-san, Ayame-nee-san, Sakura-chan."

Naruto walked outside with Tayuya still on his back. He turned the corner to a vacant alleyway. The blonde set her down on the floor and then sat down himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then looked at Tayuya. Frustration was still evident behind his irises. The sun gave the blonde's eyes an eerie quality. Almost as if they were flickering from red to blue. She must have been imagining things. His hard gaze caused a small, unexpected wave of shame to fall over her.

"Tayuya-chan we need to talk about your attitude."

* * *

The three still inside the ramen stand were confused. Usually when someone insulted Ichiraku ramen stand when Naruto was around he would boast about 'the fabulousness that was Ichiraku ramen' until that person either gave in or got a free bowl courtesy of himself. After most people tried the food they would thank him for a delicious meal and be on their way. Some would even get seconds. It always happened like that so why was this girl any different?

Sakura stood up. "I'm going to see if Naruto is okay, he seems a little...off lately."

She opened the flap to the entrance and stepped outside. Naruto was nowhere in sight. Then barely audible sound of talking in one of the nearby alleyways caught her attention. Sakura walked until the talking became clearer then stopped; unsurprisingly, it was Naruto and that girl.

"What's wrong with my attitude shithead?"

"Don't forget that you're still in an enemy village. Anyone could come and get you for acting out of the ordinary. Also, don't you ever insult any of my precious people. Whatever the condition. They're nice people and I won't hesitate to do what I need to protect them." Naruto paused. "Tayuya-chan, I made a promise that I would protect you as long as you are here, but you aren't making easy. Could you please just act like you did with Baa-chan when you pretended to be nice? It would be easier to protect you and I wouldn't have to worry about any problems my friends may have with you," Naruto said this all in a calm voice.

Tayuya scoffed. She really didn't care what people thought of her. If someone had a problem with her then they could tell it to her face. It was her approach on life and she wouldn't change it just to make him happy. Unfortunately, the circumstances didn't allow her much leeway; drawing attention while trying to remain undercover was counterproductive. After Naruto's speech she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. He did make a lot of sense after all. Maybe the little shit wasn't as dumb as she thought.

The redhead smiled sweetly. A chill swept through the blonde. "Alright Naruto-_kun_, I'll be good."

_'How the hell does she do that?' _

At least she had listened to him. He'd half expected her to start yelling at him and draw attention to herself. It seemed that he would be in for quite the number of surprises from the Oto kunoichi.

Naruto rose quickly. "Alright let's go back inside. Sakura-chan's probably waiting for us."

Tayuya nodded and he picked her up. It was at this time that Sakura ran back to the stand; she didn't want Naruto to catch her eavesdropping. When they walked in the girl put on the exact cavity-giving smile that she'd wore for Naruto a few minutes before. Teuchi's and Ayame's furious expressions cracked instantly.

"I'm sorry about that Teuchi-san," Tayuya spoke, fingers twiddling in a nervous manner. "I seem to be having a bad day and it was wrong of me to take it out on your stand,"

"Well that's okay young lady," Teuchi said, completely fooled. "How about I give you a free bowl to help make your day better?"

"That would be great Teuchi-san. I'll have miso please."

"Teuchi-jii-san how about you give me a free bowl too?" Naruto asked. The older Ichiraku shook his head.

"Naruto I only gave-" Teuchi stopped and directed his attention at Tayuya. "Gomen young lady. I didn't catch your name."

"Kiara," The redhead replied sweetly.

"I only gave Kiara-san a free bowl because she was having a bad day but you seemed in high spirits when you came in earlier."

Naruto sighed. If only the ramen stand owner had really known how badly his day had been. He would have received free ramen for life. He and Sakura placed their orders. The aroma of ramen drew the Oto kunoichi's attention. Her stomach rumbled loudly in sync with Naruto's own. The other three paused, and then shared a laugh at their expense. Naruto chuckled along with them and turned to his teammate.

"So Sakura-chan, what did Baa-chan want to talk to you about?"

The pinkette brightened. "Tsunade-sensei said that you...um...recommended me to...train with her. She also said you left a note about some things you found in the forest and wants to see you about it."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I did! I mean, you might not have a lot of skill now..." Sakura gave him an evil glare but it didn't faze him, he just continued his sentence. "...but you have far more determination than any other kunoichi I know!"

"Naruto-kun, do you think I could be a kunoichi too?" Tayuya asked. The blonde's inquiring and warning eyes leveled on her own. Tayuya only smiled at him. The food already had come and they were all talking and eating at the same time. Instead of replying Naruto started on his ramen. The redhead watched his chopsticks continuously dig through the ramen bowl. He was practically inhaling the meal.

"It takes a lot to be a ninja." Sakura spoke up. "Hard work, skill, discipline, and perseverance are just a few off the top of my head. If you don't have any of those traits then you won't make it."

"But didn't Naruto-kun say that you had no skill?" Tayuya countered. "If you don't have the skill to be a ninja why are you one Sakura-san?"

Sakura was taken aback for a moment. "Well I do have skill. I just need to hone it so I can be a better ninja." There was something about this girl. Why did she go by a fake name and why was Naruto going along with it? Tayuya, that's what she heard Naruto say. There was something about her that Sakura just didn't like.

"Why did you want to be a ninja when you had no skill though?" Tayuya's voice was calm and relaxed, but Sakura was quickly losing her temper.

It was at this time that Naruto noticed what the conversation around him was about. He had just finished his fifth bowl but it seemed that the girls hadn't even eaten halfway through theirs. After hearing Tayuya insult Sakura he tried to bang his head on the counter. What he failed to realize was that Teuchi had just brought him his sixth bowl, which was hot, and he had face planted into it.

Naruto's yells about his burning face drew everyone's attention. This effectively diffused the situation between the two females; both of them had started laughing when he'd started running around the stand with hot ramen on his face. When the laughter died down a few minutes later both Sakura and Tayuya picked up their napkins and started drying Naruto's face with it. Tayuya was getting the majority of his face but then Sakura suddenly pushed over and got more. It turned into a battle between the two as they wiped Naruto's face faster and faster, completely ignoring his cries because he was getting cloth burns.

When Naruto finally pushed them away he already had several red streaks on each cheek.

"Sakura-chan I think it's time we leave, I'm kinda full," He lied. He just wanted to get them away from each other.

They all left the stand, Tayuya on Naruto's back, and said their goodbyes to Teuchi and Ayame. Sakura started to walk Naruto home; she still had to give him his surprise.

On the way they stayed relatively quiet. The only topic that came up every now and again was Sasuke between Naruto and Sakura. Tayuya would cough almost every time they said his name. Sakura was sure that it was intentional but didn't say anything. When they finally got back to the front door of Naruto's (and for the moment Tayuya's) apartment Sakura resolved to give Naruto his present. They stopped at the bottom of his stairs.

The pinkette put her hands behind her back. "Naruto I wanted to say thanks for...you know...getting me a great sensei and believing in me."

He grinned. "No problem Sakura-chan. We're teammates and friends, so don't worry about it. All you have to do for me is become a better ninja. That will make me happy."

She looked at the ground. "Still, I wanted to thank you, which is why I got you this..."

Sakura pulled out a white envelope with what seemed to be a colorful piece a paper inside. He slowly opened it and peeked through its opening. What Naruto saw brought waterfall tears to his eyes. Inside was a coupon for 'all you can eat' ramen at Ichiraku ramen for one week, he could keep going back for more the entire day. These cost a fortune; he could buy one but it would all but bankrupt him.

Naruto turned the coupon over in his hands a few times. "S-Sakura-chan, how did you get one of these? This would cost too much to get unless you did like three B-rank missions!"

"I've been saving up from all our missions I think you deserve it Naruto. Think of it as a thank you present from me."

Naruto wanted to hug her but that would be awkward with Tayuya on his back. Instead he opted for a small smile and Sakura returned it. Just as he turned to go up the stairs, a hand on his arm stopped him. The pink haired kunoichi had skillfully maneuvered around Tayuya to grab him.

Sakura toyed with her hair. Though her eyes were on the ground the blonde temporarily caught sight of a light blush before her hair hid it. "N-Naruto…I forgot to tell you there's a part two to your gift."

"Part two?"

"Well, we could go on that date you always wanted," Sakura offered. She'd have laughed at the irony of the situation had Naruto not had on one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen him wear. "But only if you take me somewhere nice." She added quickly. "No Ichiraku." Naruto smile faltered a little but it was hardly noticeable. His face changed to a slightly somber look seconds later. He shook his head. Sakura's eyes fell a bit.

"I have to watch Kiara-chan," He stated solidly. "She's still injured and as much as I want that date with you, I promised I'd keep her safe." Tayuya brightened a little at this.

Sakura's light blush returned. "O-Oh that's no problem. I already asked and Shizune-sempai and she said she'd keep an eye on her."

Naruto's smile returned. "Really? Is that okay with you Kiara-chan?"

Tayuya merely grunted in response. She knew he would probably go anyway.

Naruto pumped his fist, nearly losing his balance. "Yosh! I'll be there to pick you up at…um…seven ok? For our date...our date. I-It feels good saying that."

Sakura giggled. "I'll see you at seven Naruto."

She turned to leave. Naruto's inquiring eyes watched her still back. Without warning, Sakura ran over to the blonde and attempted to kiss him on the cheek; only to have Tayuya move to the same side to block her. Sakura glared hotly before turning to the other cheek, which Tayuya promptly blocked again. Naruto had no idea what was going on. He thought they were finally getting along and were playing a game so he just went along with it. When Sakura started getting closer Tayuya took a hold of Naruto chin with one hand and moved him yet again. Every time she would get close Tayuya would move Naruto's face so she would miss and get air. Thinking tactfully, Sakura tried to confuse Tayuya by faking her out. This had its intended result as her lips finally met...his.

Naruto didn't know what was happening. One minute they were playing a game and the next Sakura's soft lips collided with his own. They both just stood there, Tayuya gaping from behind, until they separated. Naruto started stuttering out random things thinking it was fault and Sakura did the same. They stared at each other, one in fear and the other in surprise, before giggling together softly.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow for our date Sakura-chan."

"G-Goodnight Naruto-kun."

Naruto's heart leapt. The pinkette instantly brought a hand to her closed mouth. Both were surprised at what she just called him. Sakura had never called him anything but just regular Naruto. Maybe she really was over Sasuke.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." he said with a smile.

Sakura turned started running to her home. She didn't stop until she arrived, heart beating wildly the entire way. The pinkette darted up her stairs and into her room, setting both locks before she collapsed on the bed, heart still racing. She had a date with Naruto tomorrow! Naruto Uzumaki of all people! Her frenzied mind stopped on the thought of her first kiss being with her blonde teammate instead of the avenger she'd admired for so long. Caressing her lips softly, Sakura couldn't help but turn over into her pillow to let out an excited squeal. Even though she was surprised at her own eagerness, she couldn't help but think of the preparations she'd need. Sakura hoped he'd dress up too.

* * *

After the accidental kiss with Sakura, Naruto stood rooted to the ground. Tayuya would have told him to move his lazy ass, but she too was in a stupor. After about five minutes Naruto moved inside, supporting Tayuya by her thighs because she had lost her grip. He set her down on the bed and moved to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Naruto put his fingers on his lips, he could still feel the warmth of Sakura's on them. A sudden surge of excitement hit the blonde. Before he realized it he was dancing around his small bathroom. He was going on a date with Sakura tomorrow; it was hardly believable.

When he got back to bed Tayuya was taking up most of it. When he tried to climb in she shifted so he had no room to get in. This was a little strange. She'd never had a problem with him sleeping beside her before. Naruto rationalized he could just sleep on the couch though; he didn't mind. Although he was still worried about Tayuya. She had her face hidden beneath the blankets so she couldn't be seen.

Naruto prodded her with his index finger. "Tayuya-chan are you-"

Tayuya whipped her head up. Naruto released a surprised gasp at her face. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. She looked as if she had been crying. Before he could ask her what was wrong she'd opened her mouth to yell at him.

"Do I fucking look okay to you Shithead?" The redhead raged. A tear escaped her right eye. This only seemed to irritate her further. "Just leave me the fuck alone and enjoy your fucking date!"

Naruto was too shocked to respond. He moved over to the couch and tried to sleep but he couldn't. The excitement of his date tomorrow was part of what kept him up but he also couldn't stop thinking about Tayuya and her reaction to it. Did she and Sakura have a problem with each other? Naruto had no more time to think about it because as that last thought came across his mind, sleep overtook him.

* * *

**Review/Critique**


	5. Perfect Date

**Hey Guys,**

**Edited for the final time, June 2010**

* * *

The audible sound of grunting and the bed shaking of the bed resounded around the small single bedroom of Naruto's apartment. It sounded like someone was in pain. The air was filled with the smell of his apartment, but that wasn't unusual at all. Last morning he had awakened to something different. Apple cinnamon if he recalled correctly. It was Tayuya's smell and its absence caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. He tried to tighten his grip around her, only to realize she wasn't there.

Naruto bolted up, eyes scanning around the apartment. It all seemed normal from his position on the couch; that was until he noticed the rolling figure in his bed. He rushed across the room threw the blanket to the ground. Tayuya's body lay curled up in a fetal position. Her hair was changing from red to black and her eyes brown to green. The mark on her neck blazed an angry red, but it had yet to spread to another part of her body. The redhead's forehead shined with a fresh sheen of sweat. She was burning up and her face was quickly losing color.

He gingerly sat her up. The blonde suddenly wished he's asked Tsunade to teach him some medical ninjutsu. He felt helpless. What bothered him the most was that the curse mark shouldn't have even been visible because of the henge. Maybe the mark was reacting badly to it because he had used his chakra to do it? In that case, he'd need to drop it and see what the reaction would be. Naruto quickly made the correct sign, releasing the illusion.

Tayuya's henge instantly vanished. Her hair turned crimson again and her eyes went back to the normal brown color. Her temperature gradually dropped until it was at a level where Naruto was sure she would be fine if he left her for a minute. He went to the bathroom and wet a rag, then put it on her forehead. She still looked a little pale so he decided to sleep next to her for the night. She would probably wake up in the morning and slug him though.

Naruto took the rag off her head and threw it back in the bathroom. He slid in behind her; Being as quiet as possible so as not to wake her up. The clock on the wall read 5:00 AM so he still had plenty of time to sleep before his date with Sakura today. Tayuya shifted a little and backed into Naruto's chest. He wondered if she did this on instinct. Maybe she just wanted to be close to him because he was some form of security to her. Naruto put his arm around her middle which caused her to tense up, but then she emitted a soft sigh of content.

He would look at her curse seal again tomorrow. He hoped it was only his chakra it was reacting negatively to and not chakra in general. If it was then there would be a serious problem with her having a ninja career. There was no one he knew that he could ask about the seal that had any prior knowledge of it except Tsunade or Jiraiya. The Godaime had been around long enough to know most things and the next time he saw the Toad sannin he would ask him too.

Naruto felt Tayuya shift and looked down. Her face was now in his chest and she was breathing softly. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. He wished she could always be like that. Sadly, that would never happen. While Tayuya could be nice at times, it would be rare when those times came along. Naruto didn't really mind though. There was something about the red haired kunoichi that made him at ease. She didn't have a demon in her, but he was sure the life she had was anything but pleasant. That was probably the cause of her rough exterior. They were alike in some ways, yet vastly different in others.

Naruto was brought back to reality when he felt breathing on his face. He looked at Tayuya; surprised to see that somehow she had tilted her face so that their heads were almost level. Her lips were merely inches from his and suddenly the though of kissing her seemed like it was the most natural thing to do. He closed his eyes and prepared to meet her lips when he stopped for two reasons.

The first was the breathing on his face had ceased, making him open his eyes and hope Tayuya had not awoken. The second was that fact that although he wanted to kiss her, he had a date with Sakura today. Didn't he want to be with Sakura and not Tayuya? The thought went through his mind many times but he couldn't come up with an answer. Naruto was tired, so he'd put it off until the morning. He turned his face upward, causing Tayuya to become level with his chest again, and finally fell asleep.

* * *

(_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!) 10:00 am_

Sakura Haruno hastily got up, not even bothering to stop the new alarm clock. She had a date with Naruto today and needed to get ready early. She stumbled sleepily to the bathroom and went through the normal morning routine of brushing teeth, showering, and getting dressed. The pink haired kunoichi started going through her room to find something for her date tonight; even after going through all her drawers and her closet Sakura still hadn't found an outfit. There were old dresses, skirts, and other things but nothing that would do for her first date. She decided to ask Ino for something. Normally she would go out and buy her own clothes, but Naruto's present had left her with little money.

After finishing breakfast Sakura nearly ran over to the Yamanaka household. Ino's family lived in a quaint place, which was where they also sold their flowers. Sakura eagerly knocked on the door, hoping Ino would answer and not one of her parents. Inoichi Yamanaka answered the door and Sakura had to use almost all her willpower to keep herself composed. Inoichi was a relatively serious man, but when someone that serious dons pink apron that reads "Kiss the Cook" it's extremely hard not to laugh.

"Ohayo Mr. Yamanaka. Is Ino here?"

"Ohayo Sakura. Ino's in the back tending to some flowers." Inoichi threw a thumb over his shoulder. "She already asked to have company over but I thought it was you."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. "I'll go let her know that I'm here then."

Sakura walked through the shop and towards the back where the flowers were kept. She didn't see any sign of Ino. The blonde had probably gone back up to her room. The pinkette found the stairs and headed to the last room on the left. There was soft talking on the other side of the door. Sakura could make out Ino's voice but the other was too soft to hear.

"Well how hard would it be to tell him how you feel?" She heard Ino ask.

"..." The other voice was too quiet to make out.

"Well he's not the most handsome guy around. Plus he's goofy, not all that smart, and interested in forehead girl. I think that you could-"

Ino was interrupted by her door slamming open. Sakura stood there, shaking in fury. It was a frequent game that they played. One would call the other their nickname and then insults would come eventually. The contest would usually go on for a long period of time until one would run out of insults or walk away; though it didn't look like Sakura was going to yell at her this time. She would have started already if that was the case. Ino saw she was right when the pinkette calmed herself.

"Ino, I need your help."

"What's wrong Sakura?" It worried Ino that her long time rival hadn't yelled at her. She knew something was amiss.

"Nothing. I'm going out on a date tonight and I don't have any clothes to wear. I wanted to know if you could lend me something," Sakura explained.

Ino squealed in delight. "Really! Who is it Sakura? What's he like? Is he tall, muscular, handsome? Do I know him?"

Sakura was about to answer all of Ino's questions when she took notice of the third member in the room. Hinata Hyuuga sat in the far corner, probably frightened by Sakura's intrusion. She had her head down and was twiddling her fingers.

"Hey Hinata. I didn't notice your were here."

Hinata gave a little 'eep' at being addressed. "I-I was asking Ino for a-advice."

"She's having guy issues and I bet you know with who," Ino said while rolling her eyes.

Sakura knew. It had actually been since the academy days that she had feelings for him. Naruto had been oblivious to all of the signs around him. The constant blushing, increase in stuttering, and the fact that she always fainted around him made it obvious. Sakura felt terrible. She was about to tell the person who admired Naruto more than anyone she'd ever met that they were going on a date tonight. Not as a couple but she was sure that wouldn't soften the blow.

"Hai. Naruto right?" Sakura asked. She hoped she was wrong. The last thing Sakura wanted to do was to hurt Hinata's feelings.

"Of course," Ino stated. "Kami only knows why she would like that boy. He's just not your type Hinata. He's always goofing off and hardly takes anything serious. I'll admit I have some respect for him after he beat both Neji and Kiba in the chuunin exams. He isn't ugly, but he's way too immature for you."

"There's nothing wrong with Naruto-kun!"

Ino's and Hinata's jaws dropped. It wasn't unusual for Hinata to defend Naruto when other talked about him, Ino had been expecting that much. What she and Hinata had not expected was for Sakura to yell out the same sentence as Hinata at the same time. Now both stood, mouth agape, wondering when hell froze over. Sakura had never called Naruto anything but his original name, but they were sure that she just called him 'Naruto-kun'.

Sakura was stunned too. She couldn't say anything to retract her statement, or rather her declaration. Now that they knew Ino would ask her too many questions and Hinata would most likely start crying. Sakura cursed silently to herself. She just _had _to start calling him Naruto-kun. Seeing that both girls had not removed their jaws from the floor, she decided to talk first.

"Ino I have a date tonight..." She paused for a second. "...with Naruto. So I would appreciate it if out could lend me a dress and some heels for the occasion." Sakura looked over to Hinata "Gomen, Hinata. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I'm not sorry that I might have feelings for Naruto-kun too. I asked him out on a date yesterday. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but if you had acted sooner maybe you would be with him tonight instead of me. He did tell me once that he thought you were cute but you would never notice him." Sakura lied about the last part. She had to think of something quickly to help Hinata cope.

It worked as intended. Hinata now wore a sad smile. She didn't cry but got up and excused herself. Ino still looked at her in shock. Sakura sighed; it would be some time before she returned to her normal self. Then the questions would come. After about ten minutes Ino shook her head vigorously.

"So...how long have you guys been going out?" Ino asked

"We're not a couple. We just have a date tonight," Sakura sighed out.

"But if the date goes well do you want to be a couple?" The blonde pressed.

The pinkette nibbled her bottom lip. "I don't know. I'll figure that out when the time comes."

"Okay, well..." Ino felt awkward. "How about I...um...get you that dress? What color do you want?"

The rest of Sakura's time at the Yamanaka house was spent trying on various dresses. They were many quips and arguments but they finally settled on a black strapless dress and matching black heels. Ino offered to do her hair later and Sakura gratefully accepted. It would be her last stop before heading back home where Naruto would be picking her up.

Sakura started back home. It was nearly twelve and she needed to get ready for training today with Tsunade. When that was done she would head back to Ino's. After showering and getting her hair finished at the Yamanaka's she would head home where Naruto would be waiting for her. By then Shizune would have picked up that Kiara or Tayuya girl, whatever her name was. Sakura had the whole day planned out and if all went right, they would have a perfect date tonight.

* * *

_11:00 AM _

"Oof!"

Naruto fell to the ground, clutching his gut. He looked up to see a very annoyed, very pissed off Tayuya in his bed. She did have good reason to kick him out of bed, but did she have to punch him in the stomach too? That seemed like it was going a little overboard. The redhead moved over to glare at him. The redness in her eyes hadn't faded.

"What the hell did you think you were doing you perverted asshole! I ask for one night by my fucking self and you come in anyway? Keep your damn distance!"

Naruto rarely got angry unless provoked until he couldn't take it anymore; now was one of those times. He felt like he was going to explode. It wasn't his fault she'd been sick last night and he'd been worried. Well, maybe it was his fault she was sick, but she didn't have to be so unforgiving about it. All he had done for Tayuya was nice things; he had never lost his temper. She could at least acknowledge what he had done for her but all she did was insult him.

Naruto got up, never showing his face to the redhead, and started sorting through his drawers. He undressed while Tayuya turned her head, throwing his pajamas in and retrieving his usual orange outfit. When he was done he went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to calm himself.

Tayuya lay on the bed with a sour look on her face. Her mood hadn't changed at all from last night. She didn't even know why she was angry. There were so many conflicting emotions within her she didn't understand. Before she came to Konoha she'd never felt regret, happiness, sadness, or whatever the feeling was that she experienced last night when that whore asked him on a date. She was taught to destroy her emotions because they could get you killed in battle. It wasn't getting any easier to suppress the new feelings that the blonde had awoken inside of her. She felt like apologizing but at the same time hated the idea and convinced herself it was his fault. Tayuya really didn't know what to do.

When Naruto looked down at her she broke the gaze immediately, not willing to make eye contact. He walked over to the bed and sat down but Tayuya still refused to look at him. Naruto sighed and got up. He needed a walk to calm his nerves. When he was halfway to the door when he felt something hit his back. Tayuya had thrown a pillow at him.

"Where do you think you're going Shithead?"

"Out," was his simple reply.

"And where the hell is that? I thought you said you would protect me and all that shit. Are you going out to meet that whore already? I thought it was-"

Tayuya never finished her sentence. The moment she'd called Sakura a whore, Naruto snapped. He moved too fast to be seen by normal vision and was instantly in front of her. She looked up to meet his eyes and almost pissed herself. They were blood red slits that seemed to be looking _inside_ her. Those eyes held so much hatred and malice. She would run away if she her legs weren't nearly broken.

"Tayuya-chan." Naruto's voice had a low, demonic pitch. He looked down at the girl to see she was scooting away from him little by little in a pitiful attempt to get away. In his peripheral he noticed his hands had changed. The fingernails were lengthened considerably and could easily be defined as claws. Naruto let them run across his face and felt that the whiskers were more defined. He had tapped into the damn fox's power and hadn't even noticed it.

The blonde sighed deeply and calmed himself. It took a couple deep breaths but when he'd come to his senses the changes began to diminish. His fingernails gradually shortened and his eyes reverted back to sky blue.

"Tayuya-chan I-"

"What the hell are you?" Tayuya asked in a terrified voice.

Naruto lost all hope that she would remain ignorant about monster within him with that last sentence. He'd sealed his own fate. She would probably hate him, but he had to at least tell her some of the truth now that she'd seen the changes he underwent just moments ago. He knew Tayuya was a strong ninja, but not many people could take what Naruto had sealed within him well. She already seemed scared so there wasn't really any way he could make it worse. Either way he had to tell her something.

"Tayuya-chan," She let out a breath of relief to hear his voice return to normal. "We're really not that different."

"What the fuck do you mean we're not that different Shithead!" The redhead's heart still beat wildly against her ribcage. "After what I just fucking saw you tell me I'm like whatever the hell that was?"

Naruto lifted the bottom of his shirt up to about chest level and Tayuya averted her eyes.

"Tayuya, you need to see this."

The serious tone he used as well as the fact that he hadn't added the -chan suffix to her name made her turn her head. Tayuya gasped at what was marked on the boy's abdominal muscles. On his stomach was the most intricate seal she had ever seen. It made her seal look like an academy student drew on her neck. Why the hell would he need a seal that complex? Why didn't he use it? If he had used that in a battle with her she would have been dead in less than three minutes. Tayuya knew enough about seals to know how one would look if it was just big and really simple, but this was by far the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"This seal holds back a tremendous amount of power locked inside me. You're probably thinking that if I used this I could do anything right?" Tayuya dumbly nodded her head. "Well using it comes at a price. The first things are the side effects that you already saw when it changed my body. The second is that even though this power has almost unlimited chakra, it's evil. If I use it too much there might be a chance that I could hurt one of my precious people and I can't let that happen. It's also not _my _power. I like to use my own strength to get things done, not others."

Tayuya was shocked at the seriousness of the blonde. He really didn't look like he was lying. If the change from earlier wasn't proof enough.

"It comes out most of the time when I get really angry, but I try to stay happy all the time despite what happens in my life," Naruto explained.

"What do you mean by 'despite what happens in your life'?", Tayuya asked. Her fear forgotten and her curiosity piqued. She really had no reason to fear the boy; he was just like her. They were both responsible for power that they didn't properly own and had to bear the burden that came along with it. She felt her burden was lighter though. Whenever she used the curse mark she only lost mobility for a short time. Naruto had to deal with the possibility of being overtaken by an evil power on a daily basis.

"You haven't noticed that the villagers seem a little...tense...around me?" The blonde asked.

Thinking back on it, on the rare occasions she had been outside with Naruto she had never seen any villager smile, wave, or even talk to him. Most of the time the stared at the boy with hardly contained malice or sent such a little wave of killing intent that Tayuya had yet to acknowledge it. She'd even seen women hide their children when he walked by. The redhead had assumed it was because he acted out by doing something like playing pranks and people didn't want their children to be influenced by him. Not because he was feared and hated.

"So they hate you because of some shit that out of your fucking control?" Tayuya seethed.

He nodded. "Hai. They just fear that I might harm their loved ones because of what I am,"

"Then why do you give a shit about them?" She closed the distance between them and ran a hand along his abdomen. Naruto shivered because of her cool digits. "If they treat you like dirt because of that mark then fucking leave this shithole. Why stay if you know they don't accept you and most likely never will?"

Naruto removed her hand. He chuckled. "Because it's my dream"

"Your dream?"

"To be Hokage. Then everyone will acknowledge and accept me," he explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you let people treat you like shit."

"If I did otherwise do you think it would be any easier to become Hokage?" It was a question with an obvious answer.

"I know that Shithead. If you were to even glare back at those people they would probably shit themselves twice over and force you out of the village, but that doesn't mean you can't mess with them."

Naruto craned his neck. "Mess with them?"

"Hai. That shit happened to me on a daily fucking basis. People threw shit at me, called me names, and even-," Tayuya stopped. Was she about to tell Naruto about her past?

"What were you saying?"

Tayuya pushed herself a few inches away. "T-That's not important. Anyway I'll tell you what to do so you can vent a little and stay in this sorry shithole you call a village."

Over the next thirty minutes the redhead suggested several ways to get back at the villagers without actually inflicting any verbal or physical damage. Her ideas were interesting to say the least. Surely no one could accuse him of anything if he used them.

"And that's what you do Naruto."

Naruto gaped at her. His face looked about two inches longer because how low his jaw was hanging.

"Did you just call me Naruto?"

"That your stupid ass name isn't it? I mean seriously, didn't they make fun of you for that shit?"

"But…I thought you were going to call me...that other name."

"We were having a serious conversation," Tayuya stated nonchalantly. "You probably didn't notice it but earlier you called me 'Tayuya' not 'Tayuya-chan'. I assumed we were being serious, but you must really be a dumb ass to have not realized it. Just something to think about, I don't think they'd let a stupid ass Shithead be Hokage. You may have to change." Tayuya said with a smirk.

Naruto met her smirk with one of his own. This was a rare moment to see; Tayuya in a playful mood, and just after he had nearly frightened the girl to death too. She sure did seem to bounce back fast. Maybe she was stronger than he took her for. They both stared at each other with identical smirks for about three minutes until Naruto couldn't take it any more and exploded with laughter. Tayuya soon joined him. She didn't know why but he made her feel...ticklish...if that was the right word. It only made her laugh more thinking about it.

When the laughter died down they were both gasping for breath. It had been a long time since Naruto had been able to actually laugh. It was also comforting to know that Tayuya could relate to his situation; even though he hadn't told the girl the entire truth.

"Thanks for understanding Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya turned over. "Anytime...Shithead."

"Tayuya-chan?"

He redhead looked over her shoulder. "Hm?"

"It was really cold last night on the couch. Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I promise I'll keep to myself." The blonde's hands were clasped together in a pleading manner.

"Alright Shithead. Don't forget; try anything and I'll snap your neck."

"Thanks again Tayuya-chan." Naruto smiled.

Tayuya smiled back, thinking about what the hell she was doing. There was something about that smile that was infectious.

"Why were you mad at me last night Tayuya-chan?" Naruto blurted out his question.

The redhead shuffled further away from him. She faced the wall. "I-I'm not sure."

Tayuya hadn't been in touch with her emotions for a very long time. It all seemed so foreign to her. Sure there were simple emotions like anger, sadness, and happiness. Those were only the roots for even more emotions to spring forth though. The feeling she had last night... she was sure she'd never experienced it before. She'd have to make a list on what she thought she hadn't felt before and check them all off. That was only if the redhead wanted to give him and explanation, but he did deserve one.

"All that matters now is that you're happy and that's how I like it. You're so much more beautiful when you laugh Tayuya-chan." Naruto instantly cupped his hands over his mouth.

Tayuya's entire face down to her neck was covered in red. Usually he would tease her about things like this, but the way it came out...it sounded like his honest opinion. Naruto glanced again and saw she was still red, but he mistook it for anger. The only thing he could think of was to run, but his legs wouldn't move. He was frozen to the spot and even getting Kakashi's 'One thousand years of death' jutsu right now probably still wouldn't make him budge.

Tayuya looked up into Naruto's blue eyes. They reflected something she had not seen much of in the blonde, fear. She wanted to say something to console him, but her words wouldn't come out. It was because of that damn comment he made. Why did he have to say she was beautiful? Now she was tongue tied and had no idea how to respond. When her eyes met his he jumped a little and then ran out the door.

Tayuya released a deep sigh. Her face was still redder than a ripe apple. No one had ever called her beautiful; most likely because she would kill them for the attempted flattery. The little shit just kept surprising her though. Nothing he ever did was ordinary. It was always entertaining when he was around. What would he say when he got back? There were so many questions in her head that she couldn't think properly. She'd just deal with the matter when he returned. Tayuya was always the procrastinator.

* * *

_11:20_

Naruto dreaded where he was going. It would be the only place Shizune would be at this time of day, but that would mean he would have to see Tsunade too. It wasn't that seeing the woman he thought of as a mother and older sister was unpleasant, she was just grumpy in the morning. The last time Naruto had awakened her in the morning he received an uppercut courtesy of her left hand. He had thought that his jaw would never return to normal.

This time it was different though. He didn't want to explain what had been going on with Tayuya but he knew their talk wouldn't only be limited to her condition. She would want to know everything. Shizune would also be there; likely to check whether or not he'd memorized the perverse jutsu she'd forced him to learn. Naruto had weaved through the signs several times on his way, inconspicuously of course. There were bound to be other ninja that employed the same technique to prevent accidentally starting families.

"Ite!" Naruto hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going and banged his head on the door of the Hokage's office. He was happy the receptionist wasn't there. She would have probably run away from him for thinking he had the power to walk through walls.

"Come in." Shizune chirped.

The blonde walked into the room. He was right in his assumption. The Godaime was asleep at her desk, snoring peacefully on a pile of paperwork. Shizune seemed busy with her own stack. He wondered if he should just come back at another time.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama wanted to see you. Why don't you wake her up?"

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Remember the last time I woke her up? I'm not doing it again."

"Well I'm not doing it," Shizune whispered. "The last time I woke her up I was thrown out the window!"

"Well at least she didn't almost make you go through life without a jaw!"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'm not doing it."

The argument continued like this for a short period of time. Every time Shizune attempted to make an argument Naruto would counter with something that surprisingly made sense. They were like siblings bickering over something childish and insignificant. Anyone who would come across them would see the Hokage's first apprentice arguing with a genin, and the genin was winning.

"You're her apprentice. Shouldn't you know how to wake her up by now?"

"That doesn't matter! I know how dangerous she is in the mornings. You do it. You heal faster!"

"Just because I heal faster doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

In the end they decided to use a very long pole to poke her from across the room. Naruto used a Kage Bunshin henged it. He took a grip on it and Shizune stood back a little.

"Aren't you going to help me? This thing is heavy."

Shizune reluctantly walked over and grabbed the same end. They pushed a little further and poked Tsunade's head but she didn't budge.

"Do it harder," Naruto ordered. Truthfully he was having fun with this. It was funny to think the Hokage's apprentice and adoptive little brother were trying to rouse her from her sleep by poking her from a safe distance. Shizune was also having some fun. It wasn't every day she was able to mess with her master. She had an adrenaline rush just doing it.

Shizune and Naruto both pushed the pole harder but Tsunade still didn't budge. Naruto growled and prodded her again, making Shizune do the same. They were both about to give up but suddenly there was resistance on the pole. They tried pulling it away but it was stuck. Shizune looked up, along with Naruto, to meet the enraged brown eyes of Tsunade. They both knew that look. She was still half asleep but that didn't make her any less angry, or dangerous. Tsunade pulled the both of them by her end and they went flying through the air. Naruto was the first to hit the wall and fell from it, arms and legs sprawled. Shizune hit second, much in the same way as the blonde. Her landing was less painful due to him breaking her fall.

Tsunade gazed through weary eyes to see Naruto sprawled out on the floor and Shizune in the same fashion on top of him. She looked over Shizune sleepily, wondering why the hell she was laying on top of him in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Maybe they were playing a game or something. However, she wasn't going to pass up a chance to tease her about it.

"Isn't he a little young for you Shizune?" Tsunade said smirking.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune turned red in embarrassment. "We were only trying to wake you up!"

"By doing inappropriate things in my office."

"Baa-chan it wasn't like that!"

Naruto and Shizune tried to explain what had happened but Tsunade didn't really listen the entire time. She was only joking with them but from what she heard they tried to wake her up with some pole or something.

"Now now, I was just teasing you two. Naruto I believe you have something to show me."

"Oh that's right!" Naruto brought out the broken glass case with the crumbs inside. He had left the gunk on his other shoes at home because he still hadn't asked Hinata or Neji to get it off. "I found this about a quarter ways into the forest."

Tsunade looked at the small case for a minute before it dawned on her. The little glass case was actually from the Akimichi clan. It wasn't the case so much that was valuable, but the contents inside. She assumed Choji had taken them when they went to go rescue Sasuke and the medics had forgotten it. Even so, ANBU should have picked it up when they scouted the area. It was lucky Naruto had found it. If a neighboring country had then it would mean trouble for the Akimichi family.

"I'm sure Choji and his father would be happy to see this. They probably hadn't realized it was even missing," Tsunade stated. "It looks like the crumbs of the pills that he used in his fight against one of the sound ninja. If someone else had acquired this his family would have been in great danger."

Naruto shrugged. "Well I didn't even know what it was. I just picked it up Baa-chan."

"Even so, you just saved the Akimichi family from a very compromising situation. I'm sure that they will be thankful. As for me, I'm awarding you for finding this with the pay of an ANBU mission."

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. The pay of an ANBU mission? That could get him twenty of those ramen coupons! He would have to use most of it on his date with Sakura because she had been so nice to him, but he would still have plenty left over. Maybe he could get Tayuya something. She'd been relatable and understanding during their earlier talk.

"I'll have Shizune send it over to your apartment while you're in the hospital."

Naruto gulped. "I-In the hospital?"

"Hai. It seems that yesterday someone left vomit on my favorite chair. My pants were also ruined when I sat down on that chair. By the way, I'll be taking part of that out of the money you'll be receiving," Tsunade said while walking toward him and cracking her knuckles.

"Wait Baa-chan! It was an accident! If your had seen-"

"Save it gaki. It's gonna hurt but maybe I won't use any chakra. Okay?"

With that Tsunade launched possibly the most powerful left hook thrown by a kunoichi straight into Naruto's right cheek. He hit the wall hard and the last thing her heard before passing out was Shizune's shocked voice and Tsunade's reply.

"Was that really necessary Tsunade-sama!"

"Hell yeah! Those were my favorite pants!"

* * *

Naruto awoke to see a clean white sealing. His memory gradually came back to him.

_'Did Baa-chan really have to be so rough?'_

The creak of an opening door nearly made Naruto jump from under his bed sheets. It was only a nurse though. The blonde couldn't tell who she was because her back was turned. All he could conclude was that she had black hair down to about middle back, looked about average weight, and that she was taller than him. The figure turned around to reveal a woman that couldn't be any older than twenty-five with gray eyes that showed her kind interior. She had a small smile on as she addressed him.

"Hi Naruto. It seems you had a minor concussion, but you'll be fine."

Recognition dawned on the blonde's face. "Ayane-nee-san? You came to take care of me?"

"Of course Naruto, didn't I say I would?" Ayane ruffled his hair.

"Nee-chan you're one of my precious people now. If you need anything you can tell me!"

Ayane giggled. "I'll keep that in mind Naruto, but shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"For what nee-chan?"

"Well, I overheard Sakura-san telling Tsunade-sama that she had a date with you tonight. It's almost four now, so you'd better hurry if you want to get ready early."

Naruto sprung out of bed and looked at the clock. Sure enough it was almost four in the afternoon. He still needed to pick up something to wear. For him that was a problem. He had no idea how to pick out clothes. Would Sakura want something formal or just casual wear? The blonde was near panicking; He'd never even thought about the events actually leading up to the date.

"I'll never get all that down before seven!"

"Naruto?" Ayane was confused by his sudden outburst.

"I have to get clothes and find a restaurant and get ready and take a shower and...mmph!" Ayane stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth.

The nurse sighed. "Naruto I get off in ten minutes. If you wait I can make sure your date with Sakura-san goes well. Just stop talking so much; you're starting to give me a headache."

"Thanks nee-chan! You're the best."

Ten minutes later Naruto and Ayane were weaving through Konoha searching for a clothing store. There weren't many establishments in Konoha that sold anything other than ninja attire; however there were a few civilian shopping districts that carried other things. When they found one they returned to Naruto's apartment to pick up the money that Shizune had hopefully dropped off. Maybe he would take Tayuya along as well. Two people's opinion was better than one.

When they reached Naruto's apartment they stood at the door while he searched for the key. He pushed opened the door and looked around. Tayuya was awake and on his bed counting a generous amount of money. Naruto was relieved that she had her henge back in place. She could at least still do simple jutsu.

"Kiara-chan, how was your day?"

"Fine Shithead," Tayuya spoke, eyes focused on the money in her hands. "The bimbo's assistant came by earlier and dropped off all this. It was a bitch getting up to open that door for her. I'm getting feeling back in my legs but it still fucking hurts when I stand on them for more than a few seconds." The redhead put it all in a neatly arranged stack. "You got a hell of a lot of money here. When I asked her where it came from she said you completed some ANBU mission. Guess you're stronger than I took you for Shithead."

"Uh, Kiara-chan..."

Tayuya looked up, black bangs falling over her eyes. The redhead drew in a sharp breath. She hadn't noticed the other person in the doorway. Ayane stood with a disapproving look on her face. She had probably just heard Tayuya call the Hokage a bimbo, which not many of the people in the leaf would take well. Tayuya had also called Naruto his nickname a few times which also didn't sit well Ayane.

"I'm um... not having a very good day," Tayuya said nicely

"Is that so?" Ayane asked, still looking at her in with disbelief.

"Yeah, um...you know...cramps?" Tayuya tried

"Oh..." Ayane had to admit she too got a little grumpy around...that time. "Well I understand...it happens to all of us."

Naruto would have broken the awkward silence if he had any idea how. It was a conversation he by far had no right to breach or offer any words to. They must have forgotten he was in the room. He shuddered. The thought of Tayuya in a bad mood because of that reason, especially when she already wasn't in a good most of the time, sent chills up his spine. That would be a day he'd rather avoid her all together.

"So, what are you here for Naruto-kun?" Tayuya's candy coated voice resurfaced.

Naruto snapped out of his trance. "Oh, well I need to go buy some clothes and Shizune-nee-chan dropped the money off here. Did you want to come too Kiara-chan? It's almost five so we have to hurry."

"I'd love to Naruto-kun. Can you help me get ready-" Tayuya asked while looking at Ayane

"Ayane."

"Could you help me get ready then Ayane-san?"

Ayane nodded her head and Naruto walked outside. His surprise that Tayuya would let an unknown villager help her showed as he exited. The blonde assumed she felt she could handle the average civilian now should they decide to turn hostile. He smiled at the thought of her getting better. When they reappeared moments later Ayane was carrying the redhead, clearly upset. Tayuya didn't meet his eyes. She was wearing Naruto's black pants and black shirt again.

Ayane gave the blonde a disapproving frown. "Naruto we're going to need some of the money you received from your mission."

The blonde scratched his head. "Why?"

Ayane looked over to Tayuya. The redhead pleaded silently but that wouldn't work. As a nurse and a woman, it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about. Ayane needed to give him a reason why they would need his money. Naruto would probably give it to them anyway, but then he would just ask later.

"Are you aware that Kiara-san hasn't had anything to wear but your clothes for the last two days that she's been staying in Konoha?" Ayane asked

He shrugged. "Well yeah. I just let her borrow some of mine."

"There are some things that you don't have that she needs Naruto," She lectured "You don't have any bras or panties in your drawers do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well that's why we need to got buy Kiara-san these things. They are necessities for women after all."

"Fine just take however much you want. Can we just go get _my _clothes now? I'm in a hurry,"

His bouncing clearly gave that away. "Okay let's go. After we get your things I'll go see Shizune and tell her that Kiara-san will be staying with me for the rest of the day."

Tayuya brightened a little at this. She didn't know the bimbo's assistant very well and this girl seemed okay. She hadn't made it on her 'kill because they're annoying' list yet so spending a day with her wouldn't be that bad, hopefully. If not she could handle herself and if worst came to worst she had a backup plan.

Naruto took Tayuya from Ayane and they set off toward the civilian shopping district. Along the way several heated glares were directed at all three of them. Ayane and Tayuya weren't spared because it was clear that they were with Naruto. Tayuya had been subtlety flipping off whoever glared at her so that Ayane wouldn't notice. Those that glared at her just turned their heads in shock, not many people in the district were vulgar.

When she had flipped one woman of with a child, the child had done the same gesture to his mother, thinking it was some form of greeting. Tayuya and Naruto had laughed at that. When one particular man sent Naruto an 'I want to kill you glare' Naruto responded by sending him the one of his foxy smiles, which caused a wet spot to appear in front of the man's pants. They had both been rolling after that one. The entire time Ayane was aware of the villager's hatred towards them, but she didn't let the other two know it. She also knew of what they had both been doing but didn't intervene. Naruto probably needed to let off some steam anyway.

When they finally arrived at the clothes shop both girls laughed at Naruto's reaction. He was utterly bewildered about what to pick out or wear. There were some pretty nice clothes here so they wouldn't have to go anywhere else for Naruto's cloths, but Tayuya and Ayane would have to go get women clothes elsewhere. Ayane picked out a couple of outfits for Naruto's date tonight and told him to go to the dressing room.

He walked out moments later in an all orange tuxedo with a white vest. Tayuya gave Ayane a questioning look but Ayane just shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't pick that out. Naruto I said no choosing your own clothes!"

"But Nee-chan you can never go wrong with orange!" The blonde declared.

"Go change! If you wear that you date will go awful."

Upon hearing about his date Naruto quickly rushed back into the dressing room. It took couple of tries but the finally settled on some black slacks with a white collared shirt and a black jacket. Yes it was original but it would do for tonight. He also picked out some nice black dress shoes to wear.

"Alright Naruto you get home and get dressed. It's six-thirty and Sakura-san will probably be expecting you at _exactly _seven. Girls don't like to be kept waiting."

Naruto nodded in understanding. Tayuya whispered something to in his ear that the blonde once again gave a nod of approval for before he departed. It took him ten minutes to get back home and make a last minute reservation at a restaurant. After that he took a five minute shower and was on his way.

Normally it would only take about five minutes to get to Sakura's house by jumping across rooftops but Ayane had said he would wrinkle his clothes doing that, so he opted for the ten minute walk. The entire time over there Naruto was in a relatively laid back mood. When he was around the corner from Sakura's house he stopped. He hadn't any warning; the nervousness just hit him instantaneously. What would she think? Would he mess up? What if he left the bathroom and toilet paper got stuck on his shoe!

The blonde remembered what had told him and took a few deep breaths. When Ayane had taken him aside and said he'd be nervous, he'd laughed at her. Now he was glad he actually listened to her advice. Just take a couple of deep breaths, don't think negatively, and don't forget to smile because it lifts tension. With that in mind Naruto turned the corner and his breathing hitched. Sakura was waiting outside her house in possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen her wear.

Sakura was in a black strapless dress with black heels. She also had some gold earrings on, a black purse, and her hair pulled back leaving only two bangs to cover her eyes. She looked a little apprehensive and Naruto shook out of his stupor. He had to be there in the next two minutes so he followed Ayane's advice again before walking up to her. She was facing the opposite way.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned around, her face instantly heating. How could clothes make someone look so different? Naruto's black slacks, white collared shirt, and the black jacket he held over his shoulder with one hand caused her jaw to slacken. Kami, he looked like he would be on the cover _shinobi monthly_! Sakura had to prevent herself from drooling. So this is what Naruto looked like without orange.

"H-Hi Naruto."

Naruto cleared his throat. He pushed his usual cheery demeanor to the forefront of his mind to prevent gawking at his date. "Let's go! I made reservations and we have about thirty minutes to get there."

"Reservations?"

"That's right," Naruto said while offering her his arm.

Sakura stared at him in wonderment. Did the clothes change his personality too? Since when did Naruto make reservations for anything? She'd assumed they would go for some cheap sushi and dango. Naruto just kept on surprising her. She wondered where they were going. She linked elbows with the blonde, the soft texture of his shirt sending goosebumps through her arm.

Despite the bit of anxiety between the two because of the atmosphere they managed to hold a decent conversation. During the walk they talked about random things such as the weather, their lives, and other ninja around the leaf. Sakura laughed at Naruto when she told him of Ino's reaction to them going out on a date tonight. He vehemently stated that the blonde kunoichi was just jealous.

When they arrived at the restaurant Sakura marveled at its expertise. The restaurant, called The Golden Leaf, was said to be one of the highest class eateries in the village. How could Naruto afford all this? She didn't want him to be spending what little money he had on her.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

"Well, this place looks really expensive; I don't want you spending all of your money on me."

The blonde grinned. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. I completed an ANBU ranked mission earlier today and Baa-chan paid me a good amount of money. I wanted to take you out somewhere nice, but I promise I won't spoil you okay?"

Sakura stood there. His words still hadn't got through to her. He'd completed an ANBU ranked mission chose to use the reward on a dinner with her? It was getting harder and harder to believe this was the Naruto she knew. She turned to him and ran her hand across his face softly, then looked in his eyes and pinched his cheeks.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

"It really is you..." Her voice was distant.

"Of course it's me! Who else has blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Sakura giggled. "You never seemed like the type to do all this...for me."

Naruto playful demeanor waned. "Sakura-chan, I'd do anything for you. Maybe if we spent more time together you would have known that. Let's go inside, we don't want to be late."

The pinkette nodded hesitantly. "Alright."

They walked inside and up to the counter. The lush carpet made it difficult for the med nin in training to walk in. The man at the desk, formally dressed in a waiters outfit, smiled gently at the two while he leaned on the marble surface.

"We have reservations under Uzumaki," Naruto said

"Hai," The host replied. "Let me show you to your table."

Naruto and Sakura were led towards the back of the restaurant. He was glad he asked Ayane about the restaurants in town that actually acknowledged him for him, and not the fox inside. They weren't frequent but they still existed. He didn't know such a high class place would actually accept him though. It was the higher class areas that were even scarcer than regular ones.

The table was small and lit by two candles with menus on opposite sides. Naruto walked over and pulled Sakura's seat out for her, causing her to blush and mutter her thanks. He then took his seat. Sakura gazed at the menu, amazed at the prices. When she suggested something cheap for herself Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't make reservations at The Golden Leaf for you to order something you probably wouldn't enjoy. I want you to order something you know you'll like, whatever the price."

"But Naruto I'm kinda on a diet anyway and-"

"What for?"

Sakura fiddled with the purse in her lap. "Well, it isn't easy to keep my figure and I wouldn't want to get fat-"

Naruto's eyebrows knit. "Sakura-chan, you're beautiful." The pinkette blushed. She could see his ears heat slightly even though he tried to maintain his serious visage. He was still Naruto. "One night of eating something that isn't in your diet won't make you fat. You should still be able to enjoy food and not gain a lot of weight, don't you think?"

She pondered for a moment. Her nod raised a smile on the blonde's face. "Well, if you say so. I guess I'll have the Tempura."

"I'll order the Kushiyaki."

They ordered their food and made small talk during the wait. Naruto seemed to be keeping up with the conversation and even made a few jokes causing Sakura to choke on her water most of the time. When the food arrived the pinkette expected him to dive in with no regards to manners, but the opposite happened. Naruto neatly ate his meal and didn't spill anything; he was like another person when he was serious.

They finished and Naruto paid the bill, giving the waiter a generous tip. He pulled out Sakura's chair and they left, arm in arm. When his date warned him that it was getting late Naruto explained he just wanted to make one more stop. It took her a minute to realize they were heading to the academy. When they arrived Naruto walked over to the old wooden swing and stood there with her.

"You know," he reminisced, "I remember all those times I saw you from across the classroom and thought you'd never even notice me. Then when we passed the genin exams I was put on a team with you and Sasuke. I was really happy that day. I thought we would do all sorts of things together. Not just me and you, but us as a team."

Sakura nodded "But we did do all sorts of things together. Do you remember all of those D ranked missions?"

"Sure I do. You know how many times I've had nightmares about that damn cat?" Naruto joked. Sakura laughed. "But even though we did do those missions together, we never really spent all that much time together outside of them. We all went our separate ways, and didn't speak again unless we were had a mission. I just wish we could all have spent a little more time together."

Sakura gripped his arm gently. "When we get Sasuke-kun back we can spend all the time together that we want."

The blonde gently put his hand over hers. "Hai, I know. That's why we need to get stronger; so we can bring our friend back."

Naruto walked over and sat on the swing. He started swinging back and forth; laughing like the child he used to be and in some ways still was. He stopped and motioned for Sakura to come over. Sakura waited for him to get up but the blonde boldly pulled her into his lap. She gasped and turned red.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? Never shared a swing before?" Naruto teased her

She met his eyes. She watched a heavy lump move down his throat. Sakura smiled gently. "Baka."

They sat there for a long time. Sakura with her legs in his lap sideways, her body leaning on his chest. Secretly she wished this would never end. This was her first date and she was sure it would be the best she ever had.

Naruto was also having a good time but he remembered Sakura's warning about the time. He didn't know if she had a curfew, but if she did he didn't want to be responsible for getting her home late. She probably had training with Tsunade tomorrow too and it wouldn't do her any good if she was tired.

He squeezed her lightly. "Sakura-chan it's getting late. I should get you home."

Sakura nodded and got up. A cool breeze blew by causing her to shiver and cling onto the blonde. Naruto put his jacket over her and she smiled gratefully. Without warning, he picked her up bridal style jumped onto the nearest rooftop. He started running across the buildings as fast as he could, laughing like a maniac. Sakura soon joined in; she was having the time of her life simply being carried across Konoha in the dead of night. She'd never thought doing something so mundane could be such fun. The best and likely most humorous part was that it was with Naruto; someone she'd associated a first date with a disaster.

When Naruto could see Sakura's house he started to slow down. They'd probably woken up half of Konoha on the way over here. He set her down in front of the house and looked at her for a moment. His teammate looked so bundled up in his jacket; he wouldn't say anything if she wanted to hold onto it. When she chose to return it and he would ask her on a second date. He watched her for a moment; she really did look tired. Hopefully it wouldn't hinder her training tomorrow.

"Well, goodnight Sakura-chan."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun."

There it was again, the second time she had called him that. Naruto grinned broadly. She smiled back. This time it was intentional; it had been a great date after all. Naruto turned around and put his hands behind his head. He would sleep well tonight. The sensation he had in the pit of his stomach now could only be described as satisfaction. It was the greatest feeling to know she had finally acknowledged him as someone she could date.

"I'll see you on our next date then Sakura-chan," He said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!"

"Sakura-chan it's getting late and you have traini- mmph!"

Sakura interrupted him with her lips. It seemed he'd spoke too soon about the previous sensation being the best he'd ever experienced. It felt like there were little sparks shooting up his spine, and this was just Sakura kissing him. She put his arms around his neck and in reaction Naruto put his around her waist. He could scarcely believe this was actually happening It didn't matter, because even if it wasn't Naruto was going to enjoy himself. He used his hands to squeeze her sides, causing Sakura to gasp softly. Not one to turn down an opportunity, Naruto slid his tongue into Sakura's mouth and started massaging her with his.

When Sakura first caught up to Naruto she planned on giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and leaving for the night. However, she got caught up in the moment, and now Naruto's hands were on her waist and he was kissing her. She was even more surprised when he slid his tongue in her mouth, and actually knew what he was doing. Her eyes opened for only a second to assure herself that the person she currently held a lip lock with was the blonde genin before closing again and becoming lost in the moment.

Sakura's thought were interrupted when Naruto nibbled on her tongue. The unexpected spark of…well something the pinkette wasn't very well associated with caused a mixture between a moan and a gasp to emit from her enveloped mouth. The embarrassment she'd normally feel because of such an action never came; the stifling warmth that flowed through her body prevented it from doing so.

Suddenly Naruto pulled back, an extremely happy look on his face. It took Sakura a minute to remember she had to breathe after which she took in a generous amount of air. The blonde had just literally taken her breath away. He held their embrace until he'd received his fill and then gently pushed the pink haired kunoichi away.

"I think we should stop here Sakura-chan. You have training tomorrow and if Baa-chan finds out I kept you up late I'll be in trouble."

Sakura nodded. She felt like she couldn't speak.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan."

Sakura voice still refused to come to her. She nodded again as Naruto opened the front door of the Haruno home. He smiled at her before jumping away into the night. Once his form could no longer be seen, Sakura ran into her room and closed the door. She went into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. A thoroughly flustered kunoichi stared back at her. Though a little unnerved by what Naruto had done to her, she couldn't help the smile that surfaced on her features.

_'So that really did happen. He really did kiss me…'_

She went back into her bedroom to lie on her bed. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight. Her mind focused all of its function on her blonde teammate. His kissing ability shocked her, yet left her wishing he'd ask her on another date so she could experience it again. Her mutinous body hadn't allowed her any functions during the time they'd been connected. The pinkette had no opinion of that new feeling of vulnerability. Surely she liked the blonde now; she could freely admit that. However the feeling that her body would permit him to do whatever he wished sent both a feeling of weakness and a foreign ache across her heart. Her constant thinking soon put the pinkette in an even more tired state than she already was. Sakura fell asleep in Naruto's Jacket, him still being the only thing on her mind.

* * *

When Naruto arrived back home Tayuya was already asleep. He had the taste of cherries in his mouth and figured it was probably from Sakura. For once he was actually happy he had read those Icha Icha books. Without them he probably wouldn't have had any idea what to do when Sakura kissed him. Though he'd never practiced, he was told he was a fast learner. He knew some women didn't like to kiss with their tongue, but he decided to try anyway and see if he got lucky. If Sakura hadn't liked it, he wouldn't have had a possibility of a second date.

The bunshin he'd had follow Tayuya around saluted from its position on the floor. The redhead liked Ayane enough to trust the woman on some level, but still felt more comfortable asking (ordering) the blonde to keep watch on her. The blonde nodded back and it dispersed. The poof sound caused Tayuya to roll in her sleep. Naruto chuckled.

He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Tayuya backed into him like always. He would have to remember to ask if she'd been able to attempt any other jutsu. That thought in mind, Naruto put is arm around Tayuya's waist and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

(_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!)_

Sakura alarm blared as usual at ten in the morning. Her room smelled like kushiyaki with a faint scent of ramen. The dress from the night before, now wrinkled, clung tightly to her frame. Ino wouldn't be happy about its appearance. There was another article of clothing she was wearing that she wasn't very familiar with. The smell of ramen and last night's food were coming from it, not the room. Sakura removed the article of clothing and immediately identified it. It was Naruto's jacket. She would have to return it to him before training. With reluctance the pinkette rolled out of bed and dressed.

She practically had to run over to his apartment so that she wouldn't be late for training with Tsunade and Shizune. Today she was going to learn the poison fog technique. When she arrived Naruto's door was open so she cautiously peeked inside. Naruto was sprawled out on the floor with someone on top of him. It looked like she was kissing him, but that was crazy. She and Naruto had kissed last night; he wouldn't be with someone else. Sakura was about to walk in and throttle the girl when she and Naruto locked eyes. His expression clearly pleaded with her to not do anything drastic and that's when the girl turned around.

Sakura gasped. Though one side of her felt like beating the girl to a pulp, she knew she couldn't. Almost immediately, tears came to her eyes. She knew he wasn't to blame, and neither was the other girl, but that still didn't stop the hurt she was feeling. She dropped Naruto's jacket on the ground, then turned and ran away. Only one word left her lips before she ran.

"Hinata..."

* * *

(_Knock Knock)_

"Get the door Shithead."

Naruto looked up at the clock; it was ten thirty in the morning. Who would be coming to visit this early?

_'Sakura-chan still has my jacket so maybe she came by to drop it off.'_

He got up, still sleepy, and opened the door. The sunlight hit his eyes causing him to squint and try to make out the figure in front of him, but it was useless. He would have waited a couple of seconds but the figure tackled him and another pair of lips landed on his.

Naruto thought it was Sakura at first, but this girl's (Kami how he hoped it was a girl) lips were different than Sakura's. They were soft and untouched, and she tasted like completely different than the kunoichi he'd had a date with. Naruto's eyes finally adjusted and he stared up at the person, eyes bugging out in surprise.

"Hmtaa," He tried to say.

Why was Hinata on top of him and kissing him? Naruto tried to lift his head to make sure he was right, but then his eyes locked with another pair. Sakura was standing in the doorway, eyes burning with fury. Naruto pleadingly stared into her irises and that's when tears came to her eyes. He could see she didn't blame him for it, but he would still have to explain later. She then whispered Hinata's name and then ran off. Naruto laid there, Hinata still on top of him with her eyes closed. She'd fainted after seeing Sakura in the doorway. He had no idea what was going o or what to do.

The entire time Tayuya had looked from one party to the other, wondering what the hell was happening. When Sakura ran out of the room she looked at Naruto who was still staring out the door. The girl on top of him was asleep. Tayuya started snickering, and then all out laughed at Naruto's situation. Shit never did get boring when she was around him.

Naruto shifted his vision to Tayuya, who was laughing, and then at the girl that was sleeping on him. He could see why the situation would be funny. Strange stuff always did seem to happen to him. Naruto felt warm liquid pool around his chest and realized Hinata was drooling on him. That was great, now he would have to wash his pajamas. Tayuya was still laughing when Naruto banged the back of his head on the ground. He would have to see Sakura with Hinata later to explain the situation, whatever it was. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Review/Critique**


	6. Tayuyachan and Shithead

**Edited as of June 2010**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto, I also do not profit from this story. If I did own Naruto, Tsunade would have bigger...ahem...assets._**

* * *

Naruto had to shift a little in order to get out from under the sleeping Hinata. The drool spot that began to soak through his pajamas was bothering him, along with Tayuya's laughing. He set Hinata down in a corner of the room and tried to wake her up but she didn't stir. All she probably needed was some time to recover from whatever she fainted from. When she usually passed out around him it took a good ten to fifteen minutes for her to come back to consciousness. He had some question to ask her about what she did.

Naruto turned around to Tayuya. The redhead made no attempt to hide her obvious snickering. He gave her some time but the barely stifled giggling never stopped. When the blonde locked his eyes on hers and cleared his throat the frequency of her laughs gradually lessened. Tayuya wiped one eye free of a tear.

"What the fuck was that Shithead and who's that tramp that just rushed in and kissed those crusty things you call lips?"

Naruto sighed audibly. Did she always have to insult him? If this continued he would probably suffer from self-esteem issues. He pointed to the Hyuuga heiress. "This is Hinata, and she's not a tramp."

The redhead smirked, unperturbed by his statement. "Well then why did she just walk in and glue her fucking lips to yours?"

The blonde's ears tinted pink. He wiped his lips with the back of his arm. "I...don't know. I plan on asking her about it when she wakes up."

Tayuya glanced at the blue haired kunoichi and fell back on the bed. She rested her hands behind her head. "Whatever Shithead; so what are we doing today since you don't have shit else to do?"

"We could-"

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

An absolutely terrified Hinata met the blonde's eyes. She was so far into his corner he thought she might vanish into it at any second. Her eyes were wide with fear and her lower lip was trembling. When he met her eyes she made a futile attempt to tuck further into her jacket; he never understood why she was wore it when it wasn't cold outside. The memory of her earlier actions had to have come back to her.

Hinata had never shown any interest in him as far as he could remember. When he was around her she always stuttered and fainted. She'd never approached him in an outgoing manner or shown anything that was even similar to affection towards him. Naruto had chalked up her tendency to be nervous around him to fear. Maybe she knew of the fox and was scared of him for it? Though that still wouldn't explain why she kissed him.

"Hinata, I need to ask you something."

Hinata immediately found interest in a nearby ramen noodle. She knew Naruto was going to ask her about the kiss she gave him earlier. After hearing about how he used to like her from Sakura, she decided to go and talk to him about it. She hadn't planned on anything physical happening. No; far from it. At his door five minutes earlier she'd planned on telling him her feelings. He would be alone because it was so early in the morning; it was the ideal time.

However, when he had opened his door all of her resolve broke. Even in pajamas he was still the boy she loved. It didn't help that his shirt was open in the middle showing his exposed chest. Hinata had tried to speak, but nothing would come out of her mouth. She was just too shy say anything. Not even a greeting; but she was determined to tell him her feelings. So she did something that on any other day she could only dream about. She tackled him to the floor and kissed him.

Hinata nearly died when she felt him taste her lips, but then he stopped. She had opened her eyes to see his startled blue ones, but they weren't looking at her. She'd followed his gaze to the door where a very angry and hurt Sakura stood locking eyes with Naruto. Hinata mistook that heated gaze for her and that was when she fainted. That was the last thing she remembered.

Hinata summoned what courage she could. "W-w-what d-d-did you want t-t-to a-ask me N-Naruto-kun?"

"Why did you um... you know" Naruto said a little red from embarrassment.

"I-I w-wanted t-to tell you..."

Naruto leaned closer. The heiress blushed. "Tell me what?"

"How I f-felt about y-you," she finished.

Naruto's face lit up in realization. Her constant blushing and fainting now made a bit more sense to the blonde. However, her feelings put him in a somewhat ironic predicament. He couldn't imagine how many times Sakura had been in the same position he was currently in. Hinata wasn't ugly; she was in fact, very beautiful, but her personality just didn't work for Naruto. If he were to date her he honestly doubted it wouldn't last long. Her shyness just didn't motivate him. He was loud and outspoken while she was quiet and timid; they probably wouldn't function right as a couple. That didn't mean they couldn't be friends though.

"Hinata I'm glad to hear that," Hinata's face lit up in happiness. "But I can't return your feelings," he finished.

A few tears escaped her eyes. "W-why N-Naruto-kun?"

A lump formed in the blonde's throat. He didn't think it'd be this hard or he'd feel so terrible. "Well the truth is...I wasn't sure I really had feelings for anyone before yesterday. I-I mean I had a crush on Sakura-chan, but I didn't really think it could end up more than that. I was wrong though. We had a great date last night and when we kissed it felt...right." Tayuya's eyebrows rose. "I wish I could return you feelings Hinata, but I…I don't think anyone else-" The blonde's quick glance at Tayuya. "Can make me feel the same way she does. I really like her…maybe not love yet, but I want it to get there."

More water fell from the kunoichi's eyes after he'd confessed his and Sakura's kiss. A few hiccups escaped her partially open mouth. Naruto felt horrible but didn't regret his feelings. She would find someone someday. Though the awkward atmosphere suggested that the blonde do anything but approach the Hyuuga heiress, he did so. He brought her into a friendly hug until her sobs stopped.

Hinata pushed gently on his chest. They separated. "I-I understand Naruto-kun. I-I'm just happy I was able to tell you."

Naruto nodded. "I am too. You know we will have to explain what happened to Sakura-chan tomorrow."

The heiress twiddled her index fingers nervously. "H-Hai."

"Alright, I need to go train. I'll come get you tomorrow."

"W-will she h-hurt me N-Naruto-kun?" A bit of anxiety leaked into her voice.

"Honestly, I doubt it. When she saw me kissing someone she wasn't happy, but for some reason she calmed down when she saw you." Naruto pondered for a moment.

"O-Oh, I wouldn't know w-why."

"Just meet me at training ground number seven tomorrow, from there we'll go find Sakura-chan."

"H-Hai."

Hinata got up to leave but an angry glare on her body stopped her footsteps. She noticed someone else in Naruto's room, or better yet his bed. She was a black haired girl with green eyes. The black tank top clung tightly to her frame while the baggy black sweats drooped loosely around her waist.

She hadn't realized that when she confessed her feelings to Naruto the girl had scowled and turned away, but now she had her full attention on the heiress. She was just staring. Hinata began to grow uneasy. What did this girl have to do with her, and why was she in Naruto's bed? Was she involved with him?

Naruto followed Hinata's gaze to where Tayuya was sitting with a look of malice upon her face. She always had to be hostile towards other people. He decided to break the silence in the air.

"Hinata before you leave can you help me out with something?"

The heiress was happy for the interruption. "S-Sure Naruto-kun."

"When I was walking through the forest looking for clues on how to find Sasuke I slipped and got something stuck on my shoe, can you get it off for me? I'd really appreciate it and I need to show it to Baa-chan anyway."

Hinata gave him a look that clearly said 'you want me to do what?'

"I can't get it off myself!" He exclaimed. "It's from this spider guy Neji fought and it can only be cut with chakra! Please? I would ask Neji but I haven't seen him and you're the only one who is talented enough to do this! Please?"

"Y-You think I can d-do it?"

"Of course! Remember how you fought during the chuunin exams? If you can kick ass like that I know this will be no problem for you!"

Hinata blushed under his praise and nodded her head. Her heart still ached, horribly so to be honest, but the fact that Naruto acknowledged her and needed her help dulled the pain a little. He hadn't brushed her feelings aside as if they were nothing and didn't hesitate to make her feel better after. Though it was unrequited love, a strange sense of satisfaction fell over the Hyuuga heiress.

Meanwhile, the blonde walked over to his closet and took the shoe with the gunk still on it out. Hinata looked at it for a minute, and then activated her bloodline.

"Byakugan!"

Sure enough there was enough chakra in that substance to make it harder than steel. She would have to put everything into a jyuuken strike to remove it. Hinata wasn't as talented as her cousin, but she could pull it off, especially for Naruto-kun. If he thought she could do it, then there wasn't any doubt in her mind she could.

'_Here Goes.'_

Hinata channeled all the chakra she could into the tips of her fingers and thrust them down on the goo. It made a soft ripping sound before coming off, leaving the underside of the shoe clean of the stuff. The goo fell into a bag Naruto was holding which he promptly shut and tied.

Naruto pumped his fist. "Yatta! I knew you could do it Hinata!"

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun."

"For what? I didn't do anything; you did all the work Hinata."

Hinata put her head down so that he wouldn't see the blush that was rising in her face. She got up to excuse herself but then she felt that angry look bore into her back again. She wasn't going to ask any questions earlier because it was Naruto's business, and she was too shy to anyway. She really had no idea why the girl disliked her when they hadn't even been introduced. It was possible that was she jealous that Naruto had paid attention to her and praised her. To Hinata, everyone liked the blonde.

The heiress' halted step prompted the blonde to glance at a thoroughly frustrated Tayuya. Everything seemed to fall apart whenever two girls and he were thrown into the mix. Why the redhead disliked Hinata he didn't know; She hadn't even known her long enough. There was obvious discomfort on Hinata's part. She didn't look like she knew what to do in this situation. Most other girls would have glared back until fighting ensued, but not the Hyuuga heiress, and Naruto was grateful for that.

"Kiara-chan please go back to sleep and I'll be there in a minute."

Tayuya would have normally answered with a 'Fuck you Shithead' but she still had to remain undercover and blowing you cover in front of someone who was in one of the village's largest clans was not smart. She huffed and turned away, clearly pissed off. Naruto knew he would hear it after Hinata left. He wasn't in the mood to listen to her rant but it was unavoidable.

Hinata gave him a questioning look. Did he just call her 'Kiara-chan'? She opened her mouth to ask but Naruto interrupted her.

"Hinata, this is Kiara-chan and she's staying with me until she feels better. I found her in the woods and she was pretty beat up so I brought her to Tsunade-baa-chan. She put Kiara in my care until she her injuries heal." He explained

"S-So y-you're just w-watching o-over her. T-There's n-nothing going on b-between you two?"

Naruto gaped at her. Why did people keep thinking that? Just because she sleeps in his apartment in the same room in the same bed doesn't mean anything! He was just trying to keep her comfortable and that was it. The fact that he spooned her every night was for her benefit alone; he didn't get anything from it except the warmth of a female body to cling to. Tayuya wasn't especially feminine either so there wasn't anything he truly gained from their few nights together.

On Tayuya's end she couldn't believe her ears. Even though they shared a lot didn't mean that they were together, dating, or even attracted to each other. Shithead had always teased her about her appearance but he he'd never been serious about it; putting yesterday aside of course. She still hadn't recognized the emotion she'd felt when the pink whore asked him out, or the new feeling she had when he called her beautiful yesterday. It made her feel airy, sort of giddy in a sense. Tayuya had _never_ felt that way and it scared her. A battle hard kunoichi shouldn't feel what she was feeling. She wanted to ask someone about it but there was no one else she could trust. She was brought back by Naruto's words.

"W-Why would you say that?" Naruto stuttered out.

Hinata stood nervously. "I-It's not for me to s-say N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto pushed his hands together and dropped his head. "Please Hinata. This is important to me."

The heiress released an anxious sigh. "W-well, it's my first time m-meeting Kiara-san and I w-was a bit startled to see you sharing a bed. She was also looking at me with..." Hinata paused and looked at Naruto; he was on the edge of the mattress.

"With what?"

"...W-With what seemed like...j-jealousy."

Naruto looked at Hinata for a full two minutes without saying a word. When Hinata had given her theory on Tayuya's emotional display the redhead jumped. The other two hadn't noticed. The blonde was too busy looking at Hinata as if she had gone insane. Tayuya…jealous? That was crazy…but Naruto had seen her staring at Hinata with contempt a few moments ago. Then there was when he told her about the date he was going on. She had outright yelled at him for reasons he didn't know. Hypothetically, up until now that was. There was a possibility, now that he thought about it, that she was jealous. He would never get her to admit it though. That thought startled the blonde. Sakura was the one he had feelings for, not the redhead kunoichi currently occupying his bed.

"E-Excuse m-me, I s-seem to have o-overstepped m-my boundaries. I'll be going n-now." Hinata shuffled out the doorway. All Naruto could do was dumbly nod his head, he was still in his thoughts about Tayuya.

When the door closed behind her Naruto got up and slid back into bed. Tayuya backed into him like always and he draped his arm across her waist. She seemed a little hesitant this time. Hinata's comment likely flustered her too. Naruto thought she would be offended and highly opinionated after being accused of being jealous, but she was eerily quiet. If anything that stood as evidence for the heiress' claim.

Tayuya was having equally confused thoughts. From what she knew about jealousy, it was a certain dislike towards another because they were occupying the attention of someone else you cared about, or some shit like that. It seemed plausible that she wouldn't have felt the emotion before; given the fact that there was no one she cared for enough to be jealous over. She most certainly hadn't come to care for the blonde behind her; though Tayuya knew her scrambled feelings well enough now to not deny that the thought of the pink haired kunoichi sharing any sort of physical contact with Naruto, intimate or otherwise, irritated her greatly. She also wasn't happy when that Hyuuga girl threw herself at him. It had only been funny because the pinkette came in right after. Jealousy seemed to be the lone answer available that made sense to her.

His voice shook the redhead from her reverie. "Tayuya-chan, I can't get back to sleep."

She grunted. "Me either Shithead, my ass woke up when that tramp jumped you."

Naruto was about to protest to Hinata being called a tramp but he let it go. It was just one of the many nicknames she had for others. "We should get out of bed."

"Ya think?"

Naruto released a slightly irritated growl. He attempted to scoot back only to have Tayuya imitate him, knocking them both out of bed and pulling their bodies to the ground. Tayuya sat straddling Naruto's waist, her chest pressed to his and her hair falling over both of them. They stood staring into each others eyes, Tayuya lost in the endless blue sea of his and Naruto staring into her lovable chocolate orbs. She'd released her henge when Hinata left. Their faces were so close that if any movements were to be made their lips would surely meet.

Naruto had never seen Tayuya with her hair really down. He'd loved Sakura's long hair but the redhead's texture was slightly different. It smelled of apples; she must have shampooed. Its intoxicating scent challenged him to take a deeper inhale but the chance of breaking their close contact stilled him in his tracks. The blonde reasoned that Ayane helped the redhead with her hair during his date. His gaze drifted downward. Her almond shaped eyes stared at him in confusion. Longing, loneliness, and a startling sense of want emanated from her stunning irises. Her soft, supple lips were mere inches from his. Tayuya's relaxed breathing on his face was so tempting; the only thing keeping him in check was his fear of her reaction.

Tayuya sat atop him, weightlessly drifting in the ocean of his deep blue eyes. She tried to force herself to look away, a futile effort. Their closeness suddenly dawned on the redhead. Her palms moistened and her breathing became heavier. Traits of nervousness, her memory idly informed her. She could only associate this with the times Orochimaru threatened her life and of her first few missions for the snake sannin. Naruto had caused something similar to surface by simply staring at her.

His face became illuminated by the sun filtering through the blinds at that moment. Tayuya hardly resisted the urge to gasp. She had never looked at the blonde, meaning _really l_ooked at him. His hair was unique in itself; she hadn't seen many other people who had its tinge. The birth marks on his cheeks were similar to the whiskers of a cat.

_'They're kind of cute'. _

Tayuya would have to withdraw her earlier comment about his lips. She'd never seen lips that looked as soft as his. Around the sound base all the males didn't care for appearances and their lips were no exception, but his were flawless. Lastly were the eyes she was so absorbed in. They were the purest of blue; she could get lost in them forever. Tayuya's sharp intake when Naruto's hand came up to caress her cheek softly caused them to both pause for a split second. He continued to stroke, whispering those words once again.

"You really are beautiful Tayuya-chan."

"S-Shut up Shithead," Tayuya stuttered, closing her eyes and breaking their contact. The redhead could swear her body was floating with a strange, calming contentment. It was like nothing could bring her down. Whenever she was with the blonde he always seemed to bring new things out of her; she was starting to enjoy it. Maybe being back in touch with her emotions wouldn't be so bad. Tayuya found herself just wanting enjoy this simple touch that seemed to elicit so many things inside her. She stopped thinking when he started stroking her hair, raking his fingers through it softly.

"But you are Tayuya-chan; your hair is so nice and soft. Your eyes are the most wonderful shade of brown I've ever seen. Your smell is so unique. When I woke up in the morning yesterday and it wasn't there, I panicked. I don't know why, but I think..."

Tayuya placed an unsteady finger his lips.

"I thought we were going to do something today Shithead."

Naruto smiled; she was trying to change the subject and was failing miserably. He would go along with it because he didn't know his own feelings yet. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him as Sakura came to his mind. If Tayuya hadn't stopped him he probably would have said something he might have regretted later. He also didn't want to rush her into complicating their relationship; if her face was any reflection for her true feelings then the girl's mind undoubtedly lay in a frenzied state. It just didn't seem right for him to want to be with both Tayuya and Sakura, though nothing seemed _wrong _about it. Naruto attributed this to never seeing or hearing of any person being in two relationships.

The blonde knew he liked Sakura. He'd been attracted to her ever since the academy. She was maturing and was in the making of becoming a great ninja. After receiving training from Tsunade she was sure to become strong. She had everything he wanted in a girl; brains, beauty, and her rear (this he kept to himself) wasn't all that small either. She was constantly teased about her lack in strength, but Naruto personally knew better. Whenever Sakura was angry with him she punched him hard enough to send him a couple feet _into_ the ground. If she could harness that strength she would be among the most feared kunoichi. It was that want to protect her but at the same time make her stronger that made Sakura so appealing to him.

Then came Tayuya. She was loud, brash, and vulgar. She wasn't exactly what Naruto would call 'his type' but somehow she'd wormed her way into his heart. He did pity her because of her current situation but that wasn't the reason for his probable feelings. She was strong, courageous, and didn't give a damn about what anyone said. She cared little for others opinions.

It wasn't easy, but he'd gained her trust. She wasn't similar in any way to the kunoichi he'd grown up with. Tayuya had probably had a hard time coming up since she had to deal with a similar burden to his. He had never met anyone, aside from Gaara, that could share his thoughts and pain on the issue, and Gaara wasn't female. Her understanding and similar situation made her somewhat sympathetic to Naruto's...condition, and not many people could feel the same way. Her body was aged more than Sakura's with more curves and she had a rough type of personality that made the blonde both curious and drawn to her.

"Alright, first we have to go by the Hokage tower so I can drop off this stuff. Then I have a surprise for you."

He stood up, pulling her along with him. "A surprise?"

"You have to wait to find out. Go get dressed so we can go."

Truthfully Naruto hadn't planned anything to do today so why not spend it with her? Sakura would be unapproachable as of now, so he decided to let her calm down. Explanations would come tomorrow.

He had never really been around Tayuya for too long a time and he wanted to get to know her a little more. Maybe he could buy her something. What the girl liked eluded him though. Hopefully, if he took her around he could find out. He already had an idea of what she didn't like, the people Konoha. So far the only person she had mildly gotten along with was Ayane.

Tayuya stumbled out of the bathroom and fell on the bed. She had some feeling in her legs but they were nowhere near healed. It would probably be a week before she could walk again. She sat herself up and looked at Naruto, who seemed to be in deep thought. He turned his head and smiled at her. She decided liked that smile, it gave her a tingly feeling.

The redhead prepared herself to be carried. "I'm ready Shithead."

"Yosh! Let's go!" The blonde smirked when she didn't wince after being gathered into his arms.

Naruto bounded across the rooftops towards the Hokage tower. He looked down at her. She had on a pair of black pants and a white tank top that exposed a decent amount of cleavage. He had to use a good amount of his will power not to stare, but he did steal a couple of glances out the corner of his eye. When they finally arrived the blonde put Tayuya on his back and opened the door to the tower. He reached the Hokage's door five minutes later and the receptionist glared once again. Tayuya flipped her off and Naruto surprisingly did the same; it made them both laugh as they walked into Tsunade's office.

Shizune was the only one present inside the office aside from the young shinobi who had his back turned to them. They must have been talking about something important because they both quieted when he entered. The shinobi turned around to reveal a pair or black sunglasses and a coat whose collar went about lip level. Even though he couldn't see it, Naruto knew that he had a welcoming half-smile on.

"Shino! What are you doing in Baa-chan's office?"

"He's here to discuss something classified to the Abram family Naruto," Shizune answered. "Why are you here?"

"To see Baa-chan! I need to give her something from my clue hunting trip a few days ago."

"What is it?"

Naruto held up the bag that contained the white goo. He noticed there were insects inside of it now and that there was a split in the white stuff. The bugs scuttled around the bag at a fast rate and began to tear it. Naruto was about to drop the bag for fear of the insects when Shizune yelled to the bug user.

"Shino get one of your cases quick! We need to contain those insects! Hurry!"

Shino nodded and pulled out a bug case seemingly out of nowhere. He closed his jacket, ran over to Naruto, took the bag, and stuffed it in his case. Shizune sighed and sat back in the chair. She looked at Shino expectantly while he examined the contents of the bag. It was a full five minutes, during which Shizune sat on the edge of her seat and Naruto stood in confusion, before he answered them in his usual monotone.

"These are them."

Shizune whooped happily, ran over and hugged Naruto with all her might. The audible sound of Tayuya's teeth gritting together echoed in the blonde's ear. Naruto stood there, still lost in confusion, until Shizune calmed enough to explain the situation.

"Naruto you just saved many lives; do you even know what this is?" She asked excitedly.

He shook his head. Shizune looked at Shino who seemed a little hesitant but eventually gave her a stiff nod.

"During the invasion a few months ago one of the four sound ninja who took Sasuke, Kidomaru, released several poison insects into the village. There were many who were poisoned, but it wasn't known if the poison was lethal up until a few weeks ago. It caused those who were afflicted to be bedridden for days, they were paralyzed completely. Their sickness is becoming worse by the day; eventually they will cease to live."

Tayuya remembered that day. On the way to assist Orochimaru, Kidomaru claimed he wanted to have some fun and let loose almost a hundred poisoned insects inside the village. She'd disagreed with it but he said they were Orochimaru's orders.

"But didn't they take his body after Neji beat him?"

The med nin nodded. "Apparently, when the ANBU recovered the sound nin bodies after you dealt with them, they discovered Kidomaru's poison had little to no relation to that of his insects. They were almost completely different and the only way we could neutralize it would be to get a sample from the bugs themselves. Tsunade-sama tried to pull the poison out using one of her own methods, but it resisted. We attempted to contact the Aburame clan to see if they could assist us, but the species of spider he used were unknown to them. We should be able to concoct an antidote for the poison. Shino please go take this to Tsunade-sama. She should be at training ground nine with Sakura."

Shino nodded and left. Naruto could scarcely believe it. He'd just indirectly saved hundreds of lives. Maybe the village would acknowledge him somewhat now. The blonde perked up a bit, an uneasy thought interrupting his mental celebration.

"Shizune-nee-chan…they recovered all the sound ninja's bodies after we came back?"

He received a shake in the negative. "In actuality, they only found four out of the five in the group that was sent to retrieve Sasuke. There was a girl in their group; she wasn't found. It's thought that she returned to Orochimaru, but we're still uncertain on the matter. She was injured badly according to Temari's report, so there is little chance she could have made it back to Otogakure. Tsunade-sama declared her dead after the ANBU inspected the area again yesterday."

Tayuya sighed from her position on his back. She was relieved that no one would be looking for her anymore, but she was a bit saddened at being declared dead. That meant the other countries would remove her from their bingo books. She was listed as a B-rank criminal. At the same time she was grateful; if Naruto hadn't picked her up the ANBU certainly would have found her. She'd probably be being interrogated now instead of resting comfortably on his back inside the Hokage's office.

Shizune grew curious at her surrogate brother's grin. "Oh. Well could you tell Sakura-chan to meet me at training ground seven tomorrow, it's important."

"Of course." Shizune answered, knowing smile in place. "She won't be back until late. Tsunade-sama found more time for her training today so I won't see her until later tonight. As for you, I think Tsunade-sama would have rewarded you for saving the village's people; I'll give you an A-rank mission pay for this."

The two genin's eyes widened. "A-rank! Wow I should pick up things in the forest more often!"

Shizune giggled and gave him his pay. Naruto happily took it and left the tower with Tayuya in tow after they both said their goodbyes. They walked around different districts for most of the day. Tayuya enjoyed the feeling of getting outside once in while. The apartment was comfortable but being outside was fresh. She loved being around nature. It was nice just to be outside and have the wind blow through her hair. In the sound village everything was underground. Even though Orochimaru had forbidden it, she'd still tried to sneak out as much as possible.

Naruto sat her down on a bench, advising her that he needed to make a trip to the restroom. Tayuya sat comfortably and waited. Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of him.

_'I know he's not small but it shouldn't take that long.' _

Tayuya's cheeks heated at her unexpected thought. She palmed her head in an effort to remove the perverse thoughts running through it. A shadow loomed over her. If she'd have been in prime condition the owner of it would be impaled by now. Given the area she currently sat in and the condition of her body, she could do little but glance uninterestingly at the boy above her. It wasn't Naruto. He looked older than her and had short, black hair.

"Hey cutie. Name's Kouki. Mind if I sit here?"

Tayuya grunted in response, clearly less than pleased with the interruption.

The boy took a seat next to her regardless. "So, what's your name?"

"Fuck off."

His eyebrows rose. Tayuya knew she needed to keep a low profile but this boy pissing her off by invading her personal space. He had an aura about him that screamed 'I think I'm the best around'. He slid closer to her and 'casually' put his arm behind her.

"Aw come on; don't be like that. How about I give you the pleasure of going out to dinner with me sometime?"

Tayuya had to look away to avoid yelling at him. How could someone be more annoying than Shithead? He hadn't even spoken three sentences to her and she hated this boy. Everything was screaming at her to knock his teeth out, but she had to keep her temper in check. A flash of yellow in her peripheral caught the redhead's attention. Naruto was near the edge of the building, certainly close enough to have heard the conversation, but he wasn't doing anything.

She glared at him but his facial expression didn't change. He stared at her seriously until she mouthed a plea for him to condone her violence this one time. Naruto seemed to be debating with himself for a few seconds, but then gave her a stiff nod that caused Tayuya to break out in a gleeful smile. The blonde leaned against the wall and watched, smirking all the while.

Tayuya still had on her gleeful smile when she turned back to Kouki. He mistook it for happiness of the possibility to date him.

"Kouki-kun, was it?"

"Damn right. So you decided to take me up on my offer babe?"

"How about I tear of your dick and shove it up you ass? After I castrate you and shove your balls down your throat first of course, okay Kouki-kun?"

Naruto was rolling with laughter from his place by the corner. The boy had the most hilarious expression on his face. It was a mixture between shock and disgust. He probably regretted approaching her now, seeing that one of his hands had moved to the middle of his pants in a pitiful attempt to protect his package.

"Kouki-kun."

The boy turned his head to see Tayuya's left fist directly in route to his left cheek. The result was a loud '_CRACK!' _which led Naruto to believe she'd broken the poor boy's jaw. He lay in a heap next to the bench where many other civilians threw him pitying glances. Some girls ran to his aid and glared at Tayuya who just did the usual 'fuck you' gesture and turned away. It was at this time a blonde haired girl with whisker marks strangely similar to Naruto's stood in front of her and turned around. Tayuya hopped on said girls back and moments later they were jumping across rooftops towards the Hokage Mountain.

The redhead prodded his shoulder. "You can dispel the henge now Shithead. We're far enough."

Naruto nodded and released the illusion. "Gomen. If I picked you up as me the villagers would have blamed what happened on my _influence _on you. I feel sorry for whoever that was you beat the shit out of."

Tayuya smiled. He wasn't the only one influencing other people. His language and behavior hadn't exactly improved from the time they had spent together. "Yeah well that fuckwad deserved it."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and kept going. After a few minutes Tayuya spoke up.

"Why did you let me do it?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute. Tayuya let him take his time to think about it; she wasn't clear why he would let her blow her cover either. He responded after an additional two minutes with an unexpected answer.

"Because you needed to."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "But still, I could have been taken by ANBU after what I just pulled."

Naruto smiled; she hadn't cursed throughout that whole sentence. "For what? All I saw was two normal civilians, one being a hormonal teenage boy and the other a sensible girl. The boy pushed his luck and got struck down, literally. Look at it through a villager's eyes; it seemed like a normal everyday occurrence."

Tayuya breathed in his scent. She nuzzled his neck and froze. The blonde had almost lost his concentration and slipped of the mountain wall. She heard him take a deep breath before continuing onward.

"B-But how did you know that I'd stop at just punching him? I could have killed that son of a bitch if I wanted to." She hoped he wouldn't bring up her unexpected display of affection.

Naruto cleared his throat. "True, but you're a smart girl Tayuya-chan, not to mention beautiful, and you wouldn't make your own situation more complex because of some idiot that tried to hit on you."

Tayuya blushed again. He just wouldn't stop with the compliments.

'_Great. There goes that fluttery feeling again.'_

They stopped and Tayuya analyzed the area. She hadn't even been paying attention to her surroundings. Grass consumed all earth around the area. They were so high up on the mountain that the clouds even seemed reachable. The sun blazed on the horizon; it had to be about five in the afternoon. The terrain was beautiful. This had to be the Hokage Mountain.

Naruto waved his hand around. "Welcome to my favorite place to go. Yondaime's head."

The redhead fixed her eyes on the setting sun. She sighed. "Why did you bring me here?"

He grinned. "I wanted to show you Tayuya-chan; not even some of my precious people come visit this place with me."

Her wide, cocoa orbs fixed their confused stare onto his. Had she not been facing the blonde, he wouldn't have been able to decipher her inaudible whisper. "So why me?"

Naruto put one hand behind his head, eyes also drawn to the sunset. "I don't know. From the moment I met you, I had an odd feeling. I even tried to deny it myself because I knew I had feelings for Sakura-chan…but I think you're special to me somehow. Maybe it's because you're different than any of the other kunoichi I've ever met before. There're so many unique girls in Konoha, so many different kunoichi but….you're different. I…"

"...You what?" Tayuya asked in fear filled hope

"I wanted to surprise you, but I'm not great with secrets." The blonde reached into his inner jumpsuit pocket. "Here."

Naruto pulled out what looked like a long book. The minute her eyes locked on the cover she recognized it as a music book. Upon flipping through it she found many complex songs that even she would have trouble playing. The redhead picked her head up and was about ask how in the hell she was supposed to play them when her head came face to face with a glass case Naruto held in his hands. She took it with trembling hands, knowing what would be inside.

The hand that came up to silence her coming gasp almost caused her to drop the thing. She'd expected a regular wooden flute, silver at best, but what she saw inside far exceeded those standards. She took it out end examined it closely; the flute seemed harder than steel, but smooth and delicate at the same time. It had the standard number of holes needed to play and it was almost transparent. She knew he wouldn't have given her a glass flute. That would be pointless in battle. She examined it closer and still didn't find her answer.

A kunai rushed through the air downward towards her position; Tayuya instinctively brought up her only object, the flute. She expected it to break, but the flute held strong against Naruto's weapon.

"Diamond," Naruto answered her thoughts.

Tayuya choked on her own saliva in shock. Her coughs muffled the blonde's silent chuckling until she composed herself. Drawing it closer to her eyes in disbelief, she found that the blond wasn't lying. She made a futile effort to snap it in half. Her gaping mouth caused a grin to rise on Naruto's face. He nodded, once again answering her silent query. The redhead fought back tears of gratitude.

"Take a look at the underside, Tayuya." Naruto could tell she was pleased with her gift; it made him swell with pride.

Tayuya wondered how he would one-up the already high-class gift he'd given her. She tilted the flute so that the bottom was eye level and stared. It took a minute due to it being almost sunset, but when she could make it out a tear actually came to her eye. It was only one but it was all Naruto needed to make him feel like he'd done something truly important. Along the underside of the flute was her name, engraved in all capital letters, and his next to it.

With that one tear he knew he'd broken down her defenses. Tayuya trusted him, but not on the level he wanted; that was one of the reasons he bought her the flute. The other he hadn't quite figured out. He wasn't infatuated with her like Sakura; no, hers was a different type of attraction. He didn't understand it himself, and didn't care to try at the moment. What the blonde knew was he had feelings for this girl. That was certain. He wouldn't walk away from someone he cared for like this; Sakura was important to him, but so was Tayuya.

Tayuya's valiant effort in prevented the water in her eyes from being released failed the moment she understood the symbolism of his gift. It was beautiful. No one had given enough of a shit about her to even think about giving her something, especially on this scale. It made her heart flutter when she read the underside; his and her name next to each other. There was something about Naruto Uzumaki. He'd somehow used his annoying and endearing tactics to work his way through her mind and into her heart. Tayuya finally realized her own feelings toward the blonde. She'd been hopelessly infatuated with him since their leaving the hospital. The redhead knew it happened to others but never thought it could be this...complicated.

Tayuya looked up to see Naruto smiling at her. "Could you please play me a song, Tayuya-chan?"

A soft smile painted itself across her features. She clenched the flute softly in her hands. "Sure...Naruto."

Naruto beamed with happiness as Tayuya opened up the book and flipped through a couple of pages. The store owner had told him it was one of the most complicated works he sold. The fact that Tayuya was able to understand it let alone play it was astounding in itself. He waited a few minutes until she stopped flipping and put the book on the ground. She positioned the flute on her lips and started playing.

It was a pleasant tune that started off nicely, and then diverged to a lower and less high pitched tune. It then went back to its nice start, and Naruto expected to hear the low tune again, but this time it was higher and less dreary tune, the song continued in this manner until it started off nice again. Naruto didn't hear either tune this time, but what sounded a combination of the two. It ended soon after that, with the same melody.

"Amazing...what's it called?" Naruto said

Tayuya looked up to see he was staring at her. She lowered her head and blushed. "Koigokoro Yotsukado."

"Beautiful.

"Arigatou, Naruto…"

Tayuya let her body drift sideways until her head settled itself on his shoulder. Naruto was startled at first but welcomed the gesture by putting his arm around her. They stayed there for a few moments until the sun began to set. It was getting late and he had a lot to do tomorrow. He was about to stand up when Tayuya stopped him. She had a resentful look on her face, as if she didn't want to do what she was thinking about, but then a look a determination crossed it.

"Naruto, I...I want to tell you about my past...what I can remember from it."

The blonde scratched his head. "Okay... but are you going to keep calling me Naruto, because it's starting to scare the shit out of me."

Tayuya laughed; it helped lift her nervousness. "Whatever you want Shithead. Just sit your ass back down so I can tell you about my shitty life."

Naruto obeyed and retook his place next to her.

"I don't remember much of my life before the curse mark," Tayuya began. "I don't even remember if I had parents that loved me. I just woke up and I had it."

Naruto nodded, showing he was listening. Tayuya continued.

"The day I woke up with it, people started fucking yelling at me. They called me a monster and threw shit at me. I was run out of whatever village it was. I don't remember that either. Eventually, I came across a large forest. I…I didn't think I'd survive at the time, all the shit people put me through before didn't help me feel anything but weak. About six days later I was close to dying, but then Orochimaru-sama came and saved my life. He told me he gave me the curse mark and I hated him for it at first. He asked me if I remembered life before it; I told him I didn't. He said life was cruel to me and I had nothing before he gave it to me, but now I could be someone. I could exist because I had a purpose—to serve him."

Naruto snorted.

"In Otogakure they ran so many fucking tests on me to see if I had any special Kekkei Genkai, but nothing showed. Orochimaru-sama gave me the flute I had before the sand bitch snapped it in half. He gave me the ability to use those doki in combat. It took years to control them properly, but I did it in time."

"Eventually Orochimaru-sama recommended me to join the sound four…where all those bastards were. I was put on the team but not before I had to pass some test given by them. I was beaten daily for that shitty test, pushed until my legs collapsed under my body, and they didn't even stop after that. They claimed it was at fucking test to determine how strong I was, but I knew it was bullshit. They just wanted a punching bag to beat the hell out of." Tayuya grit her teeth. The blonde calmed her with a hand on her shoulder. Her one hand gripped the flute harder.

"After all that shit was over I was finally put on that damn team. We did missions together all the time, but those fucking assholes would always put me in the most dangerous areas. They just wanted me killed, but I didn't give up. I did it all for Orochimaru-sama. Then a few months ago he ordered us to retrieve Sasuke because he needed him."

Naruto was about to ask why but he didn't want to interrupt her. She would tell him about Sasuke in time.

"You know the rest. We failed and those assholes all died. Fuckwads deserved it though." Tayuya paused. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at the blonde. He gave her a gentle shoulder squeeze. "Before we left…Orochimaru-sama told us he needed the Uchiha brat's body for a body transfer jutsu. I'm guessing he wants that dumbass sharingan the Uchiha has. That's all I know though Shithead." The redhead stood spontaneously on wobbly legs. "I guess I can't stay with you anymore because you know about Orochimaru's plans." A shaky, sorrowful laugh escaped her lips. "I won't lie…it's been fun."

Naruto was quick in catching her arm. He'd stood the instant she had. "What makes you think that just because I know about Sasuke that I'll be letting you go anywhere? You're still injured and can't get along by yourself."

Tayuya narrowed her eyes. "So when my fucking legs heal then you'll kick me out. I expected that shit. This flute was probably just so I could give you the damn information you wanted. " The redhead attempted to throw it to the ground but found her hand wouldn't comply. This only increased her self-pity and misplaced rage.

The blonde pulled her to him. His visible hurt hit her like a punch in the gut. "Tayuya-chan…how could you say that?" His hand closed around hers and consequently, her gift as well. "I bought this because I care about you. More than I should. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I don't understand it myself, but there's something about you I can't stop from loving." Naruto moved his hands to her shoulders, stilling her in her place. "I know you understand. You're one of my precious people. You are special to me, and I won't let you go."

Tayuya could do little but gaze into his burning eyes, tears welling up again. "But w-what about that pink-"

Naruto lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers. A startled intake was all the redhead could manage. This was her first kiss. The blonde pulled her to him, continuing to use whatever enthusiasm he had to make certain that Tayuya would never again doubt his intentions. She felt his surprisingly soft lips meld with her own; it seemed so right. She pressed into him harder. After a five minute time period, time that seemed like an eternity of bliss for the redhead, they separated. The wind carried their heavy breathing across the mountain. Naruto brought her into a tender embrace.

"I don't know...Sakura-chan is just as important to me as you are Tayuya-chan. I couldn't let either one of you go. I don't know if what I'm doing is wrong, but I don't care because right now I want to enjoy my time with you."

Tayuya chose to say nothing; she, too, wanted to enjoy this time together. The redhead moved forward and pressed her lips to Naruto's once again, loving the feeling of his on hers. Naruto put his hands on her waist while her elbows settled themselves on his shoulders. The blonde's roaming hands eventually sought out his companion's soft bottom. Tayuya gasped, not used to contact in such a private area. The redhead shut her eyes tighter and fisted her hands in his hair while his venturing tongue probed her mouth.

He explored the moist cavern, loving the taste of apple and cinnamon that was Tayuya. An involuntary and embarrassing moan escaped the redhead when the blond suckled a bit on her tongue. The high pitch of it caused Naruto to smile mentally. Reluctantly, he broke their oral embrace, choosing instead to wrap his arms around her and sift his fingers through her red mane.

Tayuya again gasped for air. She'd never experienced something so…amazing. It was simply unbelievable that this simple contact could bring forward such responses from her. She had moaned. _Moaned! _Naruto didn't seem like the type to explore those types of things let alone use them. He'd effectively changed her perception of him. The redhead didn't know whether to move or not; the stars still hadn't left her eyes. She felt the blonde lift her up bridal style and soon wind was rushing through her hair.

"Let's go back home," He stated softly.

"Home," she whispered. So now she was apart of his life now too. Tayuya never had a home to go to. Sure the many sound bases where she stayed she had slept in, but they didn't have a cozy feeling that his apartment held. Cozy... Tayuya held her head, several images flashed through her head, a fireplace, a rug, two unknown people sitting on a red couch, and then they were gone.

"Are you okay Tayuya-chan?"

The redhead managed a nod. Tayuya hadn't even realized she was sitting on his bed. Correction, _their_ bed. That thought sent an unfamiliar tingle through her. Naruto made his way to the bathroom and changed into his pajamas. He them came back in with his shirt open, showing the seal on his stomach. Tayuya's questioning and anticipating look caused the blonde's cheeks to tint. He pointed to the seal on his abdomen.

"Tayuya-chan, I wasn't completely honest with you earlier. Remember what I told you about this seal on my stomach?" Tayuya nodded. He gulped. "Well, it's similar to your seal because it gives me more power right? B-But it holds something inside. Um…do you know about what happened to Konoha about twelve years ago?" He asked

A contemplative look crossed her face. "Didn't some demon attack this shitty village but the fourth killed it?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's somewhat right. Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. He couldn't. Instead he sealed it inside an infant. The village was saved...but the baby grew up being distrusted and hated. That baby was me; I'm the container of the nine-tailed fox."

Tayuya looked at him for some time before answering "So?"

Naruto baffled stare betrayed his serious exterior. So? That was all she had to say? He expected some dramatic response close to disbelief, but all she said was 'so'?"

The blonde crossed his arms. It was a guarded move that irritated the redhead for some reason. "What do you mean 'so'?"

"Well you're not the damn demon right!" Tayuya demanded. Naruto shook his head immediately. "So why the hell should I care Shithead? You aren't a fucking demon. You thought I wouldn't like you anymore? You thought what we just talked about and…" The redhead paused, a strange bit of hurt surfacing in the base of her stomach. "You thought after what we just did that I'd hate you for something stupid like that?"

Naruto took a hesitant step back. "It isn't stupid. If this thing gets control of my body-"

Tayuya was up and in his face before he could process what happened. Their noses were inches apart when her semi-cold palm landed flat on his exposed seal. The force that she'd used made Naruto wince. Her defiant expression reminded the blonde why he'd fallen for her in the first place.

The redhead felt the seal under her hand grow warmer. Nevertheless, she never tore her eyes from his. "You made me a promise. I know you remember that." Naruto nodded, speechless. "It hasn't hurt me yet because you haven't let it. Don't you have idiots you call friends in this stupid place?" Another nod. "So if it hasn't hurt them and it hasn't hurt me, why should I give a fuck?"

Naruto continued to remain without a word in his vocabulary. Tayuya grunted, mildly satisfied, and prepared to get into bed. A clumsy tackle from the blonde knocked them both to the mattress, both giggling all the while. They'd moved so they were on their sides, facing each other. Naruto's serious look had faded in favor of a smirk. He stroked the back of her hand.

"You're right. Gomen Tayuya-chan. How about we get to bed?"

Tayuya smirked in agreement and went over to Naruto's dresser. She'd started to keep her clothes in the bottom two and told him to never go near them. After putting on a white t shirt and black sweats she went over and took her place. Naruto came over to the bed after brushing his teeth and slid in behind her. He tried to put his arm around her but she turned around and faced him.

Tayuya gave him one last grateful smile. "Arigatou, Naruto."

"Hey, that's Shithead to you," Naruto said playfully.

Tayuya laughed softly, relishing in their contact. He kissed her again; this one was no different from the first. Sparks still shone in her eyes. He licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth for his tongue to enter. They laid there kissing for some time until Naruto noticed a rather large bulge start to appear in his pants. Reluctantly, he let Tayuya go and smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Tayuya-chan."

"Goodnight Shithead," she replied around a yawn.

Naruto had to adjust himself so that he wouldn't poke her in the back. He didn't want to her to become angry at him for it. When he became comfortable he placed his arm around her and put his chin in the crook of her neck. In minutes they were both asleep; Tayuya was having sweet dreams of Naruto and he having dreams of the same two angels who brought him happiness the first time.

* * *

A shadowed figure loomed on a building near the window of Naruto's bedroom. He smiled perversely as he saw the two teenagers kiss and waterfall tears came to his eyes.

"He really did use what I taught him! I'm so proud!" he said in an unnecessarily enthusiastic voice. "Tsunade would probably love to hear about this!"

He took off towards the Hokage tower with gusto, long white hair billowing behind him all the while.

* * *

**Edited.**

**Review/Critique**

Kouki-Conceited

Koigokoro Yotsukado: Love's Crossroads


	7. Conflicts and Confessions

**Hey guys**

**This chap has been checked over/Beta-ed. June 2010**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto. If I did Jiraiya would have his own hilariously perverted segment**

The Godaime was snoring peacefully at her desk. She had a right to be; it was nearly eleven in the evening. A bottle of sake, empty of course, stood by her left hand. She'd fallen asleep on her paperwork again, so more than likely it would be on her face in the morning. Tsunade had left her window half open. It was a habit of hers that Shizune constantly chastised her on, and one that she never seemed to eager to change.

This was lucky for the man jumping through Konoha at the time looking for any women's spa, attention clearly elsewhere. Instead of crashing into her window, which was what his usual entrance would be, he barreled into the Godaime herself. This resulted in a tangle of limbs which eventually landed said white haired man in a very compromising position.

Tsunade's desk was knocked onto the floor and her along with it. The man was also laid out in the same fashion under her, his face being smothered by her breasts. It took him a minute to notice his surroundings, after which he sighed in content and allowed himself to be suffocated by those pillows he loved oh so much. What he had failed to notice was that the Godaime was now wide awake and was not happy to see who had interrupted her sleep. She also didn't care for the position he was in under her.

"Pervert!"

The now perverted white haired man was sent flying cross the room. He hit the wall hard, leaving an indent of his body etched into it. He looked up to see the Godaime advancing, fist already packed with chakra. Her face was filled with anger; if he didn't explain himself quickly the next thing he would see would most definitely be the shinigami.

"Tsunade wait! It's me!"

Tsunade had to squint to make out the face in the darkness. Sure enough it was her old teammate and fellow sannin. He was wearing his usual outfit, which consisted of a rest vest on top of a brown shirt and fishnet underneath. It was certainly him; no one else would wear such ridiculous clothing, not to mention his shoes. Sometimes she wondered how he balanced in those things.

"Jiraiya?" She inquired uncertainly.

The toad sannin sighed. It was a relief to see that she had recognized him. That was, until he noticed her walking forward at a faster rate, both fists surrounded by chakra. This wouldn't be pretty. He idly wondered if Tsunade just didn't like him, or if Kami held some personal enjoyment in causing him pain. She stopped in from of him, both fists at her sides. Jiraiya observed her shaking in an attempt to control herself.

The Godaime raised one fist. "Jiraiya you'd better have a damn good excuse for this."

Said sannin cleared his throat, eyes darting elsewhere. "W-Well you see I was jumping rooftops towards the tower, but I wasn't really paying attention because uh... I was looking for uh...well is that really important?"

"You were about to peep again weren't you?" Tsunade accused, cracking her knuckles.

Jiraiya gulped. "T-That's not important. I came because I have some important information about Naruto.

Tsunade's demeanor quickly changed. "Is it Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya mentally thanked the boy for being his scapegoat. He stood, grin returning. "That's a part of it, but more importantly..."

Tsunade motioned for him to continue. "More importantly what?"

Jiraiya puffed out his chest and looked up, but soon after he broke down in tears of happiness. "He finally used what I taught him! I'm so proud of him Tsunade! You should have seen him. I never even thought he would be as smooth as his father—and the way he kissed her! It was like he actually knew what he was doing! If I stayed I'm sure I would have picked up some valuable research, but alas, I knew he would probably want his first time to be personal, and for some reason I respect that, so I left."

Tsunade stared blankly at Jiraiya for a moment before slamming a non chakra enhanced punch in his stomach, doubling him over. Even without chakra she was still easily the most powerful kunoichi in fire country.

The Godaime kneeled down and pulled her fellow sannin to that they were face to face. Her calm yet furious expression sent a spark of fear through him. "What the hell do you mean 'what I taught him'? Are you _trying _to make the boy into a pervert Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya coughed a little before answering "It's not my fault. It was bound to happen anyway! The boy is coming into _those _years Tsunade; it's perfectly natural for him to be making out with girls in his bed. I just didn't think it would happen so-"

Tsunade launched another fist at Jiraiya, this one aiming for his face. He narrowly avoided it due to the close range between him and his attacker. That punch would have probably put him out for a few days. He'd noticed it had more chakra than the others.

"IN HIS BED!" Tsunade raged. "He's way too young for that! I'm gonna kill him. It's probably that Kiara girl too, I knew something was strange about her..."

Jiraiya kept silent as she continued her rant. To the best of his knowledge, Tsunade had never cared much about Naruto's love life. It was probably due to the fact that she was experiencing being an overprotective mother/sister at the same time. Distrusting someone who was getting close to one of your loved ones was normal behavior, especially for mother and sister figures. He just never thought that Tsunade of all people would be exhibiting such conduct.

He reasoned that it was his responsibility to explain that it wasn't Naruto's fault in this situation, but what fun would that be? He _could _just taunt Tsunade a little more, but only out of curiosity to know what would happen. A perverted leer appeared on Jiraiya's face. With his imagination he could put Naruto in the worst of scenarios. Maybe he would even come up with an idea for a new story!

"Well I wouldn't say that, she seemed pretty normal from the way she was moaning," Tsunade froze in mid-rant, hands up. "I could hear it all the way from outside, probably had something to do with where Naruto had his hand..."

Jiraiya stopped to glance at the Godaime. Her face was blank, devoid of any emotion. At first he thought his words hadn't quite yet gotten through to her, but shock, followed by denial, and then finally blind rage crossed her features. He had trouble keeping up with them. Jiraiya was about to add more, but then Tsunade was up and already halfway through the door. She would probably level his apartment building when she arrived. The Toad sannin couldn't resist adding in one last thing.

"Who would have known he would have the same like towards redheads like his-" This time Jiraiya stopped in mid sentence. That last comment halted Tsunade in place. She hadn't even turned around. Maybe he'd pushed her too far; Kami how he hoped all that rage didn't turn on him. She slowly turned around with an expression he hadn't expected—confusion.

"Redhead?"

"H-Hai, I couldn't see her face but I'm sure she had red hair," Jiraiya stammered out. The new calm she had was even more frightening than the blind rage that was radiating from her moments ago.

Tsunade walked back towards her desk and turned it back over. Jiraiya was edged into the corner the entire time fearing for his life. It wasn't until she sat back down in her chair in deep thought that he relaxed. He made his way to the other side of her desk, arms crossed.

"What's wrong with her being a redhead Tsunade? I know it's not really a common color here in the leaf but it's not nonexistent. She could be also from Suna or-"

Tsunade held a hand up. "I know that…but what concerns me is that there have been no residents of Suna that have come into the village in the last few days; they would have had to come to consult me personally. The last people to come from Suna were Gaara and his siblings, and they left about a week ago. Something else that bothers me is how would Naruto, _our_ Naruto, establish a relationship with someone in only a few days?"

"Well as to people of Suna, I'm guessing they have to see you because of their recent communications with our old teammate." Jiraiya replied seriously. Tsunade nodded. "Concerning Naruto, he's growing up Tsunade. I don't think he'll stay alone forever; maybe he found someone in the village, as unlikely as that may be, that actually cares for him. He does grow on people pretty fast. Or..." Jiraiya's grin resurfaced.

"Or what?"

"Or he finally followed my teachings and now he going to pick up girls just like his sensei!" Jiraiya almost yelled with a smile on his face Gai would be proud of.

"That's highly improbable." Jiraiya's smile faltered. "I'm going to look into it. This might have something to do with that Kiara girl. She's extremely lucky to have survived that accident. It isn't common for villagers to take the route she did to come to the leaf villages as well." Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Then there's the case of the missing girl from the sound group, Tayuya. I still have ANBU scouting the area and there's no sign of her anywhere. No blood trail, ripped clothes—no evidence at all. You would think that how Temari boasted after she supposedly killed the girl that there would be some evidence."

"I suppose so. So who is this Kiara girl you seemed to be so enthralled with?"

Tsunade told him the story about how she'd met the girl she put into Naruto's care. After hearing it a second time from her mouth, it seemed less believable. All of those injuries couldn't have possibly come from the tree falling on her. The numerous cuts and scrapes that adorned her body at the time she examined also were peculiar. In a rare act, Tsunade did a mental face palm. Shizune's constant chastising on her not taking her role as Godaime as serious as she should have had finally caught up to her it seemed.

"So Naruto gets to take care of a young cutie and I'm left with nothing?" Jiraiya asked, pout active. "How come I never get missions like those?" He practically wailed.

Tsunade stood. "Because you're a pervert and high ranked ninja. I need you for more important things. How about you question Naruto about that girl I put in his care? I'm sure he'll open up to you if you teach him a new jutsu or something."

The toad sannin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well I don't know... the kid is too young to learn anything that I know; he'd be far too destructive. Maybe if you assign me a mission like his, I might be inclined to agree."

"Hell no. That's the day I follow Naruto's advice on how to get you to train him." The Godaime sighed. "Honestly, he's becoming more like you every day."

"His advice?" Jiraiya inquired.

Tsunade's cheeks tinted a light red. She folded her arms. "He wanted me to use my 'womanly charms' to get you to agree to train him."

Jiraiya said nothing for a moment. He had that perverted expression on his face again along with visible happiness and pride. His own student had tried to get a woman to be with him! He might just train Naruto if this behavior kept up. If Tsunade had agreed with him...

The Godaime looked at him for a moment and noticed his nose starting to bleed. Jiraiya hurriedly wiped the residue away before any more could come and dropped his playful nature.

The toad sannin spoke without so much as a bit of humor in his voice. "Well, why didn't you follow his advice?"

"What?"

"Well if you ask me I think it would be a successful way to get him at least some training. I've heard about how Gai went flying out of your office naked from the civilian populous and there are several rumors flying around. How could you sleep with him when you have an experienced, not to mention handsome—and willing, male that you could call for anytime? I would love to be of service to you Tsunade-hime. I could give you a massage, maybe with some oil, squeeze your..." Jiraiya couldn't finish; the blood flow from his nose was too much.

"Just go talk to Naruto, that's all," she said, barely restraining her anger.

"Are you sure? I could-"

"GET OUT PERVERT!" Tsunade picked up the closest thing to her, a stapler, and threw it at him. Jiraiya expertly dodged and backpedaled towards the door. She continued throwing whatever was in range of her arms, giving him no choice but to move faster. Before he got out she managed to hit him with a rather heavy book, causing him to stumble down the hallway.

Moments later the door opened again and Tsunade reacted by throwing another large book towards it. She expected to hear a loud 'oof' but instead heard a rather girly shriek, followed by a thump that meant the book had hit its target. Tsunade looked up to see Shizune knocked out on the floor, a large bruise already starting to form at the top of her forehead. She stared down at her apprentice, clearly irritated. The reason that people though the Godaime was sleeping with possibly the most unique jounin to ever walk the earth was standing right in front of her. It was time for a little revenge. Tsunade grinned mischievously and set to work; payback was a bitch.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the smell of the girl her was so infatuated with beside him. He had somehow turned over in his sleep and was now on his back, her by his side. He glanced at the clock; it read nine o clock, still early. He hadn't told Hinata or Shizune what time he would be at the training ground so maybe if he got lucky he would be the first one there.

Tayuya shifted a little, bringing her mouth closer to his neck. Her soft breathing tickled it slightly causing him to let out a muffled laugh. He slowly slid out of bed and went to brush his teeth. When he returned Tayuya was still asleep so he decided to take a shower, she should be awake by the time he got out.

Naruto went to the bathroom and turned on the shower water. It was cold as hell at first causing him to let out a very non-masculine scream. The water eventually warmed and he hopped back in hoping Tayuya didn't hear him; he would never hear the end of it if she did.

* * *

Tayuya bolted up hearing what sounded like a girl screaming. She scanned the apartment looking for any signs of a woman in distress. Everything looked the same; the only sound was of the shower running. The blonde was probably taking a shower, but that was the direction that the scream came from. Going on assumption alone, Tayuya got up and started walking towards the bathroom. If there was anyone else in that bathroom...

_'He wouldn't, would he?'_

Tayuya was halfway to the bathroom when she fell and hit the floor hard. Her legs weren't that damn bad! A torn up piece of floorboard jutted out from the others. Either Naruto had recently tried to redo his apartment or he was hiding something. She carefully picked up the loose board and removed it. Underneath laid a long green trunk. It had a lock on it, so she wouldn't be able to open it unless she had the key. It could be broken into easily but that would be too obvious. The redhead could just look for the key some other time. For now she had to see who was currently taking a shower in _their_ bathroom.

Tayuya opened the door slowly so as to avoid the usual 'creek' of the rusting hinges. The shower curtain was up, blocking the blonde from view. The only clothes on the floor were his, prompting the redhead to release the breath she was holding. The sound of water slowly coming to a stop immediately caught her attention. Tayuya averted her eyes and began gradually shutting the door to be respectful of his privacy, but his voice halted her attempt to remain undetected.

"Tayuya-chan, what are you doing?"

Tayuya let out her own un-tayuya like squeal at being noticed. Naruto stood by the mirror, staring curiously with a towel around his waist. The water ran down his body slowly; he hadn't had enough time to dry off. The hair was matted around his eyes, which were staring at her with a hint of amusement. He started tapping his foot in mock frustration while Tayuya just stood there with the door still open.

"If you're not going to explain yourself then close the door. All the cold air is getting in."

Tayuya walked inside and closed the door; she attributed the heavy atmosphere mostly to the steam. She met Naruto's amused face with a defiant glare of her own. He was smirking at her, that same damn confident smirk. She intensified her glare but it had no effect; it only made him smile.

The redhead poked his forehead. "What the hell's so funny Shithead?"

"Usually I like to dry off by myself Tayuya-chan, but you're welcome to watch if you want to." Naruto said, smirk still in place.

It was at that time that Tayuya had remember that he _did _just get out of the shower and all he was wearing was a towel that kept repeatedly falling off his waistline. How idiotic could she have been to actually walk _in _the bathroom and close the door? What possessed her to even think of such a ridiculous idea? Tayuya mentally chastised herself. She knew she was changing but this was beyond stupid.

Her face heated. "Don't flatter yourself Shithead."

"Well I guess I didn't really specify whether to close the door from the inside or out. I guess if you really want to watch..." Naruto said, removing his towel slowly.

Tayuya forced herself to focus only on his eyes. She thrust a finger to the door. "Get the fuck out!"

The blonde shook his head. "I can't do that Tayuya-chan. I'm the one who's using the bathroom."

There was a moment of silence before Tayuya stormed out the steamy bathroom. Annoying water droplets clung to her hair on the way out. Naruto finished drying soon after and came out content with having won their little debate. He didn't win arguments often, but with Tayuya it seemed easier; probably because she would be so flustered now when talking to him. No doubt yesterday was the only intimate contact she'd ever experienced. Then again, it'd only been his second time.

"We should get to the training ground. There's a lot we have a lot to explain to Sakura-chan."

Tayuya scoffed but stood anyway. Her legs were actually feeling pretty good; she _could_ make it there without him. It would be strange though, not riding along on his back. She could savor it a little more. Just until she felt sure her legs were absolutely healed. There was really no point in risking it. Any further damage was unnecessary.

The redhead drew circles on the blanket with one digit. "M-My legs still hurt a little Shithead. It'd be stupid to use them."

He nodded. "Fine, but you're really starting to get heavy," he joked.

Tayuya gave him a not so gentle jab to the arm which caused Naruto to rub the appendage a little. He put her on his back and they took off. It was a nice day outside, not a cloud in the sky. The redhead's eyes were closed to get more feeling of the wind sifting through her hair. Naruto glanced at her and at the trail of long hair that flew behind them. Though it prickled his face every now and again, he couldn't help but like it. They landed in the training ground moments later.

Naruto took a look around. "Looks like we're the first ones here. I guess we'll just wait."

Tayuya grunted in reply. He walked over to a tree and sat down with her next to him. They stayed there in the shade for some time, merely enjoying each others presence. It seemed like hours later that Naruto broke the peaceful silence.

"I think I see Hinata coming."

Sure enough the blue haired kunoichi was making her way towards the two of them. She looked a little happier today. There was an obvious bounce in her step and Naruto could see a smile on her face. What she could be so happy about when they were about to face a potentially explosive situation surpassed him. She stopped when she saw Naruto with Tayuya and waved happily.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, Kiara-san."

"Ohayo Hinata. What's got you in such a good mood?" Naruto said

Hinata blushed. She hadn't thought she was that obvious. "Kiba-kun came to see me yesterday."

"What did he give you flowers or something?" Naruto had assumed Kiba had a thing for Hinata; he most likely acted on it yesterday.

If possible Hinata's blushed darkened even more. It was obvious that either Kiba had wowed her with some great romantic gesture or had completely embarrassed himself. Naruto was willing to bet the on the latter.

"H-He...um...He s-sniffed me."

Both genin under the tree sent the heiress quizzical looks. "Gomen Hinata. I must have misheard you. Did you just say he _sniffed _you? Oh Kami, I'm hoping not where I think..." He looked to Hinata who slowly nodded her head.

Naruto tried to hold back his laughter but failed; Tayuya soon joined him. She didn't know who Kiba was, and wasn't too keen on wooing another person, but who the hell sniffs someone to show interest? She was new to the whole romance thing, but she was also sure that wasn't the correct way to go about it. Their laughter subsided to mere chuckling minutes later. Naruto had regained enough composure to talk.

"I know he's a member of the Inuzuka clan but is that how they...express feelings?" A shy nod was all the heiress could manage. "I would have given you flowers, candy, or maybe kissed you; anything except that."

Hinata resisted swooning at the ideas Naruto was procuring from his head. They were apart of her own fantasies for years. She'd hoped they would someday come to reality. Although the heiress knew he was involved with Sakura, there was still a part of her that would always love him.

"I agree with Naruto-kun." Tayuya added in her false voice "It does seem somewhat strange."

"Did he do anything _else _Hinata?" Naruto questioned

Hinata stared at her toes. "H-He asked me on a d-date t-tomorrow night."

Naruto grinned. "That's great Hinata! I knew you would find somebody with how pretty you are. I hope you have a good time tonight, and try not to stutter so much."

She shifted nervously. "Arigatou Naruto-kun. I'll t-try."

The three conversed for about an hour longer. Naruto was surprised that Tayuya actually held a conversation with another female without any confrontation occurring. Maybe things in his life were actually starting to get better. He held on to that happy thought until all three ninja saw a fourth walking toward the training ground with bubblegum color hair neatly kept just above her shoulders. Naruto put his head down in a prayer and hoped against hope that no fighting ensue. Fate was against him though because as soon as Sakura waved at them Tayuya crawled over and sat in his lap. Naruto cursed under his breath.

When Sakura took notice of Tayuya's position she stopped for a second. It took her a moment to analyze who was sitting in his lap because she had not really seen much of the girl. When she finally did take notice she continued at a faster rate toward the tree everyone was resting under. If that had been Hinata she would have beaten the girl black and blue for treading on her ground a second time.

_'Naruto better have a damn good excuse for this.' _Sakura mentally repeated the exact same thing her sensei had that morning.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," she spoke, malice evident in her voice.

Naruto returned the greeting. It wasn't missed that Sakura utterly ignored the other two people in the training area. She wasn't too angry at Hinata for what had happened yesterday, but it still hurt her to know Naruto had kissed another girl. As for the other, there was always some way that she would just piss Sakura off. There weren't that many instances, but the few times the pinkette had been around Kiara nothing positive ever happened. There was also her possessiveness of Naruto; she'd known him for less than a week and was clingy to him in a way that made them seem engaged.

The blonde clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Alright! Hinata can you please tell Sakura-chan why-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head to see yet another person come into training ground seven. He was jogging pretty slowly like he didn't want to go through with what he was about to do. The blonde frowned.

"Ero-sennin what do you want? I'm busy."

Jiraiya looked around to see Naruto was indeed busy. There was one girl in his lap who had never seen before, a young Hyuuga and Sakura who he knew as Tsunade's most recent apprentice. The girl who he hadn't seen was looking at him strangely; likely because Naruto had just called him Ero-sennin in front of her. She had to be the one Tsunade was talking about. There was little doubt in the Toad sannin's head that she was the exact same girl from the night before with changes to her eyes and hair.

"I can see that," Jiraiya replied with a cheeky grin. "but I have important information for your ears only from the Godaime."

The blonde scratched his head. "Can't it wait until later?"

Jiraiya crossed his arms in a way that left no room for discussion. "Gomen Naruto. It has to be now."

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to leave the three of them alone. He'd planned to unleash a torrent of shadow clones had anything gone wrong. Now there was no sure-fire method of making sure one didn't kill the other.

Hinata he wasn't worried about; she would most likely isolate herself once he left. However Tayuya didn't care what anyone thought of her, so she wouldn't hesitate to say something that would set Sakura off. Sakura already was most definitely not happy about her being in his lap and she rarely kept her opinions to herself. It was like setting two explosive tags next to each other and watching for which one would blow up first. They were both short tempered so it wouldn't be long.

He sighed again. "If it's that important, fine. Just let me have a word with Hinata before we leave."

Jiraiya said nothing so he disengaged himself from Tayuya and walked over to a training post. Hinata glanced at Jiraiya before shuffling over to the blonde genin. When the other two stood he shook his head and pointed at Hinata only, causing them both to huff and turn away. The heiress sat down next to him, an inquisitive expression on her features.

_'If its one thing they have in common it's their attitudes.' _

"Hinata I need a favor."

"W-What is it Naruto-kun?"

The blonde grasped her shoulders. "I need you to be serious about this. If anything gets out of hand between the two of them I want you to close the tenketsu in their legs before someone gets hurt. I trust you with this Hinata."

The heiress savored the warmth flowing into her from the blond genin. She hurriedly snapped back to the conversation. "W-What if I-I mess u-up and hurt t-them?"

"You won't; I have a lot of faith in you. Besides, if you do hurt them a little dent in their pride wouldn't exactly make my day worse," Naruto winked at her.

Hinata poked her index fingers together. "I'll do my best."

Naruto stood up and trotted over to his perverted sensei; they left walking in the direction of Ichiraku ramen. Sakura was left standing next to Tayuya, who was sitting in the shade the tree cast. Hinata made her way over to the two girls and sat down calmly, waiting for someone to start a conversation.

"So...Hinata." Sakura began. "What did Naruto want to talk to you about?"

Tayuya shifted her head in Hinata's direction. What could he tell tramp that he couldn't tell her?

"I-I don't think h-he wanted anyone else t-to k-know."

Tayuya almost lost her temper right there. He didn't want her to know? She had told him her whole life story yesterday, what she could remember from it, and he had told her his greatest secret. There was no reason why he should be hiding anything from her. She wouldn't admit it, but it hurt that he was keeping things from her.

Sakura was equally infuriated. Naruto was her teammate and someone who she had just began to care about. He normally told her anything, whether she wanted to hear it or not. Why the big altercation all of a sudden? It probably had something to do with Kiara; he was always around her now. Naruto's change began exactly after that night she had seen them together in the hospital bed. The pinkette reasoned it was all her fault.

"Why don't you just tell me why you kissed Naruto-kun yesterday. We can start from there."

Hinata was scared where it would end but she began her story nonetheless. "Well i-it was early in the morning a-and I-I didn't have training with father that day, so I walked over to Naruto-kun's house. B-Before he opened the door I-I was j-just going t-to tell h-him m-my feelings."

"That sure went well," Tayuya interrupted her, abandoning all formality.

Hinata continued despite the interruption. "I-I thought I'd strengthened my resolve, but when he opened the door shirtless-" At this point Hinata's swaying and the bit of drool beginning to escape her open mouth showed she was reminiscing the likely stored memory. "-I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move or say a-anything; it f-felt l-like I-I was g-going t-to faint r-right then. I-I forced m-myself to b-break away f-from my f-fear and t-that's when w-we k-kissed."

"Don't say that," Tayuya again spoke out. To hell with being formal; she was royally pissed. If she lashed out at the two other people in the clearing she couldn't be incarcerated for it.

"S-Say w-what?" Hinata asked. Sakura also sent her a curious look.

Tayuya huffed and met the heiress' eyes. "Don't say _we. _Naruto-kun had no idea what was going on at the moment and I'm sure he didn't kiss you back, so there was no we; there will never be a _we _between you and him." Tayuya knew she was being cold but she honestly didn't give a damn. She would not let anyone else touch the blonde; he was hers. What had happened yesterday proved it. She knew he had feelings for the pinkette but that would soon change. She would make sure of it.

Hinata fought to keep the tears from reaching her eyes. The girl was right though. Naruto would never be hers.

Sakura moved to comfort the girl. "Even though that's true you didn't have to be so mean about it Kiara-san. I'm sure Naruto would have kissed her back if he did have feelings for her."

"Why the hell should I care what you think? You're just a whore anyway."

Sakura's open hand made a beeline for the right side of Tayuya's face but the redhead jumped out of the way and was on her feet in an instant. The med nin in training sat, stunned that the girl had moved so fast; she was just a civilian so she shouldn't have avoided that. The pink haired kunoichi watched as her foe take up a defensive stance and shift her feet. She noticeably winced after taking up her stance but Sakura didn't care to comment.

"Just because I'm not a ninja doesn't mean I don't know how to fight," Tayuya informed, hoping to alleviate any suspicion.

Sakura stood as well. "That may be, but you're still not a ninja."

The redhead bared her teeth. "Don't underestimate me whore. It could get you killed."

A vein throbbed in the bubblegum haired kunoichi's head. "What gives you the right to call me a whore? You act like Naruto's your husband and you've only known him for a week! If anyone is a whore it's you!" Sakura yelled.

Tayuya took menacing step forward, fists clenched. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know him like I do. I know the real Naruto. Mind your own damn business and keep out of ours!"

A bolt of disbelief flashed through the pink haired kunoichi. Everything in her head was screaming at her to maim or kill the girl in front of her. "I don't know the real Naruto? Who do you think you're talking to _Tayuya_? You're just some bitch who waltzed into his life and that's taking advantage of him!"

As soon as her name left the other kunoichi's mouth Tayuya released a howl of rage and jumped at her. Sakura dodged to the side, grateful that Tsunade had insisted on teaching her evasion over the last few days; otherwise she would have been hit in the stomach. Tayuya turned around and fired another dozen punches at Sakura. The five that did hit her were only glancing blows but they still hurt.

Sakura side stepped an uppercut and attempted to plunge her knee into Tayuya's stomach but she dodged expertly. The redhead's breathing became labored in that instant. Her body unexpectedly slowed to the point she felt like collapsing was inevitable. Her energy was rapidly declining form their impromptu fight.

_'This whore should be no match for me; it must be my damn legs! Fuck, I can barely even fight.' _

Tayuya was brought out of her reverie by a whistling sound coming down towards her shoulder. She reached back, retrieved the flute from her pocket, and brought it up to block the oncoming kunai. An echoed 'clang' was heard as the redhead used her battle accessory for the second time. She opened one eyes to see Sakura's awed expression. The ex-Oto kunoichi managed a cocky grin. Sure the weapon was nice but the thing that made the moment even sweeter was that the underside was facing Sakura, giving her a full view of the names 'Tayuya' and 'Naruto' engraved next to each other.

"Like it?" Tayuya grit out. Her taunting grin surfaced. "I did."

Sakura didn't move for the next few seconds. That flute… it was beautiful. There must have been some reason why those names were engraved on it; anything but the obvious one that pressed at the back of her mind. She ignored her own reasoning and lunged at Tayuya, intending to at least critically damage the girl.

"YOU MANIPULATIVE BITCH!" The words tore their way through Sakura's throat as she pressed harder into the flute. She was sure most of Konoha had heard her, but she didn't care. The girl in front of her had changed Naruto, _her _Naruto, and damn it all if there weren't going to be any consequences.

Tayuya's feet dug into the ground. She hadn't the faintest idea where the girl had gained this increase in strength. It'd been hard to parry her attacks before but now it seemed impossible. What the redhead did know was that she was quickly losing this fight. If Shithead came back and saw her corpse it wouldn't go over well. The whore would probably die if that evil power took hold of him through his anger. That wouldn't be a negative thing, but she also being dead wouldn't help her chances with him.

Tayuya felt the pressure on the flute drop. Hinata stood behind Sakura, her byakugan active. Sakura slowly dropped to the ground, landing sideways. She tried to push herself up using her arms but failed because her legs were now useless.

Tayuya thanked the girl quietly. If that would have gone on for much longer she would have been a lump of flesh right now. The whore was pretty strong when she got angry; Tayuya would have to file that away for later. Knowing your enemies was necessary in combat and in life. Without warning Tayuya's legs gave out under her and she fell not too far from Sakura.

The heiress was now behind her, veins still surrounding her eyes. She was so lost in her daydream that she hadn't even notice the girl move. Now her legs were just useless as the day they were broken. She glared up at the tramp, along with Sakura, as she sat back down and deactivated her bloodline.

Sakura began struggling again. "Hinata let me up now! You don't know what she's doing to Naruto-kun! I have to kick her ass!"

"Like you could," Tayuya responded. She too was having trouble keeping up a simple henge without the ability to use chakra in her legs.

Sakura started shaking in anger but realized she couldn't do anything. She waited patiently until her tenketsu reopened; then Tayuya would get hers.

"N-Naruto-kun trusted me with s-stopping you two if a-anything g-got out of h-hand. I d-don't w-want to d-disappoint him." Hinata replied in the strongest voice she could muster.

Tayuya faced the heiress. "Let me up tramp, or else I'll kick your ass too."

Hinata got a little scared at this point. Their chakra points would be closed for about another hour so she could just leave and get Naruto. She was sure he didn't want her to get hurt anyway. The heiress stood and walked in the same direction her crush had minutes earlier; they would probably be at Ichiraku. She wondered how he would handle this situation; he was dealing with two very possessive kunoichi. She probably wouldn't come back to training ground seven after she talked to him. It was too dangerous.

* * *

"So what's the message from Baa-chan?" Naruto asked. They had both already ordered and were waiting for the food.

"Huh? Oh there is no message." Jiraiya said while reaching for his chopsticks.

"The why did you need to separate me from them? It had to be something important!" The food had arrived and Naruto was already almost finished with his first bowl.

"Well Tsunade wanted to find out about the girl you're taking care of." Jiraiya's perverse grin put the blonde on edge. "Speaking of that how was she last night? Was she feisty? Rough? Dominant? Did she like it?"

Naruto spit the soup in his mouth all over the front counter. Teuchi gave him a glare and he quickly reached for some napkins and cleaned up the mess.

"You were watching us?"

The white haired male put his hands up in defense. "No! Of course not. I just happened to be passing by your window on the way to the Hokage tower and saw some inappropriate things minors such as yourself should not be exhibiting. I may have stayed for a few seconds but it wasn't too long, I knew you'd want some personal space. Aren't you happy I didn't watch?"

Naruto tugged the man's sleeve. "There was nothing to watch! We just kissed! That's all that happened."

He scoffed. "_Sure _it is. On another topic, they still haven't found that Tayuya girl from the sound five." Jiraiya took note of Naruto's flinch at the end of his sentence. "If we were to find her it would be a lot easier to find Sasuke. She could have information on where he's staying."

"Well I guess we have to cut our losses and just try another way then," Naruto replied, sampling his next bowl.

Jiraiya knew the blonde would never give up such a chance to find his former teammate. He'd usually be impulsive and go out searching on his own. He was definitely hiding something. Jiraiya hadn't been able to get a too good look at Kiara, and had only seen Tayuya in a bingo book. However, it was enough for him to see they were very similar. Either they were related or Naruto needed help on his henge.

"Naruto, you and Kiara need to come see Tsunade and me tonight at The Tower. If what's happening is what I think it is we need to talk. Something this serious-"

"I don't care," Naruto interrupted. "Kiara-chan is one of my precious people. If you attempt to hurt her tonight because of where she's from of who she has served in the past I _will _defend her." He used a tone Jiraiya hadn't heard from him before; it sent a shiver down his spine. There had to be some of the Kyuubi's influence on those words.

He clapped the blonde on the back. "Protect her then. We still need to talk. We'll be expecting you at ten." The toad sannin stood and partially opened the flap. He stared back at the blonde. "I've also recently found some information on the curse mark. It uses its power to draw on the chakra of the person who controls it. Without it being sealed, it would most likely kill whoever was disconnected from the person who gave the curse mark originally. If you really care you should come tonight." Jiraiya jumped out of the stand, leaving Naruto with the bill.

The blonde cursed quietly and got up to leave. He knew that someone would find out eventually about Tayuya but he didn't think it would be so soon. He would be in quite a bit of trouble tonight. The thought of having to fight two sannin in order to keep her safe did intimidate him, but he wasn't scared. He told Tayuya he would protect her and he never went back on his word.

After paying he opened the flaps to leave and walked head first into Hinata. They were both dazed for a moment until the heiress regained her bearings. She stuttered out an apology.

He rubbed his head. "It's alright Hinata. Why are you here?"

"Kiara a-and Sakura s-started fighting and I-I closed the tenketsu in their l-legs like you t-told me to. T-They both started y-yelling at m-me so I l-left to f-find you."

Naruto knew this would happen. He was happy he asked Hinata to keep an eye on things. If it weren't for her he would probably be short one precious person right now.

"Thanks for helping out Hinata; good luck on your date with Kiba tomorrow night."

Hinata fiddled with her jacket. "T-Thank y-you Naruto-kun, but I'd much rather be with you."

The blonde sighed. "And sometimes I wished I picked a shy cutie like you Hinata, but we have to live with our decisions."

They laughed softly. Hinata had helped him settle into some kind of calm. It was going to be hell on earth when he got back to the seventh training ground. He would try to explain what was happening between them all but even he didn't really know. Naruto now knew why some people (most of the male figures in his life, actually) weren't in relationships. They were so damn difficult.

"I should get back home Naruto-kun. It's getting late."

"Hai. I should probably get back to the training ground before they get up and kill each other."

Hinata nodded and they both headed opposite ways. Naruto took his time getting back; he was in no hurry to confront the two angry kunoichi. However, they would get their motor skills back any moment so he quickened his pace a little. Not too fast but enough to get there in time.

* * *

Tayuya and Sakura lay in the clearing, completely immobile.

Sakura was waiting patiently for her legs to start reacting, but Tayuya was an entirely different story. She kept clawing the ground in a useless attempt to get away. The most she had covered in the last ten minutes was about five feet. Sakura saw her begin to grow frantic, clawing more frantically. She probably knew that Sakura would be the first to recover because her chakra points were closed first. It would be a window of opportunity that would only last a few seconds but the pinkette would take advantage of every single one.

The feeling was returning to her legs. Sakura attempted to stand up. She shakily got to her feet and awkwardly walked over to Tayuya. The kunai was nowhere to be found. Hinata had likely taken it with her. Since Sakura had no other weapons she would settle for her own tools. She stopped in front of Tayuya. The redhead wore a defiant and slightly frightened look when she met her foes eyes. Sakura felt a bit of remorse for wanting to strike her. She didn't know who Tayuya was or where she came from, but for the things she said she was overdue for a long, merciless beating.

She reared her right fist back and launched it, fully intending to put the girl in a more haggard condition than she was already in. Before she could make contact her punch was intercepted by an open hand, courteous of Naruto. He looked at her disapprovingly, as if he was ashamed of her for what she was about to do. Sakura felt like she was in right though. Naruto hadn't heard the awful things Tayuya had said earlier.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

The pinkette gradually relaxed her arm. "I...I was going to hit Tayuya." Naruto flinched. She'd just used the girl's real name in front of him. Tayuya was also probably wondering how she knew.

"How do you know who she is?" Naruto asked seriously.

"That night at Ichiraku ramen when-"

They were interrupted by Tayuya's scream as she jumped at the pink haired kunoichi. She was soon wrapped in a full nelson by another Naruto who seemed to appear out of thin air. She struggled but it was in vain. The redhead was still tired from the fight with Sakura and from having the chakra in her lower legs stopped only moments ago.

"Tayuya-chan you need to calm-"

"Don't _Tayuya-chan _me Shithead!" Tayuya pinned Naruto with her heated gaze. "She was eavesdropping on us that night. That's why she knows my name."

Naruto turned the pinkette in his arms. "Is that true Sakura-chan?"

Sakura fidgeted a bit. Being in the blonde's arms had calmed and unnerved her. "H-Hai. I was just worried about you."

Naruto sighed. At least she didn't know who Tayuya really was; that would really be disastrous. He knew she still had feelings for Sasuke so if she had known then Naruto wouldn't be able to hold her back. She was still in a fan girl type of mindset so the person who had helped kidnap her precious Sasuke-kun would be permanently branded evil in her book.

"You worry too much Sakura-chan," He spoke with a smile, "Tayuya-chan, were all just going to sit down and discuss what happened."

"Hell no! If you think-"

"-Tayuya." Naruto positioned the pinkette so she was facing the other kunoichi. "She knows who you are. Wouldn't it be smart to talk her out of telling anyone?"

The redhead had no retort. He was right again. If he could just talk the whore out of ratting her out then she could still live. It was a terribly difficult choice between dying and beating the kunoichi in front of her to a bloody pulp, but she didn't want to hurt Naruto because of her death. That would be selfish.

"Sakura-chan, Tayuya is from Otogakure." Sakura's mouth opened in surprise. "I found her in the forest after she had been injured and brought her back here. Just because she's from that village doesn't mean she is out to kill us. She's actually nice when you get to know her." Tayuya grunted. Naruto took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell Baa-chan and Ero-sennin about her tonight, so don't worry. It'll be fine." The redhead looked at him in surprise. Was he serious?

Sakura glanced at the other kunoichi. "Okay... I'll try not to worry but be careful. She doesn't look all that trustworthy to me." The flute flashed in Sakura's mind, causing a grim expression to surface on her features. She turned away from the blonde. "What do you think Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya-sama will say about this? I doubt you'll get off easy."

Mortification fell over the redhead. "W-Who did you say-"

Naruto placed his fist in his hand. "Oh that's right. I never did tell you their real names. The old hag that looked in her mid thirties at the Hokage tower was Tsunade. As for the other he's an even older pervert who's pretty good with jutsu and seals. That's Jiraiya."

Tayuya's throat went dry. "The t-two legendary sannin? Orochimaru's old teammates?"

Naruto nodded. "The same two. They aren't really all that bad. Ero-sennin is a pervert and Baa-chan drinks a lot but they can be really nice people if you get to know them. I'm sure they'll be even nicer to you because you're one of my precious people."

That would explain the aura of power she'd felt from the Hokage the day before. She'd heard that Tsunade was the strongest woman in the five shinobi countries. She could level a building with one punch. People told rumors that she was advanced in earth type jutsu but that was technically incorrect. She just possessed the power to create earthquakes with only her bare hands.

Then there was the sannin Jiraiya. He most likely knew more jutsu than the sharingan ninja Hatake Kakashi. He was also known as the toad sannin, the only man who held the toad contract with him at all times. He knew many S ranked jutsu and employed them effortlessly. The thought of meeting two people as strong as Orochimaru was intimidating to say the least.

"One of your precious people?" Sakura questioned worriedly.

Naruto shuffled nervously. "H-Hai. S-Sakura-chan I've liked you ever since the academy…b-but I also like Tayuya-chan in the same way. I-I mean it's a different way but still sort of the same. I-It's probably wrong for me to feel this but it doesn't seem like it. I mean it doesn't seem right really, but I don't feel like I'm cheating or being unfair. I really like both of you. I don't want to choose though. That would wrong to whoever was left out. I can't do that to two of my most precious people."

Sakura sighed deeply and placed her hands on her hips. "You can't be with both of us Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes drooped. "Why not? I know you both don't like each other but...but couldn't we work something out?"

Tayuya immediately shook her head. "I doubt it Shithead. I'm not willing to share and neither is the whore over there." Sakura glared at her but nodded in agreement.

"Well couldn't we try? I don't want to lose any of you. I…I love you both too much." Naruto flushed bright red. Admitting his probable love for the two wasn't his plan. This would normally be nothing to be ashamed about but for some reason he was embarrassed. Both girls also had matching red hues on their faces, although Tayuya was better at hiding hers than Sakura. The two kunoichi watched each other for some time, fidgeting anxiously all the while, before both shared a joint sigh.

"In that case," Sakura started, "I may be willing to share, if I can sleep over at your apartment tonight Naruto-kun."

"No." Tayuya's calm had returned because of the bunshin's gentle hold. "That's our time. You can have him any other time but then." Tayuya answered for him.

Sakura glared at her. "It's only for tonight! I'm not asking for anything big, just one night sleeping with Naruto-kun. I-I just want to be sure. After that you can have your nights back with him."

"I don't know," Naruto began. Sakura's face fell. "I don't mind sleeping with you Sakura-chan, but I don't want to leave Tayuya-chan alone. It gets really cold at night."

"Fine," the pinkette relented. "She can sleep in the bed too, but she has to keep her distance."

Tayuya huffed which Naruto took as an affirmative. He smiled widely, happy that the two had at least accepted this strange thing they would call a relationship. It would be awkward but he had confidence it could work out; that was unless fate decided to be an ass about it and once again give him trouble. For the moment though he was content. He was involved with the two girls he'd professed his love to, and hopefully nothing would tear them apart.

* * *

It was around nine thirty when they all departed from the training ground. Tayuya and Naruto went to the Hokage tower while Sakura went home to tell her mother she was staying at Ino's house for the night. She had to make it a point to stop by Ino's house on the way so she could tell her where she would be tonight and what to tell her mother.

She arrived at Ino's house and knocked on the door. A very irritable blond kunoichi opened the door. She'd most likely been sleeping.

"Ino could you do me a favor?"

"Whatzzizit Sakura?" Ino sleepily droned.

Sakura placed her hands together. "If my mom calls please tell her I'm over here. I'm staying at Naruto-kun's house tonight."

Ino instantly awakened. "What did you say!"

"I'm sleeping at Naruto-kun's-"

"Sakura it's way too soon for that! What are you thinking going over there to sleep with that boy? You're too young! Don't you want to wait until-"

Sakura poked her long time rival. "I'm _just _sleeping over there Ino. Nothing else is going to happen."

The blond kunoichi waved a finger. "That's what you say now but it's an entirely different matter when you're all alone."

"How would you know?" Sakura questioning irritably.

Ino quieted for a minute. "Fine. I'll tell your mom you're over here."

She slammed the door in Sakura's face. The pinkette left after that, wondering who Ino had been all alone with and what it had leaded to. She quickly went home to tell her mother and get some pajamas for tonight. It would be strange but she would get through it. This was her only chance to be with Naruto before she had to share and she was taking it.

* * *

"No."

"What the hell do you mean 'No'? She's an enemy ninja! We need to interrogate her."

Naruto folded his arms. "And I said no Baa-chan. Tayuya-chan is one of my precious people. I'm not letting her go through that. I saw what Ibiki had on his skull during the chuunin exams," He informed her. Tsunade's brow twitched. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you do that to her."

"Naruto she might be withholding valuable information." Jiraiya tried to reason with him.

"No she's not. She's already told me everything. I know I can trust her," Naruto stated stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter if you can trust her." Jiraiya countered. "She might not want to do you harm but could still want to hurt the village. The council also won't let her do anything without an interrogation Naruto. It has to be done."

"Baa-chan I care too much about her to let her get hurt," Naruto addressed his motherly figure. Jiraiya palmed his face. He had a feeling the Godaime would crumble. "Haven't you ever cared about someone so much you would do anything for them?"

Tsunade knew exactly what he was talking about. Images of Dan and Nawaki flashed through her mind and now she felt guilty. Damn that brat. He always found a way to get around her defenses.

The entire time, no one paid any attention to the girl seated comfortably on the chair beside Naruto. Normally Tayuya would make a ruckus at not being acknowledged but being in the presence of two people who could be as powerful as Orochimaru tamed her tongue.

"Fine. Naruto you will accompany Tayuya to her interrogation-" Jiraiya sighed. Naruto opened his mouth but Tsunade kept going. "_Which _will have someone there I completely trust to oversee it."

Naruto was already mentally drained so he agreed. "What about Tayuya-chan's curse mark? It needs to be sealed."

"Jiraiya will take care of that tomorrow after the interrogation. Be here at nine tomorrow morning. If you're even a second late I _will _call ANBU to retrieve you."

Naruto nodded head and turned to leave. Tayuya hopped on his back. The Godaime's voice stopped both genin in their tracks.

"Tayuya," she addressed the former sound kunoichi. "If you do anything to hurt Naruto I will personally handle your execution. I may not seem like the type to kill on a whim but if you even think of doing anything harmful towards him I'll pound you into the ground until you cease to be anything but dust. Remember that."

Tayuya gulped along with Naruto and nodded her head "H-Hai Hokage-sama."

They exited the office. Once the doors had closed Jiraiya let out another deep sigh and leaned against the far wall. "Like a child running to his mother."

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "What was that?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Oh…nothing, Okaa-chan."

Tayuya jumped when the sound of glass breaking filled the air. Tsunade's desk had flow from her window with what looked like the toad sannin standing on top of it. She and Naruto could see the wide grin he was sporting as the piece of furniture continued to rise into the air. The blonde shook his head and continued the run to their apartment.

They walked inside the dimly lit room. Naruto had no time to flip the light switch before Tayuya tackled him onto the bed. He chuckled as she held him tight. He didn't blame her. Going on assumption alone, sharing someone in a relationship would be difficult. There were bound to be obstacles, but they could all overcome them. He had the least weight on his shoulders though. Tayuya probably thought he would leave her after Sakura had come into the picture. Constantly fighting for someone's affection wasn't an easy task.

"Promise me something Shithead," she all but ordered.

"What Tayuya-chan?"

The redhead nuzzled closer. "As long as were in this shitty thing you call a relationship, promise me I won't be second best. I want to have anything the whore gets."

Naruto chuckled. "Okay. I promise Tayuya-chan, but that goes for Sakura-chan too. I can't give you more than her."

Tayuya seemed content with that and moved forward to kiss him. Naruto met her halfway and they enjoyed a gentle kiss. It soon changed into something else and Tayuya began to kiss him harder. She kissed him hungrily, as if she didn't want him to leave her. Naruto returned the gesture and climbed on top of her and they began a furious make out session that Naruto was sure would leave him bruised lips after, though he didn't care. He needed to show the redhead that he wasn't going anywhere; that he'd always be there for her. A knock on the door interrupted their embrace. He slid off Tayuya, but not before giving her a playful nip on the ear.

Naruto made his way to the door and opened it to reveal a very happy Sakura. "Hi Naruto-kun. C-Can I come in?"

Naruto moved to the side to allow her entrance. Sakura walked in and saw Tayuya lying on the bed in a mass of tangled covers. She quelled her anger and turned back towards Naruto, who wasn't prepared for the full on lip lock that followed. It was a clumsy kiss at first but Naruto gained his bearings and returned the kiss with what experience he had. Tongues were exchanged and Sakura moaned loudly throughout, partly because Naruto had a good technique and partly because she wanted to show Tayuya that she wasn't the only one who could kiss the blonde.

Their kiss ended soon and Sakura went to the bathroom to change. Naruto felt a jab in his arm and looked down to see Tayuya with a less than pleased expression on her face.

"What the hell was that?"

The blonde shrugged. "I made a promise right Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya huffed and turned away. She wasn't too angry considering her and Naruto had a much better time. Tonight she would let it slide but tomorrow he would be all hers.

Sakura returned from the bathroom wearing a white nightie that stopped just above her knees. Naruto turned his head away and went to lie down; if Tayuya had caught him staring he would have gotten another not so gentle jab.

Tayuya lay on the far side of the bed and Naruto lay on his back not too far from her. Sakura slid in too, her arm draped across his chest. She looked at his face and he smiled at her. Sakura closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Tayuya sat on the other side of the bed, brooding. This was the first and only night she would hopefully be without Naruto. Her comfort was gone. It wouldn't be easy to get to sleep without him. Tayuya gasped loudly when she felt a hand squeeze her rear. She looked back to see Naruto staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes.

He smiled and mouthed 'I Promised'. Tayuya smiled back as she felt the hand grasp her own in its comforting warmth. It wasn't a lot, but it would be enough for tonight.

* * *

**God this is taking forever.**

**Chapter edited for the final time as of May 2010 **


	8. Explanations

**Hey guys,**

**Chapter has been checked over/Beta-ed as of 6/12/10**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto, if I did fluff would be a necessity on every episode.**

Shizune felt hot. She opened her eyes; there was steam everywhere. From what she could see she was in an onsen. Tsunade must have dropped her off after she'd knocked her out with that book. It was nice to know that her master actually thought of taking care of her instead of getting revenge for what had happened a few days ago. If Shizune knew one thing about the woman it was that she rarely let go of a grudge.

She rubbed her forehead. There was quite the noticeable bump on the front of it. She decided to just heal it later and enjoy the water. Moments later she heard the door open and many heavy footsteps on the tiled floor. Shizune lazily raised her eyes and gasped. Some of the male jounin she was acquainted with were standing at the other end. They seemed to be having a conversation and enjoying themselves. She looked around but there was no way out except the entrance; there wasn't even a towel around.

"It was nice of Tsunade-sama to give us a mini vacation to the spa," Inoichi spoke.

"It was a little unexpected. Now my wife will want to go later. How troublesome," Shikaku complained.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to retain our youth!" Gai almost yelled.

Shizune looked from left to right. Asuma, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, and finally Gai. Gai was waving his hands animatedly while yelling something. Asuma seemed content with listening to the taijutsu master and nodding his head. The original Ino-Shika-Cho team were also talking amongst themselves. Shizune looked above their head and saw the sign that red 'Men's Onsen'.

She cursed her master in her head, turning red immediately at the spectacle in front of her. All five men had taken off their towels and were slipping into the water. Shizune hid her head as far as she could without drowning herself. They continued talking for a few more minutes but then opted to sit silently and enjoy the water. Shizune took this as her chance and dove underwater. She couldn't see anything because the temperature but if she swam straight she would reach the other side.

Shizune swam as quietly as she could, hoping to reach the other end without any confrontation. She held her hands out, aiming for the pole that should have been in front of her. She would use the leverage to pull herself out and run as fast as possible towards the exit. There would be towels in the lobby. From there she would hop as fast as she could towards her apartment. Sadly all did not go as planned. When Shizune grabbed the pole it moved, which she now knew wasn't a pole.

"Chouza what the hell do you think you're doing?" Asuma yelled at the man beside him.

"What are you talking about?" Chouza asked. The other three males were also looking at him curiously.

"Get your hands off of me!" Asuma yelled again, this time grabbing both of the arms underwater with one of his hands.

Chouza looked at him again and pulled his hands out of the water. The other men also did the same, making sure they weren't the ones grabbing their fellow jounin. Asuma also looked confused; he pulled hard on the arms causing a blushing and breathless Shizune to burst forth from the water. Asuma held her up with one hand while the other men all stared in shock. Shizune's high pitched shriek caused Asuma to drop her. She hit the water with a hard splash and resurfaced minutes later. Using chakra she ran on the water as fast as she could, not forgetting to grab a towel before she jumped on the first roof.

All five men watched her go, and then four of them switched their attention to the trench knife using jounin. He held his hands out in front of him in a protective manner.

"I didn't know!"

"Asuma my friend! I did not know you were involved with Shizune-san!" Gai yelled out loud enough for women to hear him on the other side of the fence.

"It wasn't me! What about Chouza, or Inoichi, or Shikaku!"

"Married," they all answered at the same time.

Asuma growled and laid his head back. What would Kurenai think?

* * *

Warmth.

That's what Naruto felt. It was all around him. The warmth surrounded him on two different sides, both equally comfortable. It wasn't hot and bothersome; but the kind of warmth that one just wouldn't want to leave. He pulled the two warm objects closer to him; whatever they were he hoped they weren't disappearing anytime soon.

Fifteen minutes later his alarm went off signifying it was eight-thirty, he had to be at the tower in thirty minutes with Tayuya. He tried to sit up but was pinned down by two bodies. Sakura laid on his right holding his arm in a death lock. Tayuya was much in the same position on his left but she had probably been holding onto his arm for quite a while seeing as it was asleep. He struggled to move but it was useless. He couldn't use his left arm and Sakura's grip on his right arm wasn't loosening anytime soon.

"Sakura-chan wake up." Sakura didn't stir. She only tightened her grip on his arm, making him wince in pain.

"Naruto-kun," she replied in her sleep.

It was good to know that she was dreaming about him. If he tried to get up though he might lose his arm because of the vice grip she had on it.

"Tayuya-chan?" Unlike the other kunoichi, Tayuya opened her eyes and looked up. The blonde had a smile on his face but she could tell it was strained.

"Is it time already Shithead?" she asked sleepily.

"H-Hai." Naruto ground out through clenched teeth. "Sakura-chan isn't moving and I'm about to lose my arm. Could you help me?"

Tayuya smirked at him. She was in control now. "Why should I Naruto-_kun_?

Naruto stared at her in disbelief. "So you're really not going to help me?"

"You have to say 'Tayuya is better'." The redhead had released his arm and he was regaining some feeling.

Naruto glared at her. She wasn't making this relationship any easier. If he repeated that sentence back to her there would be another fight. It would probably wake Sakura up which solved his arm problem, but created another in terms of dealing with two emotional kunoichi. Two _very _strong emotional kunoichi that would could rip him in half if they both started fighting over him. There was the nice feeling of knowing that he was wanted, and then there was the not so nice feeling of knowing being wanted could kill him.

"I can't do that Tayuya-chan," he replied.

"Why not?" Tayuya pouted. Naruto muffled his chuckles by using his elbow, which he received a hard jab in courtesy of the redhead.

"My promise."

The redhead grunted. "You don't ever do shit halfway do you?"

Naruto smirked. "Future Hokages can't afford to."

Tayuya sighed, realizing she had lost this battle. "Whatever Shithead. You can't just push her off?"

Naruto stared at her and pointed to his arm. "If she goes my arm does too."

"I could punch her." Tayuya suggested

"No! Then she'll punch me!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I let _you_ punch _her_!"

Tayuya shrugged. "Well I don't see another way then."

Naruto fell back on the pillows exasperatedly. He knew Tayuya probably had an idea but wasn't sharing. She just liked to see him in pain. Sometimes he wondered if she was a sadist because of the things she put him through.

"I guess we'll just miss that appointment with Ero-sennin and Baa-chan then. That curse seal has to come off or else you might die Tayuya-chan." Naruto hoped that was enough of an incentive to get her to help. He put on a somber look.

She grinned in confidence. "That won't happen Shithead. Didn't the bimbo and that old pervert say that the ANBU would come get us even if you were a minute late? I know you wouldn't let me die anyway; you promised that you wouldn't let shit happen to me, remember?"

Naruto cursed inwardly. He had to make a note to make less promises. They were putting him in too many complex situations.

"He already made that promise to me."

Naruto looked over to see Sakura was awake. She seemed to still be drowsy; her eyes weren't entirely opened yet. He wondered why she'd awakened now instead of when he and Tayuya were arguing. Maybe she was even possessive in her sleep. The thought frightened him. If he had to wake up every morning with his arm held that tightly it would probably fall off due to the constant blood loss.

"Sakura-chan you're awake! Could you let go of my arm? I kinda need it for today."

The pinkette smiled sweetly. "Of course Naruto-kun, but she has let go first."

Turning his head to the side, Naruto saw that Tayuya had indeed latched onto his other arm. The blonde was close to tears. Tayuya would be too adamant to release his arm first. Sakura was no better. She was just as determined and stubborn as the redhead. They both glared at each other from opposite sides of him; neither was going to back down.

"I'm not letting go whore," Tayuya stated

"Neither am I," Sakura replied

Both of them stood latched onto Naruto for a full five minutes, every minute of which seemed like forever to Naruto. It wasn't until someone knocked on the door and diverted their attention that he was able to get up. He made it to the entrance and stood there. The blonde made no move to grab the doorknob or unlock it. They watched, wondering if he was going to open it. He turned around with his head down, dejected.

"I can't use my arms, they're still numb."

Despite their earlier argument Tayuya and Sakura went into a laughing fit. Tayuya was the first to stop. Naruto had looked so damn funny with that expression on his face. He was embarrassed and sad at the same time and coupled with the pouting he was doing, it would make anyone want to laugh. The entire concept of a ninja looking like a puppy was hilarious to her.

Sakura stopped soon after. She had to get up and get the door but not before giggling a little more at Naruto's antics. She opened the door. An ANBU officer stood directly in front of her. Tsunade-sensei must have called for her, though she had no idea how the ANBU knew she slept at the blonde's home the night before. Sakura blushed at the thought of others finding out where she had spent the night; she didn't even know how her sensei had found out.

"Is Naruto Uzumaki here?"

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned dumbly. She shook her head soon after. It was the blonde's apartment.

"I need to notify him that it is almost time to meet at the tower, as per request of the Hokage."

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute," Naruto called from behind Sakura where he was once again pinned to the bed by Tayuya. Sakura growled and leapt over. From there a long verbal argument started. The ANBU leaned into the room, perplexed. Were there two girls, one who he had seen training with the Hokage, arguing over the kyuubi brat? He had to make a note to go the hospital and make sure that kunai he got in his ass on the last mission wasn't impairing his vision. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto-kun why are you going to the tower at this time in the morning?" Sakura asked. They'd all sat up on the bed and Naruto was free for the moment. The two still kept minimal distance between themselves and him though.

"I already told you Tayuya used to be part of Otogakure right?" Sakura nodded. "While she was there Orochimaru branded her with a curse mark like Sasuke's it...uh... hides her appearance too, but she can change it willingly sometimes." He fibbed. "She's really red haired and has brown eyes. We have to go see Ero-sennin today so he can seal it." He nodded towards Tayuya who dispelled the henge. Sakura hid her surprise well.

The pinkette had skeptical eyes. "Tsunade-sama already trusts her? Wouldn't she have to go through an interrogation first?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai. I'll be going with her to it before the sealing."

"You're going with her!"

"I have to make sure she's safe Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed, but knew he was right. "Can I go too?"

"Gomen, Baa-chan said only I could go along. You have training in a few hours anyway; I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you didn't get enough sleep. Baa-chan can be rough. I know from experience." He rubbed his cheek. It still tingled every time he touched it.

Sakura sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll go home, but we'll see each other later right?"

Naruto gently gathered her hand into his. "We will, but are you sure about this? You told me that you wanted to stay the night and find out for sure," He reminded her. "I just don't-"

"It's fine," The pinkette interrupted. "I-I'm sure about this. Even if…" Sakura glanced at Tayuya. "if things are complicated right now; I still want to be a part of it. I really care about you."

Naruto smiled. "I'll walk you home. Tayuya-chan how do you legs feel?"

Unsurprisingly, Tayuya already held his other hand in hers. "Good enough to walk Shithead."

He nodded. "You can walk to Sakura-chan's with us then."

"I guess I'll take a shower before I leave," Sakura informed.

The pinkette gathered her clothes and walked to the shower. The water turned on in the bathroom soon after. Naruto took this time to talk to Tayuya. He had to hurry before she tried to establish territory on him again.

"Tayuya-chan keep up your henge while we walk to Sakura-chan's. I don't know if they removed you from the bingo book yet and we don't want any fights on the way to Baa-chan's."

Tayuya nodded. "Do you think the bimbo can get this village to accept me? What about that interrogator?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Hell no! I'm just curious. That's it."

He knew she was lying. If it was him in her shoes he probably would have shit himself twice. She was facing a tough situation in the next few minutes but he would help in any way. He said he would be there for her. The blonde put his hand on top of hers and smiled.

"I'll be there too Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya looked at him thankfully but didn't say anything. She got up and went to the dresser to retrieve her clothes; she would have to take a quick shower so that they wouldn't be late. Sakura walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later and Tayuya took her place. The water turned on again. Sakura took a vacant seat next to Naruto. She was wearing her mission clothes.

"So...where do you want to go later?" She asked

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. After buying that flute and paying for dinner the other night I hardly have enough to pay for the rent this month. I'm sure Baa-chan will help me out though. She wouldn't want me to be homeless."

Sakura knit her brows worriedly. "But how did you afford it in the first place? If that things real Naruto then it would have cost a fortune."

He leaned back. "Well growing up the old man gave me as much money as he could to keep me going. It wasn't much but it paid my rent and fed me. Sakura-chan, what's my favorite food?

"Ramen," the med nin in training answered immediately.

"And how expensive is ramen?"

"Not very," Sakura answered. "At least at Ichiraku which is where you always go," she added.

"So after about seven years of paying rent and spending little on ramen, how much do you think I would have saved up? Don't forget all the missions we did too."

Sakura eyes widened. "So that's where you got the money from?" The shower water stopped.

Naruto nodded. "Hai. I spent nearly all my savings, but like I said, Baa-chan will probably help me out if I really get in a bind."

The pinkette gave him a disapproving look. "But you could have moved into a better apartment or even bought some new weapons. Why spend it on her?"

He placed his hands behind his head. "There was this other place near the Hokage tower I was looking at; the landlady was pretty nice too, but it wasn't as important as Tayuya-chan. I guess I wanted her to feel that she could trust me." The blonde smiled. "I wanted her to open up to me so that we could be friends, or maybe it was something more. We both didn't have great starts Sakura-chan. I just want to show her I'll be there if she needs me."

On the other side of the bathroom door Tayuya's thoughts clashed. He had spent all his money on her instead of being able to get a new place to live that would probably have accepted him? She couldn't help but think that was completely idiotic. They could have moved into the new place and he could have just bought her something another time. She knew he said he had feelings for her, but had no idea he cared so much as to abandon a better lifestyle.

The redhead opened the door and the steam poured out of the bathroom. She had to make a note to tell Naruto he needed a window; the miniature clouds that covered the bathroom were irritating. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of him. Tayuya wore the same thing she had yesterday, a white tank top and black pants.

Naruto shifted his pupils to the clock. "It's about eight-fifty so I'll need to take a really fast shower. Be right back!" He rushed into the bathroom. He'd even forgotten a change of clothes.

Sakura and Tayuya stood in silence for a few seconds, and then they opted for glaring at each other. Tayuya finally had enough of it. There were only so many times that she would be able to search Naruto's apartment without him knowing. She walked over to the floorboard that was loose and lifted it a little cautiously, making sure there was no sort of trap. Sakura was also curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I think Shithead's hiding something." She removed the green trunk and laid it on the bed.

"We shouldn't be snooping in his things. It could be private," Sakura lectured.

Tayuya directed another glare her way. "I don't give a fuck! He shouldn't be hiding things from me anyway. The only fucking problem is that I don't have the damn key! If I break into it he'll know."

Sakura placed a hand on her hip. "Everyone has a right to some privacy, and it's Naruto. Don't you think he'd hide the key in some obvious place? I doubt it's under genjutsu seeing he's terrible at it."

The redhead watched the other kunoichi carefully. "Any ideas then whore?"

"Not my businesssss," Sakura replied in a sing-song voice. Normally she wouldn't want to invade Naruto's privacy, but curiosity was getting the best of her.

Tayuya growled "Fine! As long as you don't tell Shithead you can see. Now where's the damn key?"

Sakura sat on the bed. "Well if I was Naruto, I'd probably put it in that ridiculous cap he wears every night."

Tayuya got up and ran to the dresser. The blonde had left his cap on the top of it. She felt around for a minute but there was nothing. There wasn't anything in there but fluff. She angrily threw the cap onto the ground.

"Great idea whore, it's not there."

Sakura smirked. "You check the ball at the end?"

Tayuya cursed herself for not thinking of that earlier. The pinkette hadn't removed her annoyingly confident smirk. She'd get her back for later, but now more important matters needed to be attended to. The redhead picked up the cap again and inspected the ball at the end. It had a makeshift zipper on the back. She gradually zipped it down until a piece of metal landed in her open hand. Tayuya grinned triumphantly.

She walked back over to the bed and put the key in the lock. Unfortunately, the key wouldn't turn; it was stuck. Tayuya cursed her luck while Sakura just sat there staring at her. Neither of them had heard the shower water turn off.

"Okay whore, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm still hurt from that accident in the forest. Open the damn case so we can see what Shithead's hiding."

Sakura donned her smirk again. "How about you say please?"

Tayuya bared her teeth. "Fuck you! How about I tell him all that dirty shit you were saying in your sleep about him last night?"

Sakura gasped. She hadn't known that she'd been talking in her sleep. It was true she had a not so innocent dream about Naruto last night, but she never thought she would speak about it out loud. It had to be a product of sharing a bed with the blonde genin. She hadn't been plagued by a dream that vivid since her first date. If anything Tayuya heard anything remotely similar to what she had dreamed, Naruto would probably never look at her the same way again. That was her primary reason for wanting to be the first one in the shower. The pinkette glared at Tayuya.

"Don't tell him anything. I'll open the stupid case."

It was Tayuya's turn to smirk. The things she'd heard last night from the whore were enough to put anything she thought about the blonde to shame. She'd even remembered a few of the things; just in case she needed to use them later.

Sakura grabbed the key and twisted it with all her might. It started to bend a little but eventually the lock gave way. The trunk's loud click as it opened caused them to jump. Both girls steadily opened it from either side, but before the lid could be entirely lifted a wet hand came down upon it. The interruption was enough to make Tayuya utter a cry of surprise at being caught and Sakura scream a little. All they had been able to see was a flash of orange inside before the case shut.

"So, who wants to explain first?" Naruto asked, dressed in his orange jumpsuit. His wet hair clung to his forehead.

Tayuya and Sakura exchanged glances. Neither of them had expected to be caught. Sakura was feeling terrible for meddling and being exposed for it. Tayuya had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't been associated with very often, guilt. He shouldn't have even been hiding things from her, so the foreign feeling only made her a bit angry. They both stared for a few seconds with a look that said 'you go first' but eventually Sakura spoke up.

"It was all Tayuya's idea, but-"

"Fuck you whore! You're not going to put all the blame on me. You found the damn key!"

Sakura glared at her. "I was going to say that before you interrupted me. Naruto I'm sorry for prying. I guess curiosity got the best of me," Sakura apologized with her head down.

The blonde sighed. "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan. What about you Tayuya-chan. Anything to say?"

Tayuya crossed her arms. "You shouldn't be hiding things from me anyway. I thought we told each other everything."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. This was becoming difficult. "I understand that Tayuya-chan but there are some things that we don't want other people to see. You won't let me go in your drawers, ne?"

"Hell no. That's where I keep my...oh."

"Exactly. The day I can go through your drawers is the day you can look inside this case." Naruto hoped she would just accept it and move on. He knew Tayuya was terribly embarrassed about letting him see her pinks and yellows. She wanted to be thought of as tough, not feminine.

"You can look in the first one, but stay the hell out of the bottom one." Naruto cursed. She was too damn persistent. He turned to the pinkette.

"If that's what you really want. Sakura-chan if have anything private you want to share I guess you can look inside too."

Sakura squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. She didn't have anything to show him like Tayuya had. All she knew that was embarrassing at the time was that dream she had last night. She looked over to Tayuya, whose mischievous glint put her on edge. She wouldn't.

"Well there was last night-" Tayuya started

"Shut up!" Sakura stopped her.

"What about last night Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned away from the two. She still hadn't stopped fidgeting. "I-I had a dream...about you."

"A dream?"

"It was more like a damn fantasy re-enactment," Tayuya added. "You should have heard her Shithead.'Naruto-kun right there!' and 'faster Naruto-kun!'" The redhead mocked in a high voice. "I heard shit last night that would put that old pervert to shame."

Naruto smirked. "Is that true Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was so red she was matching her shirt "H-Hai"

"I guess that just means I know you care Sakura-chan, and that you wouldn't mind giving me a few ideas." Tayuya gaped and the pinkette flushed a deeper red.

"It happens to me too so it's not that big a deal." He continued. "We all have dreams and we can't control them. I've had so many of them; it gets annoying when you repeatedly wake up and everything you thought had happened didn't." Naruto turned to the redhead. "What about you Tayuya-chan? Had any dreams about me?"

Tayuya shoved a pillow in his face to hide her tinted cheeks. "Just go look in the damn drawer so I can look inside the fucking case Shithead."

Naruto chuckled and opened the drawer. Everything inside was just as he expected; pants, shirts, and socks. There was nothing too female. Tayuya had made sure he didn't see anything that would embarrass her. He sighed and turned back to the girls.

"All right," Naruto stood on the bed near the window, ready to make a quick exit. "Go ahead and open it."

Both girls took opposing sides on the case. The slowly creaked it open in anticipation, making Naruto a little irritated that they couldn't move any faster. Before they could open it all the way he put his fingers in an all too familiar cross shaped seal and dove out the window. Both of the girls were too focused on the case to notice him leave. Once it opened each girl looked inside, perplexed. In the interior of the case lay a smaller, orange case with three different locks on it. They both looked outside the window where an orange blur was darting down the street towards Sakura's house.

Naruto had anticipated they would be angry so he left early. It was only fair though; Tayuya had ripped him off with her secret and Sakura really didn't have anything to show him. Everyone has dirty dreams so it didn't count. Now he was rushing full speed towards her house, hoping to at least get halfway there before they found out. He was already turning onto the next block when he heard two calls erupt from his apartment.

"NARUTO!"

"SHITHEAD!"

The blonde turned back to see twin trails of dust heading towards him at an extremely fast rate. Any civilians in their way were immediately pushed aside. Naruto picked up the pace, hoping he could at least make it to his destination before they caught him. He was faster than Sakura and most likely faster than Tayuya with her legs just healing, but there was something about a rage driven female that just made her gain intense amounts of speed and strength. He didn't want to be the recipient of those blows if they caught him; that would mean a few days in the hospital.

He turned on Sakura's corner and hid in an alley near her house. The Kage Bunshin behind him in the alley took his place and started running toward the tower. When the girls finally caught up Naruto made a grab and hoped against hope that he would get Sakura. A body swung around and ran into him full force, knocking them both a little ways down the alley. Tayuya didn't even miss that her running partner was gone. All she was focused on was the orange blur that she could hardly see through her rage filled vision.

When Naruto opened his eye he released a relieved sigh. Sakura was lying on top of him, dazed. He slowly picked himself up and her as well. Sakura took this chance to slam him into the wall, allowing him no escape until he explained himself.

"Naruto you tricked us!"

The blonde stared defiantly at his teammate. "No I didn't! Tayuya-chan cheated me and yours wasn't anything that embarrassing. I have dirty dreams about you all the time!"

Sakura unintentionally loosed her grip. She fought the color in her cheeks. "It still wasn't nice Naruto."

The blonde shrugged as best he could. "I _did _let you guys see inside the case; it just wasn't what you were expecting. It's not fair to take it out on me because you didn't get what you wanted."

"But it was mean!" Sakura accused.

"I can make it up to you," Naruto whispered, inching his face closer. He hoped against hope the pinkette would back down.

Sakura gulped. She was angry…angry! It didn't matter that this is exactly where her dream had started off. Naruto probably had no intention to do those things she'd dreamed about. Her thoughts were silenced when he nibbled on her ear, earning him a soft cry of surprise from her.

"How about you tell me what to do Sakura-chan? It was your dream." He smirked against her ear.

Sakura shivered. All coherent thought left her head. Naruto lips traveled up and down her neck a bit clumsily, but still making her spine tingle. She gasped loudly when he started gently sucking on her collarbone. His hands massaged her sides while he accidentally ground his leg in between hers. Sakura was in pure bliss. He hadn't even removed her clothes and the sensations he was causing to run through her body were the best she'd ever experienced.

Naruto turned her around so that she was on the wall gently pressed his lips to hers. The pinkette enjoyed the kiss immensely. The way he massaged her tongue, how he suckled her bottom lip, and trailed his tongue across her teeth almost made her lose herself. He inched his hands under her shirt and grabbed her right breast through her bra, making her suck in a breath. In that same second Naruto paused, made sure his hands were where he thought they were, and flushed red. He'd been caught up in the moment.

The blonde was halfway through disengaging himself from the pinkette when she grabbed his face and pulled him further into the kiss. Naruto sucked in a surprised breath but followed her lead nonetheless. She started unzipping his jacket and Naruto's left hand went into the back of her pants when they were both stopped by a flash and a voice chuckling. Naruto turned around and Sakura looked up to come face to face with their none other than their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Even with the mask on they could see the wide grin he was sporting.

"Aren't you two just the cutest thing?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" They both yelled at the same time.

Kakashi's smile didn't fade. "The Godaime asked me to find Naruto, but it seems as if you're busy. Maybe I should come back later?"

Naruto released the pinkette. "The interrogation! I almost forgot!"

The copy nin stared up at the sun. "Looks like you have about two minutes until you're late for it. By the way, I saw trail of dust heading towards the Hokage tower chasing after another Naruto, which I assume is a kage bunshin. It seems you've gotten yourself in some kind of trouble."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Could you not tell Baa-chan about this yet Kakashi-sensei?"

All Kakashi did was smile wickedly under his mask and nod. The hidden object in one hand behind his back was gradually disappearing into his back pocket. If Naruto had noticed it he and Sakura would have probably tried to forcefully take it from him. Even though they most certainly wouldn't have succeeded Kakashi wasn't feeling like a fight right now. He had to show the Godaime what her favorite genin was up to.

Kakashi removed his book from ninja bag. "I can't make any promises Naruto, but I think you should be going if you don't want to anger the interrogator."

"Right. I'll see you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran off toward the tower. He wouldn't make it there before Tayuya. She'd probably be pissed off when he got there, but maybe he could weasel out of it somehow. He would try using the same tactic as with Sakura, but there wasn't enough time for that.

When he arrived Tayuya was I front of the tower sitting on the stairs. She looked angry but nervous as well. When he came closer she put her head down and a water droplet hit the ground at her feet.

"Where were you?"

Naruto turned back in the direction of Sakura's home. "I had to say goodbye to Sakura-chan. Gomen. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered stubbornly.

Naruto sighed. "I know you're lying Tayuya-chan."

"Just shut the fuck up and come on. We're already late."

The redhead started forward before he could reply. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and followed her up the stairs. He hadn't been gone for that long; maybe a couple minutes at most. When they reached the top he stopped her again, this time by putting both hands on her shoulders. He tried to give her a hug but she resisted and kept walking. She kept as much distance as she could between both of them on the way up to the Hokage office.

When they finally arrived the receptionist was nowhere to be seen. Tsunade had probably given her the day off because of the top secret task they were about to discuss. Tayuya stopped at the large door after noticing that he'd stopped at the receptionist's desk. He was sitting on it with his arms crossed; his face in a stubborn yet concerned expression.

"I'm not going in until you tell me what's wrong Tayuya-chan," he informed her.

Tayuya turned away from him. "I said nothing's wrong. Let's just get this shit over with. I don't-"

"I thought you trusted me," Naruto interrupted. He knew it was a low blow, but couldn't think of an alternative to get her to talk.

"I do Shithead."

His eyes bored into hers. "Then why can't you tell me when something makes you sad? Or when you're angry about something?"

Tayuya mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

The redhead suddenly walked back toward him. She stopped when they were only centimeters apart. "I said I was scared! Are you happy?"

Naruto lost his vocabulary at that moment. "Tayuya-chan..."

"When I got to the tower and grabbed that bunshin... it disappeared. I...I was alone, standing right in the middle of the path. Everyone started looking at me strangely, even the jounin. I thought they found out who I was." The redhead softly grasped his arm. Her mind was rebelling against her for showing any bit of vulnerability, another part of her convinced it she needed to show the blonde she trusted him. "You were nowhere in sight. It really scared me okay? That's it."

Tsunade had opened the door to her office, fully intending to go find the brat herself. If ANBU couldn't retrieve him and Kakashi had already told him to be here, then she would have to go out and drag him back by the scruff of his neck. Especially considering what Kakashi had shown her of his 'activities' prior to his mandatory visit. She was going to have a long talk with him about that.

When she looked outside the first thing she saw was Tayuya yelling at Naruto near the receptionist's desk. She had to force the instinct back to push the girl through the nearest wall. Naruto had a hard pressed look on his face which quickly turned to guilt. The only thing Tsunade was able to pick up from the redhead was her admittance of her previous fright. Naruto scaring the girl didn't seem plausible at all. She was originally a sound kunoichi who served under Orochimaru. If she was easily scared she wouldn't have been part of the sound five.

The Godaime stopped thinking when she saw Naruto wrap his arms around her in a protective embrace. The redhead struggled at first but calmed seconds later, returning his embrace. They stood there for awhile before Naruto spoke.

"Gomen Tayuya-chan. I didn't mean to hurt or scare you. I was too caught up in having my own fun. But you know I'd never leave you right?"

Tsunade saw the girl awkwardly nod her head from the position in Naruto's chest.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you promised," she answered immediately.

"That's right, and why else?" Naruto asked, smirking.

Tayuya hesitance to answer was obvious. "Because..."

The blonde prodded her side playfully. "Don't be afraid to say it Tayuya-chan."

Jiraiya had his head above Tsunade's so he could view the scene too. Kakashi was much in the same fashion higher above him. Shizune was below her master, also listening in on the conversation. They were all thinking the same thing but were in too much of a trance watching the two teenagers in front of them. Jiraiya had the world's biggest grin on his face, Kakashi was puzzled, Shizune was caught up in the romance, and Tsunade was experiencing many different emotions, the majority of which were associated with rage.

Tayuya smiled into his shoulder. She nuzzled it. "You love me."

Naruto made a sound in the affirmative and loosened his grip. He stepped away slowly but not before giving Tayuya a chaste kiss on the forehead. She blushed because they were in a very public place, not to mention just noticing the four adults not twenty feet from her. She looked up at the Hokage door, still wrapped by Naruto, and found three faces sticking out. Shizune had pulled her head back after the kiss. The first two she was already associated with, but the third man on top with the mask she didn't recognize.

The annoyance and bit of anger from being watched pushed the redhead to speak. "What?"

The three jumped at being noticed and hurriedly scooted back into the room. Tayuya shook her head while Naruto just chuckled. Two legendary ninja just ran away back in fear of being caught staring. They may have been as strong as Orochimaru but they sure as hell weren't anything like him. Tayuya protested silently as she was picked up by Naruto bridal style and carried into the office. All three ninja looked at him strangely as he strode inside carrying a blushing redhead in his arms. Shizune stayed behind the door where he couldn't see her.

"I guess you three heard everything."

"We'll disregard that for now," Tsunade spoke up "Put Tayuya down so you can meet the interrogator. I had her meet ten minutes later than you time because I knew you would be late."

Naruto gave the Godaime a sour look but complied. Tayuya stood next to Naruto, who was looking at the door expectantly. Minutes later a woman in a trench coat, a skirt, and a fishnet covering her upper body strode in. Naruto instantly placed himself in front of Tayuya, causing the woman to smirk at his reaction. She stood in front of everyone looking expectant; Tsunade chose to inform her at this time.

"Anko, this is the girl you will be interrogating. I told Naruto he is to be with her during the process, but he is not to interrupt it unless Tayuya experiences some physical harm."

Anko grinned. "So gaki, why do you want to be there? Nobody I've ever known _wanted_ to attend an interrogation."

"I have my reasons," Naruto replied vaguely. He knew Tayuya didn't want everyone to know about their relationship yet.

"Whatever then. Meet me in the basement at the last room on the left." She walked out soon after.

"Naruto you will not say anything during Tayuya's interrogation, clear?" Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Kakashi and Tayuya wait outside. Jiraiya and I need to have a talk with Naruto."

Tayuya looked up at the man in surprise. She couldn't clearly see his face because of the orange book he held so closely in front of it. It looked like the Icha Icha books she'd seen Orochimaru look at, except it was orange instead of pink. She looked at Naruto who gave her an apologetic look. She and Kakashi exited together after the Godaime declared her order again.

Outside she couldn't hear anything. The doors to her office were too thick; there was no use in trying to listen. She stood by the lone desk in the lobby while Kakashi sat on the comfortable couch not too far from her.

"Kakashi Hatake. You're the one who's copied over a thousand jutsu? You don't look the part." Tayuya attempted to make conversation.

"A ninja must see through deception. Isn't that one of the basics?" Kakashi smoothly replied while flipping a page.

The redhead directed her eyes to the ceiling. "So, what do you know about Shithead?"

Kakashi's eyebrow rising was the only hint that he was surprised by the nickname "About Naruto? Where should I start...?

* * *

"Akatsuki," Jiraiya let the word escape his lips.

Tsunade stared at him in a businesslike manner. "It is likely they will make a move soon Naruto. We can't have you be an easy target for them to take. You're also no match for any of them now. That's why you have to leave the village."

Naruto froze. "Leave the village?"

"On a training trip with Jiraiya," The Godaime elaborated. "It will last about three years. He'll train you personally and you'll come back a better shinobi."

Naruto placed his hands on her desk. "But I can train here! Baa-chan I...I just can't leave right now."

Tsunade's gaze didn't falter. "I know you're worried about Tayuya. We'll assign her a jounin instructor while you are away provided everything goes right with the interrogation. She still has to come see me this Saturday for a check-up. If all goes well she may be reinstated as a leaf nin."

"What about Sakura-chan? I know she will be trained by you but that's not what I'm talking about. I won't be able to see her or Tayuya-chan for three years!"

Tsunade decided to change course to a less serious topic.

She rested her chin in her hand. "Naruto I know you're growing up but this is too much. What are you doing to these two girls? I'm sure they'd be surprised and betrayed to find out you're dating both of them."

Tsunade sat behind her desk while Jiraiya stood not too far behind her. He grinned at Naruto whenever Tsunade looked away from his position. If all things went well he might just let Naruto take over the Icha Icha business once he retired.

Naruto looked back at the door, hoping he could make a run for it. He really didn't want to discuss this right now. Shizune stood at the door, daring him to try and push past her. Tonton was held in her crossed arms. He had the same stare as his owner.

_'When did Shizune-nee-chan get here?' _

He faced his mother figure. "How did you know?"

Jiraiya looked over Tsunade's shoulder as she pushed a picture towards Naruto. It took a minute for him to make it out but when he did his nose started to slowly drip. Naruto had Tsunade's most recent apprentice pinned up against the wall with one hand in her shirt and the other in her pants. They were kissing in what looked like a needy manner and Sakura's eyes were lidded with passion.

The blonde palmed his face. "Kakashi-sensei. Well what's the big deal?"

"We also saw you in the lobby with Tayuya. That didn't look like only friendly contact," The Godaime accused.

"Okay I'm seeing both of them. Is there a problem with that?" Naruto asked, clueless.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk. Naruto and Jiraiya both jumped. "Of course it's a damn problem! How can you see two women and know you're hurting both of them every time you make up some excuse for going out to see the other! That's just like..." Tsunade stopped and looked up at Jiraiya whose face was sporting a disapproving look. He'd quickly changed it before she had a chance to see his grin.

Naruto gave her a questioning look "What do you mean 'going out to see the other'? They both know about each other. I already talked to them already and they're okay with it."

Tsunade's jaw hit her desk. Naruto was going out with two girls at the same time and they didn't mind? She must have had too much sake this morning. That couldn't possibly be right. Sakura didn't seem like the type to consent to a relationship like that; she knew Sasuke had defected but for the girl to get in a love triangle with Naruto of all people was much more than unexpected. Tayuya also didn't look like the type to share love, if she wanted to experience it at all. Shizune sat down with wide eyes. There was an audible thump as Jiraiya's body hit the ground behind her. He'd fainted due to Naruto's response.

"I must have misheard you gaki. What did you say again?" Tsunade hoped she'd heard wrong. If he had said what she had thought then maybe a three year training trip with Jiraiya wouldn't be the best idea.

"I'm seeing both girls and they know. Why is that a problem?"

"You can't see both of them! That's...That's..." Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"It's what?"

"You can't possibly expect to have an easy relationship with all this Naruto. When people find out they'll look at you differently. It also opens up a door to many complicated problems in the future. Who are you going to marry? Who will be the mother?" Tsunade was trying to appeal to his reasonable side, assuming such a side existed during their many one on one conversations.

"I haven't thought that far, and I know that it won't be easy," Naruto answered. "They knew it would be hard going into this relationship and so did I, but we all accepted it knowing that we would make it through. Sakura-chan and Tayuya-chan don't get along right now, but they're just like each other. It's bound to happen eventually…and since when have people looked at me with anything but a glare or hatred? Won't be that much of a difference," The blonde commented factually.

Tsunade's head was resting in her hands. "So you're just going in head first and hoping everything will turn out okay?"

"Have I ever done any different?" Naruto asked with a confident grin on his face.

Tsunade sighed at the boy's ego. "It's your problem then gaki. Don't expect me to heal you when you get the stuffing beat out of you. Those girls are very similar in the aspect they are confident, fierce, and I'm assuming prone to jealousy. You're going to suffer."

Naruto chuckled. "I thought about that too. Sakura-chan is getting stronger each day. Tayuya-chan is pretty weak right now but that's only because of her injuries. Just another thing I have to deal with, but whoever said love was easy Baa-chan?"

Tsunade grunted and looked at Jiraiya. If he laid there for much longer he would stain a good portion of the floor. "You'll be leaving in a few months. Better enjoy your time in the leaf village brat because it's going to be a while before you see it again." Tsunade steered them back to their earlier conversation.

"Thanks for the notice Baa-chan."

Tsunade got up and ruffled his hair. He was growing up and would be leaving in a few months. It would be awkward, the silence that would settle over Konoha once he left. She knew the villagers would probably celebrate. That didn't matter thought; as long as he was out of the village and safe with Jiraiya she knew he would come back. He still wanted to be Hokage after all. Jiraiya still lay on the floor unconscious, so Tsunade wrapped Naruto in a tight motherly embrace.

"Don't get yourself killed brat."

"I'll miss you too Baa-chan."

Tsunade released him. He wasn't leaving yet for a while but it felt like it would only be a few days. She softly flicked his forehead. "Go to the basement Naruto. I'm sure Anko is starting to get antsy."

Naruto huffed. "Crazy snake lady."

The Godaime flicked him harder. "She's not crazy. She's an elite jounin and is to be respected. No mouth out of you during the process. If I hear you even coughed I'll make sure the next thing you wake up to will be your favorite tiled white ceiling."

The blonde rubbed his forehead. "Okay Baa-chan, no need to get physical."

Tsunade faced the window. "Tell Tayuya and Sakura to come see me at my office tomorrow. You are not to come within five miles of the building the entire time. I will have ANBU watching."

"Why? Wait, My apartment's in the first five miles! Even Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade sat back down. "I guess you'll have to go somewhere else. Don't train though; enjoy yourself. You're going to need the rest and relaxation seeing you won't be getting any in three years from Jiraiya's training regimen." Tsunade sighed at the boy's questioning eyes. "I just want to have a woman to woman talk with both of them. I won't hurt them Naruto."

The blonde rubbed his face. "If you do don't make it too serious. My cheek still hurts from a few days ago."

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake. "Now get out of my office. I have work to do."

Naruto left, but not before receiving another hug from Shizune. Tayuya looked at him and tried to stifle a giggle but failed. Kakashi turned his way and smiled, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Ready Tayuya-chan?"

"Whenever you are Shithead."

The walk to the basement was quiet for the most part. The only sounds were Tayuya's not so discreet snickering. It surprised both genin when they finally reached the area. They had both expected dank, disgusting, hardly cleansed hallways and long corridors. What they found was a hallway similar to a hospital with doors lining each side. They continued their walk until they reached the last door on the left. Naruto opened it and stepped in, followed by Tayuya.

Anko had her legs propped up on a small table, crossed. She got up and motioned for Tayuya to sit down, while Naruto was told to wait on a stool in a corner of the room. The room was similar to the hallway in the aspect of cleanliness, but it had no windows. The only light inside was where a small bulb stood hanging directly over the table.

"How about we start with this" Anko said pulling her collar down a little, earning a gasp from the two other parties present.

Tayuya's menacing glare made the snake using jounin smirk. "No, I'm not after you. That bastard gave this to me years ago. Speaking of him, I'd like to cut his balls off, if they exist, and shove them down his throat. What about you?" She asked, motioning to Tayuya.

Tayuya had long ago embraced the idea that Orochimaru had abandoned her, so to talk about him negatively was no problem. "I'd pull out his tongue as far as it would go, strangle him with it, then skewer his balls and make that prick Kabuto eat them. If they exist of course"

They played this game for nearly half an hour; each giving increasingly grotesque descriptions on what torture Orochimaru would be put through. Naruto had to fight the urge to heave several times, not because of the torture, but because almost every description had something to do with the removal of the snake sannin's genitals. Those were things he didn't need to think about, or have a visual image of.

"So Tayuya, tell me what you know about Orochimaru." Anko's sudden serious and mildly threatening tone caused a curtain of silence to fall over the two genin.

Tayuya glanced at the blonde. He nodded. "Well the bastard abandoned me, twice if you count when he gave me the curse seal the first time. He writes books like the perverted toad hermit except they are pink and mostly men-oriented." Naruto resisted the laughter that was threatening to erupt from him. Tsunade had said no talking. "My best guess is he plans to take the Uchiha's body for his dumbass sharingan so he can learn jutsu with little to no effort."

"Is that all?"

The redhead nodded. "Everything I fucking know. I don't know much about his other plans. I heard once that the mark we have came from someone locked in one of his bases but never looked into it. The bastard probably wouldn't have let me anyway."

Anko rested her elbows on the table. "What of Orochimaru's sound bases? The one's I know of were abandoned long ago. We'd need whatever information you have on those so we can locate him."

Tayuya stared the woman in the eye. She tapped her head. "No fucking problem. I've got everything up here."

Anko grinned. "Alright. I will need you to report all of this to Hokage-sama after the sealing. Jiraiya-sama will take care of it as soon as I leave. Anything you want to ask before I go?"

"That's all?" Tayuya inquired surprisingly.

The purple haired woman jabbed a thumb in Naruto's direction. "Apparently, Hokage-sama trusts the gaki here enough to go off of his word. I was told to get whatever I could out of you without resorting to physical force; kind of counter-productive and pointless if you ask me, but I'm not one to go against the Godaime."

The redhead's eyebrows rose. "That's why you chose to do the interrogation?"

Anko grinned. "You're a smart girl." She stood and handed Tayuya a scroll. Naruto walked until he was beside the redhead to look at the piece of parchment. "But I was ordered to. I'll be heading to the Godaime's office. Mark any areas you can remember a base being on that map. We'll discuss it after you wake up."

The redhead pocketed the scroll. "You're name was Anko, right?"

"Crazy snake lady," Naruto whispered under his breath. Tayuya elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hai. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Tayuya replied.

Anko shrugged her shoulders and walked out with a knowing smile. The girl wasn't too different from when she had returned to Konoha a few years back. She would look her up later. Maybe they could learn something from each other.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Jiraiya asked. He'd already set up everything so that the seal would hold properly. The only thing he was concerned about was she would be lacking chakra once the curse mark's connection was cut off. That's why he'd brought Naruto; the boy had such a large reservoir of chakra that he could spare a good amount and still live.

"Hai." Tayuya spoke from her position on the floor.

The sannin turned to the blonde. "Naruto the connection between her and Orochimaru is not completely cut off yet. She is still pulling a small amount of chakra from him which is the only reason she's still alive. When I put the seal on her it will cut off the bond. At that point I need you to give her a chakra infusion by pushing as much chakra into her system as possible, but don't include any _other _chakra. It could kill her."

Naruto nodded and Jiraiya prepared to perform his hand seals. "In order to push chakra in effectively you will need to put your hand over the death gate, which is located nearest to the heart. This process is also not comfortable; it will hurt. Now pull down your collar and take your place behind her."

Tayuya clutched her shirt protectively. "He has to sit behind me and put his hand where!"

"Right above your left breast," Jiraiya answered seriously. It was one of the few times Naruto had seen him act without any of his playful nature. Tayuya pulling down her shirt was really necessary. He knew She wasn't used to public displays of affection, which was why she was hesitant to let him near her.

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan. I won't bite," Naruto said with a smile.

Tayuya grumbled and pulled down her shirt enough to see the curse mark, and part of her bra. Pink lace with frills at the end; Naruto had to resist laughing. Tayuya seemed like an all black type of woman. He looked away before she could see him.

Naruto took his position behind her and looked at Jiraiya. There was no hint of blood coming from the man's nose, so Naruto knew he wasn't joking. It was something he respected about his sensei. The ability to be a complete fool at one time and composed the next was a trait they both shared. Jiraiya flew through a series of hand seals too fast for Naruto to see and pressed down on Tayuya's mark. She screamed loudly at the contact; a small seal started to form around it.

"Now Naruto!"

Naruto pushed as much chakra as he could from his palm into her gate. It started burning after the first few seconds; he had to force himself not to let go. The only thing keeping him from screaming as well was the thought that her life was in his hands. Without the excess chakra she would die in just a few days. After that thought Naruto delved deeper into his chakra reserves and pushed more out.

He resisted the Kyuubi's chakra as much as he could, but it was beginning to become too much. Naruto ignored the evil chakra and concentrated on his own, determined to be the only one who saved her life. There would be no influence from the demon; he would do it himself or die alongside her. The blonde silently promised that to himself.

Jiraiya gazed down at the boy in front of him. He had his eyes tightly shut and his breathing was becoming labored. He would offer to help with his own reserves, but Naruto would only refuse. The way he had looked at the girl earlier proved it. He would do anything for her, which was foolish. He chuckled lightly. That was one more thing he and his future student had in common. They would both go to the ends of the earth for the women they loved.

After a few more minutes Naruto began to grow weary from the low amount of chakra that remained in his system. He was suffering from chakra exhaustion; it would only be a few more minutes until he collapsed. His vision grew distorted, the room around him evaporated. The only thing left was him and Tayuya, then she started to fade as well. The blonde swayed from left to right. His hand was engulfed in an inferno of pain, but he held on. The world went black, and so did his vision. The last thing he thought heard before he passed out was his future sensei's calm voice.

"Too late."

* * *

**Edited as of June 2010**

**Again.**

**Review/Critique**


	9. Resolve

**Hey guys.**

**This chapter has been Checked over/Beta-ed. Last time.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto, if I did Akatsuki wouldn't exist and Naruto would have never had to leave Konoha. :(**

_'Too late...'_

Naruto jumped up and fell out of the hospital bed. He looked around frantically; Tayuya was nowhere in sight. The last thing he remembered Jiraiya's vague words echoed in the blonde's head. He'd said it was too late for something; could it have been to save her life? The blonde had to squint to peer around the room given the small amount of light that filtered in through the blinds. There was still no sign of her. It was near sunset. He must have been out for some time.

"Tayuya-chan! Ite!"

"Quiet Naruto. This is a hospital."

Jiraiya stood behind him, fist still raised. Naruto grabbed his vest and shook him furiously, demanding to know where Tayuya was.

"Calm down!" Jiraiya bopped him again. "She's in the next room resting. You can see her but do not disturb her sleep. She needs it if she's to recover quickly."

Naruto released the man. "How long will she be out?"

The older male shrugged. "I really can't say Naruto. You'll have to ask Tsunade."

Naruto ran to the hospital door and opened it with so much force he almost ripped it off its hinges. He continued his fast pace to the next room and pulled the door but it wouldn't budge. He pulled harder and still, nothing happened. The door wouldn't open. The annoying piece of wood was the only thing that stood between him and his girlfriend. Naruto created a kage bunshin; he would blow it open if he had to.

"Rasen-"

Jiraiya grabbed his arm and once again knocked him over the head. Honestly, he'd loved his teammate in the past but was never such an idiot to not know what he was doing or to go to such extremes as blowing a door down. Especially with a jutsu that would probably take out an entire wing of a hospital if not used properly.

Naruto clutched his skull. "Ite! What the hell Ero-sennin! I have to see Tayuya-chan!"

He sighed. "Do you have to blow the door open? Why don't you just open it yourself?"

The blonde pointed at said piece of wood. "I pulled it and it wouldn't move! If it's locked then I have to get in somehow!"

Jiraiya smirked. "Maybe it wouldn't open because you're supposed to _push _it?"

Naruto grabbed the door handle and pushed softly. Surprisingly, it easily cracked open. He was so caught up in getting inside the room that he didn't hear Jiraiya's snickering.

Tayuya lay in the hospital bed. The blankets were drawn up to her chin. He face was peaceful, almost like an angel, though a bit pale. Naruto checked her temperature with the back of his hand; she was fine. Her breathing was normal. The only difference was that the curse mark at the base of her neck now had a seal around it.

"I told you she was fine. Tsunade should be here in a minute to perform a check up, take a seat."

Naruto sat in an empty seat next to Tayuya's bed and held her hand. He knit his brows. "Why did you say it was too late Ero-sennin? She seems fine."

"Oh, that. When you were passing out from chakra exhaustion yours and Tayuya's body dipped sideways towards the floor. I managed to stop her from falling but I was too late to save you. By the way you have a big spot of dried blood on the side of your head. You might want to wash that off before Tsunade sees it."

Naruto smiled. "I probably should. She actually hugged me today. She might freak out if-"

"Naruto what happened!"

Tsunade stood in the doorway. "Nothing Baa-cha-"

"Jiraiya I thought you told me the sealing would be safe for him!" The toad sannin put his hands up in defense.

Tsunade strode over past her old teammate, lifted Naruto up with one hand, and used the other to check his head. She twisted him around by the collar of his jacket and checked everything else. The Godaime was relieved and a little embarrassed to see it was nothing serious. Her former teammate smirked at her from across the room. Naruto was put down carefully; she glared at Jiraiya.

"It was just a little bump on the head Tsunade."

"Naruto, Jiraiya and I will leave you alone with Tayuya. Do not wake her up. Jiraiya come with me."

Jiraiya looked ready to disagree but Tsunade restrained him by his ear. She dragged him to the door ignoring his cries of pain. His protests were in vain; he gave off a loud cry as she hurled him out the door by his earlobe. Naruto winced after seeing the toad sannin thrust out the door; that had to hurt.

The blonde sat carefully on her hospital bed. He did his best to ignore the conversation from outside. When Tsunade had lifted him up by the back of his jacket she'd choked him during that brief second. He rubbed his throat softly; hopefully there wouldn't be any red marks on his neck. That would be something he didn't want to explain to either of the girls.

He turned toward Tayuya one more time. Naruto kissed her on the forehead and a smile came to her face. She raised her left arm and put it around his head, pulling him against her chest. Naruto idly wondered if she really was asleep, but her even breathing told him she was. He wasn't complaining from his position but he still had to spend time with Sakura today. Naruto slowly disengaged himself, got up walked to the bathroom where he washed off the blood. He had to have hit the ground pretty hard. He tip-toed outside the door to avoid waking Tayuya and closed it gently behind him. Tsunade instantly quieted but Jiraiya kept talking.

"I don't see why you worry so much. I'll take care of him." Jiraiya stated.

"We still need to talk about this later." Tsunade turned towards Naruto.

"Do you know when Tayuya-chan will wake up?" Naruto addressed the Godaime.

"She should probably be up before the day is over. The seal took a lot out of her but she's a strong girl. Come and pick her up later tonight. She should be awake by then."

"Thanks Baa-chan. Can you ask Ayane-nee-chan to keep watch over her in case she wakes up before then?"

The Godaime tapped her chin. "Fine, I'll have her watch Tayuya. Don't forget to tell Sakura I need to talk to her tomorrow."

Naruto nodded dutifully. He didn't have a clue of what he would do with Sakura today; there wasn't much to do in Konoha that didn't cost money. The park would be a nice place to visit, or they could just walk around the village. The body Naruto collided with stopped his thoughts.

"G-Gomen Naruto-kun. I-I wasn't p-paying a-attention."

The blonde look up to apologize. "Hinata? Don't worry about it. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

Naruto stood up and offered his hand, which Hinata shyly took. He lifted her to her feet and they started walking together.

"So how did your date with Kiba go yesterday?"

The heiress blushed. "T-The d-date? I-It went o-okay."

A curious look painted itself across the blonde's face. "Okay? Didn't you have a good time?"

Hinata said nothing for a moment; she only stared into space. "No."

"No?"

The heiress hurried to explain. "I-It wasn't Kiba-kun. I t-thought we could've had a better t-time though I-if I d-didn't mess I-it up."

"Messed it up? What did you do? Refuse to kiss him or something?"

Hinata turned a dark red. Describing her date with someone else to the boy she liked felt like betrayal and was quite embarrassing for her. "N-No. I-It was at the end o-of the date a-and we were about t-to kiss."

"Did you have bad breath?"

"No."

The blonde crossed his arms. "Could you tell me? I'm tired of guessing."

Hinata poked her index fingers together. She looked down. "I...I c-called him by your name."

Naruto tripped and fell. He hit the ground hard. Hinata thought she heard him crying but when she got closer it sounded more like laughter. The blonde rolled over and laughed louder. The villagers around him quickly went into their homes. Hinata stood above him; her face tinted a light shade of red. Although the people that had been outside had all left that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

Hinata grabbed his arm in an attempt to still his laughter. "N-Naruto-kun it's not funny!"

"Yes it is! You called him me? The look on Kiba's face must have been priceless! Could you do it again?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes were pleading.

"Okay...okay, I'll stop." Naruto tried to catch his breath, he wiped a tear from his eye "But it is funny Hinata. Do you really think about me that much, even on a date with someone else?"

Hinata dipped her head lower to hide her blush. "H-Hai."

"Well, that's good to hear. Where were you headed?"

"B-Back home. I have the day o-off f-from t-training tomorrow, s-so I planned t-to sleep in."

The blonde straightened up. "Really? I don't have much to do tomorrow either. Baa-chan will probably be talking to Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan for a long time. Wanna hang out?"

The heiress inwardly gasped. "M-Me a-and you h-hanging o-out?"

"Sure, if you're not doing anything else."

Hinata managed a smile. "I-I'd like that."

"Yatta! I'll drop by the compound tomorrow."

Hinata shyly agreed and departed. Naruto took his time on his way toward Sakura's. He hadn't told either of the girls he would be leaving on a trip; a three year trip at that. Sakura also didn't know of his...tenant. He'd told Tayuya about it without hesitation. It'd been easier because they had something in common. He feared Sakura's reaction. She wouldn't hate him for it but Naruto thought she might distance herself from him.

* * *

Sakura's house came into view. He hoped she would be the only one home. The blonde didn't know if she had any parents or guardians. If she did and they answered the door it would probably be trouble. Many older people in the village held a negative opinion of him. The worst thing would be for them to hate him for the incident thirteen years ago. Even if they did, he would find a way to see Sakura.

He made it to the door. Slowly, very slowly, he raised his hand to knock. It opened before he could make contact; he hurriedly pulled his hand back. Sakura stood in the doorway with a white bathrobe on and a matching towel in her hair. The house was quiet behind her. There was likely no one else inside.

The pinkette toweled her hair. A light tint colored her cheeks. "Naruto. C-Come in. I was just getting out of the shower."

He honestly didn't know how she knew he'd been there. The blonde decided to phrase his question. "How did you know I was here?"

"When I came downstairs to get something to eat I could see you standing outside through the window." Sakura giggled. "Why didn't you just knock?"

"I um, was kinda nervous. Are your parents home?"

"They went out to do some shopping; we're almost out of food. There's hardly anything to eat in the fridge. How about you go wait in the living room while I change?" The pink haired kunoichi asked over her shoulder. She was already on the stairs.

Naruto gulped and walked into the living room. The couch was pretty comfy compared to his back at home. The room was well furnished; there were two more couches next to a television and numerous portraits of Sakura. Most of them showed her proud smile as she held up a paper with an A's on them, never anything lower. She looked very young at the time. He stood up to get a closer look.

Upstairs, Sakura leafed through her closet in an attempt to find something to wear that didn't seem too similar to her usual ninja attire. Naruto's sudden appearance placed a good amount of anxiety on the med nin in training. He'd never been to her home, let alone inside. Her skin prickled with goosebumps. Unfortunately, Sakura's uncertainty about their relationship still rested uncomfortably on her stomach like undigested food. Though she'd never say it aloud, a part of her did fear that Naruto and Tayuya would leave to find Sasuke by themselves and that the redhead would betray him. The pinkette sighed and buried her face in her clothes.

Back downstairs, Naruto scanned the mantle. There were also a couple of baby pictures lined along the wall. That was strange; most families held their baby pictures in private photo album, but Sakura's were proudly displayed. She mustn't have been afraid of anyone seeing them. Two arms encircled around him behind. They grabbed him tightly and Naruto fell on the couch, back first, on top of Sakura.

The two continued moving until they tumbled off the couch and rolled around, laughing all the while. Eventually they settled for lying beside each other. Both their eyes were facing up towards the ceiling. Naruto looked to the left to see Sakura hadn't done much changing; all she wore were a pair of small shorts, some underwear, and a bikini top. Her hair was still wet from the shower; it was beginning to leave a spot on the floor. Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"Sakura-chan."

The pink haired kunoichi turned to him. "Hm?"

"Baa-chan wants to talk to you and Tayuya tomorrow. It's about our relationship."

Sakura stiffened up. Tsunade had found out already? She was dead, absolutely dead. It was no secret that Naruto was the Godaime's favorite genin; reason being he was like a brother and son at the same time to the woman. Sakura knew how tough she could be from the training sessions that they went through every day, and she was sure that the woman hardly contributed any of her strength during their small sparring matches. If the talk she was expecting was coming, then she would rather run through Iwa while shouting insults to any ninja she came across.

"Will you be there?" Her voice was timid.

The blond sighed. "I wish I could but Baa-chan said that I couldn't be in a five mile radius the entire time. Me and Hinata are hanging out tomorrow."

"You and who!" Sakura quickly changed gears.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Hinata."

This did little to ease Sakura's insecurity. "What if she tries to jump on you again!"

"I'll stop her. Sakura-chan you act like I can't protect myself."

She sat up and crossed her arms. "It's not that; I just don't trust her."

"I'll be fine," He assured her, sitting up as well. "Are you nervous about your meeting with Baa-chan?"

Dread crawled through the pinkette at the reminder. "Hai. She'll probably hit me if I say something wrong. Maybe I could put Tayuya in front of me when that happens," she pondered idly.

Naruto gasped. "Sakura-chan!"

"I was kidding!" Naruto noticed that no humor passed her face, however.

The blonde sighed. He glanced at the bits of clothing that so minimally prevented his eyes from roaming over unknown territory. "Shouldn't you put on some more clothes since your parents only went grocery shopping?"

Sakura bit her lip. The coherent area of her mind rationalized that it would be the proper thing to do. Her inner self chose that moment to interfere, reminding the pinkette that Naruto would be with Hinata the entire day tomorrow. She noticed the blonde's eyebrows rise apprehensively at the sound of her teeth gritting together. The med nin in training calmed herself. Naruto's quizzical look was promptly replaced by one of nervousness when she leaned closer.

"Do you want me to put on more clothes?" She whispered.

Naruto forced himself to focus on her emerald orbs, ignoring her movement. That view was quickly obscured when her shorts hit him in the face. He pulled them from his eyes slowly, revealing his teammate's body from the top down. When he gazed upon her smooth stomach the blonde instantly averted his gaze and turned away.

"Well I...it's just...your parents-"

"-Won't be home for a while; they just left. You don't want me Naruto-kun?" Sakura's pout was a combination of the hope that Naruto wouldn't leave her wanting and the sadness that came along with the idea.

Naruto gave it a valiant effort, but his willpower was gradually ebbing away. The pout coupled with the fact that she had on hardly any clothing slowly eroded what little resolve remained. In a bold move, Sakura inched forward and pressed her body firmly to his. Naruto felt the small swell of her chest against him, her nipples pressing into his jacket. The bubblegum haired kunoichi trapped him between herself and the floor. Her hair brushing across his face was the only warning Naruto had before he felt her soft lips meld with his own. With his will to avoid any intimacy between them utterly obliterated, the blond awkwardly brought her into his arms, her smooth thighs distracting his hands for a moment, and wobbled up the stairs.

He stopped at a room that's door was already open. Naruto walked inside as best he could with Sakura still in his arms and fell on the bed. There was pink everywhere; the bedspreads, the walls, even the window panes were plastered with the bright hue. Their tongues danced, occasionally switching mouths to taste each other better. The tell-tale sign of his jacket zipper descending downward brought his thoughts to a halt. Sakura's small hand had also frozen in place.

The blonde gently pushed her back. "Sakura-chan...um…we should probably wait."

The pinkette withdrew her hand. Her eyes were worrisome. "You don't want to-"

"-I do Sakura-chan." Naruto's cheeks tinted. "A lot…but we've only been together for a few days. I never thought we'd get this far so fast though, you know?"

Tayuya's nickname for the med nin in training echoed in her head. A sour taste filled her mouth. "Y-You're right. I'm stupid. I shouldn't have pushed it on you."

Naruto's squeezed her shoulders. "You're being too hard on yourself." He cleared his throat. "I mean I _really_ want to Sakura-chan, but I think we should wait a little longer."

Sakura clenched his jacket; the want was clear in his tone. Her sudden light giggles filled the room. "Baka."

The blonde kissed her forehead. "I think I'm starting to like when you call me that."

They lay in Sakura's bed without separating. An occasional nuzzle or whispered word was the only movements in the bedroom. The pink haired kunoichi held him around the middle, the less coherent side of her mind still arguing against her. She was still unsatisfied with their relationship's progress, if only because she knew that Tayuya had done everything with the blonde that she had. She carefully prodded Naruto's cheek.

"Do we have to stop here?"

He blinked. "How far do you want to go?"

Sakura broke their eye contact. "I just... I just want to touch you."

"But you're already touching-"

The pinkette put a finger to his lips. An unfamiliar chill swept through her. "N-Not like this. I want to know you Naruto-kun. As physically as I can without going that far."

Sakura's hands wandered back down to his jacket. Naruto opened his mouth to protest but her look silenced him; he would let her have her way as long as it didn't lead to anything.

She zipped it down slowly, her hands trembling slightly. She was nervous; this would be her first time touching anyone in such an intimate manner. When the jacket no longer restrained Naruto's torso she helped him out of it and began unsteadily lifting his undershirt. There was a large seal across his abdomen; that was strange. She'd never seen it before. Her inquiring eyes met his.

"Naruto-kun what's this?"

Naruto lowered his head; Sakura was staring at the seal written on his stomach. He pulled his shirt all the way up, removing the piece of clothing from his body. Sakura's hands wandered all over the illustration in slow, tickling motions. He would have sworn that the sound of purring emanated from it. The thought made him smile despite the situation.

"Sakura-chan…what are your parents' thoughts on the Kyuubi?"

Sakura's teasing motions hadn't halted. "The Kyuubi? Could we talk about it some other time?"

Naruto placed his digits atop hers. "It's important. We need to know before we get any deeper into this relationship."

The bubblegum haired kunoichi intertwined them. "Well I'm sure no one has a positive opinion of it since it nearly destroyed the village. I don't think they have an opinion on it. There were a lot people lost that night. Some were my parent's friends but no family was. They've never talked to me about it, but they did say something about the Sandaime's law. The Yondaime killed it though, so why are we talking about it?"

Naruto shook his head and began his story. How the Yondaime didn't kill the demon because it was too strong, how the only way to save the village was to seal the demon inside an infant. Then he went on to explain that it was him, and for reasons unknown the Yondaime had chosen him to be the keeper of the Kyuubi. Sakura was in a state of disbelief when he finished.

"That can't be right! The Kyuubi was an evil demon…you're nothing like that!"

The blonde's face was grim. "Hai, it was. I'm just the prison for it; I don't get any of its personality. Haven't you noticed I heal faster than most people?"

Sakura clenched his hands. "I-I know that, but the Kyuubi was evil with unlimited chakra. You're the sweetest guy I know Naruto-kun and…and you're just nothing like that! You can't...it just isn't possible," she ended with a whisper.

"It is. Somehow the Yondaime found a way to do it." Naruto disengaged himself from her. "Tayuya-chan should be waking up soon."

He got up and put his shirt back on. The blonde got back into his jacket, not bothering to zip it up. The window was open; it would be better than going out through the front door. It was also good that it was at the back of the house. That way he wouldn't be spotted. He didn't want to be killed by Sakura's parents because they thought he was doing something with their daughter. He was, but it wasn't anything that warranted murder. He faced the window.

"Ask your parents. They'll tell you the truth."

Naruto stepped on the bed and was nearly out the window when Sakura's arms grabbed him around the abdomen yet again. Her voice was soft as she spoke to him.

"Don't leave..."

"Do you believe me?"

"..."

"Then I have to go. You can't love me if you can't accept what I am Sakura-chan"

Sakura hugged him tighter. "I would accept it if I knew it was the truth!"

Naruto turned around. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

An involuntary gasp escaped her. She'd seen the blonde ninja in physical pain, but this was the first time she'd ever seen him in emotional pain. His eyes held back tears that were threatening to escape; his bottom lip trembled slightly. Even when the blonde's requests for dates were turned down he brushed it off with a smile. Sure there would be some complaining, but he never showed true sorrow after being rejected. Even when they went up against enemies and he was hurt, Naruto hid behind a mask of courage, but she had hurt him with her words. She, a seemingly useless kunoichi, the weakest in their age group, had hurt him by only speaking.

"No...just please...don't leave," Sakura plead.

Naruto gave her a small peck, one that bled loneliness, pain, and sadness. It conveyed the feelings that his eyes couldn't tell her. The blonde released her and stood on the windowsill. He looked back and smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't leave the ones I love Sakura-chan. I'll be back later. Leave your window open."

He took off. The door opened downstairs; her parents had returned home. She was glad Naruto had stopped their session before it leaded elsewhere. If her parents were to see her with a boy in her room he would die. They weren't overprotective, but anyone who saw their daughter doing such things would hardly remain calm. She went downstairs to greet her parents. If what Naruto was telling her was the truth, she would be waiting at the window tonight.

* * *

Naruto entered through Tayuya's hospital window. She was still asleep in the bed. He moved closer to check her breathing. She made a small gasp when his cold hand met her cheek, but still stayed asleep. The earlier ordeal with Sakura had drained the blonde mentally and even though she would be unaware, Tayuya would be his bed form of comfort this time. He lay beside her under the covers. Her back touched his chest and in reaction his arm went around her waist; she sighed happily. They laid there for ten minutes until Naruto drifted into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

Sakura walked downstairs; her mother and father were preparing dinner. It would be better to do it now than to interrupt dinner. She walked unsteadily over to the stove where they were both were cooking separate dishes.

Her mother's long pink hair swooped side to side ways as added more spices to the dish she was preparing. She was taller than Sakura, topped at an average 5'6, with teal colored eyes. Her mouth curved upwards as her husband handed her another bottle of some type of sauce.

Sakura's father was even taller than her mother, his hair gray because he was getting into old age. He shifted to the left, revealing his emerald eyes that were identical to his daughter's. He smiled back at his wife as she took the bottle from him. Her smile changed into a frown before she lightly tapped her spouse on the head. He smiled sheepishly for handing her the wrong spice, nearly ruining their meal.

"Can I talk to you both in the living room?"

They both halted their cooking. Her mother turned the fire down to a low setting to let the food simmer and they all walked into the living room. Sakura sat down on the large middle couch while her parents took both of the smaller couches beside her.

"What do you want to talk about sweetie?" Sakura's mother questioned. It wasn't often her daughter needed to speak to both of them. This worried the older woman a bit.

"Is it boys?" Her father asked gruffly.

"No. It's just...what do you both know about the Kyuubi?" She blurted out.

Sakura's mother's demeanor quickly changed. She was no longer the happy woman she was in the kitchen moments ago. Her father's face hardened noticeably; this was probably a sore subject for the both of them. They exchanged glances. Sakura's mother started off.

"Why do you want to know about the Kyuubi?"

"Was it killed?"

"Of course it was," her father replied. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Sakura rubbed her legs together. "So the fourth Hokage died fighting it. Is that right?"

"Hai. He was a hero among heroes. That man saved us all," Her mother answered.

"I remember you telling me something about the Sandaime's law. What is it?"

Sakura noticed her parents' eyes opened a fraction of an inch. Her mother remembered that day; she'd accidentally let it slip while they were picking her up from the academy. Her husband had scolded her but she thought nothing of it. Sakura was so young at the time that the older woman assumed she wouldn't recall what was said. She was half right; Sakura didn't know what the law was, but had remembered it being mentioned.

"Akini, I told you she would remember," Sakura's father stated.

"It's not entirely my fault Yoshi. You're the one who wanted to tell her that day," Akini accused.

"That doesn't matter, she knows now. Why do you ask Sakura?"

Sakura's previous suspicions were now confirmed. "I think it involves Naruto."

Yoshi and Akini shared a joint sigh. "Did he tell you?" Her mother asked.

"Hai, but I didn't believe him. Is it true that the Kyuubi is sealed inside him?"

Yoshi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "The Sandaime's law was created so that the older generation would keep the secret of the Kyuubi and wouldn't tell the younger generation. If any adult told the secret the punishment was death." He shook his head. "Some people still don't learn."

"We personally don't have a grudge against Naruto because he's the jailer of the Kyuubi," Akini continued. "He hasn't done anything evil since the day he was born; if anything he keeps doing helpful things around the village. I'm surprised he told you his secret," she mused. "That isn't something that any of the younger generation know."

Sakura attempted to swallow the hard lump in her throat. "I feel terrible. I-I should have believed him when he told me."

Akini rested a reassuring hand atop her daughter's. "It isn't something that's easy to take in dear. Go sleep on it. You should talk to him when you get the chance."

Sakura stood and trudged upstairs, her appetite now nonexistent. The bubblegum haired kunoichi opened her door and walked inside. She walked over to the window, unlocked it, and then went to lie on her bed. The entire story seemed factual, assuming such an impossible jutsu existed; it would certainly explain the reason why the villagers tended to distance themselves from Naruto. A verbal apology didn't seem fair to the blonde though. Not after the emotional pain she'd put him through. She lay on her bed, thinking about it for what seemed like a short time but was actually a few hours. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the window sliding open.

Sakura nearly screamed as a figure that seemed to have spikes sticking in all directions from its head jumped in through the opening.

* * *

"Oof!"

Naruto was sent flying out of the hospital bed by something hard connecting with his midsection. He slid across the floor until he hit the wall; the window quivered under the force. The low visibility in the room prevented the blonde from identifying his attacker. The metal bar in its hands gleamed brightly from the bit of moonlight filtering through window. He hastily turned around and opened the blinds. The sudden rush of light temporarily blinded the person. Naruto tackled his foe, sending the metal bar flying across the room. He held his attacker's wrists above its head and pulled a kunai from one of his pouches. The light came in, illuminating the face of his foe. Naruto gasped.

"Ayane-nee-chan?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto's cheeks heated when he noticed he was sitting atop his favorite nurse while holding her wrists above her head and a kunai near the middle of her breasts. He released her and helped her up.

"You hit me?" he asked while rubbing his stomach. She wasn't as strong as Tsunade but he had a feeling that would be hurting for awhile.

"I didn't have anything else! I had to do something when I saw someone in Tayuya-san's bed!" Ayane half-informed half-lectured.

The blonde motioned to the girl in the bed. "You know who she is?"

Ayane nodded. "Tsunade-sama told me after she'd said you wanted me to keep watch on her. So she's really from Oto?"

"Hai, but she's pretty nice when you get to know her. She has a temper though."

"What did you say Shithead?" A menacing voice came from Tayuya's bed.

The redhead was sitting up. She had a dazed look in her eyes but that didn't stop her from glaring at him. He smiled widely before jumping on the bed and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Tayuya-chan you're okay! How are you feeling?"

Tayuya rested her head in her hands. "A little dizzy, my neck is sore as hell, but I'll live. How long was I out?"

"About half a day; I was worried about you." Naruto brought her closer. "Do you want to go home now?"

She shivered. "We probably should seeing as I'm freezing my ass off. We're in the hospital again, aren't we?"

Naruto nodded. "Ero-sennin brought us both here after the sealing. I passed out from chakra exhaustion."

She fixed her gaze on her wrist. "Damn, you gave me that much?"

"I gave you a lot; you'll have to ask Baa-chan if there will be any side effects. I didn't use any other chakra so you should be okay."

"Well let's go then Shithead. I need to change my clothes anyway."

"Tayuya-san, you need more rest," Ayane interjected. "You should stay at least another night in the hospital."

Tayuya's face showed her slight irritation. "You're that nurse from before?" Ayane nodded "Well thanks for caring nurse…" She pointed to Naruto. "…but he'll take care of me."

The older woman nodded. "Be careful then. Naruto take good care of her."

Naruto smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I will Ayane-nee-chan."

Tayuya slid out of bed and stood for a few seconds before falling to the floor. She attempted standing once again, only to end up in the same position as the first time.

"You probably won't be able to stand for a few minutes because you haven't moved for several hours. Take it slow, you still haven't fully recovered." Ayane informed.

Naruto picked Tayuya up bridal style. She had a terrible case of bed head. It was sticking out everywhere. She was about to argue being luggage for the blonde but Naruto's lips against hers silenced any objections she might have had. She put her hands around his neck, pulling him to her and practically shoving her tongue in his mouth. Naruto allowed her to enjoy herself for a little longer before he pulled away. Sakura would be waiting.

Ayane stood silently. Her mouth opened but quickly closed when she realized she had nothing to say. It was possible that things hadn't gone too well with Sakura and now Naruto was seeing Tayuya. It was amazing how fast he had become friends with her and become her boyfriend.

Tayuya licked her lips in mild distaste. "You taste strange Shithead. You kissed the whore again didn't you?"

Naruto smirked. "I made up for it didn't I? Can't give Sakura-chan more love than I can you, right Tayuya-chan?"

She poked his chest. "I get you tonight Shithead."

The blonde sighed. "We'll talk about that when we get home."

Naruto jumped out the window, completely missing Ayane's dumbfounded expression. She ran to the window to say something to him but was at a loss for words. What could she say? She couldn't speak on the situation. It wasn't her business, but she would still talk to him about it. Naruto was long gone by the time she regained her voice; it would have to wait.

* * *

Tayuya was entirely comfortable on the ride to wherever they were going. Naruto held her like precious cargo, shifting his arms every few seconds to make sure the ride wasn't hurting her. About halfway through their trip Tayuya noticed they weren't heading towards the apartment.

"Where're we going Shithead?"

"To Sakura-chan's house, I have to talk to her."

Tayuya's eyebrows drew together. "About what?"

Naruto's lips drew into a thin line. "When I told her about the Kyuubi she had a hard time believing it. I suggested she talk to her parents about it so we're going to find out if she did."

The redhead didn't miss the bit of hurt that briefly crossed his face. Almost in reflex, she hugged him tighter to prevent him from feeling it to a deeper extent. "Fucking whore. I don't see why the hell she didn't."

He sighed. "It's just a lot to take in. She hasn't been through as much as we have Tayuya-chan."

They reached the roof next to Sakura's window; it was open. Naruto set Tayuya down. She stomped her feet a couple of times to get the blood running down in her legs again. Once Tayuya was sure she was fine she jumped through the window before Naruto could stop her. He quickly followed, hoping Sakura didn't freak out about having two people jump into her room without any warning.

* * *

Sakura opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly covered it. She struggled with the person while a second crawled into her room.

"Sakura-chan it's me." a voice whispered.

Sakura stopped her struggle; the person on top of her released their grip. She crawled over to the door to turn on the light and nearly screamed again. She'd never seen Tayuya's hair in such disarray; it was sticking out everywhere. There were numerous split ends that she could see too.

"What happened to your hair?" Sakura bluntly questioned.

Tayuya pulled a strand. "What's wrong with it whore?"

Sakura grimaced. "It looks terrible. Don't you know how to do it?"

Naruto sat back on the bed, watching them argue. He had no intention of getting into their argument. They would only fight about his decision if he did. It seemed that Sakura wanted to help, though he didn't expected Tayuya to accept.

The redhead scoffed without the usual bite. "What if I don't?"

A part of Sakura resented the girl in front of her. Another more logical and sympathetic part wouldn't allow the girl to walk around any longer than she already had with her hair in such terrible condition. She'd eventually go bald if it continued as it was. The pinkette crossed her arms.

"I guess I could help if you want to."

Tayuya flipped her mane behind her shoulders. "Tch, some other time." Her accusing glare pinned the other girl. "Why didn't you believe Shithead about what's inside him?"

Sakura looked back and forth between the room's other occupants. She sighed. "It just seemed...impossible. M-My parents told me you weren't lying though Naruto-kun." The bubblegum haired kunoichi locked eyes with Naruto. "I shouldn't have doubted you. I didn't mean to hurt you either. I'm really, really sorry," she ended with a whisper. She assumed she didn't deserve the blonde's forgiveness.

"It alright Sakura-chan," Naruto replied with a grin. The lump of sadness in the pinkette's throat returned, though not for the earlier reasons. He'd never hesitated in his love for her and swept the entire incident aside.

"What do your parents think about me?"

She wiped her eyes. "They told me that they don't think of you as the Kyuubi. I don't think they hold you responsible for what happened all those years ago."

He sighed in relief. "That's good. I thought I'd have to fight to date you."

Sakura perked up. "You should meet them sometime."

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head; that was something he wasn't looking forward to. He realized the girls had to face the same thing at the meeting with Tsunade tomorrow. He was happy he wouldn't have to do that for a while.

"Since were on the subject," he began, turning to Tayuya "Baa-chan wants to talk to you and Sakura-chan tomorrow. It's about us being together."

Tayuya had a similar reaction to Sakura's. She stiffened up and gauged his facial expression, hoping he was joking. When she asked if he was attending this woman to woman talk he sadly shook his head. Then he made the mistake of telling her where he would be tomorrow. Though she wasn't fully recovered, the redhead had enough energy to pull the blonde by his collar to allow him to see her menacing and slightly disbelieving look at a closer distance.

"You're going off with that tramp while we're stuck with the Hokage!"

Naruto coughed. "Is it that bad? We're just hanging out."

"What if pulls that same shit she did last time? Naruto I swear I'll maim that bitch and then I'll kick her ass if she even thinks about touching you the wrong way."

"I still haven't done anything to her for the first time," Sakura seconded.

In that moment the two kunoichi locked eyes and nodded, sealing their nonverbal agreement. Naruto's surprise was promptly ignored. The blonde knew getting into a relationship with two women wouldn't be easy simply because they would argue about certain things, but never took into account that they would get along so early; especially to team up on another female. Tayuya had even called him by his given name, which meant she intended to do everything she'd just said given the circumstances allowed her to. Even more startling was the fact that Sakura had agreed with her. Hinata was in for some trouble.

"That's not necessary." Naruto stopped their plotting. "I have something important that I need to tell you both. You have to keep your voices low when I tell you so you don't wake up Sakura-chan's parents."

The new alliance had pacified the pinkette a bit. "I'll stay calm Naruto-kun. It can't be that bad."

Tayuya grunted. "Oto nin are known for keeping their cool in any situation. Out with it Shithead."

Naruto gulped. "Well, the thing is...Ero-sennin wants to train me."

"That's great Naruto! We're both going to be trained by sannin! We'll get Sasuke back in no time!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

"Hai...great, but there's a problem."

Tayuya sent him a warning glare. "I said out with it already Shithead. Don't be a bitch and beat around the fucking bush. Tell me."

Naruto took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and spoke the sentence that would likely bring more questions and bruises, the latter coming first.

"He wants me to go on a three year training trip with him."

Silence settled over the room. The only thing that could be heard was a lone cricket chirping outside. He slowly opened his eyes; Sakura and Tayuya held equally blank expressions. Sakura calmly reached over, grabbed two pillows, and handed one to Tayuya. Both girls faces quickly turned fierce, and then they proceeded to scream into their respective pillows. Naruto assumed they were getting the yelling out of their system. He pitied those pillows though. When Tayuya stopped screaming and actually bit through hers he turned his head, not wanting to see any more of the massacre of cotton.

"Are you two done?"

Both girls nodded simultaneously, Tayuya blew a little cotton off of her bottom lip. Naruto noticed each of their eyes had a little moisture in them. They were both trying to resist crying.

"I'm going with you," Tayuya stated.

"I am too," Sakura said.

Naruto shook his head in a way that left no room for discussion. "No. Sakura you have training with Baa-chan. She won't let you go anywhere outside the village. Tayuya-chan, Baa-chan said she would get you a jounin-sensei while I'm gone. That snake bastard might still be looking for you. I don't want you going out of the village if he is. It won't be as long as you both think it is. I'll be back."

"You're just going to leave us?" Sakura's tears started to spill.

"I thought you promised me Shithead." Tayuya hadn't let any of hers go yet but her restraint was quickly fading.

"I'm not leaving forever, and I'm not breaking my promise Tayuya-chan. Baa-chan and everyone in the rookie nine will look after you. I have to do this. People are after me."

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to come into a village full of ninja?" Tayuya was asking all of the questions. Sakura stayed silent as tears cascaded down her face.

Naruto grit his teeth. "They're called the Akatsuki."

Tayuya gave off a little gasp while Sakura stayed silent.

"You've heard of them?"

"Orochimaru rambled all the fucking time about how they were annoying because they were the only group that had members stronger than him. He used to be one of them."

"Stronger than Orochimaru?" Sakura found her voice again. "What do they want with you Naruto-kun?"

"The Kyuubi," He answered. "They want to take it from my body. Ero-sennin thinks they want to use it's chakra but not for any good purpose. That's why I have to leave the village; so that I won't be an easy target and that the village will be safe."

"You can't leave!" Sakura nearly shouted. "First Sasuke-kun and now you. I…I don't think I can take it Naruto-kun."

He reached for the pinkette. "Sakura-chan calm down. I won't be gone forever. It's getting late. We should all get some sleep."

Naruto rolled away from the bed and faced the window. The two were left to stare at his back.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few months,"

"Stay here tonight." It lacked the force of an order.

Naruto ignored her plea. "I can't. Your parents will see me in the morning."

Sakura grasped his arm. "Please? The bed will fit us all. You can just leave early in the morning."

Naruto sighed. "Tayuya-chan?"

The redhead fell back on the bed. Her eyes were narrowed to prevent the tears from flowing out. "Fine with me Shithead. As long as I'm not late to the bimbo's office."

"Let's all get to bed then."

Naruto got up and wiped the tears from both girls' faces. He gave them both a hug, and then went to lie down in the middle of the bed, allowing them both to slide in next to him. The blonde stared up at the ceiling, thoughts centering on the day that was fast approaching. They tucked further into the blankets, getting as much warmth as they could from each other and the sheets. Naruto was the last to fall asleep. His girlfriends' even breathing told him they'd already nodded off. He knew they weren't happy about it but they would talk more tomorrow. Right now, he needed some rest.

* * *

A woman with pink hair slowly made her way up the stairs to wake her only daughter. She'd grown tired of Sakura breaking alarm clocks all the time. It resulted in events such as this where she had to wake her up. Sometimes she wondered who in the family lineage gave her daughter such insane strength. It must have been a blessing from the entire Haruno family; a blessing that became a burden for the mother of that child at times like these. She knocked softly on the door.

"Sakura wake up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Mom!" Sakura jumped out of bed.

Akini's daughter's surprise was evident in her voice. "Yes it's me honey. No other woman lives in this house. Are you okay?"

"Hai! I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute!" Sakura yelled in a voice filled with nervousness.

"I'm coming in Sakura."

Sakura ran to the door but wasn't fast enough to prevent it from swinging open. Naruto would be dead and it was all her fault. She turned around to apologize to him. It was her idea that he stay. Where she assumed Naruto would be was now an empty space, and next to that was Tayuya, sleeping soundly.

"Who's that?" Akini inquired.

'_He left her here!'_

"That's uh, my friend Tayuya. Don't you remember me asking if she could stay over?"

The older woman frowned. "No I don't. The last time we talked to each other was during that conversation about Naruto."

"It was late!" Sakura spoke quickly. "She came over late last night because she didn't want to walk home by herself. You and dad looked really worn out when I walked into your room. You must have been half asleep when I asked."

A noticeable tinge painted Akini's cheeks, causing Sakura to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She and her husband had slept together last night and as always he was amazing. She must not have remembered Sakura coming in. Most of last night's activities were hazy to her at best. Sakura's queasiness continued to rise.

Akini cleared her throat. "Your father and I were busy last night. I must have forgotten it. Have I given you that talk yet?"

"Yes you did! Six times!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Well one more wouldn't hurt before breakfast. Now..."

Sakura groaned as her mother droned on about the birds and the bees. She had received the talk when she entered the academy. It had its intended effect of keeping her away from all boys except Sasuke for two years. He hadn't seemed like the type to want Sakura for only her body like her mother told her most boys at her age would.

While Sakura's mother continued her talk a certain redhead was doing her best not to vomit. She'd awakened when the door opened. Tayuya had never been told about sex. She'd learned from experience. The redhead hadn't had any sexual encounters but she knew what happened between lovers behind closed doors. During missions she'd walked in on enough thugs, thieves, and bandits having their way with women to know what went where. Of course those assholes died soon after. In her opinion talking about intercourse was a simply wrong. What was this woman thinking? Tayuya pushed her head further into the pillow as she heard the woman say the word 'vagina' for what had to be the tenth time. She hated that word.

"...and that's what happens. Any questions sweetie?" Her mother asked in a cheery tone. Sakura wondered if she enjoyed making her feel embarrassed.

"No. Can I get dressed now?"

"Of course you can," She chirped. "Tayuya-san do you have any questions?" Akini knew the girl was awake. Every time she spoke a certain word the redhead would jump under the covers.

Tayuya jumped again. She turned around, her face in a sickened scowl. "No questions. Just no more... please."

"Oh it's nothing to be embarrassed about! My husband and I do it all the time! Well I'm going down to help him finish breakfast." Akini walked out and ignored the embarrassment on Tayuya's face and sheer horror on Sakura's.

Sakura closed the door softly. Why did her mother insist on embarrassing her, making her feel sick, and tormenting her friends (not counting Tayuya of course since they were, at most, allies) by talking about subject matter not many were comfortable with? Tayuya's mouth was half open and her cheeks were starting to redden.

"Let's forget that."

Tayuya grunted. She started at the pinkette expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna..."

Sakura sighed. "Gonna what?"

Tayuya mumbled something and toyed with her hair, which was in even worse condition than yesterday. Sakura's face lit up.

"Your hair?"

The redhead picked at it. It was the first time Sakura had seen her do so. "Fucking shitty piece of shit. All my life I've been trying to tame it. The best I can do is wet it until it lies down."

"We have time before breakfast. Let's go to the bathroom,"

Tayuya was the first to leave. Sakura shrugged, ordering her in the right direction while she led. The bubblegum haired kunoichi noticed something sticking out of the back of Tayuya's pants.

"Hey what's that?"

Tayuya looked back. "What's what?"

"The note sticking out of the back of your pants. How could you not notice it?"

Sakura grabbed the note. She and Tayuya read it together.

_Sorry for leaving so soon Sakura-chan but I knew I would probably be caught if I stayed a little longer. I hope you don't mind me leaving Tayuya-chan there; you're smart enough to come up with some excuse of why she slept the night. You both need to see Baa-chan today anyway so it was pointless to take her home. Well, I'm gonna go catch up on some sleep then head over to the Hyuuga compound. _

_Love you both, _

_Naruto_

"At least he had a good reason for leaving you here." Tayuya scoffed.

Sakura led the rest of the way down the hall and to the upstairs bathroom. It was smaller than the one downstairs but was the best place to do small things like hair or brushing teeth. She pushed Tayuya over to the sink turned on warm water. After retrieving a towel from the rack she came back and dunked the other kunoichi's head in the water, submersing her hair but also most of her face. Tayuya pulled out and started coughing.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Gomen. I should have asked if you were ready," Sakura apologized halfheartedly.

The redhead glared at her. "No, I'm a masochistic bitch that likes to be suffocated. Come on, do it again. I'd fucking prefer it if you drowned me anyway."

Sakura reddened and ignored the sarcasm "How often do you wash it?"

She pushed a wet strand from her face. "It's been a long fucking time since I last did it. I usually do it every other week. That nurse did wash it for me a few days ago but that was it."

"Every other week?" Sakura repeated, astounded. "That's not enough. No wonder you can't control it." She combed her fingers through the red mane. They caught several times before she was able to get all the way through.

"This is going to hurt," Sakura said as she grabbed a comb.

"Pain is nothing to a ninja like me whore. Just hurry up and fix my damn hair."

Sakura scoffed. She picked up some shampoo from the dub and rubbed it gently over Tayuya's scalp, getting all the dirt and grime out. She had to scrub it with all her strength to get everything out which caused Tayuya to grunt several times; the other girl was basically kneading her scalp. Tayuya's hair was almost as long as hers had been before she was forced to cut it. The bubblegum haired kunoichi planned to grow her hair out again. Naruto probably liked it longer anyway.

Tayuya stared at her in the mirror, cocky grin in place. "That all? You made that shit sound like it would kill me. I told you it would be nothing."

"It's not over yet." Sakura brandished the comb from behind her back. The bristles were extremely small; they were sure to undo any knots. She stuck it in the topmost part of Tayuya's red mane and tugged gently. The redhead let out a surprised yelp of pain. The worst part was that Sakura had only gone through a few knots; she hadn't even pulled that hard.

"You're going to hate me after this."

Tayuya grit her teeth. "Already do. Hurry up, I can take it."

"Whatever you say." Sakura repositioned the comb.

* * *

Akini and Yoshi Haruno were beginning to set the table. They were interrupted by a rather loud yell coming from upstairs. It was followed by another yell, but not nearly as loud as the first. After the first yell there always came the sound of plastic breaking.

"Son of a bitch!"

"It's not that bad!"

"Shut the fuck u-Aagh! Stop pulling so fucking hard you bitch!"

"The knot's wont come out if I don't!"

"Then leave them in! I'm gonna gouge your fucking ey-Aagh!"

"Stop whining! I thought you said you could take it!"

"You're pulling my fucking hair out! AGH! Why the hell is it so small!"

"To get out all the knots! Stand still or else it'll hurt more!"

"How do you do this shit _every fucking _day!"

"I don't! My hair is in better condition…and you're breaking my favorite comb!"

"It's just a damn comb! You're fucking up my scalp!"

"It's pink! If you took better care of your hair then you wouldn't be in pain!"

"Use a goddamn brush then!"

"A brush won't work because your hair is terrible! Just keep still and let me finish!"

The adults ignored the conversation to the best of their ability. Akini had told her husband of Tayuya's stay. He didn't remember anything from last night either, so it seemed plausible that Sakura had asked them. She had never lied to them before. Two figures stepped slowly down the stairs, one with a towel around her neck and the other mourning a pink comb with no bristles left on it. Tayuya's hair was neatly combed down and shampooed. One of her hands held her rested on her forehead.

"Ohayo Sakura, Tayuya-san," Yoshi greeted them both.

Tayuya grunted, Sakura returned the greeting. They all sat down at the table and began their meals. Bacon, eggs, sausage, and finally orange juice. It seemed like a traditional family breakfast.

"Tayuya-san I haven't seen you around the village before. How long have you been staying in Konoha?" Akini inquired.

"Only a few weeks." Tayuya was quick to answer. She smirked at the pinkette. "I'm staying with my boyfriend right now but it was too late to go to his apartment last night so I asked Sakura to stay over."

Sakura was surprised Tayuya used her real name. She was trying to be proper but all the cursing earlier likely destroyed any chance she had of making a good first impression. At least she wasn't cursing at her parents.

"That's nice. Who's your boyfriend?" Akini was the nosy type of mother, even to her daughter's friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Tayuya answered simply. Sakura's parents stopped eating to throw their daughter a surprised glance. Tayuya took no notice of it as she was digging into her food. Yoshi went into the kitchen to wash his dish, and then went upstairs to get ready for work. He would let the girls have their time.

Akini leaned closer to the redhead. "Naruto? How long have you known him for?"

Tayuya scooted her chair back a bit. "Only a week or so, but he's a really great person."

The older woman resumed her place. Her smile oozed suspicion. "You live with him? Have you been together yet?"

Sakura shifted her head in Tayuya's direction. Had Naruto refused to sleep with her because he had already slept with Tayuya? The girl questioned turned red once again. She found interest in her plate.

"N-No."

"Such a shame. Although girls at your age shouldn't be doing anything sexual, even in this world. I still give my little cherry blossom 'the talk' every so often to make sure she knows what to do though. The last thing you want to be is clueless during your first experience." Akini stated while calmly stirring her tea.

Tayuya snickered at the nickname. It was pretty early but she would rather get talking to the Godaime over now than later.

Sakura collected the plates. "We should get going. Tsunade-sama wanted to talk to us."

Akini sipped her tea. "What does Hokage-sama want with you two?"

"Probably a mission for me mom, Tayuya is from another hidden village that's helping the leaf out with their missions since were still low on ninja. We have to go now, bye mom!" Sakura dashed out the door with Tayuya behind her before her mother could ask any more questions.

It took half an hour to get to the Hokage tower. The walk would normally take ten minutes but at the speed both girls were going it was surprising that they made it there within the hour. The walk up the stairs took an additional ten minutes, and when they finally reached the door to the Godaime's office they both stood there, neither wanting to go in. The large door opened to reveal Shizune. She walked out and pushed the two girls inside, shutting the door tightly behind them.

Tsunade sat atop her desk, an easel stood next to her with several sheets of paper on it. She looked ready to give a presentation.

"What took you two so long?"

Sakura took a step forward. "You didn't tell us what time to come Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "That may be true, but when an ANBU saw you leave your house about forty-five minutes ago I assumed you would be here in ten."

"We took our time because we didn't want to come, Hokage-sama." Tayuya replied. Her tone was both respectful and a bit scathing.

"I can understand that Tayuya, however you came anyway which show you have some backbone. Let me ask you both something. What do you think Naruto is to me?"

"A brother?" Sakura guessed.

"A son?" Tayuya spoke up.

Tsunade edged off her desk. "Both good answers. Honestly I'm not so sure of that myself. What I do know is that I will not hesitate to protect him from those I deem a threat." The Godaime walked until she stood directly in front of the two girls. Her brown irises bore down on the pinkette. "Sakura, originally I perceived you as the type of girl that would never give Naruto a chance, let alone get into a relationship like this. What changed your mind?"

Sakura fought the urge to back up. "I never noticed how sweet a guy Naruto can be. Sure he's annoying at times but he always comes through for me, always protects me. Even though he keeps me safe he doesn't want me to always be the damsel in distress, that's why he asked you to train me. I don't think I'll ever find another guy like him, that's why I'm in this relationship."

"Fair enough; then allow me to ask you something else. Are you over Sasuke?"

Sakura hadn't expected that question even though it should have been obvious. She hesitated. "I-I'm not sure, it's kinda hard to get over him. He was my first crush for a long time."

"If you had to choose which one to be with whom would it be?"

"Naruto," Sakura answered spontaneously.

Tsunade smiled. When she turned to the redhead there was no evidence her happy expression had ever been there. "Tayuya, you were originally part of the sound five, an elite group of Orochimaru's that failed nothing up until the retrieval of Sasuke from the village. What makes a kunoichi like yourself, who has probably discarded all her emotions, care for someone like Naruto?"

Tayuya was about to answer but was cut off by a suddenly furious Sakura. "_You _were part of the group that kidnapped Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura sit back down." The authoritative tone in Tsunade's voice left no alternative other than to do so. "She's already told us everything she knows about Sasuke. As for him, he left of his own free will. Tayuya did not force him, nor did she hurt him. You have no viable reason to blame her for his defection, now apologize."

Sakura put her head down in shame. It seemed she still wasn't over the raven haired boy. "Gomen Tayuya."

The Godaime focused her expectant eyes on the redhead. "Well?"

Tayuya stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I don't know. I don't even know how Naruto and I became friends. I was pissed off when I first met him, he was the most annoying little shit I ever talked to…" The redhead gazed elsewhere. "…but he treated me like no one else ever did. He cared for me…even told me he would protect me. I guess it started from there. We became closer and learned about each other more. I even told him about my past after he bought me that gift."

"Gift?"

Tayuya brought the flute out of her back pocket and displayed it proudly. Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight of it. The redhead carefully handed it to her. The Godaime examined it closely. It certainly seemed real enough, but where would Naruto find a diamond flute? Better yet, how could he afford a diamond flute? The names on the underside awed her even further. Tsunade handed it back to her; she made a note to have a professional look at it later.

"It's beautiful." Tsunade's parental side kicked in. "That had to cost him a pretty generous amount."

"Hai, but we'll talk about it later." The redhead glanced back at the door. "Do you want to ask me anything else Hokage-sama?"

"First, it's fine to call me Tsunade-sama Tayuya, no need to be that formal. Second, _I'll _decide when we discuss Naruto financial issues." Tayuya gulped. "Lastly, I have a question for the both of you. I'm asking strictly from a medical standpoint. Are you sexually active?"

Sakura spluttered, Tayuya stuttered; neither one could form a sentence. It wasn't until Tsunade cleared her throat, a tell tale sign to both of them that the consequences would be dire if they didn't answer, that they shook their heads.

"Well, then this will be a bit uncomfortable. I want Naruto to be safe when his time comes, and in order to that I need to make the both of you safe. All the time the gaki's spent with Jiraiya is bound to have him pent up. Now that the opportunity has presented itself, in two different ways no less, I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time. So, let's get started shall we?"

Tsunade walked over to the easel and pulled away the first piece of paper. Sakura jaw went loose for all of five seconds before she pulled back into place. Tayuya turned her head away the writing. The door was sure to be tightly sealed from the outside and if not Shizune sat in the lobby to prevent their escape. The redhead glanced back at the board. The word 'sex' was written in large bold letters on the page and the Godaime's name under it.

"Any questions?" Neither girl said a word. "Good, let's begin."

* * *

Naruto walked up the hill towards the Hyuuga compound.

_'Why does it have to be up so high?'_

He was out of breath when he arrived at the top. Hinata would come get him next time; this was too much work. To his surprise she was waiting outside, looking up at the sky. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice when he appeared beside her.

"Hey Hinata!" Hinata flinched away. She'd been caught up in her thoughts again. "Are you ready?"

"H-Hai." The heiress answered determinedly. Naruto smiled at her unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Where are we going first?"

Hinata took an additional three minutes to decide. Her face showed her inner conflict clearly. "I-I need to go b-buy some clothes"

He stood beside her. "Okay...lead the way."

Naruto didn't think he would be spending his free time shopping but he wasn't complaining. He had nothing better to do. When they stopped in front of an all women's store he looked at Hinata questioningly. She ignored it. Before he knew what was happening she'd linked their elbows pulled him into the store.

Hinata squeezed his arm. "N-Naruto-kun c-can you help m-me pick something out?"

The blonde scratched his head with his unoccupied hand. "I don't know Hinata. I don't have the best fashion sense."

"Y-You only n-need to t-tell me if w-what I have on l-looks good."

Naruto looked around nervously. "I guess I could do that."

"I-I'll go get some clothes."

Naruto sat down in a chair near the dressing rooms. Hinata picked up several things that he didn't get a good look at before she rushed into the dressing room. He idly thought of doing this with Sakura or Tayuya. That would be an enjoyable experience. The blonde felt a chill crawl up his spine. He was starting to get strange looks from the women that wandered in the store; he hoped they didn't throw him out. Hinata stepped out of the dressing room. Naruto moved his head and in reflex to see what she was dressed in. His jaw dropped slightly.

"H-H-Hinata?"

* * *

Tsunade flipped on of the last few sheets. "We've covered most of the material. There's only one more thing that may take a while. Get comfortable; as medical specialist and a woman I will talk about this for a while. I don't want any interruptions once I get started. Clear?"

Both girls did their best to nod their heads. Tsunade had covered sex in general and the male anatomy in the last hour. Only one thing remained. Tayuya prayed she was wrong, but with her luck she would be right. Tsunade walked over to the easel and pulled the second to last piece of paper, throwing it on the floor. Sakura took a sharp intake of air; Tayuya fell backwards and banged the back of her head against the floor. Both stayed quiet though. The last piece of paper read 'the vagina' in even larger letters than all the other slides. It was official; Konoha was the most fucked up village Tayuya had ever been to.

* * *

Hinata wore a short black skirt with a red tank top. The shirt exposed a decent amount of cleavage while the skirt showed off her shapely legs. He briefly wondered how Tayuya or Sakura would look in clothes like that.

"H-How do I l-look?"

Naruto's mouth opened and closer several times but no words came out. All he was able to manage was a thumbs up with one hand and to wipe the drop of blood coming from his nose with the other one. Hinata smiled happily and strode back into the dressing room. The heiress had never received a reaction like that from Naruto; she would definitely be buying this outfit.

* * *

"I think that's everything. Any final questions?"

Sakura was silent. She'd received the talk from her mother several times but her mother wasn't a medical genius. Akini had only scratched the surface whereas Tsunade had informed them of everything, even the unnecessary things. Tayuya was laid out on the floor, eyes opened wide. That word, that damn word. Tsunade had said it too many things so count, it was forever burned into her mind.

"Good. You may leave. I'm sure Naruto wants to know how you two are doing."

Sakura stood up slowly and made her exit. Tayuya was much slower. She looked up at the Godaime. As much as she wanted to call the Godaime disgusting and perverted woman, she knew she had something more important to do.

Tsunade's teaching air hadn't faded. "Something you want to ask me Tayuya? Is it about v-"

"No! Don't you fucking say it!" Tayuya cringed inwardly at the thought of another lecture.

The Godaime frowned. "Well what is it?"

Tayuya hated what she was about to do, but it was for Naruto.

"I need your help."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review/Critique**


	10. Curiosity

**Hey Guys**

**Edited as of June 2010. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto; if I did there would be more redheads in Konoha. :)**

Naruto walked out of the clothing store with Hinata. This was the first time he'd ever gone shopping with a female and he regretted none of it. Hinata was a very attractive girl, Naruto already knew that, but he had no idea a simple change of clothes could change her person. He would definitely be taking Tayuya or Sakura out before he left.

Even though Hinata's look had changed for a moment inside the clothing store he didn't feel anything towards her like he did towards his two girlfriends. He thought she was beautiful, but that was it. If they were to start something he knew it wouldn't last, so there was no point in a relationship with her. The other two girls already disliked her enough anyway, if word got out that he thought she was attractive they would do Kami knows what to him and her.

They walked slowly back towards the Hyuuga compound. He could tell she was reluctant to part from his company. Most people would find it strange that Hinata wanted to be around him so much, some would have outright shunned her for the stalking that she did. Naruto could understand what she was going through, that urge to have the person you care so much for notice and care for you. He had felt it for Sakura too many times to count; at times he'd even resorted to stalking, although he was much more discreet about it. He supposed that was why he was so lenient on the hyuuga heiress.

"A-Arigatou Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" Naruto hadn't noticed that they were at the compound "Oh no problem Hinata; anytime you want to hang out just ask. I'm not doing anything else for the next few months anyway"

"The next few months?"

He nodded. "Hai. Ero-sennin is taking me on a three year training trip. I won't be back for a while so I get the next few months off.

"Y-You're leaving?" Her voice cracked a bit.

"I'll be back."

Naruto knew Hinata was nothing like Tayuya or Sakura. She was far more sensitive. He wasn't surprised when the tears came. She wasn't bawling, but the tears did escape her eyes and her teeth bit into her lower lip He sighed and motioned for her to come over, spreading his arms wide. He could comfort her, but it would have to be quick before Sakura or Tayuya appeared. Fate had a tendency to screw him over, and he had a feeling this time wouldn't be any different.

Hinata walked into his waiting arms, her tears started falling at a faster rate. She was finally as close to the boy she loved as she wanted to be, but he would be leaving soon. This wouldn't happen again in three long years, if it were to happen again at all. She savored the moment, hoping that he would never let go, but he would stop eventually. Naruto let go moments later when Hinata's tears stopped falling. She seemed to want to hold on a little longer but released her grip anyway.

The blonde placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to get stronger Hinata, so you should get stronger too. When I come back you better be able to kick my ass, got it?"

Hinata allowed herself a small smile. She wiped the traces of water from her cheeks. "Alright Naruto-kun."

"Good. Don't forget that I won't be leaving for a few months, we can still hang out." He grinned. "I really won't mind going back with you to the clothes store." Hinata blushed heavily. She rushed inside the Hyuuga manor. She even forgot to say goodbye. Naruto shrugged and headed down the hill, his destination being his apartment.

* * *

Tayuya exited the Hokage office after the lecture and the discussion afterward. Sakura waited in the lobby, her body sprawled out on the couch. Apparently she was still suffering from the side effects of Tsunade's teachings. Tayuya walked calmly over to her and nudged her out of her reverie. The pink haired kunoichi blushed afterward.

"You were thinking about it weren't you?" Tayuya accused.

Sakura draped her arm over her eyes. "What if I was? We're going to do it eventually so we might as well know."

"I already know how to do it! Why the hell should we talk about something so...personal. It's fucking nasty."

"What? Having sex?"

Tayuya crossed her arms. "No, talking about it; that shit is just wrong," she mumbled.

Sakura sat up. "We'll I'm going to be a medical nin one day so I have to know about things like this."

The redhead stared at the other kunoichi in disgust. "You know what, you're fucking sick. This whole village is fucking crazy, and I'm fucking stupid because I'm still here. I'm going home. Shithead should be there."

Tayuya started her walk back towards the apartment; unsurprisingly Sakura followed. They were silent the entire way; the main reason being because Tayuya didn't want to hear anything else about what went on behind closed doors. When they reached the apartment building the door was unlocked so they walked in. Naruto was lying on the bed, asleep. His light snoring was the only sound inside the apartment.

"Tayuya, why don't we look-" Sakura realized Tayuya was no longer standing next to her. She had already moved over to the loosened floorboard and lifted the green trunk out. The trunk was already unlocked so she took out the smaller orange trunk. The three locks were still in place; they looked newer than the lock on the green case.

Tayuya fiddled with the lock. "Any ideas whore?"

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "You know, you could call me Sakura."

"I could, now do you have any ideas? He has to hide them somewhere." Tayuya had moved to the adjacent wall.

"Check any other floorboards?" She offered.

The redhead shook her head. "Already did, nothing. All of them are nailed down."

"Under the dresser?" Sakura tried.

Tayuya tilted the wood slightly. There was nothing on the floor under it. However there was a small gleam coming from the underside. She reached under and ripped the key from where some tape was holding it in place. She smiled widely as she grabbed it and headed back to the orange case.

"I found one!" Sakura said from the bathroom. Naruto tossed in his sleep, causing both girls to gasp. Tayuya quickly pushed the case behind Sakura and herself, concealing it. Naruto's light snoring returned seconds later. They sighed and set back to work. After trying numerous lock combinations they correctly inserted the keys and opened the two side locks. The lock on the middle remained, denying them access.

"Where was the key you found whore?" Tayuya questioned.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Sakura's excitement betrayed her statement. "It was in the shower head."

"Damn, then there probably isn't another one in the bathroom, and we checked the bedroom."

"We haven't checked under the bed" Sakura pointed out.

They walked over to Naruto as slowly and quietly as possible. He remained silent, his light snoring confirming their assumption that he was still asleep. Sakura attempted to crawl under the bed only to realize the opening was too small for her. Tayuya also tried and got the same result.

"We have to get him out of bed."

"Put the case back and I'll distract him," The redhead ordered.

Sakura huffed. "Why do you get to distract him?"

Tayuya poked her chest. "Because I haven't had any fucking time with him! I've been in the damn hospital."

The pinkette prodded her back. "It's only been a day!"

Sakura found a hand covering her mouth. She glared at the other kunoichi. "Shut the fuck up! You'll wake him up."

"Fine, but I'm coming to get you after I find the key."

"Then go outside so I can wake him up. When you hear the bathroom door close get your ass in here and find the key."

Sakura huffed, put the case back, and left. She waited outside for the signal. Tayuya crawled to the bed and placed her mouth near his ear. She smirked

"Wake up Shithead!"

Naruto jumped up and fell out of bed. He landed hard on his face. Tayuya's snickering signified that she was the one who had awakened him. He rose slowly.

"Tayuya-chan! I was tired!"

"Shut up and come here," Tayuya pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door loudly. The front door opened and closed but Naruto didn't hear it. He was busy staring at the redhead. His eye roamed over the walls, searching for an answer.

"Why are we in the bathroom?"

Tayuya's face remained blank. She crossed her arms defensively after a few seconds. "I wanted to spend some time with you. You gonna bitch about it and leave? "

"We could have done that in the other room," Naruto replied, reaching for the doorknob. Tayuya snagged his arm.

"W-Wait. Do you uh... notice anything different about me?" Tayuya's cheeks took on a barely there red tinge. She shifted nervously under Naruto's gaze as he evaluated her. She received her answer when his hands sifted easily through her hair.

"It looks really nice. I'm happy you're taking care of it but I think you're beautiful either way." Naruto continued running his fingers through her hair. It felt a lot softer than all the other times.

A content warmth flowed through the redhead. She nuzzled his collar bone. "Arigatou." Tayuya's expression deepened into a frown. "Why is your shirt wet?"

Naruto's head inclined downward to allow his eyes to see the wet spot on his front. How stupid was he to not put on a different shirt after Hinata had moistened it with her tears? His cast his vision to the ceiling.

"I told Hinata I was leaving and she cried."

Tayuya pushed him away and clutched his collar. "She was that close!"

The blonde pulled her hand away. "I was just comforting her Tayuya-chan."

Naruto felt her hand go limp in his. "Comforting her how?" Fear was etched on her face.

"Just a hug," He replied, bringing her closer. "You know I'd never hurt you or Sakura-chan."

The redhead didn't move for a few moments. She suddenly pulled away and faced the shower. "She's fucking with us and knows what she's doing. I'm gonna kick her ass next time I see her."

The blonde crossed his arms, smirking. It'd be a lie to say he didn't find enjoyment in her jealousy. "No you're not. She's just having a hard time adjusting. Kicking her ass won't help."

"I don't give a fuck. She shouldn't have been that close." Tayuya faced him again. She pointed her index finger in his direction. "What the hell did I tell you last night?"

Naruto frowned. "That if she tried anything-"

"-I'd kick her ass." Tayuya finished the sentence "What else did the tramp do? Model for you?"

Naruto opened his mouth to deny the accusation but found he couldn't. How had she guessed what he did already? Once again fate just had to screw him over. Tayuya was gradually growing angrier because she hadn't received her answer. He tried once again but found he couldn't lie to her; that would put him in a worse position than he was already in. Her disbelieving expression quickly converted to rage

"W-We only went to one s-store," Naruto managed.

"That two faced bitch!" The shout was loud enough to get Sakura's attention on the other side of the door.

Tayuya stood up to go get the other kunoichi. She wouldn't need any help to kick the tramp's ass but bringing a little backup just in case was never a bad idea. She'd probably want a piece of her too. Naruto grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back towards the shower. Tayuya was about to protest but he silenced her with a kiss. When he released she stared at him angrily, but found the majority of her rage had left her. It was irritating how he could do that.

Naruto pulled her into the shower and turned the water on, soaking them both. Tayuya's white tank top clung to her skin showing the dark purple bra underneath. She grew even darker under Naruto's gaze. His tint joined hers before he chuckled.

"Now we're both wet. Got a problem with that Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya's glare lacked the intensity it previously had. "S-Shut up Shithead."

Naruto moved forward to steal another kiss from her. Tayuya accepted it as his hands roamed over her body, once or twice making her gasp because they skimmed her breasts. Naruto's tongue licked her bottom lip and Tayuya slowly opened her mouth, this being only the third time she had kissed like this. It was just as refreshing as the first. She began to lose herself gradually, immersed in the bliss that kissing Naruto brought.

Naruto removed his jacket because its weight was starting to irritate him. He threw it somewhere on the bathroom floor, not caring where it landed. Tayuya's eyes were lidded; he could tell she was lost in the moment. The blonde thought of his options and decided against pursuing that life-changing decision for now. They had only been dating for a few days, and no matter how much he loved them, he still knew it was too soon. A slightly perverted and curious grin surfaced on his face when the redhead moved forward to kiss him harder.

He could go a little farther, though.

He inched his hands under her shirt while looking only at her eyes. Tayuya realized what he was doing halfway through and that's when he stopped. He gave her a serious look, asking permission with his eyes. She nodded slowly, giving him the cue to go further. Tayuya's face heated up when the shirt was pulled up past breast level and eventually came off, showing her purple bra off to Naruto. She tried covering her embarrassment with her hands and Naruto let her. He knew she was nervous.

"Let's stop here Tayuya-chan." He turned off the shower water.

Tayuya was about to object but the sound of a lock being tampered with stopped her in her tracks. She jumped out of the shower and ran toward the door. After exiting and slamming it behind her she moved over to the bed and began pushing it to the bathroom. Sakura stopped her work on the orange case and helped Tayuya push the bed so that it was up against the door. During all this Naruto still stood in the shower, hoping that he hadn't scared Tayuya by going that far. He walked over to the door and tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Then, remembering his earlier mistake at the hospital, he tried to pull it but this also had no result. He could hear Tayuya talking from the other side.

"Why are you wet and where's your shirt?"

_'Sakura-chan's here?'_

"I was distracting Shithead," Tayuya stated simply.

Sakura's lips pressed into a thin line. "By doing what?"

The redhead ignored her. "It doesn't matter. Let's just open the damn thing."

Sakura motioned toward the case. "I tried twisting it but it won't open. This must be the wrong key."

"Give it to me. I'll try it."

Tayuya took the key and forced it in the lock. She twisted and turned it as hard as she could but nothing happened. The lock remained in place.

"Damn it!"

"It is the wrong key," Naruto called from the other side of the door.

"Where's the key Shithead?"

Naruto's voice resounded through the wood. "Hmm, I really can't remember right now. Must be because I'm locked in the bathroom."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us," Tayuya threatened.

"Doesn't look like you are either," The blonde replied. "If you two move I'll push the bed out of the way. So I guess we're all just going to sit here." Naruto took a seat against the door.

"We can wait her as long as you can Naruto-kun," Sakura challenged.

Naruto sighed. "So let's wait."

They sat there for three hours. Tayuya was beginning to grow agitated. Naruto had never had this much patience in the time they'd been together. Sakura was beginning to fall asleep next to her. Tayuya prodded her every ten minutes to make sure that she didn't escape this waiting game. At the third hour both girls heard light snoring from the other side of the door. Naruto had fallen asleep after the first ten minutes. Tayuya pounded on the door with her fist, effectively waking and startling him.

"Wake up Shithead!"

"But I'm tired Tayuya-chan!"

"Tired from what? All you did was go shopping with that tramp!" Sakura shot up beside her.

"You went shopping with her!"

"It was only one store!" Naruto yelled from the other side.

"What kind of store?" Sakura asked

Silence.

"I-It was a women's clothing store."

Sakura said nothing. Naruto felt the push on the bed loosen which meant one of them had stood up. Tayuya wouldn't let Sakura go by herself to the Hyuuga compound; not out of concern but because she would want to see Hinata too. They would either go after the Hyuuga heiress or keep him locked in the bathroom. The front door opened and Naruto heard Tayuya speak.

"Remember, you bring her back. If you don't wait for me I'll end up kicking your ass too."

Sakura scoffed and took a step outside. Naruto's voice halted her.

"Do you both really want to look in the case that much?"

"If we didn't why the hell would we lock you in the bathroom Shithead?" Tayuya snapped.

"Fine, you can both look, but only on one condition." Naruto knew they would only keep trying and eventually they would succeed. Better that he be here to explain than they find out for themselves and draw their own assumptions. He was also doing Hinata a favor. She would've likely walked into the trap that the two set up.

"What?" Sakura and Tayuya asked simultaneously.

"You give me a chance to explain first."

Tayuya and Sakura nodded to each other. "Okay Shithead, we're letting you out. Don't try anything or else I'll snap your neck."

Naruto chuckled from the other side of the door. It'd been a while since he heard that. The sound of the bed being moved was what he heard next, so he lightly pushed on the door, which opened easily. Both girls stood near the front door to the outside, daring him to escape. He sighed and walked over to the case, then slid open a back part to it, revealing a shiny key.

The two kunoichi watched as he opened the last lock and with it the case. The same orange filled their eyes as the first time, but it wasn't another case. Inside were several orange books, the exact same that the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi was seen frequently reading. Tayuya's was confused while Sakura was seething next to her, the urge to pound Naruto into the ground slowly winning over her better judgment.

"Now let me explain." Naruto waited until Sakura calmed down. "I am not a pervert; I actually read these for the stories, not the other things inside. Also, I have them to learn things that I'm sure no one would ever teach me."

Sakura tried her best to be understanding. She knew Naruto had no one to teach him about the more adult aspects of life, but there were other alternatives. Iruka-sensei had always supported Naruto. He could have taught him about other things.

"Why this Naruto? There are so many other ways." Sakura started.

The blonde put a hand up. "Not for me. I'm different, and you know why. I don't actually plan on using the stuff in here, half of it's so sick I can't believe Ero-sennin wrote all of it by himself. There are some parts in the back though that I look over sometimes. It's helped me so far"

Sakura's cheeks tinted. "Helped you? You've been using this on us?"

Naruto grabbed one of the books and flipped to the back. 'How to kiss' was written in large print and under it what looked like instructions. Naruto flipped through a few more pages which provided more instructions on just kissing, a bookmark was placed on the last chapter. He flipped again and in the same large print read 'Next issue, second base'.

"This is the only one I've gone over a couple times. Mostly the inside of the books are really perverted stuff, but the backs always have advice on romance." His face reddened.

"So you don't read it for the perverted things?" Sakura asked to make sure.

The blonde nodded. "I've read them all, even the perverted parts, but I don't go back over them. When I'm bored I just read, but I'm not into all that perverted stuff it mentions. It's actually not that bad. The stories inside are actually pretty interesting. Just skip over all the love scenes."

Sakura stared into the case. "I don't know. It still seems so wrong. How did you get these?"

"Ero-sennin always used to slip them under my door, so instead of throwing them away I put them in this case. It wasn't because I wanted to keep them, but every time I would throw one out everyone would see me. So eventually I started reading them." Sakura didn't detect any lies in his face.

She sighed. "Tayuya what do you...Tayuya!"

Sakura looked over to see her fellow kunoichi already immersed in one of the various volumes Naruto owned. She hadn't heard a word of the entire conversation. It took three additional shouts of her name, along with Naruto's laughter, to bring her out of her reading.

"What are you doing!" Sakura almost shouted.

"I'm reading. This shit is nothing like Orochimaru used to write. It's fucking interesting...what?" Tayuya had no idea why Sakura was giving her that shocked look. It was a good book. She wasn't one to peer into romance novels but she'd actually accidentally flipped to a fight scene that caught her attention. It was only natural to want to read to what events led to it. Truthfully, the redhead was hoping to learn a bit from the tips in the back of the book herself.

"It's not that bad Sakura-chan. Try this one." Naruto passed her a book "Ero-sennin's actually an okay writer."

Sakura hesitantly took the book and flipped to the first page. It wasn't what she assumed it would be. For one it didn't start out with two or more people having wild sex. She skimmed over the writing and went a few more pages, then put it down.

"You can borrow it if you want." Sakura nodded and put the book in her kunai bag. "So I'm not in trouble right?"

Sakura turned to Tayuya for an answer, who was once again too far into her book to have heard anything. She sighed and shook her head which caused Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"Naruto-kun, I want you to meet my parents," Sakura blurted out.

It had been on her mind ever since she had left the Hokage's office. If she and Naruto were going to be doing anything that Tsunade mentioned then he had to meet her parents first. If they did end up having sex and it produced the general results most couples expected then it would be a good idea that he met them. That way her father wouldn't instantly murder the father of the baby.

He coughed. "Uh...I'm kinda busy today."

Sakura's face fell. "Busy doing what?"

"See I kinda told Baa-chan I would drop by today to say hi. Then I have to go to Ichiraku to-"

"You have nothing else to do Shithead. Go meet the her parents. Her dad's okay but watch out for her mom; she's a sick pervert." Tayuya said while flipping a page.

"Says the girl reading a perverted book," Sakura retorted

Tayuya took all of five seconds out of her reading to flip Sakura off, and then returned to her book. Naruto was inching toward the door, intent on getting out before she could ask him again. He was almost there but Tayuya was faster, she moved in front of him an blocked his way. Sakura then noticed what he was trying to do and frowned.

"Naruto! You were about to leave?"

"I was just-"

"Going to leave with you," Tayuya finished his sentence "See you when you get back Shithead." A vengeful smirk was Naruto's answer when he scowled at her.

"I have to change first."

Naruto walked over to his dresser, pulled off everything but his underwear, and began searching through for more clothes to wear. Tayuya couldn't stop herself from looking at his wet form, she tried to turn her head but it wouldn't respond. Sakura was also in the same predicament, her eyes locked on Naruto. He turned to them and smiled.

"Like what you see?"

Tayuya swept her head away and went back to her book, a red hue on her face. She would have to change later too. Sakura turned and went outside to wait for him in an attempt to hide her face. After he was dressed Naruto walked past Tayuya, who smirked at him when he reached the door. He glared at her. It had no effect; it only made her smile more.

"Do you enjoy making me uncomfortable?"

"Just think of this as payback for me having to the see bimbo earlier." Tayuya jabbed his arm. "And for shopping with that slut earlier. I'm not forgetting that."

"It couldn't have been that bad, and what about you? You'll be here alone," Naruto tried.

"It was hell, and stop trying to find a damn excuse to stay here." Tayuya flicked his forehead.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Sadist," he mumbled.

The redhead scoffed. "I should be saying that to you. All the shit you put me through. Stop being such a bitch. I'll see you when you get back." Tayuya slammed the door in his face.

"Let's go Naruto-kun."

Naruto took Sakura's hand and walked down the street towards her home. They received several glares along the way, even some sorrowful ones directed at Sakura, but she ignored it. It seemed like an eternity to the pinkette before they finally reached her home, but Naruto felt that they hadn't had enough time. He started sweating as soon as they hit the doorstep. The house seemed silent one the outside, so it was likely that no one was home. They walked inside quietly and shut the door.

"They're probably not home yet. Let's go to my room." Sakura led him upstairs.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom's usually pretty loud and spends most of her time in the living room. Dad is probably still at work," she explained.

"Work?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "What does your dad do?"

"He works in the hospital. He's a medical nurse."

They had almost reached her room when they both heard a groan come from down the hallway. Sakura and Naruto both halted. They listened but no other sounds came. Naruto motioned for the pinkette to allow him to go first. They walked slowly until they reached a large door on the left side of the hallway. The groaning was the loudest at the door. Sakura had said her parent weren't home, so someone could have been robbing their home. Naruto stood back and kicked the door open. A loud moan came from inside the room.

Akini Haruno was sprawled out under her husband, Yoshi Haruno. They were both naked as the day they were born and soaked with what both teens assumed was their own sweat. The blankets were strewn across the floor; the mattress was even missing its sheet. Yoshi hadn't stopped pounding into his wife even though his daughter was standing in the door. Sakura hoped he didn't notice that she was there yet, but the glare her mother threw her told her that at least one of them knew. She reached for the doorknob and slammed the door.

Naruto stood in place, his jaw hanging. He had just seen Sakura's mother naked, which wasn't a bad thing in itself because she wasn't an ugly woman. The thing that nearly made him black out was the sight of the male ass above the woman that he saw naked; that extremely hairy male ass that would haunt his dreams and give him nightmares over the next few months.

* * *

Tayuya was lying on the bed, which was now back in its original place, reading her book. She'd only gone through a few pages and had yet to find anything too perverse. Naruto had probably exaggerated how adult the book was. A knock on the door interrupted her. She groaned as she stretched her legs and walked over to it.

The figure on the opposite side of the door wondered why he was here in the first place, but his friend's loud crunching next to him reminded him. They hadn't seen Naruto in quite a long time after the failed mission, and his hungry friend insisted that they check up on him. Surprisingly, when the door was opened and a person who wasn't Naruto, not anyone he would've believed if Kami himself told him, he was a little more than startled.

"You!" Tayuya shouted.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" It was the first thing out of Shikamaru's mouth.

Tayuya could do nothing as she was bound by Shikamaru's jutsu. She put on her hardest glare and targeted the Nara boy. The fat ninja next to him immediately dropped his chips and performed some jutsu to make his arm larger, which he used to wrap Tayuya in afterward.

"You fucking prick! Let me go!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you died after Temari buried you under those trees." Shikamaru kept his voice calm. If any ANBU were to find her here they would execute her on the spot, and he needed to find out where Naruto was.

"None of your fucking business! Now let me go!"

"Not until you tell us, and where's Naruto?"

Tayuya glared at him. "He's not here."

"I can see that, where is he?" Shikamaru nodded to Choji who tightened his grip.

Tayuya felt the breath leave her lungs in that instant. It became harder to breathe. "Who is she Shikamaru?"

"She's one of the ninja's that kidnapped Sasuke; you passed out in your fight with the big guy. I'm not surprised you don't remember."

Choji's face hardened. He looked angrily at Tayuya. "Where...is...Naruto?" His vice grip grew with every word.

Tayuya couldn't talk. Instead she opted for sending the toe of her shoe into the fat ninja's arm, making him loosen his grip for a moment so she could slide out. She threw a punch at Shikamaru who barely dodged, but that was just a diversion. As he dodged she went with the flow of the punch and maneuvered around him toward the door. She was almost outside but then her movement stopped. He'd caught her in that damn shadow technique.

"You're not going anywhere. Choji, tie her up."

* * *

Sakura pulled him back down to the living room. They both waited on the couch for Sakura's parents to finish; they hadn't stopped after being discovered. Naruto couldn't get the images out of his head. He had to forcefully push the image of Sakura's mother's breasts bouncing along with the mattress because his pants were beginning to get tight. That would only put him in a worse condition that he already was. Sakura cleared her throat. The blonde was sure his face was just as red as hers was.

"Gomen...Naruto-kun. I didn't know that they...that they were still here."

Naruto did his best to nod. Sakura hardly caught the slight movement of his head which she took as an acceptance to her apology. She slowly slid his hand into his, squeezing it tightly. This brought Naruto back to reality; he squeezed back and gave his best attempt at a smile. They waited for ten more minutes. Akini calmly walked down the stairs in a white bathrobe, looking completely satisfied. A sick feeling hit the bubblegum haired kunoichi while Naruto had to fight to keep down his blush and his pants loose.

"Ah Sakura, and you brought Naruto. Did you need us for something?" She acted as if the earlier incident had never happened. Akini stared at their joined hands with a small smile.

"..." Naruto's jaw once again failed to move. Sakura had to fill in for him.

"I wanted Naruto to meet you both."

Akini sat on the adjacent couch. "Oh is that all?"

"Well...I wanted to tell you both we're dating too but-"

"Dating?" The gruff voice of Yoshi Haruno echoed from upstairs. Naruto shivered a little at the depth of the voice. Sure enough Naruto did notice he was a large man as he walked downstairs. He was about as tall as Kakashi but with more muscles. His gray hair was with water; it dripped down and hit the floor every time he took a step. The green eyes that he'd loved on the girl beside him were the same as the older man, but his were hardened in a way he'd only seen when Sakura became angry. He was in the same colored bathrobe as his wife.

"Hai...were dating," Sakura confirmed with a red hue on her cheeks.

"Sakura I'm surprised at you." Yoshi frowned. "Wasn't Naruto just dating your friend Tayuya-san?" He asked.

'He's...uh...dating both of us." Sakura reddened. Naruto winced at the sudden silence.

Akini exchanged surprised glances with her husband. Yoshi calmly walked over to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar, and proceeded to drag him out of the room. Naruto attempted to shake loose but it was futile; the man's grip was too strong. His last word before she lost sight of him was a loud cry of her name. Sakura got up to help him but her mother stopped her. She tried to talk but Akini silenced her with a finger.

"He needs to hear this dear."

Sakura stared at the doorway they'd retreated to. "Dad won't hurt him right?"

"I'm sure your father would never hurt anyone without reason," Akini indirectly answered the question. "More importantly, I think we need to talk."

* * *

Naruto stopped struggling after he lost sight of Sakura. It would have been pointless to continue any further. The carpet was beginning to give him rug burn so he hoped her father would stop soon. They stopped in a den with two couches. Yoshi all but tossed Naruto into the first one and then took his place across from him. The man had a very tired look on his face.

"So Naruto, you're dating my daughter."

The blonde rubbed his neck. "H-Hai"

"And you're dating Tayuya-san."

Naruto gave him a nod in the affirmative. Yoshi sighed.

"I'm curious about something. What would you do if either of them died?"

The blonde reeled back in surprise. "W-What?"

Yoshi's eyes hardened. "Would you be able to move on? Would you ignore the only remaining love in your life?"

Naruto sighed. "I-I don't know."

"You need to know," was his immediate reply.

"I'll always protect both of them," the blonde stated.

"You won't be able to protect them both all the time. If you were in a situation where you could only save one, who would it be?"

Naruto poked his lip out stubbornly. "I couldn't choose. I would give myself up if I could."

"No, that's not an option." Yoshi affirmed. "It would either be Tayuya-san or Sakura. Make your choice." Yoshi's gaze hardened. Naruto gauged the man's face.

"You've been through it, haven't you?"

Yoshi folded his broad arms. "It's one of the reasons Akini and I were surprised by your relationship with them. It wasn't something that lasted long. They were best friends, like sisters. Unfortunately Akini and I were in love, she and I weren't. I unintentionally misled her, and in the end, she took her own life."

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That won't happen. I wouldn't be able to choose, because I _do _love them both."

The older man leaned forward. "If you'd picked Sakura to gain my favor I'd have known that you didn't have genuine feelings for both of them. I just need to know, if one of them were to die, would you be able to live on with the other?"

Naruto's lips pressed into a thin line. "I...would try; Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan are both very precious to me. It would be hard to live without either of them."

Sakura's yell prompted both males to turn toward the doorway. They couldn't hear what was being said, but the shock clearly stood out in her voice. Naruto's chuckles were soon joined by those of the older male.

Yoshi relaxed. "I've already met Tayuya-san, and I know some of her background."

Naruto's nervous exterior disappeared in that moment. "Then you know she used to be a Oto nin."

"Hai. While she was in the hospital I checked up on her once or twice. Not to see her condition but rumor had it that a sound nin was being treated on the third floor. She's not too bad, albeit her language could be a little better."

The blonde sat up. "So you don't have a problem with this?"

"If I did I'd be a hypocrite. My wife and I are pretty open-minded, but that doesn't mean we'll allow everything."

He backed into his chair. "Me and Sakura-chan haven't really done anything. We just kissed."

"Is that so?" Yoshi reached behind himself. "So, if I had a friend who owned a camera and he had a certain picture that said otherwise, would you change your last statement?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto choked out.

Yoshi gave him a nod and brought out the same picture that had put Naruto in a difficult situation not two days earlier. The blonde cursed whoever brought this on him; it had to be some sort of payback for comforting Hinata earlier and not telling either of his girlfriends.

"That also looks like the alley next to my home. Care to explain?"

* * *

"So you and dad went through the same thing?" Sakura asked

"For a bit, yes, but then she died. It was a horrible incident. I'd hoped he'd love her like he loved me, but your father couldn't help his own feelings. I…I didn't know she was suffering. I was too busy enjoying my time with your father and when they found her we were all surprised." Akini's wiped her eyes.

Sakura found she could say nothing; she could only comfort her mother. Maybe if the woman had lived she would have had someone to call a sister or brother if she bore children. Sakura grew a little sad at the thought that there was a possibility she could have had siblings.

Akini gently pushed her daughter away. "Let's forget that for now. What was Tayuya-san doing in your bed that morning?"

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Well, even though she, your father and I were in a similar relationship to yours she and I never interacted the way your father and I did. There was a time where we...experimented...but we never went further with it. Have you-"

Sakura's revolted expression stopped her mother. She and Tayuya? She fought the heave that came with the thought. "M-Me and Tayuya? I-I n-never...t-that's n-not," Sakura was at a loss for words.

The older woman placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay to try it a little dear. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but it wasn't for me."

"Mom! Tayuya and I never did..." Sakura paused. "…you experimented?"

"Oh yes, but it was only for a short time. I'm not telling you to try it dear but I won't hold it against you if you do."

"I'm not…Tayuya and...Mom!"

Akini giggled at her daughter sick face. She stood up to go make herself some tea; it always helped relieve awkwardness in situations like these. Sakura sat on the couch still stunned by her mother's words, and the image of her and Tayuya together. How did two girls even get together? Sakura only shuddered more at the fact that her mother had found a way, and then tried it.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice Naruto come back into the room with his head hung low. Yoshi followed closely behind him, his hand still on Naruto's collar. Akini's husband set Naruto down not so gently across from Sakura, who then noticed his return. She grasped his hand softly and leaned on his shoulder while Yoshi went into the kitchen with his wife.

"What did he do?" Sakura managed to get out

"He told me about his past. Then he found the picture."

"Picture?"

Naruto pulled out the spare picture Yoshi had given him. He'd said he had a spare and hadn't showed his wife yet. Naruto was told to keep it as a reminder to not try anything like that with his daughter since they had only been dating for a few days. After Naruto explained that he didn't plan on trying anything the older man had softened a little, but still insisted on guiding him by his collar into the living room.

"When did-"

"Kakashi-sensei. On the day you went into the green case."

Sakura paled. "Who else has this?"

"All I know about is Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan, and your parents."

"Tsunade-sensei?"

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-sensei gave it to her. I think he enjoys making us suffer."

"I'm gonna kick his-"

"Tea's ready!" Akini called from the kitchen.

Naruto and Sakura stood up. Akini poured the two a cup, and then everyone proceeded to go back into the living room. Sakura and Naruto sat on the big couch while the two adults took the two side couches. It was silent for a moment but eventually Akini chose to speak in her usual fashion.

"Naruto what do you know about sex?"

Naruto choked on his tea. Sakura patted him on the back until his coughing fit stopped. He raised his head up to see Sakura's mother, hoping she was joking. Tayuya had warned him and now he knew why. This woman was obviously not the type that kept things to herself. Yoshi Haruno also had the same expression. He was completely serious.

He coughed. "I know how to...well you know."

"How to what?" Akini feigned ignorance.

"How to...have sex, but I haven't done it yet."

"Really? Who told you?"

Naruto struggled between lying and telling them he owned Icha Icha books. From what he knew of Sakura's mother so far, she wouldn't be angry at him for it. She probably owned the whole collection. It was her father he was worried about. Even though the man said he was open-minded there was a limit to how open a mind could be.

"I've...read some things."

"Oh." Akini didn't press the subject any further. "Well I think a talk right now wouldn't hurt."

"Talk?" Naruto asked

"Hai. Now..."

Sakura had grown used to this and was able to tune out what her mother was saying. On the other hand, Naruto had no such ability, though it didn't appear he was making any attempt to. He wasn't even getting embarrassed as her mother continued to drone on. The blonde had probably read worse things than what she was saying, and her mother wasn't as well versed on the subject as Tsunade. The bubblegum haired kunoichi shivered in remembrance of the Godaime's lecture.

"And that's everything. Any questions Naruto?"

Naruto pondered for a moment. He'd already known most of what Akini discussed. "No questions here Mrs. Haruno."

"Please, call me Akini. Or mom, depending on how this turns out." Akini took pleasure in both teens blushes.

"I should be getting home. Tayuya-chan's been by herself for a long time."

Yoshi only nodded. Akini smiled as Sakura walked him to the door.

"If you ever have any questions Naruto you can always come to me!" Akini called when he was outside.

Naruto did nothing but nod making Akini smile at the possibility of him coming back. She had worried that he wouldn't take to things well and stop dating Sakura, but he held up better than she expected.

Sakura gently gathered his hands in hers. "Thanks for coming Naruto-kun. Gomen for... well my parents."

"It's alright Sakura-chan. At least I'm still alive." He laughed.

"So, I'll see you later?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai. Maybe tomorrow because I'm still sleepy."

"See you tomorrow then,"

Naruto gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He would have kissed her deeper if he parents weren't standing ten feet behind her. He heard Akini sigh and Yoshi grunt in acceptance. The blonde idly thought that he'd need to give Sakura a gift too. It would only be fair since he'd purchased something for Tayuya.

"Don't forget to read that book Sakura-chan," He whispered in her ear.

Naruto enjoyed the blush that covered her face before he left.

* * *

"Why am I here again?"

"Because Shikamaru wanted you to use your jutsu to find out where Naruto is."

"Okay, who is she?" Ino pointed at Tayuya, who lay tied with ninja wire on the bed.

"One of the people who kidnapped Sasuke on that mission we failed."

"I didn't kidnap that bastard! He came along willingly!" Tayuya shouted.

"Why is she in Naruto's apartment?" The blonde girl voiced.

"weh dnt knw."

"Stop eating when I'm talking to you!"

"Gomen." Choji put his chips down "We don't know. That's why you're here."

"Could you just hurry it up Ino? So troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

Ino sighed. "Fine but I need to concentrate. No talking."

Choji and Shikamaru stayed quiet but Tayuya continued shouting obscenities. It wasn't easy for Ino to focus; she was sure she could still pull the jutsu off though. Just when she was about to use it the door was pushed open, causing her to lose focus and fall over onto Choji.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Choji?" Naruto looked between the three, and then faced his girlfriend. "Why are you tied up Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya's eyes lit up. She rolled toward the blonde. "Because these idiots wanted to find you but I told them it was none of their fucking business. Untie me Shithead."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut the ninja wire, effectively releasing Tayuya. The redhead sent the other two boys a piercing look that nearly made them both flinch, then grasped Naruto's arm. The blonde felt her heart beating wildly behind her ribcage. He scowled.

"Why are you all here? This is my apartment last time I checked." He sat on the bed with Tayuya.

"We came to check on you," Choji explained. "but we found _her _here." He pointed at the ex-Oto kunoichi.

Shikamaru sighed. "Honestly Naruto, so damn troublesome. How could you bring an enemy ninja into the village?"

"She's not an enemy nin anymore; she been reinstated as a leaf nin. I'm supposed to take care of her until she feels better." He brought her closer.

"She looks pretty good to me," Ino pointed out.

Naruto faced Ino. "Her legs still aren't at one hundred percent."

"She's staying with you? Haven't you had some...problems?"

"No, she's actually not that bad." Naruto felt her squeeze his arm. "Any other questions? I'm kind of sleepy and need some rest."

"Who the fuck are they?" Tayuya asked from his side. "I already know the dumb ass with the pineapple hair, but who are the other two?"

Ino snickered at Tayuya's description of Shikamaru's hairstyle. "The blonde girl is Ino and the person eating is Choji." Choji and Ino both gave her a small wave.

"I like your hair," Ino spoke to Tayuya. She was surprised the blonde was so friendly, though she hadn't been the one to attack her and tie her up.

"Arigatou. Wh- I mean Sakura helped me do it."

"Sakura? As in forehead Sakura?" Tayuya snickered.

"You went to her for hair care?" Ino continued. "She learned everything she knows from me! You'll never pick up boys with her help. How about I do it sometime?"

"She already has a boyfriend," Naruto spoke for her.

"Who?" He raised his hand.

"You! Are you serious?" Ino looked to Tayuya for confirmation. The tint in her cheeks and her minimal distance from the blonde certified this. Shikamaru and Choji gave Naruto the same shocked look.

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto questioned. The two males in his company gave him matching piteous looks.

"We should talk," Ino offered excitedly. "Tomorrow I'll get all the girls together at Sakura's house." Ino remembered that Sakura had had a date with Naruto but assumed it failed. She wanted to see the bubblegum haired girl's reaction when she realized Naruto had picked up someone else. Before Tayuya could object Ino was already dragging her two male teammates out the door.

"See you tomorrow Tayuya!" Ino yelled as she slammed the door.

Tayuya sighed and lay back down on the bed with her book. Naruto fell beside her and closed his eyes, attempting to get some sleep.

"You know, this shit isn't as bad as you said it was," The redhead spoke after a few minutes.

"What page are you on?"

"Thirteen," Tayuya replied

Naruto chuckled "You might want to stop before you get to twenty-three."

Tayuya peeked from behind her book. "Why?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Naruto turned over.

Tayuya pushed him with her foot. "You're going to sleep? It's only seven."

He sighed. "It's been a long day."

"Whore's parents?" Naruto grunted.

Tayuya frowned. "I told you that woman's fucking sick."

"It's not that," He insisted. "When she was talking it wasn't that bad, but when we got there we walked in on them."

"Walked in on them?"

Naruto dug further into the pillow. "Having sex."

Tayuya looked ready to throw up. She would have if it wouldn't have ruined her book. She passed the blonde a sympathetic look even though he couldn't see it. "That's fucking nasty."

"And they didn't even stop! We had to wait downstairs forever!" Naruto exaggerated.

"I told you she was a sick pervert," the redhead reaffirmed.

"Well, enjoy your girl time." Naruto snickered. Tayuya punched his shoulder.

"Fucking ditz didn't even give me time to say no. Is she always like that?"

"As far as I know," he replied

It was silent for a while. Naruto couldn't find sleep because of the image of Akini's breast bouncing still implanted in his head. Mashing his head against the pillow wasn't helping either; it was only getting him strange looks from Tayuya.

"Naruto?"

Naruto turned around. Tayuya shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What's wrong Tayuya-chan?"

Her eyes dropped a bit. "I'm not going to be around the apartment that much for the next few weeks."

"What? Why?"

She faced him. "I can't tell you. It just has something to do with the bimbo, that's all I can say."

Naruto squeezed her hand. "Well...as long as you're with Baa-chan I know you're safe. When is it going to start?"

"After tomorrow. It's Saturday so I have that check up with the bimbo."

"Don't forget girl time," he reminded her in good humor.

"I'm serious Shithead," The redhead intertwined their fingers. "Are you okay with this?"

Naruto paused. "It's fine. As long as you don't go anywhere and I get to see your beautiful face at some point in the day." Naruto caressed her cheek softly.

Tayuya blushed. She didn't brush his hand away. "I-I can't leave this shitty village if you stay here."

The surprised look Naruto sent her surely matched her own. The blonde couldn't help the wide grin that came. Tayuya's face had grown darker. All she could do was gulp loudly and stare. When it was evident she'd receive no reply, she dug back into her book.

"You're so cute Tayuya-chan." Naruto rose up and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be waiting for you here."

Tayuya retreated behind her book again. The edges of her mouth could be seen curling upward from the side.

"Tayuya-chan?"

"Hm?"

Naruto spun a loose thread around his finger. "If they ask about me tomorrow, what will you say?"

The redhead lowered her book. She gazed at the ceiling. "Like I fucking know. It's none of their business anyway Shithead."

"Well don't forget to say how good looking I am. Or how good I kiss." He smiled. "Remember in the forest when you saw my ass? Did you really think it was saggy?"

Tayuya brought the book closer to her face. Even though he faced the other way, all she could off was a shake in the negative.

"You can tell them about how luscious and firm it is too. I know you want to."

Naruto never saw the pillow coming that smacked him in the back of the head.

* * *

**Finished for the last time. I took out a bit with the talk. After re-reading, I didn't like it and I actually unintentionally foreshadowed. **

**Review/Critique**


	11. Moving Up A Step

**Hey guys.**

**Editing for the last time. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I would hire someone to write creative disclaimers because I'm running out of ideas, but this would be pointless wouldn't it?**

Naruto awoke to Tayuya's surprised gasp beside him. He saw the book was still directly in front of her face so her expression wasn't shown to him. The blonde assumed he must have imagined it and went back to sleep.

About what must have been an hour later he was awakened by the same sound, except this time it was louder. He shifted in the bed and faced Tayuya once again, who still held the book in front of her face, except this time with a different hand. Her other hand was lying limply at her side. He sat up higher this time and attempted to look over the book at her. Her eyes were scanning the pages rapidly, she showed no indication that she even knew he was awake.

The clock on the stand next to his bed read one fifty three, it was still early. He ignored Tayuya for the moment and fell back in his spot, intent on getting some sleep. Minutes later he fell into a light slumber.

For the third time that morning something woke Naruto, but it was not a squeal or a sound, it was the bed shifting. Tayuya had plopped down heavily on her pillow next to him, eyes opened wide. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention. It took a while for her pupils to start following his movements. The book was laid at her feet, opened to the last page.

"Tayuya-chan are you alright?"

The redhead faced him, breathing heavy. "I-I, I couldn't stop."

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Stop what?"

She pulled a pillow over her face. "Reading...I tried but... but my fucking eyes wouldn't listen."

"You read the whole book!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tayuya slowly nodded her head. Naruto turned his head towards the alarm clock and saw it read five seventeen in the morning. She had been reading all night. Tayuya's eyes had small bags under them. She would be tired when the time came for her to get up. She stood and walked toward the bathroom, never looking anywhere else.

"Tayuya-chan where are-" Tayuya slammed the bathroom door before he could finish. Moments later he heard the shower water running. Naruto thought about this for a moment and then started snickering. The book had its intended result he supposed.

He tried to get back to sleep but couldn't do anything but laugh. How had she not been able to put the book down?

_'I guess that mean Ero-sennin is a really good writer.'_

Tayuya came out ten minutes later. She was wearing an over sized t shirt and from what Naruto could tell no pants, or shorts. He still hadn't been able to contain his laughter as she stared down at him. He made an effort to hide his face in the pillow but Tayuya snatched it from him.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"N-Nothing," Naruto stuttered out.

"Don't lie to me Shithead."

"I'm not! I just wanted to laugh is all."

Tayuya let it go and climbed over him into her spot. She turned the other way grumbling about annoying blondes. The redhead tried to get some sleep but Naruto's snickering kept her awake. When he finally gave in and laughed Tayuya had enough. She jumped on top of him and shook him, trying to force him to quiet down.

"What the hell is so funny Shithead!"

It was only funnier with Tayuya straddling him. When she stopped the shaking he was able to regain his composure.

"You," he answered simply.

"What?"

"Why did you go take a shower at five in the morning?"

Tayuya's cheeks heated but she kept her angry expression. "Because I fucking wanted to! Why the hell is that so funny?"

"Right after reading an entire Icha Icha book," the blonde added.

"So? What the hell's your point?"

Naruto's index finger poked her cheek. "I can see your blush Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya nearly bit the appendage. "Shut the fuck up! Why do you care?"

"Because you get embarrassed easily and I think it's cute." Naruto tried to sit up but Tayuya remained atop him. "Can you get off me?"

Tayuya remained still. "Not until you apologize."

He blinked. "Apologize for what?"

"Laughing! What the hell else?"

Naruto mulled this over. "Would it be okay if I said it happened to me too?"

Tayuya thought for a minute. "No."

Naruto leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "How about now?"

"You can't get out of this that easily Shithead," Tayuya ignored the familiar tingle his lips left behind. "Apologize."

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You fucking laughed at me!"

"And I said it's happened to me too! Why does it matter?"

"It just does!"

Naruto sighed. "Gomen Tayuya-chan. I was wrong."

Tayuya stared at him for a few seconds before sliding off of him. In turn Naruto rolled over on top of her, preventing her from getting back up. That didn't stop her from trying though.

"Get off of me Shithead."

Naruto smirked. "Not until you apologize."

The redhead's disbelieving expression made him smile wider. "For what!"

"For making me apologize."

Tayuya made a halfhearted attempt to push his chest. "That doesn't make any fucking sense."

"Alright then, I want a kiss."

Before she could answer Naruto bent down and stole a kiss from her. She pulled him closer then licked his bottom lip. Naruto opened and allowed the redhead to explore it. She tentatively slipped her tongue in and began to taste Naruto but he broke contact at the last minute. He then slid off of her and proceeded to take his spot on the bed. Tayuya looked at him, dumbfounded.

"The hell are you doing?"

"I only wanted one Tayuya-chan. Did you want more?" Naruto teased her.

The redhead crossed her arms. "You know damn well you wanted more than that Shithead."

"I think I'm alright."

Tayuya pulled him back on top of her, smothering his lips with hers. Naruto smiled into the kiss but returned it nonetheless. This time Tayuya was able to slip her tongue in without interruption. Naruto unsurprisingly tasted like ramen, but it was still nice. His hands trailed down her sides and massaged them slowly, but didn't go any lower. Tayuya's hands were busy wandering through his soft blonde hair, at times pulling it gently when Naruto massaged her tongue with his own. When Tayuya had gotten her fill, which was a full ten minutes later, she let him go. Naruto had a goofy smile on his face and she was blushing.

"Are you happy now Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya said nothing and turned away from him. Naruto slid behind her, putting his arm around her middle and pulling her closer. Tayuya sighed at the warmth Naruto emitted; it was something that she'd grown used to. He moved his arm a bit and she giggled. Naruto grew curious and did it again. It produced the same result. He passed his fingers over her stomach slowly, and then started moving the rapidly. Tayuya jumped away from him but Naruto didn't miss the concealed laughter.

"You're ticklish?"

Tayuya shook her head quickly but didn't say anything. Naruto donned a sly grin and moved closer; her back was against the wall. Naruto dove at her but she moved to the side at the last moment. She landed on the end of the bed and started running towards the other corner of the room. He followed. They continued the chase around his small apartment, many times knocking things over but paying no attention to them. Tayuya was finally caught in the corner and she could do nothing as Naruto grabbed her.

"Shithead I swear if-" Tayuya couldn't finish her sentence as Naruto's fingers attacked her sides.

The apartment was filled with Tayuya's laughter for the next ten minutes. Every time she would get away for a few seconds he would be right behind her, attacking a different part of her body. She hadn't wanted anyone to find out that certain areas of her body were far more sensitive to tickling than other. Now that he knew Naruto would exploit it whenever he could. When the blonde finally grew tired of tickling her he stopped. She jumped up and pinned him to the bed.

"Don't _ever _do that again," Tayuya's glare unintentionally formed into a smile.

"You looked like you enjoyed it Tayuya-chan."

"I didn't."

"I thought we didn't lie to each other," Naruto smiled.

Tayuya sighed. She pinched him. "You're the only one that can do it, but only because I care so much about you."

He smiled. "I care for you too Tayuya-chan," Naruto gave her a small kiss before heading to the bathroom to shower. She followed him in but the blonde paid no mind to her. Tayuya stood awkwardly in the bathroom while he undressed until he was in his underwear. She began to undress too but was stopped when Naruto gave her a surprised look. Her face down to her neck was covered in a blush. She was down to a red bra and a pair of tight black shorts. He gulped.

"Y-You need something Tayuya-chan?"

Tayuya pressed her lips together. Tsunade had said that Naruto's time around her perverted teammate would have him all pent up. If this was true he'd eventually jump one of them, and being that she wouldn't be around much for the next few weeks, it wasn't likely to be her.

"I-I just figured since...you know I won't be around for the next few weeks...from last time... that you would wanna..."

The blonde looked elsewhere. "I do...but are you ready for this?"

Tayuya didn't reply. She only stood still while Naruto evaluated her. She didn't use her hands to cover herself like the last time, but he could tell from her body language that she wanted to.

"If-" He started.

Tayuya stepped closer. "I'm ready for it Naruto. It's going to be a while before we see each other enough to...so I think we should do it now."

Naruto took time out to assess her again. She had a little more confidence, but still didn't seem ready for what was going to happen between them. He knew she cared for him but she was forcing herself to do this, even though she wasn't sure of herself. Was this a desperate way to show that she loved him because she had yet to say it?

"Maybe you are but...I'm not sure I am Tayuya-chan. I want us both to be ready." Naruto was trying to buy them more time. She would only be stubborn and insist she was if he continued. The only way to diffuse the situation was to tell her he wasn't prepared to take that step.

The redhead folded her arms. "A-Are you sure?"

"Hai. We will after you come back. I promise."

Tayuya nodded and turned to make her way out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

She froze. "I-I thought you-"

"I did, but that doesn't mean you have to leave."

"But-"

Tayuya was silenced by a kiss he once again pulled them back into the shower. He turned on the water causing an ice cold blast hit them both. Tayuya grabbed onto him to try to get some warmth while he turned the water on a warmer setting. Naruto moved back to kiss her, playing with her tongue in the process. His hands wandered up her body slowly, once came to rest in her hair but the other moved farther down. Tayuya gasped when it settled on her left breast.

Naruto massaged it slowly while he slid her shorts off. The shorts hit the bottom of the shower with wet 'plop'. They both paused; the redhead clutched him tighter. Naruto went back to kiss her while still fondling her breast through her bra. Tayuya's hands made their home in his soft blonde hair while he was doing this, her soft moans muffled by his mouth. One of her hands slid down his back and Naruto wondered where it was going until it cupped his rear. He broke the kiss and passed her a strange look; her heavy breathing halted in that moment and her face grew darker. Naruto chuckled, squeezing the hand that cupped his bottom in good humor, and continued the kiss.

He went to nibble on her ear. Tayuya mewled softly and continued exploring his body. One of Naruto's hands slipped under her bra and massaged her bare skin. Tayuya released another involuntary gasp as a result of the flesh on flesh contact. His inner warmth traveled directly to her chest; he rolled one of her erect nipples between his fingers. She fell against him while he continued kissing and groping her.

Tayuya's mind had gone somewhere else as she moaned even louder. The foreign feelings coursing through her body were like none she'd ever experienced. Naruto was surprisingly skilled for someone who hadn't ever had intimate contact with anyone, even from reading the perverse material he owned. His tongue brushed across her the top of her mouth. The hand that was previously entangled in her hair slid slowly down. It moved farther down her body, causing her to tense up, Naruto caught this and broke their kiss.

"I promised," he reminded her.

His hands continued their journey, eventually stopping on her lower back. Tayuya looked at him questioningly but all he did was smile. A surprised squeak escaped her moments later as his hand grabbed the flesh, roughly. He kneaded his lower cheek in his hand while moving on of his legs between Tayuya's. Her eyes closed tightly as he ground it between hers, causing her to release a loud moan.

Once Naruto made certain he hadn't hurt her, he repeated his action; Tayuya moaned louder. The redhead bit her lip; it was warm down where his leg was, but it was cool at the same time. Her head fell on his shoulder as he continued his ministrations, kneading her breast while grinding his leg between hers. Warmth pooled in the bottom of her stomach, her breathing became labored. Her face was flushed, her lower abdomen now on fire. Tayuya seized his head in her hands and gave him a rough kiss, mashing her lips against his.

He went faster, her breaths became shorter. Tayuya began grinding back into his leg wanting to get more of the wonderful feeling he was bestowing upon her. Minutes later she emitted a loud moan and collapsed against of him, soaking his leg in something that wasn't water. Naruto supported her until her breathing came back to normal. He had done exactly as the book said. It was another way to give her pleasure without actually being inside of her. From her sweat soaked body and clouded eyes he assumed he did it right.

Tayuya looked up at him once again and gave him a gentle kiss. "That...was fucking amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it," He smiled.

Naruto held her against him, all the while trying to calm himself down lest she notice him sticking up a through his boxers. It wasn't easy staying calm while having a half naked Tayuya in front of him. He let her lean up against the shower wall while he washed himself. Tayuya grabbed the soap from him after a few seconds.

"What about you?" She asked, getting closer, cheeks still flushed.

Naruto moved the soap over his lower body. "I'll wait. As long as I can make you feel good I'm happy Tayuya-chan."

The redhead shuffled her feet, face glowing. Naruto fought the urge to take her where she stood. She looked so damn cute.

"Are you sure?"

He cleared his throat. "Hai, I'll be fine"

"Let me wash your back," she offered.

"Only if you let me do yours," he replied.

Tayuya nodded. She rubbed the soap on a washcloth then started gently scrubbing his back. She was so gentle that Naruto was wondering whether this was really Tayuya scrubbing his back. He had expected her to be rough, but he wasn't complaining. When she finished he turned the water back on to wash of all the soap, then took his position behind Tayuya.

She handed him the washcloth and undid the back of her bra. Naruto scrubbed slowly; Tayuya enjoyed it the entire time. He went in circles. One of his hands snuck around to her stomach to start tickling it again but she smacked it away. When he was done she turned back on the shower water and stepped out, drying himself with a towel.

"I'll let you finish up by yourself." Tayuya nodded and gave him another kiss before he left.

Outside Naruto wondered if he had rushed things a bit. If she told Sakura then he would be in for it, but seeing as Tayuya and Sakura would have minimal contact aside from girl time today it wasn't likely. He sighed and got dressed in his usual orange outfit. A knock on the door interrupted his musings. While going to answer it he saw that the clock now read ten. They'd showered for a long time. The door opened to reveal Ino in her usual purple outfit.

"Ohayo Naruto. Is Tayuya here?"

Naruto rubbed the towel in his hands through his hair. "She's taking a shower. Why are you here so early?"

"Sakura's parents are at work during the morning so it was the only time we could meet at her house," the blonde kunoichi explained.

"Good luck with that," Ino gave him a questioning look but Naruto shook it off. He shuddered as he remembered last time Sakura's parents weren't supposed to be home.

"So...can I come in?"

"Why?"

"You want me to wait out here?"

Naruto sighed and moved aside allowing Ino to enter. She sat down on the bed and waited patiently for the shower water to stop. Naruto took up a spot on the floor. Fifteen minutes later Tayuya walked out in her usual white tank top and black pants. She stared at Ino for a moment then shifted her gaze to Naruto.

"Ohayo Tayuya. Are you ready to go?"

Tayuya didn't attempt to hide her annoyance. "I need a minute with Shithead before we go."

"With who?" Tayuya pointed to Naruto.

Ino giggled before going outside the door. Naruto's puppy name was certainly the first of its kind.

"I won't be back until late," the redhead reminded him. "I still have that stupid check up with the bimbo."

Naruto shrugged. "See you when you get back then."

"I need to borrow a kunai pouch."

Naruto reached behind the bed. "For what?"

Tayuya was sure her embarrassment was visible. "For the next book."

He chuckled. "Sure. Just don't let Baa-chan see you reading it or else I'll be in some serious trouble," Naruto dug in the case and brought out the next volume. "And remember you won't be able to take another shower until you get home." Naruto smirked as the blush darkened on her cheeks.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm leaving."

Tayuya opened the door; before she could get far Naruto pulled her back into a kiss. Her hands went around his neck and his along her waist. Ino just stood and stared as they exchanged tongues, then looked away because she realized what she was doing. She had no idea Tayuya and Naruto were so intimate.

"See you when you get back home Tayuya-chan," he said as they separated

Tayuya composed herself. She nodded and gave him a small wave.

"Oh before I forget," Ino started. "Choji wants you to come to the hill leading up to the Hokage mountain at about noon."

Naruto raised a brow. "What for?"

"I don't know; something about clouds!" Ino yelled over her shoulder while dragging Tayuya away. "See you later Naruto!"

* * *

The walk to Sakura's house was silent for the most part. The sad attempts Ino tried to make at conversation were utterly destroyed since Tayuya didn't want to reveal any part of her relationship with a near stranger.

Ino let out a breath of relief as they finally reached bubblegum haired girl's house. She didn't even bother to knock as she barged in. The other girls were sitting on the couches around the living room. Tayuya was surprised to see Ayane sitting next to Sakura, having a conversation. Hinata was on the other couch chatting with some girl with her hair in two tightly wound buns and the ramen girl.

Tayuya hoped her discomfort didn't show. "Why the hell are there so many people here?"

"I didn't know who Ino was bringing over. I only told her to bring the kunoichi," Sakura answered.

"I did! Tenten's big mouth is the reason Ayame is here. She wouldn't stop talking about it at Ichiraku earlier."

"You're the one who wouldn't stop talking Ino!" Tenten accused.

"Then can someone fucking explain to me why the nurse is here? She's not even in are age group."

Ayane ignored the insult. "I was worried about Naruto." She frowned "…and I'm not that old."

"She showed up at the front door about ten minutes ago asking about Naruto. Everyone else was here except you and Ino," Sakura explained again.

Tayuya huffed and took a seat on the far couch near Ayane. Ino closed the door and sat next to Sakura. All was quiet for the next few minutes. All the girls aside from Sakura only stared at each other, and then shifted their gaze to Tayuya. The redhead was quickly growing irritated; they clearly wanted to talk about her. She stood up to leave.

"Where are you going Tayuya-san?" Ayane questioned.

"Home. This shit is a waste of time. If none of you gutless wimps have the courage to speak up then you're wasting my damn time."

"Is it true you're involved with Naruto?" Tenten spoke up.

Tayuya faced her. "What if I am bun-head?"

Tenten frowned at the nickname. "I just wanted to know."

"Hai, we're together," Tayuya sat down and sighed. "but he's with someone else too."

"What!" Everyone yelled the word in surprise aside from Sakura, Ayane, and Hinata who only cast their gazes to the ground.

The redhead scowled. "He's with me and someone else. This is why I said it was none of your fucking business."

"You're sharing him?" Tenten questioned.

"How can you do that?" Ayame spoke up.

"You should fight for him, or leave him. You shouldn't have to share anyone Tayuya," Ino voiced her opinion. "Who's the girl anyway? We can help if you want us to." The others nodded.

For the first time that morning, Tayuya grinned. The curious women in the room watched her as she leaned back on the couch leisurely while looking around. She put her finger on her chin in mock thought while everyone waited in anticipation, and then slowly raised her index digit until it was level with Sakura's embarrassed face. Tenten's, Ayame's, and Ino's heads followed the direction of the finger three times over making sure they were correct. Then Sakura was bombarded with questions.

"How could you?"

"I thought you didn't like him!"

"Is he that good?"

All women in the room turned their attention towards Ayame who asked the last question. She blushed and looked away from the group.

"Why are you both with him?" Ino's question permeated the silence.

"It's a long story," Sakura answered, "but he cares for both of us"

"How do you know he isn't playing with you?"

Tayuya's heated glare startled Ino. "Because I fucking do. Shithead already told me he loved me, and I believed him."

"Me too." Sakura seconded.

Ino rolled her eyes along with the rest of the girls except Hinata who had decided to remain quiet throughout the entire conversation. They all looked to each other to decide who would explain. In the end Ayane stood up seeing she had the most experience in relationships, or so most of the girls thought because of her age

"Most males only tell a female that they love them in order to obtain something, especially this early in a relationship. How long have you both been dating Naruto?"

"About a week." Sakura answered.

Ayane pointed at the pink haired kunoichi. "Exactly. Has Naruto pushed your relationship or pressure you into things you are uncomfortable doing?"

"Like what?" Tayuya asked, clueless.

"She means sex Tayuya," Sakura answered.

The redhead was on her feet before anyone could process what happened. "I thought I said I wasn't talking about shit like that! This was all your sick ass idea wasn't it?" Tayuya pointed accusingly at Sakura.

"Can you answer the question Tayuya-san?"

She looked around the room. "Has he pressured me into it? Hell no, Shithead isn't like that." Everyone seemed confused at the nickname.

"She means Naruto," Sakura told them.

"He isn't?" Tenten asked still in disbelief.

"Like I fucking said, no. If anything I've been-" Tayuya stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone's eyes were focused on her.

"What was that Tayuya-san?" Ayane spoke.

"None of your fucking business," She snapped. "Shithead isn't like that so stop asking stupid questions."

"How do you know he really loves you?" Ayame inquired

"He fucking told me! Are you all stupid?"

'How did he show it though?"

Tayuya nearly forgot about the gift Naruto bought her. It was resting safely inside her kunai pouch in case she needed to defend herself. It was with great pleasure that she removed it and allowed all the girls to examine it, from a distance of course. When Tayuya rolled it over so they could see the underside their expressions of wonderment only increased. When she was done staring at their amazed faces, and Sakura's jealous one, she put the flute back in the kunai pouch.

"Is that real?" Tenten asked.

Tayuya sat back with her arms behind her head and her eyes closer. "I don't give a damn if it is. As long as it plays like a flute shit like that doesn't matter. Shithead gave it to me and that's what I like about it."

"Why do you call him that?" Tenten questioned.

The redhead opened one eye. "Because I fucking can. Any other stupid questions?"

"Is it true you used to be a Oto kunoichi?" Ayame asked.

"Hai."

"Why are you in Konoha then? I thought Otogakure and our village were enemies."

"They are, but Shithead brought me here after he found me in the forest." Tayuya cast her gaze to the ceiling. "If it weren't for him I'd be dead now."

"So he rescued you? Aw that's so sweet! Kind of like a fairy tale." Ino's hands were clasped together in a dreamy fashion.

"Tch, whatever."

"What about you Sakura? Has he pressured you into anything?" Ino asked.

"Didn't I say to stop asking stupid ass questions?" Tayuya spoke for her. "If he didn't do it to me then he didn't do it to the whore over there."

Everyone was once again lost with the nicknames.

"She means me," Sakura told them.

"Do you have rude nicknames for everyone?" Tenten asked.

"No I don't bun-head. Only the people I know."

"You don't even know me and you gave me a nickname!" Tenten exclaimed.

The redhead scowled at Tenten. "Are you fucking stupid? I just met you bun-head, so I know you."

Tenten huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't like it."

"Too fucking bad, deal with it. Any other questions? Ditz?" Tayuya turned to Ino. who was at a loss for words.

"Ditz?" Ino parroted silently. Her head hung low.

"Bun-head?" Tenten shook her head and scowled; she still didn't like the nickname

"Nurse?" Ayane shook her head, content with her nickname.

"Ramen girl?"

"Ramen girl?" Ayame repeated. "I do other things besides make ramen," she commented factually.

"How about ramen bitch?"

"No!"

"Ramen slut?"

"No!"

"Ramen girl it is then, deal with it." Ayame turned away from her to hide her angry expression. Tayuya was terrible at giving nicknames.

"Now that that shit is out of the way, let's get to the real reason I came to this dumbass party." Tayuya locked eyes with Sakura and nodded.

"Hinata, where did you go with Naruto-kun yesterday?" Sakura inquired politely.

"T-To the clothes store," The hyuuga heiress answered honestly.

"Hinata you're with Naruto too!" Ino nearly yelled.

Tayuya popped her neck. "My fucking leg she is. Tramp over there just decided to take him shopping with her yesterday."

"To a women's clothing store," Sakura continued.

The girls stared at the usually shy girl; she sat up straight. The heiress showed no hint of fear. Tayuya glared at her but it didn't faze Hinata. She simply ignored her.

"You took him shopping with you Hinata? That's something only couples should do." Ino spoke.

"Not necessarily," Ayane spoke up. "I wouldn't have a problem with it if my boyfriend went shopping with someone else."

"With another girl to a women's clothing store?" Ino asked.

Ayane shrugged. "I don't think so."

"That's a fucking lie. Tramp took him so that he could stare at her, and she crossed the line." Sakura nodded. "I told him I wouldn't kick your ass, but if you pull some shit like that again I won't give a damn about a promise to Shithead. The next thing you'll see'll be the ground while I'm beating your face into it. Don't fuck up." Tayuya glared at her

"Don't touch him; don't even look at him the wrong way Hinata. If you do I'll be right beside Tayuya while she's beating your face into the ground, and I'll help," Sakura cracked her knuckles.

A heavy air settled over the room. "Don't you think you two are taking it a little too far?" Ayane spoke.

"Hell no," Tayuya answered immediately. "That goes for all of you too. I used to be a Oto kunoichi, and I still know how to fight. Look at him the wrong way and I'll kick your ass. It's that simple."

"I'm not training under the Godaime for no reason," Sakura interrupted, "Every day I'm getting stronger. Touch Naruto, and don't expect any mercy from me."

The tension in the air was noticeable to all girls except the two who had threatened all the others. It remained until Ino chose to break it by coughing a little. The two weren't kidding. She was beginning to regret ever organizing this get together.

"I have to get home," Ino stated, standing up. She shuffled outside the door along with the other girls. As Hinata left both girls directed glares at her once again and she ignored them to the best of her ability. It wasn't easy to pay no attention to the two sets of eyes that continued to bore into her back though. When everyone had vacated the house Tayuya sat on a couch across from Sakura. Both were quiet for a few minutes.

"What were you going to say about taking advantage of Naruto?" Sakura broke the silence.

Tayuya shifted her gaze to the ground. "I guess since we're both with Shithead I can tell you," Sakura leaned forward. "Remember when we broke into the case?"

"Hai, and you were supposed to distract him."

Tayuya nodded. "We got in the shower and started kissing, and then he took my shirt off," The red paused to compose herself. She still didn't enjoy talking about such private matters. "but before we could go any further he stopped. Shithead said he wanted to stop because I was...covering myself. I knew he wanted to...but the considerate idiot decided not to. Then this morning I asked him again, but he told me the same shit."

"Something like that happened to us too," Sakura confessed. "We were about to start but he stopped. Naruto told me it was because he didn't want to rush it. I didn't feel too great about it because I pushed myself on him, but he actually loved me enough to make us wait."

Tayuya's brows darted to the middle of her forehead. "Let's make a deal then whore."

Sakura watched the other kunoichi warily. "What kind of deal?"

"When it happens to one of us we tell the other, no lying. If he cares about us both then it should happen to both of us."

The pinkette was a bit skeptical. "Are you sure? I thought you didn't like sharing personal stuff like that."

The other kunoichi grimaced. "I'm not asking for details! Damn you're fucking nasty."

"Hey!"

"Like I said, it should happen to both of us," Tayuya extended her arm. Sakura unhesitatingly met her halfway and they shared a firm handshake. The redhead stood up to leave.

"What's got you so friendly?"

Tayuya sighed and turned towards the door. "It's thanks for getting my back with all the other people here. My body's fucked up right now so I couldn't take all of them if they decided to turn on me."

"That's all?"

She released a defeated breath. "I guess it's because I finally get that Shithead wouldn't leave either one of us. It would be better if I didn't waste my fucking time arguing with you."

"Where are you going?"

"The bimbo's office. I have a check up with her today to see if everything is okay."

Sakura stood. "I'm coming too then. I'm not doing anything else."

Tayuya was relieved to have someone else tag along but didn't show it. "Come on then. If you move too slow I'm leaving your ass behind."

"Let me get my book before we go."

"You're still reading yours? Damn you're slow," Tayuya retrieved hers from the pouch at her side.

"You finished yours too?" Sakura asked.

Tayuya stared at her in surprise but nodded. "I couldn't stop. There's got to be a fucking jutsu on that thing or something."

"I had the same problem. We should ask Naruto about this."

"We'll do that later. Let's get to the bimbo's before I'm late."

Sakura followed her outside and locked the door. Moments later they were on their way to the Hokage's office, this time not bothered by each others company.

* * *

Naruto left his apartment to head up to the hill. The most annoying thing about going up to the Hokage mountain was that the hill seemed to go on forever. The bright side was that it was good for cloud gazing, which he often did with the other guys in his free time. It was a way to just let go of all your worries for a time and stare up at the sky. Shikamaru was actually the one who lazily encouraged everyone to start it after the chuunin exams.

He arrived at the hill to see the male Konoha rookies lying on it. He had expected Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba but had not anticipated Neji or Shino to be there. Lee was also sitting by himself at the far end, staring up at the sky. It wasn't that the latter three didn't enjoy the hill too, but they were often too busy training or with clan duties to come. He took a spot not far from Shikamaru and fell on his back, eyes focused upwards. For a few minutes no one spoke; they only concerned themselves with the infinite heavens above.

"Gomen Naruto. Ino nearly forced us to come and invite you," Choji apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We hardly get out like this anymore anyway," Naruto replied. "It's nice to just lay back and rest my mind."

"But since we are here," Kiba started, "What the hell is this about you dating that Oto girl?"

"Tayuya-chan?"

"Tayuya-_chan_?" Kiba stared at him. "How did you make that happen? I thought Otogakure hated Konoha."

"As far as I know they still do, but she's different."

"Different how?"

Naruto stared wistfully at the clouds. "I can't explain it. She just is."

Kiba shrugged and lay back down. Next thing Naruto knew Lee was in his face.

"Naruto-kun, how did you get her to be your girlfriend? I am sure we are all curious." Lee looked around the clearing but the only ones who looked back and nodded were Kiba and Choji. The rest kept their vision focused upward.

"It's a long story fuzzy brows. I just showed her I cared for her. That's the short version."

"That is all? How?"

"I bought her a diamond flute."

Choji choked on his chips, Lee's eyes got even wider, Neji cast a very quick sideways glance, Shikamaru sat up on his elbows, Shino raised an eyebrow, and Kiba's jaw dropped a few centimeters. Naruto stared at them all with a look that said 'what'. They merely shook their heads and returned their eyes to the sky. All were waiting for someone to ask Naruto the obvious question.

"So you bought her an expensive weapon she can kill people with," Kiba stated.

"Temari won't be able to snap that one either," Shikamaru grumbled. "Troublesome."

"Naruto do you know what you've done?" Kiba asked, mortified.

Naruto shook his head.

"What if she tells any of the other girls about this? You know how hard it would be to compete with that?"

Naruto chuckled. "Tayuya-chan doesn't gossip, but I was about to ask you all about that anyway." Naruto returned his gaze to space.

"About what Naruto?" Choji inquired

"About getting something as good. It's a gift for Sakura-chan."

"But won't buying something for Sakura-chan make Tayuya-san angry Naruto-kun?" Lee was the one who'd asked, though it was more of a factual statement than a question.

"Hm? I don't see why. Tayuya-chan shouldn't care because she already got her flute, and if you're dating two people shouldn't you get them both gifts?"

"It seems logical to-" Shino stopped in mid-sentence. Everyone turned their gaze to Naruto who was oblivious to it seeing his eyes were locked on the clouds. It was only until Lee was face to face with him again that he realized the proximity between him and the others had lessened. Neji stood closer but was still a little far off with Shino, Shikamaru was elevated on his elbows again, and the rest were in his face.

"What did you say?" Kiba kept his voice low.

"Shouldn't I get them both-"

"Not that! The other thing!" The Inuzuka snapped.

"If your dating two people-"

"You dating both of them Naruto?" Choji put his chips down in surprise.

"Hai." Naruto looked at all the males in the clearing and sighed. "Why does everyone have a problem with this?"

"She'll kill you when she finds out, and Sakura won't be happy about it either. Women...troublesome," Shikamaru answered.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "Why does everyone think I'm cheating on someone? I'm seeing both of them and they know! Is that so hard to believe?"

This had all the males repeat their actions from before, except Neji and Shino were only inches away this time.

"What about Hinata! Are you with her too?" Kiba yelled. Neji's eyes began to grow veins around them at the possibility, an action which the blonde missed completely.

It was at this time that Naruto remembered what the Hyuuga heiress had told him about her date with Kiba and he started laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. All other looked at him strangely; to them Hinata wasn't a bad choice at all. Only Kiba turned his gaze elsewhere so that the others would not see the red hue of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"I do not think Hinata is that bad a choice Naruto," Shino stated icily

"Hinata's flame burns brightly! She is a kunoichi I would not mind being by my side!" Lee boldly stated.

Everyone else murmured their agreements, aside from Neji who didn't think of his cousin in such a way.

"No...No, that's not what's funny." Naruto caught his breath "Ask Kiba about his date with Hinata."

Lee was the first to voice the question to which Kiba replied reluctantly. He received many piteous looks and noticed Neji actually trying to suppress a chuckle. Kiba fell back at cast his eyes to the sky, hopeful that it would help him forget about his troubles. All the others followed suit, leaning back on the grass and welcoming the coming silence. Naruto's eyelids slowly started to drop and soon he found solace in a realm of dreams. His last thought was that he still hadn't received any ideas on what to get Sakura.

"So damn troublesome," were Shikamaru's last words as he too submitted to sleep.

Neji stayed awake, pondering on what Naruto had told him.

Choji realized he was out of chips and found nothing else to do but to go to sleep beside his friend.

Kiba told them all he had to get home and left, Akamaru atop his head sleeping soundly.

Lee left to train but not before telling them all not to let their flames dwindle.

Shino remained standing, his gaze locked on the approaching sunset.

All that remained were content that they could find some escape from the obstacles and difficulties in their lives, and just stare up at the clouds.

* * *

"Hey whore."

"Hm?"

"Remember our deal?"

"You just told me about it ten minutes ago." They'd reached the Hokage tower and were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, something happened between me and Shithead this morning," Tayuya told her, eyes on the stairs. "but it wasn't that."

Sakura inched closer. "What was it then?"

Tayuya proceeded to tell her what occurred, using minimal detail. She'd begun to feel guilty for not telling Sakura earlier. When she finished Sakura merely shrugged her shoulders and continued up the stairs, but not before thanking her for not breaking their agreement. The pink haired genin led the way into Tsunade's office with Tayuya bringing up the rear.

Tsunade was scribbling on a piece of paper with her first apprentice standing over her. She was working on it furiously with her eyebrows knitted while Shizune continued to try to get a good look, but the sight of the paper was obstructed by Tsunade's arms and breasts. The girls stood awkwardly, waiting for the Godaime to notice their presence. When Tsunade raised her head from the desk at last she shoved the picture in Shizune's face with a loud 'Ha!' then took out a bottle of sake, which her apprentice quickly snatched from her after.

"What is this?" Shizune asked, Tonton at her side.

"It's exactly what it looks like! Give me my sake back."

"This doesn't look anything like what you said you were going to draw!"

Tsunade snatched the paper back and stared at it. She then noticed the two others presence in the room. The Godaime got out of her chair then slowly walked over to Tayuya, who became a little stiff at the closeness between the two. She nearly thrust the paper in the redhead's face. Tayuya had to back away a little to get a clear image of what it was; a large pink circle with a smaller circle inside of it. The smaller circle had two black dots inside of it that resembled nostrils. Tayuya had no idea what it was.

"What does it look like?" Tsunade questioned.

Tayuya gave it another ten seconds of staring and shrugged. Tsunade sighed loudly then did the same thing with Sakura who also shrugged her shoulders. Shizune had a victorious smile on her face when the Godaime sat back down with a sour expression.

"What was that Tsunade-sama?" Sakura inquired

"It was supposed to be Tonton. Tsunade-sama told me if she could draw him then she could take a break." Shizune answered.

"You agreed to that?" Sakura was trying to still her laughter. That picture had looked nothing like the pig.

"No," Shizune commented offhandedly. "but she tried anyway."

"What the hell's a Tonton?" Tayuya asked.

Tayuya watched a small pink pig come from behind Shizune's legs; it glared at her. The redhead glared back until she realized this was what the Godaime had attempted to draw, and then she began chuckling to herself. The woman had no artistic skill, but she would never tell her that. Just as she finished the thought Tsunade was once again up in front of them with the piece of paper.

"Shizune she didn't even know what it was supposed to be! Tayuya give it another look. It's an exact copy right?" Tsunade was practically leaning over the redhead. Tayuya turned to the left, seeking some aid from her fellow kunoichi, but Sakura only gave her a sympathetic look. The Godaime's eager stare bore down on her. It was up to Tayuya whether or not this woman would get her alcohol. She'd never been one to spare others feelings but this was Tsunade, a sannin, and woman much older and stronger than her. Thus, there was only once option.

"That pig?" Tayuya pointed to the little pink animal still glaring at her. Tsunade nodded her head eagerly.

"Looks exactly like him."

The Godaime pumped her fist in the air and snatched the bottle from a stunned Shizune. She proceeded to take a large swig of its contents, and then turned back to the two kunoichi in front of her. The paper fell on the floor, stopping in front of Tonton, who glared harder at Tayuya when the pig saw it.

Tsunade took another sip. "Sakura what are you here for? I told you no training today since I'll be giving Tayuya her check up."

"I know. I only wanted to watch. I've never seen you work on a patient before and Tayuya didn't mind."

Tsunade expected the girls to be at each others throats because they were both dating Naruto but wasn't complaining on the matter. She stood and walked towards the exit. The other two followed but Shizune stayed in place. She then switched her gaze to her pet pig and back to the drawing, trying to see the resemblance. When she was confident that Tayuya had lied and that the drawing of Tonton wasn't similar in any way to the pig itself she went after them.

When they reached hospital room the Godaime motioned for Tayuya to lie down on the bed. Tsunade went through a few hand seals that Sakura memorized before a green chakra started to exude from her hand. She examined the girl's entire body with an unwavering expression until she reached her legs. The blonde's hands stayed there for a longer time, and then a smile came to her face. She pulled back from Tayuya, allowing her to sit up.

"You're fine. The only difference is that I can feel more chakra running through your body. It seems to be the only side effect from the chakra infusion Naruto gave you."

"My legs still feel weak as hell though. They were a lot stronger before the accident."

Tsunade shook her head. "It may take a while for you to be back at one hundred percent. You may be healed in the aspect that your life is no longer in danger, but you haven't done much moving and no training since then. Just give it some time. They'll be even stronger than with the addition of chakra eventually."

"Is that it for the check up?" The Godaime nodded.

"You want to start what we talked about tomorrow?" Tsunade questioned.

Tayuya rubbed her legs. "Hai, the sooner the better. He's leaving in a few months and it'll be a bitch to do it in time if I start too late."

Tsunade crossed her arms. "It'll still take at least a month. You think your body can handle it all?"

"You just told me I was fine. A little work won't kill me," Tayuya reminded her irritably.

"There's no going back after this."

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked from the side.

Tayuya frowned. She'd planned on doing it herself but now that Sakura knew she would most definitely want to join. It wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing seeing they could get everything done faster, but she wanted to be the only one to work. Still, it wouldn't be fair to keep it a secret from her. Sakura cared for him as much as she did.

_'Fuck, I'm getting soft.' _

In the end her conscience won out and she told her now pink haired accomplice of her plans. As she predicted Sakura instantly wanted to be apart of it so Tayuya didn't deny her the opportunity. If they worked their asses off then they could be done in two weeks.

"So it's agreed. You both will do this?" Tsunade asked

Both girls nodded their heads as Tsunade took off towards her office. When she returned she had a large folder which had a D on the front of it. The Godaime opened it and then wrote that everything was filled for the next few pages. Tayuya grimaced along with Sakura but their determination didn't waver. Tsunade closed the folder and looked back up at the girls.

"You both start tomorrow. Get some sleep. You'll need it."

* * *

Naruto tried to stand up but was unsuccessful. he was still sleepy and didn't want to walk. The sun had long disappeared behind the horizon; everything was dark. Everyone had left already and no one had taken the liberty to wake him up. The blonde contemplated rolling down the hill but doubted he could stop in time. It seemed like his only option at the time though, so with a little reluctance and some excitement he started rolling, only to be stopped soon by a tree that stood in his path. He cursed silently and forced himself up, then headed in the direction of his apartment.

When Naruto arrived he could see the light was on so Tayuya must have already been home. Upon opening the door he saw he was right, and that Sakura was also there; neither looked up from the books that were held in front of their faces. He closed the door and fell on the bed, eyes cast to the ceiling. It took a minute for both girls to acknowledge his presence.

Tayuya rested her elbow on his midsection. "Where you been Shithead? It's almost ten."

Naruto closed his eyes. "I fell asleep on the hill."

Sakura squeezed his arm. "Is it okay if I sleep over here tonight Naruto-kun? My parents think I'm at Ino's."

Naruto nodded and let is head fall back on the bed.

"You're going to be with Baa-chan tomorrow, right Tayuya-chan?"

The redhead sighed. "Hai. I won't be around that often."

"That's okay; I'll just hang out with Sakura-chan when she's done with training."

The pinkette mimicked her fellow kunoichi's sigh. "Gomen Naruto-kun, but I'll be busy over the next few weeks with Tsunade-sensei too."

Naruto abruptly sat up. Tayuya nearly fell over. "What! What are you both doing that involves Baa-chan?"

The redhead readjusted herself. "I told you that I can't tell you Shithead. Just wait. You'll find out."

Naruto sat back and grumbled. "What am I supposed to do for the next few weeks?"

"Do what you did before you started dating us Shithead."

"I didn't do anything," he mumbled.

"Well I guess you're fucked then, too bad," Tayuya smirked and headed to the bathroom to shower.

"Tayuya-chan!" The redhead did nothing except shut the door loudly, drowning out his cries.

"It's not easy knowing that those you care about won't be around for a while, is it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto's head dropped. "I know Sakura-chan. I would stay if I could, but Baa-chan said-"

"I know, let's just worry about that later." Sakura put down her book leaned more heavily on him. She got on her hands and knees and edged closer to his face.

"Sakura-chan I-"

"What did you do with Tayuya this morning?" Her voice came out low, sensual. Naruto shivered a little.

"S-She told you?"

"She did."

Sakura pressed her lips to his and stuck her tongue inside in the process before he knew what had happened. Naruto was surprised at her initiative and busied his hands in her hair. Sakura let her weight rest top of him as she deepened the kiss. Naruto tasted just like his favorite food, with a little bit of something she couldn't pinpoint. She greedily pressed further into him, eager to get more of what was Naruto.

"You're not mad?" He asked as he placed kisses on her collarbone.

"A little, but you can make it up to me. Right Naruto-kun?" She whispered the last part in his ear. Naruto was having some difficulty maintaining control of himself.

He flipped Sakura over. Naruto's hands roamed over her body, eventually settling on her sides as he once again kissed her. Sakura moaned appreciatively once his hands found their way under her shirt, coming in contact with her bare flesh. He drew a circle with one of his fingers around bellybutton, tickling her. Sakura smiled into the kiss and let his tongue roam inside her mouth. He nibbled on the end of it, earning a moan from her. The hand that was previously tickling her went higher.

Sakura wasn't surprised when it made it's way under her bra and squeezed the soft flesh. The spark that it sent through her body was what startled her. Naruto kneaded it softly and abandoned her mouth, instead opting for planting butterfly kisses along her neck. The pinkette groaned at the hot feeling of his mouth on her neck, enjoying it more when he nibbled on the flesh that lay there. The blonde's other hand started going southward. She let out a breath of anticipation.

Both teens stopped their actions as the minute the shower water halted. Naruto disengaged himself from Sakura, opting for sitting next to her instead. The pinkette was more than a little frustrated. That had been the second time something had almost happened between them; first Kakashi and now Tayuya. They would see each other rarely in the next few weeks, and she would see to it that something happened. Sakura drew back the covers and slid under, pulling Naruto with her. He gave her a surprised look when she grabbed his hand, putting it just above her waistline.

"Please."

Naruto opened his mouth. "Tayuya-chan-"

"-Still needs to dry off. Please, Naruto-kun," she pleaded in a whisper.

Naruto took time to look back at the door, but then realized they were running out of time. He slowly slid his hand into her pants, not stopping until he reached the underside of her underwear. Sakura shivered at his touch. It felt so strange having someone else's hand in such a personal place but, it wasn't exactly unwelcome. Naruto rubbed her through the wet underwear, earning a loud cry from the pinkette. He rubbed faster and Sakura grabbed onto his shoulders, holding herself steady. Her cries rose in volume; he silenced her with his lips. The blonde pressed hard into the top of her sex with this thumb, unknowingly hitting a small pleasure button and sending Sakura over the edge. She nearly screamed into his mouth as she soaked her pants and clung to him tighter.

When she had come down from her high Naruto lifted her up and walked towards the bathroom door. It opened and a clean Tayuya stepped out, wondering why Naruto was carrying her. She received her answer when she saw Sakura's lidded eyes and decided to say nothing on the topic. The redhead was certain it wasn't sex but it had to be something like what had happened to earlier her that morning.

He let Sakura down in the bathroom. Naruto slid into the bed beside Tayuya, who was reading her book once again. He noticed it was one he read frequently.

"You're okay with this Tayuya-chan?" He asked.

"Why the hell shouldn't I be? You're with both of us right?" Tayuya spoke in a way that made it seem like he'd asked the dumb question.

"Hai…" Naruto pushed her book down a bit. "So you and Sakura-chan are getting along now?"

The redhead swatted his hands away. "You could say that, but she's still a fucking whore."

Naruto released a sigh that seemed to take a bit of his stress with it. Moments later Sakura came back from her shower and slid in the bed while reading her book. Her pajamas were all pink, matching top and long bottoms.

"How's the book Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed. "It's...interesting. Could I borrow the next one?"

"You finished too!" Sakura nodded. "You two must really like Icha Icha."

The redhead shook the book in front of his face. "No, there's got to be some fucking jutsu on this thing."

"I couldn't stop reading," Sakura supplemented.

"Or maybe it's just a good book," Naruto said while getting up. He handed Sakura the next volume and slid back in between the two.

"Tch, whatever. I'm going to ask the old pervert about it."

"So when will I see you both again?" Naruto asked

"In about two weeks," They both answered simultaneously.

"Well I'd like to get some sleep and-" Naruto grabbed both of their books threw them both onto the couch "-from what you two have told me your going to be busy. Won't you need sleep?"

Tayuya cursed to herself for forgetting that they were going to be busy starting tomorrow. If the Godaime had told them to get some sleep then she wasn't kidding about the workload. She sighed and cuddled into Naruto's left side while Sakura did the same for his right. In moments they were all asleep, Naruto being the only one who had disturbed dreams because of the ass that continued to haunt him.

(Omake)

Five hooded silhouettes made their way inside a room where four tatami mats were laid out.

One of the figures walked to the front of the room and turned on a small projector lying on a podium, immediately sending a large picture of a certain hyuuga heiress onto the wall.

Each took a turn walking up to the picture, bowing, and then retaking their seats.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Hinata fan club. Today we shall discuss what we like about Hinata." A figure said while something gleamed under his hood where his eyes should have been.

""She doesn't do name calling," one figure said. An audible 'crunch' went off after his sentence.

"Not troublesome," another one sounded off.

"Her flames-" this figure was smacked in the back of the head by another for raising his voice "Her flames burn more than any other genin kunoichi." he whispered while nursing his head.

"She has a nice ass." All figures turned towards the one who had previously smacked their comrade in the head and stared. It only shrugged its shoulders while the small hooded animal next to it gave a small 'yip' of agreement.

"She is very nice," The figure next to the podium stated ever so bluntly.

"Now," it continued, "We will talk of our only obstacle in obtaining Hinata's love, this person-" He clicked a button on the projector sending a picture of Naruto on the wall. "-is our greatest obstacle. Suggestions?"

"Kick his ass," one of the figures stated

"A good suggestion, but it does not solve our problems. Next."

"Eat him."

"That's ridiculous, he's far too skinny to enjoy. Next."

"Show Hinata that we're just as good as he is!" the loud figure protested. He was given glares from all other.

"No, that requires too much work and she is too enthralled with him to notice us." The group heard footsteps coming down the hallway

"We will discuss this tomorrow, same time, same place. Do not forget." The head figure disappeared from sight. Everyone else fled as well. Minutes later Neji Hyuuga walked into his room to see a podium that wasn't supposed to be there and a large picture of Naruto shown upon the room. He attempted to take down the projector, only to accidentally press the wrong button, sending a large picture of Hinata's lower back upon the screen. As strange as it may have seemed he found himself unable to look away, even when his uncle entered the room wondering where all the light was coming from.

* * *

**I left the omake in because I liked it. It's not really a part of the story, just a 'what if.'**

**Edited as of June 2010**

**Review/Critique**


	12. Innocence Lost, Treasures Gained

**Hey guys**

**Edited as of June 2010**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any part of Naruto. If I did I would probably sell it so I could write more disclaimers.**

Sakura slipped out of bed quietly, careful not to wake the blonde snoozing at her side. She quickly tip-toed to the shower and washed up before they had to leave. Tayuya followed suit, rising from under the sheets and walking over to the dresser. The pinkette left the bathroom five minutes later. Tayuya gave her a small nod before she took her place and started the shower water. Sakura walked back over to the bed and sat on the side of it, stroking the blonde's hair softly. Naruto remained still, but let out a small sigh of content a few seconds later. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly.

"We'll be back Naruto-kun," she whispered.

"You done?" Tayuya was behind her.

She leaned back. "Hai. Let's go."

Sakura walked outside along with her companion. It was pretty early in the morning, close to five. This was when Tsunade needed them though, and tardiness wasn't an option. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tayuya stopped and told Sakura she forgot something.

"We're going to be late," Sakura warned.

"I'll be right back whore. Just wait here." The redhead ran back up the stairs.

Tayuya creaked open the door quietly. After quickly look behind her, she walked stealthily to the bedside to stare at Naruto for a moment. His breathing was even, evidence that he was asleep. She slowly ran a hand across his face, the small whisker marks tickling her fingers. Tayuya looked both ways once again and leaned down to steal a soft kiss from him. She was surprised when the lips moved against her own. The redhead opened her eyes to see his were still closed. He was kissing her in his sleep. She pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Don't kill yourself while I'm gone Shithead." Tayuya stuck something on his forehead before she walked out the door, closing it after.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked as her companion hit the bottom step.

"I had to be quiet. I thought we agreed not to wake Shithead up when we left."

Sakura faced the Hokage's residence. "It was still a long time. Let's go."

Tayuya nodded and started following her fellow kunoichi toward the Hokage tower. By the end of the day her fingers would be hurting. Scratch that; her entire body would be hurting. What she had seen Tsunade mark of the other day was proof of that. Tayuya shuddered, but still managed to steel her resolve. This was for Naruto. This was the least she could do to pay him back.

Sakura thoughts were on the same track as the redhead's. He'd done so much for her in the past and she had yet to return his many favors. They had enjoyed a date together, but she felt that still wasn't enough. He'd helped her become a better person; given her a chance to be a better kunoichi. She could never pay him back for that, but she'd give it her best effort. Thus, both girls' expressions didn't waver when they reached the Hokage doors. They didn't run when they noticed the Godaime wide awake, smirking as they walked in. Both kunoichi only donned equally confident smirks, even though they knew of the hell that was to come.

* * *

The two objects of warmth had left him once again. Naruto opened his eyes to look around his bed. It was indeed empty, save for the hint of the two girls scent. The blonde smiled as he saw the spot Sakura had left on the sheets after their activities. A certain pride welled up from inside him. _He _had done that to her and to Tayuya. It was the first time he had ever attempted something like that with any girl.

_'I must be a natural,' _he thought.

Naruto got up and went through the normal morning routine. While he was brushing his teeth he noticed a small post it on his forehead.

_Gone to bimbo's._

_Sleeping at whore's house tonight._

_Tayuya_

Naruto sighed as he exited his apartment. He already missed them.

The walk around the village was nothing short of boring. Nobody would be awake so early on a Sunday morning since it was the weekend, the academy was closed. He could visit Iruka's apartment, but the chuunin would most likely be asleep at this hour. So, with reluctance, he started his walk into the forest where he knew he would find someone who had already roused from their sleep. Minutes later Naruto came upon a small dojo. Several battle cries could be heard from inside as he came closer.

Naruto slid open the door slowly. "Fuzzy Brows?"

Lee stopped in mid sit up and stared at the door. "Naruto-kun? Yosh! You have come to train with me!"

Naruto shook his head. "Not today Fuzzy Brows."

He rolled into a back-spring. "You are leaving?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm going on a training trip for three years with Ero-sennin in a few months."

Lee's eyes widened. "Three years? You will come back though, won't you Naruto-kun?"

"Hai. Who else would become the next Hokage?"

"Yosh! I will be stronger when you return!"

It seemed the information about Naruto's leave spurred Lee to train even faster as he hit the ground again. Naruto shrugged and walked out of the dojo; his next destination being his former sensei's house. He felt some remorse now. Telling everyone he cared about that he was leaving wasn't going to be easy. He realized how much he was going to miss Iruka and all his other precious people. Naruto made it a point to do more with them before he left.

* * *

"I fucking hate her."

"Shh! She'll hear you."

Tayuya knew the woman had planned this out for her own gains. Nothing else would explain why they'd needed to be at her home at such early hours. The Godaime had required them to be there before she was even due at the Hokage's office, even though that'd been their meeting place. Tsunade was now sitting on her porch, watching the two kunoichi in front of her pull numerous weeds out of her lawn. If she wasn't the strongest woman to come out of Konoha Tayuya would be strangling her right now. She grunted as she pulled out another weed, using a substantial amount of effort.

Sakura moved from weed to weed yanking them out almost effortlessly. She could see Tayuya grunting from beside her and throwing her envious looks. It wasn't her fault though. The pinkette just knew to direct her anger towards the task at hand instead of the woman currently sipping lemonade while sitting in a rocking chair. It also made the task more enjoyable to imagine that the weeds were something else. Right now Sakura was moving from row to row, ripping off the heads of many Hinatas, and enjoying it. The shrill 'eeps!' she imagined she heard every time she yanked only made her want to search out more weeds to pull.

Tsunade had smirked for the first half hour as the teens struggled, but then looked on in astonishment as Sakura began weeding as if it was the last thing she would ever do. The sadistic smile on her face made the Godaime a little uneasy. When the redhead stopped her pulling and started whispering to Sakura Tsunade was about to tell them get back to work. However seconds later, Tayuya was tearing through weeds with equal if not greater speed than the pink haired kunoichi. The grin on her face was more feral than Sakura's and made the Godaime think that they were having a little too much fun with this task. She sighed and sat back in her chair.

_'At least the work's getting done.'_

* * *

_3 Days Later_

He was bored.

Actually, he was beyond bored. Everyone was busy training with their respective families, and the academy was in session during the week. He'd thought of going to see Hinata; she would most certainly take a break from training to talk to him. The blonde couldn't shake the sense of foreboding that came with the idea of wanting to see her though, so he left it alone. Naruto had already told everyone of his leave on Sunday and got many sad responses. Most had promised to be there on the day of his leave, but he would have to give them more information at a later date. Iruka and he had organized a schedule to eat at Ichiraku every other day after the academy let out. Today wasn't one of those days though, so he had nothing to do.

So, minutes later, he found himself walking to the Haruno home. Tayuya had been staying over there for the last few days and he was hoping they would be there. It'd be cheating, but he could honestly care less at the moment. He missed them terribly. When he left his apartment it was around seven so when they shouldn't have left yet. With that thought in mind he picked up his speed. Naruto arrived at the Haruno residence and knocked softly.

"Who is it?" Akini chirped.

"Naruto."

There was a gasp. Plates clattered and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard. Naruto tried to peek in through the window but the shades quickly closed. All he was able to see were two small glimpses of red and pink rushing up the stairs. He turned to jump on the nearest roof when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Naruto turned to see Akini Haruno's bright smile.

"Did you need something Naruto?"

The blonde tried to pull away. "No Mrs. Haruno. I have to go-"

The older woman gripped his shoulder harder. "Nonsense! Come inside and have some tea."

Before he could object Naruto was dragged inside and seated. When he tried to get up he received a firm look from Akini that clearly meant 'stay'. He sighed and leaned back in his seat, waiting for his tea. She walked by a few minutes later and handed him a warm cup. She then sat beside him and waited for him to finish. Naruto looked at the warm beverage before taking a small sip.

"So what brings you by Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the woman, keeping his stare at eye level. He couldn't help but think that Sakura would look just like her when she reached that age. "I wanted to see Sakura-chan or Tayuya-chan. It's been a while," he said while peeking around the room.

"Yoshi's at work," she read his thoughts. "And Sakura tells me it's only been three days."

He sighed. "Feels like it's been longer. I think three years apart from them will kill me."

"You'll survive. That only means when you come back you'll have more love to give," She stated wisely.

Naruto stared at his reflection in the tea. "I guess. I'll still miss them though."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't." Akini shifted a little. She had to stall him for a few more minutes so he wouldn't catch the girls. She smiled at him. "Sakura told me what happened a few days ago."

Naruto choked on his tea. He turned and saw no lies in the older woman's eyes.

"She was surprised that you were able to give her an orgasm on your first time. Have you done anything before with Tayuya-san?"

"No! I mean...we did something like that the morning before but I really had no idea what I was doing! I just...uh..." Naruto started toying with the tea cup in his hand. This wasn't what he'd come here for.

"I suppose you were lucky then. What exactly did you do?"

Naruto didn't want to go into detail about his and Sakura's escapades so he chose the only other option at the time. He went into his kunai pouch and brought out the latest edition of Icha Icha. The Haruno woman didn't seem surprised at all. She merely nodded and waited for him to explain. Naruto flipped through a few pages, then stopped and pointed to one. Akini skimmed over it, then calmly pulled back and sipped her tea.

"Is that all?"

Naruto nodded. "That's what I did. Then I hit something and...well, that's when it happened."

"Hit something?"

Naruto looked away. "Hai. It felt kind of like...a nipple. I think I know what it was but...well I usually skip the really nasty parts in the books."

"I think it's time for another lesson." Akini took another sip.

The blonde sat his tea down. "I-I can't because...um...Tsunade-baa-chan-"

"-Can wait. I'm sure she's busy with the girls right now. Wait here."

Akini took his cup and calmly walked up the stairs. Naruto shifted uncomfortably and thought of making a run for it. He was probably faster that the woman and could get away easily, but then he would only see her later. He mentally prepared himself for whatever instruction she was about to give. After saying a silent prayer to Kami he turned back toward the stairs. Akini walked back down moments later and sat beside him, a book in her hand. It read _'Anatomy'' _in all capital letters on the cover. She flipped through a few pages, stopping on a page with a large picture of a naked female on it.

"Let's start from the top."

* * *

"That was too fucking close."

"I'm starting to miss him."

Tayuya nodded in agreement. She too was starting to miss her blonde haired boyfriend, but she and Sakura had decided against seeing him three days ago. They didn't want to torture him (well maybe Tayuya did a little because she was still pissed he was leaving) but this was the only way for him to know how they would feel when he left. A few weeks was nothing compared to three years. She kept telling herself he would survive but that didn't crush the small feeling of guilt that welled up inside her stomach.

Tayuya sped up. "He'll live. Only a week and a half left."

Sakura jumped the next roof to catch the other kunoichi. "You think we'll finish by that time?"

The redhead smirked. "Damn right we will. You see the look on the bimbo's face yesterday? She was surprised that we were working that fast. I bet she's running out of shit for us to do."

"I wish she would let us see the folder. Then we would at least have some idea of what we have left."

"Doesn't fucking matter. We'll finish when we do."

Sakura said nothing and continued running along the rooftops. Her body was still aching from the last few days' activities. In the beginning she had doubts that she could finish in time, but now she was certain she could. She thought of it as a method of training, and only pushed herself harder when faced with a tough obstacle. It made it worthwhile to see the look on Tsunade's face whenever they worked together as a team and finished things quickly.

_'Just wait a little longer Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

"So I was supposed to touch that?"

Akini nodded.

"And it's not perverted to-"

The woman shook her head.

"And I should use them-"

"Only to get her ready. It will be painful her first time. The same goes for Tayuya-san."

"After the first time...Do I still have to-"

She smiled. "Only if you want to. It wouldn't hurt if you did. A little play before you begin is never a bad thing."

"In the books...it says there is blood sometimes. Is it because Ero-sennin's a weird writer or is it always like that?"

"It's going to happen, but only the first time. Don't be alarmed when you see it."

"So should I still touch that when I'm-"

"If you can. It will make her feel better."

Naruto sighed. This was a lot to take in, but the woman had taken up a majority of the afternoon explaining everything to him.

"Any other questions?"

He took a deep breath. Since none of the boys three days prior had managed to give him any ideas on what to give Sakura, he supposed that her mother was his last hope. "What does Sakura-chan like? I want to give her a present but I'm not sure what to give her."

Akini closed the anatomy book. "Well what do you want to give her?"

The blonde smiled. "Something special. Something that she'll remember while I'm gone."

Akini knew of the training trip Naruto was due to go on in a few months. Sakura had come home two days ago and explained the circumstances to her. She'd planned to sneak along and go with him but Akini had quickly talked her daughter out of it. If Naruto was going with Jiraiya then there had to be someone after him and Sakura would most likely slow them down if they were being followed.

"Pictures," she stated.

Naruto raised a brow. "Only pictures?"

Akini gestured to the wall where Naruto once again saw the many pictures of Sakura. Awards, family pictures, and small trophies. He felt a little slow for not taking them into account before.

"It would be a good idea to put the pictures inside of something," Akini advised.

Naruto pulled out his frog wallet and dug through it. He sighed. "I don't have that much money left after Tayuya-chan's gift."

Sakura's mother stood. "I may be able to help but let's talk about that later. Come by the day before Sakura and Tayuya-san are due back and I'll have it ready for you."

"Really?" She nodded. Naruto performed a slight bow. "Arigatou, Mrs. Haruno."

"Ah Ah Ah," Akini wagged a finger. "It's mom, remember?"

Naruto grinned and hugged the woman; she giggled and returned it. The blonde thanked her for all of her advice and then rushed out the door. Akini watched him go with a small smile on her face. That boy would truly make her daughter happy, and she was glad for that.

* * *

_Nearly a week and a half later. 5:00 AM_

"Congratulations you two. It seems you've finished a day early," Tsunade spoke.

Sakura and Tayuya dropped to the ground, exhausted. The two didn't know if they could keep up the ridiculous amount of work the Godaime had assigned to them. The short periods of rest they'd had were in no way helpful because they had to wake up early in order to evade Naruto. Now that it was over, the two only wanted to get some sleep.

Tsunade walked over and toed them both. "I can sympathize with you two but there's no way you can sleep on the floor of my office. I have important meetings today."

"Gomen Tsunade-sensei." Sakura picked herself up and started heading for the door.

"I'm so fucking tired," Tayuya groaned. "Help me up whore."

"No. I'm just as tired as you are. I'll see you at my house." Sakura started dragging herself out the door.

"Sakura, you wouldn't want to forget this." Tsunade threw the pink haired kunoichi a jingling object. Tayuya jumped up and caught the object in mid-air, then slumped back to the ground.

Sakura's lips formed into a thin line. "Give it to me Tayuya. Tsunade-sensei threw it to me."

The redhead kept her eyes on the ceiling from her position on the floor. "Fuck you. It was my idea."

Tsunade sighed` and stood up. The two kunoichi were too immersed in their own argument to notice her approaching them. Tsunade grabbed Tayuya by the back of her neck and threw her toward Sakura, who was not prepared for the full body tackle she received. The two kunoichi flew out the door and landed against the receptionist's desk, hard. Sakura grunted as she got up. Tayuya did the same while yelling obscenities at the Hokage's door. When the door opened and an irritated Tsunade came out the redhead made a run for it. Sakura was right behind her, the fear of her sensei forcing her legs to carry her towards her house.

"Done early today sweetie?" Akini asked as she came downstairs. The two were breathless as they entered the house.

"Tsunade-sensei said we're finished," Sakura said. Tayuya held up a glimmering object in her left hand.

"I'm sure you two need some rest. Go ahead and go upstairs. I'll have lunch ready when you get back down."

Both girls nodded gratefully and slowly headed up the stairs. As soon as Akini heard the door close dug in her pocket to find the small gold item. She closed the door quietly behind her as she left toward the blonde's home. Naruto was due at her home in a few hours but with the girls here it would complicate things. She already knew where the boy lived; almost everyone in Konoha did. She walked leisurely toward his home, thinking about how deep a relationship he was in with her daughter. The fact that they would be having sex soon didn't bother her in the least. She was surprised the boy had come to her on many different occasions (aside from the first one) to make sure of their agreement and to receive instruction. He'd even taken home the anatomy book after seeing it the first time. If that didn't show he had a good heart she didn't know what did.

Akini knocked softly on Naruto's door. She heard a loud groan and then the door opened. She could see the surprise in his eyes as he noticed who was standing outside. He scratched his chin softly and yawned.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

Akini smiled widely as she heard the name spill from his lips. It was part of the agreement they had made. He would call her 'mom', even when around other people. In return she would she was she could do about helping him get Sakura a gift. He also wasn't allowed to see Sakura or Tayuya before the deadline was up, which would be tomorrow.

"I came by to bring you the present dear. Sakura and Tayuya-san are at the house now; they've finished early," Akini answered.

Naruto was already halfway down the stairs when she called out to him.

"Don't forget our agreement Naruto! If you want this," Akini took the small gold item out of her pocket, "You have to wait until tomorrow to see them."

Naruto cursed under his breath and started to head back up the stairs. Akini handed him the small object as he neared his door again. He stared at it for a moment before nodding his approval and giving her one of his smiles.

"Arigatou. It's amazing."

"It wasn't hard to get. I know many jewelers."

The blonde clutched the item in his hand. "Still, it means a lot. I hope she likes it."

Akini smiled. "I'm sure she'll love it. Don't forget that you have to wait until tomorrow though."

Naruto sighed. "Hai. Tomorrow. I think I'll sleep through the rest of the day."

The woman laughed. "Anything to make tomorrow come faster?"

"Anything to see Sakura-chan and Tayuya-chan faster," He corrected.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then Naruto." Akini gave him a hug before departing. Naruto walked back inside and collapsed on his bed, twirling the small object in his hands. If what Akini had told him about Sakura was true then she was bound to like this gift. It would serve as a memory to her while he was gone. Naruto stuffed it in one of his many pockets and fell into a deep sleep, thoughts straying toward the events of tomorrow.

* * *

"We have to get up," Sakura sleepily stated.

"So...fucking...tired. We can wait until tomorrow," Tayuya answered her.

"We could, but then I'd have a harder time trying to convince Ino and Tenten."

"Bun-head and Ditz? It shouldn't take that long."

"Mom's making lunch anyway. I'm getting up." Sakura picked herself up and walked toward the door. Tayuya reluctantly followed. If they were going to do this together then she wasn't going to miss out on anything. There was no way Sakura was going to claim more credit than she did. The girls arrived downstairs and saw a plate of freshly made sandwiches next to pitcher of lemonade. A note was left on the table stating that Sakura's parents had gone out together. The girls noticed it was already pretty late when they looked at the clock.

Sakura grabbed one of the sandwiches and scarfed it down. Tayuya did the same, and then went for another. The two glared at each other, then started stuffing as much food in their mouths as they could. It was one of the reasons they'd finished their tasks so fast. Their will to compete and then help each other when needed made the two a great team. Tayuya threw her hands up in the air as she gobbled down the last sandwich, making the count six to four. She sat back with a loud belch and a victorious smile on her face.

"I win again whore," She gloated.

"I wasn't trying," Sakura replied.

"You fucking liar! You were-" Tayuya paused to let out another loud belch." -shoving them down your throat."

"We should go to Ino's before it's too late." Sakura stood up, ignoring Tayuya's glare.

"Whatever. Just don't forget that I won whore."

The girls walked outside to see the sun was already setting. Sakura led the way towards Ino's while Tayuya followed obediently. The two noted that they were being glared at along the way. No doubt the villagers had seen them together with Naruto and were now directing their hatred toward them. Tayuya responded to this with the normal gesture while Sakura ignored it. Her anger was starting to get the best of her though. The medic apprentice was plowed into a few seconds later, a small body lying on top of her. Tayuya only stared down at the boy who now lay on top of her comrade, his long scarf lying on the ground near him.

"Watch where you're going!" The small boy yelled. When he saw who he ran over he promptly shut up. Sakura raised her head and gave the boy a look inner Sakura would be proud of, and then knocked him on top of the head. He clutched his head his head while murmuring insults at Sakura, most concerning her forehead.

'What did you say!" The boy shrunk back.

"Naruto-nii-chan won't be happy if you hit me!"

"I don't give a damn if he is!" Sakura knocked him over the head again.

Tayuya could only stare at the scene in front of her. She snickered the second time the boy was knocked over the head. He turned towards her and stuck his tongue out. It was at this time that two other people made their way onto the scene; a boy with glasses and a young girl with hair that stuck straight up in two pigtails. The girl grabbed boy with the scarf by his collar and shook him furiously.

"What'd you say about my hair Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru attempted to free himself. "Nothing Moegi! I was just kidding!"

"Then why were you running?"

"I was uh...going to buy you a gift! Then I ran into this forehead girl and this other girl with big feet."

It was Tayuya's turn to get angry. She picked the boy up with one hand and threw him a little ways. Moegi stared in amazement as he flew into a shop not too far away. Tayuya walked towards him with menacing look on her face.

"What the fuck did you say you little prick?"

"I-I-," Konohamaru was at a loss for words. He couldn't pull his Naruto trump card because he doubted the girl, who looked way scarier than Sakura when pissed, knew him. He started to run and got a couple of feet before he was dragged to the ground by his neck. Tayuya's foot was planted firmly on the end of the scarf, grinding the thing into the ground. Moegi walked over to Tayuya and bowed. The boy with the glasses had stopped staring at her, his nose dripping slightly.

"Gomen. Konohamaru can be a bit childish sometimes," Moegi apologized.

Tayuya scoffed. "His mouth is too big for him. If he pulls some shit like that again he won't get away so easy, girlfriend pleading or not." Tayuya pulled hard on the scarf, causing Konohamaru to fly toward her position. She stuck her fist out which the boy met a few seconds later. He sat on the ground with his hands on his face, trying to stop the blood from getting on his shirt. Moegi blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm not his-"

"Let's go whore."

"Wait. We could just ask them instead," Sakura suggested.

"Them?" Tayuya pointed at the kids. "Hell no. I don't trust that little prick or his friends."

"But Naruto knows them."

"You know Naruto-nii-chan?" Moegi asked the redhead. Tayuya did nothing but nod.

"What's your name?"

Tayuya stared at the girl, trying to detect some ulterior motive. When she found none she answered. "Tayuya."

Moegi looked toward the fallen Konohamaru and then back at the older girl. "Where are you from?"

"None of your damn business."

"She's a leaf nin." Sakura filled in for her.

"I've never seen her before," Konohamaru said while rising. Tayuya raised her fist again and he shrunk back to the ground.

Sakura leaned down to the three. "Would you three like to help us with a little prank?"

"Prank?" The third boy questioned. Tayuya swung her gaze to him but he blushed and looked away. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"You sure we can trust them whore?"

Sakura nodded. "Konohamaru is like a little brother to Naruto. He trusts him."

Tayuya sighed irritably. "If you say one thing about me your nose won't be the only fucking problem you have to deal with little prick."

Konohamaru took up a safe position, surprisingly, behind Sakura's leg. "What's the prank?"

Tayuya took a seat on a nearby bench while Sakura explained part of their plan to the other three. Konohamaru's face lit up halfway through as he started rubbing his hands together in a malicious fashion. The girl she knew as Moegi stayed fairly silent, but the excitement shone in her eyes. The third boy looked as if he was trying to convince the others it was a bad idea, but Moegi silenced him with a wave of her hand. When Sakura was done explaining the two boys ran off in different directions to practice their jutsu before tomorrow came. Moegi stayed behind as her teammates departed. Sakura beckoned Tayuya over.

"Everything done Whore?"

"Almost. Moegi has trouble with her henge so I told her she could go with us tomorrow since we only need two people to distract him."

Tayuya palmed her face. She faced the younger girl. "It just a fucking henge. I've seen people with shit for chakra pull it off, and you've got more than them."

"I-I don't know. I get it right sometimes but-" Moegi started.

"Come on then." Tayuya started walking back toward Sakura's home. Sakura shrugged and motioned for Moegi to follow as well. When they arrived Tayuya began moving many pieces of furniture aside so that there would be more space. Sakura didn't ask questions as she moved the couch to the side of the room with Moegi's help. Minutes later the middle of the living room was bare, leaving a large area for whatever Tayuya had planned. The redhead walked to the front of the living room, near the pictures. Moegi sat near the back with a puzzled Sakura.

"Do it," she ordered.

"Do what?"

"The henge! Use the whore as an example." Tayuya pointed to Sakura. If she hadn't Moegi wouldn't have known who she was talking about.

Moegi observed Sakura for a minute before putting her hands in the correct seal. "Henge!"

When the smoke cleared a look alike of Sakura was left standing next to the real bubblegum haired girl. Tayuya analyzed the henge for a moment before shaking her head, causing both girls to stare at her in confusion.

"It looks pretty good to me," Sakura said.

"The forehead's too fucking small."

"Hey!"

"When you henge into someone make an _exact _copy. Don't worry about hurting their damn feelings. If you don't, you'll get killed Pigtails."

Moegi nodded and made the seal once more. When the smoke cleared this time a perfect imitation of Sakura came into view. Tayuya nodded in approval and Moegi dispelled the henge with a smile. Over the next hour Tayuya ordered the girl to change into different things. The redhead noticed she had more success with inanimate objects than living ones. Once she'd used the jutsu enough Tayuya stopped giving orders, choosing instead to sit back on the couch with her eyes closed. Moegi took this as the cue to leave and started for the door. It was late anyway.

"Arigatou Sakura, Tayuya-sensei," she bowed and she exited with a smile.

Tayuya's eye opening was the only indication of her surprise. Sakura noticed this and started laughing until Tayuya chucked a pillow at her. The bubblegum haired girl walked up the stairs to her room, still giggling. Tayuya stayed downstairs a little longer, thinking of what the girl had called her. She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't mind making someone happier aside from Naruto. That and Tayuya-sensei sounded good to her ears. With a groan the redhead stood up and started heading up the stairs, hoping that the excitement of seeing her boyfriend tomorrow didn't keep her awake too long.

* * *

Naruto awoke to several thumping sounds at his door. The clock beside his bed read six in the morning. He jumped up after realizing that today was the day he could see Sakura and Tayuya once again. Maybe it was Tayuya coming back home. He quickly ran and thrust open the door to come face to face with nothing but air. Several kunai were stuck in the wood and a rooftop away stood the triumphant forms of Tayuya and Sakura. Before he could call out to them they fled in the other direction. Naruto closed the door behind him as he chased after them.

"Tayuya-chan! Sakura-chan! Wait up!"

The girls kept running, not heeding his cry. Naruto wondered where they were going; it didn't seem like they were fleeing in any particular direction. Thirty minutes had already passed and he could tell they weren't stopping anytime soon. With a growl he increased his speed, easily catching up to the two girls. He quickly made a few kage bunshin to cut them off. Tayuya and Sakura stopped as they realized their route was cut short and they had nowhere to go. Both turned back to Naruto, getting in sloppy fighting stances. Naruto stared at them in surprise as he ordered to of the kage bushin to grapple them from behind. They never saw it coming as they were put into two full nelsons.

"What's wrong with you two?"

The girls stayed silent. Naruto walked up to Sakura and started stroking her cheek, trying to coax her to tell him. The bubblegum haired girl quickly pulled back, a look of shock on her face. The blonde frowned and tried to do the same to Tayuya, but she nearly bit his fingers when he got too close. That's when he noticed it, a small black streak in the redhead's hair. He turned to Sakura and saw that her forehead was actually bigger than usual. That and she seemed shorter. When the girls looked back to Naruto they recoiled at the angry expression on his face. He cracked his knuckles and stared at Tayuya.

"Where are Sakura-chan and Tayuya-chan?" He growled out.

The two girls looked at one another before smiling to each other. With a puff of smoke they disappeared; Konohamaru and Udon were in their places. Naruto's dumbfounded expression disappeared when he realized the two had just tricked him. He dispelled his clones and the two boys shared a high five before smiling back at the confused blonde.

"We got you nii-chan!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Got me? What are you talking about?" Naruto crossed his arms. He had some questions for them.

"Look down." Konohamaru pointed.

Naruto obeyed. He let out a squeak of surprise as he saw that the only thing he had on aside from his nightcap and his shirt were his boxers with pictures of little ramen cups on them. The older boy quickly tried to cover his embarrassment but it was useless. The people who could see him on the roof were already looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"You little sneak! Why do this today!"

Konohamaru put his hands behind his head. "Because it was a great prank and someone told me to."

Naruto sat down so that his torso was only visible to the people below. "Who'd want to see me in my underwear!"

"That redhead girl with the big feet that hit me yesterday. It was her idea."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tayuya-chan?"

Konohamaru's mouth opened in surprise. "Tayuya-_chan_?" He pointed accusingly at the older boy. "You were about to touch her when you though I was her! What's wrong with you nii-chan?"

Naruto ground his teeth together. He was a little less that pleased that he hadn't actually been chasing his girlfriends and that the redhead had decided to play a prank on him. "Maybe I was! She _is_ my girlfriend."

Konohamaru's jaw dropped a few more centimeters and Udon's face became downcast. "Your girlfriend! But she's crazy!"

Naruto huffed. He didn't completely doubt the validity of Konohamaru's statement, but he wouldn't let the other boys know this. "No she's not."

Konohamaru gestured toward Naruto's current bit of attire. "She made you run outside in your boxers," he deadpanned.

The blonde was the one to jab a finger in the younger boy's direction this time. "That was your fault! If she's crazy why did you follow her plan?"

"Because it was a good plan! What about that other girl with the forehead? You were about to touch her too!" He accused.

Naruto's cheeks reddened. "She's my girlfriend too!"

Konohamaru's eyes bugged out. Udon looked depressed, yet curious.

"You can't do that!"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Because...because...Udon tell him why he can't do that!" Udon stayed silent, face still contemplative.

The blonde stood above the two boys. "I'm waiting."

Both boys tried to come up with an answer but could find none. In actuality, their minds were now filled with the possibility of having two or more girlfriends seeing that they couldn't find a reason not to. Naruto had just opened their eyes to the world of threesomes, and both boys weren't leaving it anytime soon. Their eyes became far off and Naruto had to snap four times to get their attention.

"Have fun going back home in your boxer nii-chan!" Konohamaru shouted.

He jumped off the building with Udon following close behind him. Naruto was about to chase after them but knew that running around Konoha in his underwear wouldn't be the best decision. He ran back to his apartment as fast as he could. When he arrived the door was wide open, not how he left it. He hurriedly ran inside and inspected the room. Everything was missing from the bed to the dresser. He ran to the bathroom to see all the towels were gone, and then back to his closet to have the same result. Naruto walked slowly, taking deep breaths, toward the loose floorboard in the middle of the room. They couldn't have taken that right? They wouldn't have even known it was there. He took a deep breath and removed the floorboard.

"Nooooo!" The blonde fell to the floor, his fists pounding upon it. All that was inside were a pair of his orange jumpsuit pants. His entire collection had disappeared, and he'd only been gone forty five minutes.

A kunai went through his window, shattering it. It landed in front of the blonde, effectively ceasing his crying. He turned his head toward the now broken window to see the redhead that had thrown the kunai, laughing her ass off atop a roof. Sakura was beside her, laughing as well.

"Tayuya-chan? Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke with a high squeak in his voice, making it sound more feminine. This only caused both girls to laugh more as he put on his pants and prepared to jump towards them.

Tayuya smirked. "Who else would it be Shithead?"

Sakura smiled. "How have you been Naruto-kun?"

Naruto landed on the rooftop next to theirs. "B-But my stuff is-"

"I know Shithead," Tayuya interrupted him. She was fighting the urge to smile at seeing him again. "Who do you think took it?"

Sakura started giggling, and then jumped away to the nearest rooftop. Naruto dashed after them, but he wasn't getting any closer. The girls were faster than Konohamaru and Udon and it would take a burst of speed to catch them. Instead of using it he opted to follow them to wherever they were going; this time it actually was Tayuya and Sakura. Minutes later they caught sight of the Hokage tower, though they didn't stop. Naruto began to grow tired and was about to ask where they were going when Sakura turned around.

When he caught up to them Sakura took off her headband. Before he could ask what she was going to do with it she tied the piece of cloth around his eyes and started pulling him further. Tayuya took his other hand and they were off again. Naruto didn't know how long it was, how far they'd gone, or how many flights of stairs they'd walked up. He was only happy when they stopped since his feet were beginning to hurt due to the fact he had no shoes on. The headband slowly came off his eyes, revealing a blue door in front of him.

Naruto looked around and noticed they were in a blue apartment complex that seemed strangely familiar. Before he could assess the area further he was pushed inside by both girls. He stumbled into a rather small couch. There were two larger nice black couches lying across from each other and in the middle, a small brown coffee table. An average sized kitchen was connected to the living room, looking freshly cleaned.

The girls pushed him further inside before he could utter a word. There was a small side bedroom, and further down the hallway a bathroom. Naruto continued on at the girls' urging, eventually coming to what looked like a master bedroom. A bed eerily similar to his was positioned in the middle of the room. A master bathroom was inside to the left, and finally a bookcase where several editions of Icha Icha were laid on. He took one more look around before turning to the girls, utterly confused.

"Are we in Kakashi-sensei's apartment?" He questioned.

Sakura began giggling while Tayuya shook her head.

"No, we're in your apartment." Sakura explained.

Naruto blinked. "My...but how-"

"We've been with the bimbo over the last two weeks doing D ranked missions. All fucking day, every day," Tayuya explained.

"But still the apartment-"

"Is a lot more, we know" Sakura interrupted with a smile. "Tsunade-sensei said she would help if we worked hard and didn't quit."

Naruto looked around the area, and then turned to girls. "You did this all...for me?"

Both girls smiled at him. Tayuya threw the blonde a set of keys.

"Welcome home Shithead."

* * *

After the initial shock wore of Naruto had embraced both girls, thanking them in whatever way he could think of. Hugging, kissing, even tickling wasn't left out. Tayuya punched him in the shoulder after a small tear had come to his eye, telling him to stop being such a bitch. Naruto only smiled back at her though and hugged her again, earning him another punch. Now they were all sitting around the living room, discussing what they would do over the next few months. Sakura planned to move in with Tayuya once Naruto left to help out with the rent. Tayuya was to meet her new sensei on the day of Naruto's leave, and Naruto was leaving with Jiraiya on his training trip.

"Arigatou, both of you," Naruto restated again.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up. It wasn't that big a deal so stop thanking us." Tayuya hit him lightly with a pillow.

"I know...it's just...this means a lot." The blonde gazed at the new furniture. "How did you get it all here?"

"Sealing everything into scrolls. Whore wanted to be safe and get help to distract you but I told her we would've had enough time without that little prick," she answered.

"Konohamaru?" Tayuya nodded. "When did you meet him?"

"Yesterday. Little prick told me I had big feet so I punched him. Fucking idiot." Tayuya grumbled to herself.

"We ran into Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. They agreed to help us because they thought it was a prank," Sakura explained.

"But where was Moegi? I didn't see her."

"She was with us. I think she looks up to Tayuya."

Naruto started snickering. "Looks up to her?"

"What the hell's so wrong with that?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing at all," He answered while trying to still his chuckles expression.

Tayuya saw through it and stood up. "I'm going to go get a book." She left to the master bedroom, but not before chucking another pillow at Naruto, making him smile.

Sakura leaned into his left side. "Ne Sakura-chan, I almost forgot. I have something for you."

Sakura looked up at him. "For me?"

He nodded. "Hai. Since I got Tayuya-chan a gift, I thought you would want one too."

Naruto dug into one of his pockets while Sakura pulled back with interest. After digging for a few seconds he pulled out a small heart shaped golden locket that made Sakura's eyes go wide. She took the thing, handling it gingerly and making sure not to break or damage it. On the outside it read both their names in cursive letters; Sakura's on top and his on bottom. She opened the small golden trinket to see a picture of Naruto on the left side and one of her on the right; how he acquired it she didn't know. Naruto smiled at her dazed expression.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful..."

She continued staring at the locket. Sakura locked the clasp behind her neck and let the object sway from left to right. She hugged him fiercely, nearly cutting off his oxygen supply. When she finally let go Naruto was the recipient of many kisses, though he was still trying to regain his breath. He was laughing lightly as she pulled back and rolled the thing in her hands.

"I love it." Sakura sighed deeply. She let her head rest on his shoulder.

Naruto lay back on the couch and shifted his eyes to the ceiling. Sakura once again sighed deeply from her position beside him. Many thoughts were going through his head. Most had to deal with tonight and what he had promised Tayuya two weeks ago. He had said once she came back home and no longer had excuses to buy time. If she wasn't ready tonight he would think of something.

The day went by and eventually Sakura said she had to leave for home. As she left she gave Naruto one last loving, passionate kiss.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun."

"Hai. Bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura began walking home, still fingering the small locket she received. It amazed her how sweet a guy Naruto could be. The walk home took longer than expected; probably because she was too busy staring with her new piece of jewelry. When she arrived her mother greeted her with a warm smile and told her to come to eat dinner. Yoshi didn't take notice of the small heart shaped necklace until halfway through the meal, at which point he lost his spoon to his bowl of soup. Without Sakura's permission, he picked it up with one hand and started examining it.

"When did you get this?" The gruff man asked.

"Naruto-kun gave it to me a few minutes ago. Isn't that sweet?"

Yoshi grunted and went back to his meal. Akini smiled at her husband every time he would steal another glance at the necklace. It got to the point where she would giggle at every occurrence, clearly agitating him. He sighed and left to clean his plate before going upstairs, leaving both Haruno women alone.

Akini fingered the piece of gold. "It looks very nice dear. How did Naruto like the apartment?"

Sakura smiled. "He couldn't believe it. I'm really glad I was able to help him."

"You should be. That boy needs a little more happiness in his life."

Sakura nodded and finished her meal. She then walked up to her room to lie down, still playing with the locket. Her head was filled with ideas for the future. The idea of marrying Naruto suddenly sprung forth from somewhere in her mind. She flushed red. The bubblegum haired girl continued to lay there and to dream about what could be before she succumbed to a peaceful sleep. The smile never left her face.

* * *

Naruto walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. Several cups of ramen lined the shelves along with some cereals and snacks. He browsed the new refrigerator and found the essentials. Milk, water, eggs, fruits, vegetables, and bread among other things. After closing the door he leaned against it. The pressures of going into the master bedroom were starting to affect him. He had asked Tayuya if she was ready, but was he? Every other time he had acted as if it was second nature, so why was it affecting him now? Naruto's headstrong nature kicked in. With a loud growl and a puffed out chest, he walked to the back room.

Tayuya lay on the bed in a white nightie that he had never seen her wear before. An edition of Icha Icha sat in one of her hands while the other was placed on her upper thigh. Naruto's tough exterior faltered as she caught his gaze, her brown eyes challenging him to come closer. His feet were rooted to the floor, he could not move. Tayuya slowly stood up, making sure to show him a little leg. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as she walked closer, now standing right in front of him. She embraced him, her soft breathing tickling her ear. He couldn't do anything, his arms were frozen. Her tongue slowly passed over his ear, giving it a sensual lick. Naruto shivered as he became putty in her arms. She pulled back and stared into his eyes, the white nightie slowly slipping from her shoulders.

Naruto gasped as Tayuya's breast were about to come into view. He had never seen them before. Fondled them, yes. Not seeing; the time he'd accidentally (although not regrettably) seen her naked in the tub she managed to cover them. Now, he was waiting in anticipation. The nightie finally slipped below the breast line and his breath caught in his throat as he stared. It was blank! There was nothing there but air! Was this some sort of jutsu, or did Tayuya just lack breasts? Tayuya pulled back from his ear, her face set in an angry expression. She brought a hand up to his forehead; then flicked it. He growled in pain as she flicked him again, much harder this time.

"Wake up Shithead!"

* * *

Naruto shot up from the couch and came face to face with a flushed Tayuya. She looked away when he attempted to meet her eyes.

"What happened?" He looked around. Everything in the apartment looked normal. Tayuya was still turned in the other direction.

"That's what happened!" Tayuya pointed to his pants, which were outstretched.

Naruto quickly searched for something to cover himself with but could find nothing because Tayuya had thrown all the pillows to the ground earlier. He gasped as realization came to him.

"Did we do it already! I can't remember anything!" Naruto was on the verge of panicking. He couldn't remember his first time! Would it be like that all the time? Had it been that good?

"No we didn't! I came in here after you started calling my name and saw...that!" Tayuya's face hadn't lost its red color.

Naruto let out a breath of relief. "It was a dream?"

Tayuya still didn't face him. "A-A dream?"

Naruto now diverted his attention to anywhere but her. "G-Gomen. I should go take a shower."

Naruto made a beeline to the shower and arrived a few minutes later. After turning on the water he started undressing until he was in his boxers. The blonde was halfway through removing them when the redhead walked in, embarrassment clear on her face. He left his underwear in place as she approached him, still in her black pants and white tank top. Naruto turned away to hide the erection that the dream had given him a few minutes ago. He'd probably scared her enough with it anyway, but it wasn't his fault. Not entirely.

"Did I..." She trailed off.

Naruto waited. He tilted his head slightly. "Huh?"

"Was it me that made you like that?" Tayuya blurted out her question. Naruto nodded in reaction, waiting for her to respond. Instead of speaking Tayuya began removing her clothes, starting with her tank top. Naruto walked over to her and stopped it in mid lift, giving her a serious look.

"You ready?"

Tayuya thinking expression disappeared in favor of a genuine smile. Naruto thought she looked beautiful using it. She nodded. "You promised Shithead. Remember?"

"Hai."

Naruto brought his lips to hers, giving her a loving kiss. His hands skimmed along her sides, eventually settling on her hips. Tayuya entangled her fingers in his hair, roaming through the smooth follicles. He pulled back to help her remove her top, Tayuya didn't resist. The shirt came up over her head, allowing her black bra in to come into view. He smiled at her and stared only in her eyes. She felt a warm feeling in the base of her stomach at being stared at like that. That loving gaze that warmed her body and made her feel wanted.

Naruto resumed the kiss, this time suckling on her bottom lip. She moaned in his arms, enjoying the action. His hands started to go farther up while Tayuya's went southward. The blonde smiled into the kiss as she cupped his rear and in return he grabbed her right breast, rotating the mound in his hand. His other arm went around to her back, pulling her closer. One of Tayuya's hands abandoned the hold on his rear and went back up to his head. She pressed into his lips harder, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth in the process. Naruto responded in kind as he allowed her to explore his mouth.

Tayuya was once again lost in the taste that was Naruto. She hadn't even noticed the both his hands went around to her back to start undoing the clasp on her bra. When she felt the cool air pass along her nipples she shivered involuntarily and clung to the boy in front of her. Naruto's hands now made their way back to her front and starting massaging her breasts again, this time pinching the nipples lightly ever so often. Tayuya's moans were beginning to get the best of him as his boxers once again stuck out. His erection was soon pressed between them. Tayuya gasped at the warmth it emanated. Naruto growled as she rubbed their bodies against it, sending small sparks through his spine.

The blonde pulled back and stole a look at her breasts. The moved every time she breathed, captivating him with their beauty. He slowly reached toward one and pinched the nipple. Tayuya let out a low hiss. He did the same to the other, this time rolling the nipple between his fingers. She moaned happily as he played with the small nubs. The feelings were so foreign, and yet they felt so natural. Tayuya sucked in a breath when he moved toward a nub and put it in his mouth, sucking gently.

She gasped. "Oh...fuck."

The blonde smirked around the teat. "Feel good?" Tayuya managed a nod.

Naruto enjoyed the little bit of talk coming from her. He moved onto the other nub while still rolling the last one between his fingers. The redhead brought the blonde closer to her, another soft moan escaping from her lips. His mouth was so hot; it felt amazing on her skin. Naruto left her breasts alone and focused on removing her bottoms. The redhead's sigh of disappointment nearly made him go back to his previous task. He slid her pants down slowly, marveling at the smoothness of her legs. Tayuya might be a little rough around the edges but she took care of herself.

She stepped out of her pants as they hit the floor. The blonde ran his hands up both of her legs, fingers shaking; each second he counted moved his digits closer to her center. He stopped, stood up, and pulled her into the walk in shower, making sure the water was on a hotter setting first. Naruto sat on one of the two small platforms inside, bringing her into his lap. Tayuya let out a small breath and closed her eyes to calm herself as she felt his erection up against her side. The small bit of heat coming from it was unbearable. Naruto allowed her the brief second before he went back to kissing her, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth.

His left hand went around her and landed on her left breast. Tayuya moaned as he caressed it tenderly, his right hand drawing small circles on her stomach. It was strange but at the time she didn't feel the least bit ticklish, the movements his fingers were making on her stomach were only enjoyable. She gripped onto him tighter as his hands went lower, stopping on the line of her panties. Naruto moved his mouth to her neck and started suckling on it gently while he slid his hand inside the garment, past the small nestle of curls, and finally halted them on top of her sex.

_'It's hot," _He thought in fascination.

Tayuya arched her hips as he lined his fingers along her center in slow motions. The suckling on her neck increased. He continued to fondle her left breast as he sucked, and then the strange feeling of something inside her almost caused her to jump. Tayuya tore his head from her neck as he started moving one finger through her folds. She shivered involuntary as he continued to explore her nether regions, touching areas in her that she'd never though anyone would. The blonde eased another digit beside the first until it successfully joined the other. The redhead grabbed his head, mashing her lips against his. She rocked her hips along with his digits; her arms wrapped him in a tight embrace. Tayuya's nails dug into his back and she screamed as he found the small bundle of nerves on top of her sex.

"Ohhh fuck!"

Naruto felt her walls squeeze his fingers. He had found the small nub, the clitoris as Akini had told him, and it had the desired effect. Tayuya continued to embed her nails deeper into him as he traced his thumb around it while still burying his digits inside of her. He broke their oral contact in favor of seeking out one of her nipples. The redhead cried out when his mouth once again closed around a hard teat to continue his gentle sucking. His fingers increased their tempo. Tayuya's entire body shuddered and she closed her eyes tightly, enjoying the feeling of every nerve being filled with pleasure. Her walls contracted around his fingers, almost painfully, as a gooey liquid started flowing out of her. She fell on his front, releasing her grip on his now marked shoulders.

He nuzzled her neck. "You okay Tayuya-chan?"

She took a deep breath. Naruto was about let her have a minute to recover, but before he knew it she was straddling his lap. Tayuya ran her hands over his exposed chest, taking enjoyment in the feeling of the muscles under her hands. She bent lower to nibble on his neck softly, Naruto let out a sigh of content. She bit down on it, earning a loud hiss from that soon turned into a moan when she licked the abused area. Naruto's erection was up against her back. It jerked every time she bit down on his neck, begging to be touched.

She reached around the back and nervously grabbed his member. Tayuya was awarded with a guttural moan from the blonde as he pumped into her hand. She put one hand of his legs to kept him steady and continued moving her hand up and down, at times playing with the tip with her thumb. The blonde's breaths were starting to shorten. Tayuya was enjoying being the dominant one for once. His hand came up to rest on hers. He kissed and shook his head.

"You're too good Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya smirked. She understood. The redhead stood up somewhat hesitantly, smiling when she saw the bite marks on his neck. Those would show tomorrow. Tayuya began removing her panties at an agonizingly slow pace while Naruto only watched. He was left to stare at her bottom when she turned around, opened the door, and threw the little piece of clothing out. There was no going back now. Naruto was suddenly beside her. He threw another piece of clothing out and shut the door. They stood side by side, not looking at each other. It'd taken Tayuya a minute to register the fact that the only other piece of clothing he had on when they entered the shower were his boxers, which were now strewn on the bathroom floor.

She didn't want to be the first one to look down. As much as she hated the idea, she didn't him to think of her as ugly. He thought she was beautiful with her clothes on so thinking it would change now was highly illogical. Tayuya felt warm water hit her back. Naruto had moved to the shower knobs and turned the water on. She hesitantly turned around, getting an eyeful of the blonde standing in front of her. She couldn't stop her eyes widening at seeing his member once again. The only difference was that it'd grown considerably since the first time she'd seen it. She took note of his shaking when he looked at her; that and the fact that his erection seemed to have increased in size.

He slowly walked back over to her. Tayuya stood still as he evaluated her in her nude form, trying not to cover herself in embarrassment. After a moment his eyebrows rose and he did strangest thing at that moment. He smiled. A wide smile that was full of happiness. Tayuya stared into his eyes, a bit confused. People smiled at times like this? She'd expected a romantic comment of some sort. The redhead growled and knocked him over the head, shyness forgotten.

"Why the hell are you smiling! We're naked! Together!" Tayuya gestured toward herself to emphasize her point. She flushed soon after.

The blonde rubbed his head. "I can't smile?"

"Not now! You're supposed to..."

"Supposed to do what Tayuya-chan?" He smiled again and put his arms around her.

"Y-You know...we're supposed to..."

"And why should we care what we're supposed to do? Let's do it our way." Naruto voiced words similar to what she had told him when they first met. He put his forehead against hers.

"That still doesn't tell me why you smiled." She whispered.

"Because I can't believe how lucky I am to be here with you right now."

Tayuya couldn't help but smile too. "You're a fucking idiot, you know that?"

"Hai, but you're the one with a fucking idiot."

Tayuya shook her head. Her lips were enveloped by Naruto's once again. He picked one of her legs up to wrap it around his waist as they continued the kiss. Seconds later she felt something poking against her sex. The redhead let out a breath of shock as he penetrated her slowly, taking care not to injure her. Naruto grit his teeth. He ignored the primal instinct that told him to just thrust inside of her. She was so hot inside that he didn't know if he could hold out much longer. He stopped inching in when he hit a wall some kind. It stretched as he pushed on it lightly. Tayuya gasped out in pain and he stopped.

"Hurry up." She gritted out.

"Is-"

"I'll be okay Shithead. Just hurry the fuck up."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. Tayuya grabbed onto him tightly, preparing herself for the pain that was coming. He put his hands on her hips to steady her and thrust in, ripping the barrier that had prevented him from going in further. Tayuya let out a high pitched whine and tears came to her eyes. Shock seized the blonde. He'd never seen Tayuya cry and never thought he would. The best he could do was to rub her back softly to try to ease the pain she was feeling. He started planting butterfly kissing along her neck; anything to divert her attention away from the pain.

A minute or two later her grip started to loosen, but Naruto still held her firmly. He looked down to see the blood being washed down the drain and off both their bodies. The blonde's grip tightened on his new lover as he realized the amount of pain she really must have gone through. Tayuya moved her hands so that they were once again behind his head. He wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. She nodded gratefully and moved to kiss him. Tayuya looked down to see the blonde was buried in her nearly to the hilt. She felt him move inside her. The redhead rolled her hips experimentally. The two gasped loudly at the euphoric sparks the small bit of friction brought on.

Naruto couldn't stand there anymore. The small bit of pleasure she'd given him by that simple action was just too much. The blonde pulled out a little and thrust himself back into her. He groaned along with the redhead as she brought him closer to her. He pushed as far as he could into her, still not even making it to the hilt before pulling out and thrusting back in. As he went in he was surrounded in warmth but when he pulled out he was moving against her walls, scraping them with his edges. Tayuya bit into his shoulder as he continued moving in and out of her, the pleasure simply being too much. Naruto growled as her teeth buried deep enough to draw blood, but didn't stop his thrusting. Her whines of pleasure spurred him on.

He pressed her body up against the shower wall; the moisture on their forms only partly caused by the water that continued to rain down upon them. The hand that wasn't occupied with her leg came up to squeeze the flesh that was her left breast. Tayuya's nails raked across his back, her hips meeting his own in a rhythm of passion and ecstasy. Her teeth dug into him as he went deeper, faster. The sounds of their love filled the entire bathroom as it echoed off of the walls.

Tayuya began to emit high pitched cries; she was quickly reaching her peak. The blonde quickened his pace as her walls tightened around him. The whines and moans of pleasure coming from her encouraged him to increase his pace. Naruto grabbed both her legs and lifted her up. Her sweat soaked body pressed against his, her breast against his chest. He supported her only by her thighs as he slammed into her repeatedly, flesh smacking flesh.

The spark in the redhead's lower abdomen was now a passionate, raging fire The cold shower wall quickly grew warm under her heated back. Her lower abdomen felt like a wound up coil about to be released. Naruto pulled out one last time and thrust all the way in; triggering both his and Tayuya's joint climaxes. Their simultaneous moans echoed off the bathroom walls as the shuddered against each other. Her inner muscles continued to squeeze everything out of him until he was empty. The blonde tried to stand but failed as he collapsed against her, nearly drained of all energy. They slid down to the bathroom floor, trying to catch their breath.

"You...are really...amazing...Tayuya-chan," Naruto spoke between breaths and thrilled chuckles.

"I...know," the redhead managed to reply.

Naruto smiled and kissed her again, this one with no less passion than the last. He then stood up and helped her to her feet. Her legs wobbled as she stood, which made Naruto chuckle a little.

"It's your damn fault I'm like this. I'm fucking sore."

"Gomen. I didn't know I was that good," Naruto said with a smirk. The blonde took a rag and scrubbed it with soap. He then began scrubbing her down, taking extra care to be gentle on her tender areas. The redhead merely stood and sighed as he washed her, loving the feeling. When he was done he began washing himself. Naruto turned the shower water off a when they were done and opened the door. Tayuya had regained her balance and started walking toward the towels. After quickly drying themselves they put the clothes aside to wash for later and went back to the bedroom.

The redhead leaned against the door frame. "Your lucky I care about you so much Naruto or else I'd be strangling you right now. It fucking hurts."

"I know Tayuya. I know," He gave her another kiss.

Naruto slid in the bed with fresh boxers as Tayuya got in with a pink nightie Sakura had let her borrow. He pulled her closer to him, her back pressed against her chest.

Naruto sudden intake caught her attention. "Tayuya-chan?"

The redhead backed further into him. "Not now Shithead. I'm tired."

He wrapped her tighter. "I know but...we didn't use any protection."

The blonde felt Tayuya stiffen in his arms. She relaxed as Naruto began stroking her back softly. Tayuya turned to him.

"'I guess...we didn't. If I did get...you know...would you still be here?" She asked hesitantly.

He hugged her tighter. "I'd never leave you Tayuya-chan."

Tayuya sighed. "So I guess that means we might be having some fucked up children."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do they have to be that?"

"Both our childhoods were fucked up," She stated factually. "You think we'd be good parents?"

He nuzzled her ear. "I don't know. But at least they would be good looking."

Tayuya nodded. "If they picked up our bad habits it would be a bad thing though."

He pulled back a bit. "I don't have bad habits!"

"You read porn."

"You do too!"

Tayuya sighed. She scooted closer to him and drew circles on his arm with her digits. "Exactly, which is why I said we'd have fucked up children. You eat too much damn ramen too. That shit isn't good for you."

Naruto squeezed her. "You curse too much."

The redhead chuckled. "Then our children would be porn reading, ramen addicted, foul mouthed brats."

"But they would still be good looking," he reminded her.

Tayuya flicked him on the forehead. "That they would be. Goodnight Naruto." She pecked him on the lips and tucked into his chest, still blushing somewhat.

Naruto smiled and rested his chin atop her head. He didn't know why she was blushing from a chaste kiss after what they had just done. Instead of worrying about that, he brought the girl in front of him closer and thought about the events of the future. Maybe a bunch of foul mouthed, ramen addicted, porn reading kids wouldn't be so bad; as long as they were his and Tayuya's.

* * *

**I really enjoyed re-reading and editing this chapter. Since it's most of my later work there were less errors and I've got to say, still love the Naru/Tayu.**

**Review/Critique**


	13. Departure

**Hey guys**

**Chapter has been edited as of June 2010**

* * *

Two near naked forms snuggled into each other under the blankets. The boy was the first to open his eyes and look down at the still sleeping girl, her red hair slightly covering her brown eyes. He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead, the events of last night still fresh in his mind. With a little effort he managed to disentangle himself from her and stand up, only to leave the girl grasping the pillow in an attempt to recover the lost warmth. He chuckled and walked into the bathroom, which was much larger than his previous one, and began brushing his teeth.

The girl woke up to a feathery softness, not the usual warmth that she was accustomed to. Her head snapped up, scanning the bedroom for any signs of her new lover, but she found none. Had he broken his promise and left because of the fear of her becoming pregnant? She jumped out of bed to check the bathroom. The sound of water running calmed her nerves a little but she still needed to make sure it was him inside. When the door was opened he boy turned around with a smile that warmed her heart and made her feel silly at the same time.

"Morning Tayuya-chan. How did you sleep?"

Tayuya walked into the bathroom, grabbing him around the waist. Naruto stared at her strangely. "Fine Shithead," she mumbled over his shoulder.

"Okay...so do you want some breakfast?"

Tayuya met his eyes. "I'd like that."

Naruto gave her a little peck before departing to the kitchen to find something that was easy to fix and that he wouldn't burn. After rummaging through the fridge for a minute he decided on eggs since they were relatively simple because he had seen them made in the past. Tayuya came into the living room a few minutes later to the sound of something sizzling, which meant her boyfriend was either burning something or by some amazing miracle of Kami making them a decent breakfast. She saw it was the latter when Naruto set a plate in front of her of eggs and some cold water. The redhead laughed at his appearance, clothes splotched in different places with egg yolk.

"How is it?" He asked as she slipped some into her mouth.

Tayuya jostled the food around for a minute before swallowing. At least he hadn't accidentally poisoned her.

"Pretty good Shithead. Let me help next time though."

"You know how to cook?"

Tayuya shook her head. "No, but I'm sure I could do a better job."

"Hey I tried hard! You'd probably do a worse job than me anyway." Naruto crossed his arms. Before he knew it the redhead was in his face.

"You think so?"

The blonde moved his face closer to hers. "I know so Tayuya-chan. I've seen Teuchi make eggs for ramen before so I know how they're made."

Tayuya poked him in the chest. "That doesn't mean shit. How about you wait while I fix you something?"

Naruto shrugged. "Go ahead. Don't burn the apartment down."

Tayuya gave him a playful shove and walked to the fridge. After taking out several eggs she stared at them for a moment. She turned the stove on; setting the heat to a level she thought wasn't too hot. After staring at the little white oval shaped things she shrugged and chose to just wing it. Tayuya cracked one open over the pan. It landed inside and turned white in a few seconds. The redhead fought the coming panic; her eggs hadn't been white with yellow in the middle. She grabbed for the spatula and flipped the thing, but it still stayed white, the yellow in the middle now beginning to become solid.

Naruto stayed away from the kitchen for fear of being caught on fire. It was twenty minutes later when Tayuya finally returned and hesitantly put a plate in front of him. Naruto stared at it for a moment, wondering how she managed to turn the entire thing white. Instead of asking he took a tentative bite of the food, chewing it for a moment. Tayuya stood waiting for his evaluation and received her answer when he began scarfing down the food in earnest, even going so far as to scrape off the remaining bits with his utensils.

Naruto sighed happily. "How did you learn how to make that Tayuya-chan? It was better than any eggs I ever made."

Despite her smug grin on the outside the redhead was jumping for joy inside. He liked her cooking. "It's a secret Shithead."

"You've got to make that again tomorrow." He stretched. "I'm going to take another shower. Still have some yolk in my hair." Naruto left to the bedroom.

Tayuya followed. "Me too. All that shit got on my clothes and now I'm all sticky."

"We should learn to be a little less messy," Naruto stated while stepping into the shower, removing his boxers.

"You're worse than me Shithead. How the fuck did you get it in your hair? It's shorter than mine." Tayuya stepped in as well, removing her nightgown a little more hesitantly.

Naruto turned on the water. "I still made a pretty good breakfast though Tayuya-chan."

He began washing himself, paying no attention to the redhead behind him as she sat on one of the platforms. When he finished he turned to hand her the washcloth. Tayuya blushed, grabbing the thing and taking his place. As Naruto sat there he noticed her taking several glances back over her shoulder as if she wanted something.

"You need something Tayuya-chan?"

"Could you um...never mind Shithead." The redhead resumed washing herself.

Naruto walked behind her, taking the small washcloth. "You want me to wash you again?"

"I-If you want to. Since we're together now, I just thought..."

"All you had to do was ask Tayuya-chan. You can do me tomorrow since I'm already clean."

The redhead nodded. She sighed happily as the smooth cloth passed over her skin, washing her tenderly in all places. He didn't avoid her private places, only choosing to be more careful with those than the rest of her body. As he washed her shoulder he began planting butterfly kisses on them, all the way up to her neck. Naruto pulled her back onto one of the platforms, her back resting against his front, and resumed washing her. Tayuya leaned back into him, her head coming to rest on one of his shoulders as his arms went under hers and started scrubbing the area around her breasts. The redhead gasped as he chose to squeeze one while scrubbing the other, making a certain heat start to rise in her lower regions. Before he could continue any further a loud ring sounded throughout the apartment, startling both teens.

Tayuya looked around. "What the hell was that?"

He shrugged. "I think we have a doorbell now. I wonder who it is."

"It's the whore." Tayuya stood. "She's the only one who knows where we live now."

"I'll go let her in then. Be right back."

Naruto gave her a kiss and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Water dripped from his hair but he paid it no mind. The ring sounded again, causing him to hurry to get the door open before Sakura left. He opened the door with one hand, using the other to hold up the towel around his waist. Sakura eyes widened as she realized what he was in.

"Morning Sakura-chan. Come in."

Sakura nodded stupidly. Naruto attempted to close the door only to have a foot make it's between it and the frame.

The copy nin poked his head in. "Is that any way to treat your sensei, Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde pulled some hair from his eyes to make sure. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you some fruit," Kakashi held up a basket, "but when I arrived at your apartment it was empty. So what have-"

"Shithead! Where are you!"

"I'll be right there Tayuya-chan!" Naruto called over his shoulder.

It was then that Kakashi took in his student's appearance. He'd thought it odd that Naruto would only come to the door in a towel but had discarded the thought as the boy just being absentminded again. Now though, he had time to look at the numerous scratch marks lining his back. The small bite mark on his shoulder that had reddened, meaning it had been placed there recently. He turned his gaze upward just to make sure he was right, and met the gaze the redhead ex-sound kunoichi only in a towel, standing in the doorway to the bedroom. When Tayuya noticed him she immediately closed the door, mumbling about perverts. Before Naruto could say another word to his sensei he took off. Kakashi had to hurry and find a place to remove his mask so that he didn't nearly drown in his own blood again. The blonde shrugged and set the basket down in the middle of the end table, telling Sakura he'd be back.

"What the fuck took so long?" Tayuya asked as he stepped back into the bedroom.

"Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk."

"Fucking pervert." Tayuya blushed again. "So...are you going to finish?"

Naruto walked into the shower, grabbing the cloth on his way in. A few minutes later they returned to the living room, both dressed. Tayuya was much more placated because of her wash. Sakura sat on the middle couch, playing with her bangs. The redhead chose to lay down on one of the larger couches while Naruto took a seat next to the bubblegum haired girl.

"So Sakura-chan what are you here so early for?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you." Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss. Tayuya lay on the other couch with her eyes closed. The feeling of Naruto's hands still present on her skin.

"What do you want to do?"

"Did you eat already?" Sakura questioned.

He nodded "Tayuya-chan made some eggs but I'm still kinda hungry. I was thinking of stopping for ramen on my walk around the village."

"How about I make something else?" She suggested.

"Like what?"

"You'll know when I'm done." Sakura moved to the kitchen.

Naruto felt like one of the luckiest people in the world. Two breakfasts? For free? Life sure was good. He was so deep into thought he didn't notice Tayuya walk into the kitchen after Sakura, a victorious grin on her face.

"Make me some too whore. I'm still hungry."

"You could say please," Sakura said while taking out a pan.

"I could," the redhead replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Tayuya started fidgeting nervously, drumming her fingers on the counter top.

"It uh...It happened," Tayuya said with a small red tint on her cheeks.

"Hm? What happened?" The pink haired girl asked while taking out a few glasses.

Naruto's stare hadn't left the ceiling. He planned to introduce Tayuya to the rest of the genin today so that she wouldn't be alone when he left. He knew a few of them would be reluctant to accept her but they would in time. A grudge couldn't be held forever. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound in the kitchen following a few choice curse words from Tayuya. He stood up and poked his head around the corner. Sakura and Tayuya were quickly picking up several broken glasses.

"Everything okay?" The blonde questioned.

"Fine!" Sakura replied a little too fast.

"Whore's just clumsy." Sakura glared at her fellow kunoichi.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. Just go wait on the couch while we finish."

The blonde went to go sit back on the couch, allowing himself to be drawn back into his previous thoughts.

"I'm clumsy! You would have done the same thing if I told you that!" Sakura whispered angrily.

"You're fucking crazy. I know how to control myself whore."

"Really?" Sakura inquired while dumping the broken glass in the trash. "So what if I told you we already did it?"

Tayuya stared at her for a moment. Sakura only innocently stared back.

"You fucking bitch! We had a deal!"

Sakura held up her hands in defense. "I was only kidding!"

Tayuya huffed. "I'm going to ask Shithead just in case."

"You're going to ask him whether he and I had sex? I thought you didn't like detail."

The redhead palmed her face. "I don't. I'm not going to ask how you did it! You're fucking nasty."

Sakura shrugged. "Go ahead, we didn't. So...did it fit?"

Tayuya wasn't sure what look she sent the pinkette, but knew it delivered the 'are you stupid' message she intended. "Of course it fucking fit! Why the hell wouldn't it!"

"I was just asking!" Sakura drew imaginary circles on the countertop. "Since, you know, I'm going to be doing it too soon. I'm a little nervous."

Tayuya palmed her face again. "I told you I wasn't giving any damn details. There's no fucking reason to be nervous. Shithead's pretty...gentle."

"How much did it hurt?"

The redhead sighed. "A lot. But it got better."

"Did it feel-"

"I told you no details! Shit!" Tayuya threw her hands up in frustration. "You'll know when it happens."

"How did it end? I mean did you-"

The redhead put a hand over Sakura's mouth to silence her. She sighed loudly.

"Yes I did. It was fucking great, one of the best fucking experiences in my life. He did too. We didn't use protection. Is that enough information for you?"

"No protect-"

"We forgot. I'm going in the living room with Shithead. Call us when the food is ready."

Sakura nodded and began to prepare the meal. She wanted to be with Naruto too but not so soon after he had been with Tayuya. She wanted it to be special, something she'd never forget. The bubblegum haired kunoichi continued cooking breakfast, her curiosity about Tayuya's and Naruto's activities still plaguing her mind.

"Tayuya-chan who do you know in Konoha?"

She took a seat next to him. "Um Ditz, Pineapple head, his fat ass friend, Bun-head, Pigtails, The little prick, his sick friend, Nurse, Bimbo, Bimbo's assistant, the old pervert, Ramen girl, Tramp, Anko, The one eyed pervert, and Whore."

"Why doesn't Anko get a nickname?"

"Because I haven't thought of one. Plus she doesn't seem as fucked up as everyone else in this village."

Naruto gave her a look as if to say 'are you serious' before sitting back again. "Crazy snake lady."

Tayuya poked him. "Why the hell do you call her that?"

"She drinks blood!"

Naruto received a skeptical look and a raised eyebrow from the redhead.

"It's true! It happened during the chuunin exams!"

The blonde proceeded to tell her about the story, with many exaggerated details. By the end Tayuya was shaking her head disbelievingly and chuckling. At this time Naruto went over the list in his head to make sure he knew everyone she was talking about. She still hadn't met Iruka-sensei so that could be their first stop. He would probably be teaching at the academy but Naruto was never one not to interrupt class. Sakura slid a plate into his lap a few moments later. Tayuya pulled away from his side and began analyzing her plate as well.

Naruto looked down into his bowl to see...ramen. While not disappointed in the least, he had expected something different. He slipped his utensils in and put some noodles in his mouth, then paused. It was a strange flavor. Even after moving the noodles around in his mouth for a few minutes he couldn't find out. Tayuya had a separate dish of pancakes and bacon.

"What is this Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura's special," She replied while smiling.

"It's pretty good. What's in the broth?"

"It's a secret. What are we doing after this?"

"You made me special ramen?"

"Hai. Ayame showed me a few things."

Naruto jumped up and hugged the med nin in training. Special ramen for breakfast? How much better could it get? For a second the thought taking the girls with him crossed his mind. The positives were clearly beginning to gain ground on the negatives.

The blonde stood. "We're going around Konoha so Tayuya-chan can meet everyone."

Tayuya groaned. "Do I have to? Everyone in this village is a fucking idiot."

Naruto walked into the kitchen with his and Sakura's dish. "I have to make sure you'll be safe while I'm gone."

"I can take care of myself Shithead," she called after him.

"I want you to meet everyone though! Please Tayuya-chan?"

"Fine! Stop you sorry ass whining. Let's go." Tayuya walked out of the door.

"Wait Tayuya-chan!" Naruto hurriedly set his plate in the sink and pulled Sakura along after the redhead. After some traveling through various districts they finally reached the academy. Naruto barged into Iruka's class, causing several academy students to look up from their papers. He began talking despite the surprised look on his old sensei's face.

"Iruka-sensei can you call a break?"

Iruka did a double take. "They're in the middle of a test right now Naruto. I can't"

"Come outside then."

Iruka sighed and exited the classroom, but not before telling the class to resume their tests. As he closed the door he met Naruto's and Sakura's smiling faces along with some other girl he didn't recognize.

"Can I help you Naruto?"

Naruto pulled Tayuya to the front so that she and Iruka would be face to face. "This is Tayuya-chan. She's my girlfriend." Tayuya's cheeks heated.

"Okay...hello Tayuya-san. Nice to meet you." Iruka extended his hand and gave Tayuya a firm handshake.

"Couldn't this have waited until later Naruto?" The chuunin asked.

"No. I'm leaving in three months and I need to make sure Tayuya-chan is safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Orochimaru," the blonde stated as though it meant nothing.

"You're that new kunoichi from the sound?" Iruka asked incredulously. Tayuya nodded.

"She's your girlfriend?" Naruto smiled. Sakura coughed from behind him.

"Oh, Sakura-chan's my girlfriend too."

Iruka's stare switched to all three teenagers before he heaved a large sigh. "You've always been unpredictable. I have get back to my class but we should all eat together sometime, and talk; especially me and you Naruto." Iruka half-lectured half-warned. "It was nice meeting you Tayuya."

"You too Scar Face."

Iruka quickly turned back but the three were already halfway down the hallway. He shook his head and returned to his classroom. Naruto would be one to pick a former enemy kunoichi to be his girlfriend. It was just more proof that the boy could indeed change people.

The three continued to walk around the village until they reached team nine's training grounds. Naruto and Sakura quickly pulled Tayuya to the side before she could see anyone who was training in the area at the moment. The redhead started to protest but she was silenced by the grave look on Sakura's face. Naruto remained his usual self but she could see something hidden behind his eyes.

"Tayuya have you met Gai-sensei or Lee yet?" Sakura asked.

The redhead shook her head.

The medic nin in training sighed. This would be an experience that would change Tayuya's entire definition of the word 'shinobi' when it came to the hidden leaf. "When you meet them...you might be a little...surprised."

"Why the hell would I be?"

"They're...unique people. Just please don't say anything rude to Gai-sensei or Lee."

Tayuya scoffed. "I'll say what I want to. If they can't take it it's their fucking problem, not mine."

Naruto smiled as he continued heading into the training ground. There were rare moments when Tayuya would be surprised and he enjoyed them whenever they occurred. This would most certainly be the biggest shock she'd experience while in Konoha. He contemplated heading home and slipping on the green jumpsuit that Gai had given to him a few months back but then he doubted she would talk to him if he did such a thing.

So, instead of thinking about anymore, he resumed smiling as they walked in on the team during their stretches. Gai's back was to them as he was bending over doing toe touches. Naruto had to fight the laughter that nearly erupted from his throat when he saw Tayuya's surprised and disgusted expression. It didn't make it any better than the jounin turned around with a smile that was complimented by his signature 'ping' near the end.

"Naruto! It's been some time!"

"Hey Gai-sensei, Tenten, Fuzzy brows, Neji."

"Yosh! You must be Tayuya-san!" Lee energetically pointed a finger at the slack-jawed redhead. "Naruto-kun has told us much about you!"

Neji met Tayuya's eyes for seconds before resuming his training with Tenten, who waved to the redhead before getting back into her fighting stance. The ex-sound kunoichi was still trying to figure out where the two shinobi had received such ridiculous clothing. What the hell was wrong with their eyebrows? Were they even supposed to grow that big? Before she could ponder this any further the smaller of the two evils started yelling again with his hand extended in front of him, a thumb in the air.

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! Rock Lee!"

Tayuya stared at the boy for few seconds trying to find out why he considered himself handsome with that...thing on. It definitely wasn't doing anything for his appearance. The redhead switched her gaze to thumbs up and wondered why he would do such a corny gesture, knowing no one else in the five shinobi countries would imitate it. Tayuya realized she spoke too soon when the bigger copy jumped right behind the other one, doing the same gesture.

"And I am the Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf Village! Maito Gai!"

Tayuya turned expectantly toward the other two members of team nine, waiting for the Hyuuga's introduction as well. When he looked back at her he shook his head, obviously the serious one of the group. Tenten held her hands up in defense while shaking hers also.

"Not me. That's just Gai-sensei and Lee."

Tayuya swung around to face Sakura and Naruto. They weren't even affected by what had just transpired directly in front of her.

"Like I said. Fucking idiots. Can we go home now Shithead?"

"Gai-sensei is the best at taijutsu in this village. Lee is right behind him," Sakura explained, making the green duo beam at the praise.

Tayuya jerked a thumb behind her. "He's the best at taijutsu? How the hell is that even possible?"

"THROUGH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Two voices erupted from behind her, startling the redhead. She turned back to glare at the two who had all but shouted into her ear. Tayuya stared, surprised and a little amazed, to see both of their eyes were consumed by fire in what must have been some sort of genjutsu.

"My pupil and I train our bodies past our limits every day! I could not be more lucky to have such a fine student!"

"No Gai-sensei! It is I who am lucky to have such a strong and smart sensei! Without you I am nothing!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Tayuya had closed her eyes and covered her ears to block out all the yelling. When it had all stopped, aside from the near silent sound of rubber sliding against itself, she opened them and almost lost the breakfast she'd eaten that morning. They were hugging. Hugging. Two males, in green jumpsuits, hugging. It didn't add up to her. She turned to make a break for it but Naruto and Sakura blocked her way. Were they trying to torture her?

"You have to get used to it. They do it all the time," Sakura stated nonchalantly.

"I think it's kind of cute, in a weird way," The blonde supplied.

"Are you fucking crazy!" Tayuya pointed to the pair still entwined in each others arms, oblivious to the conversation. "That's cute?"

"I have one at home in the closet if you want to try it on Tayuya-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

Tayuya stomped off in some unknown direction with the two behind her flowing closely, their audible laughter pissing the redhead off.

* * *

"You're giving me a team Hokage-sama?"

"Not a team, an apprentice." Tsunade reiterated. "I can't find much else to do with you and you have nothing else to do in your off time."

"But...I don't think I'd be so great at teaching anyone. I can understand the girl but I don't think I can-"

"You're an elite ninja and have much to teach. She's a promising genin with a large amount of chakra. I don't see the problem. It doesn't start for a few months."

"But I was planning on going out drinking in a few months!" The jounin whined. Tsunade rubbed her temples, aggravation starting to gain control.

"You won't be alone. There will be someone else teaching her."

"Two sensei? Why?"

"Because her other sensei doesn't do much in his free time either. We're trying to help this girl learn as much as she can so she can defend herself if _he _comes after her. You know very well she wouldn't last long as she is now."

The jounin sighed, knowing Tsunade had a point. Though even if she did teach this girl everything she knew then she still would stand a chance against _him._

"I can teach her everything I know Tsunade-sama, but it won't be enough. I hardly held my ground against him in-"

"I know that. You will teach her what you know of his style, while the other sensei will be training her in other things. Your part is to inform and, if need be, let the girl know a few of your jutsu in the case she gets in a bind."

"But who's her other sensei? He must be someone you trust to train the girl enough to not get her killed in the near future."

"He's coming right now." Tsunade pointed to the door.

The jounin turned to meet orange instead of a face. Tsunade smiled at the smirk that was slowly coming onto the now understanding jounin's face. The man raised his hand.

"Yo."

* * *

"Hell no! I'm done with this shitty day and I'm going home!"

"But Tayuya-chan we only have to meet three more people!" Naruto and Sakura held the redhead's arms in a vicegrip as the continued toward team eight's training ground. Tayuya struggled but knew it was all in vain. After seeing team nine she didn't want to meet anyone else. She stopped struggling when they reached the training ground because the first person she caught sight of was a certain blue haired Hyuuga female. Shino and Kiba sat under a tree while Kurenai busied herself with talking to Asuma not too far away.

Hinata stood on unsteady legs. "N-Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted everyone to meet Tayuya-chan." Naruto once again pushed her to the front of the group.

"Hai. That's the one," Kiba said absentmindedly. The redhead was in front of him a second later.

"The one what?" she ground out. Kiba backed away.

"The one from the mission jeez! I remember your scent."

Tayuya huffed and turned toward the second boy. His eyebrows were up but he made no other movement. Kurenai calmly walked over with the trench knife using jounin in tow, both curious as to what was happening with the genin. Asuma stealthily pulled out a cigarette and stayed behind the woman who constantly chastised him for fear of verbal or physical abuse. The genjutsu mistress greeted them kindly with Asuma keeping silent behind.

"So you're the new Konoha nin I've heard about. Tayuya?" Kurenai questioned.

Tayuya was surprised at the woman's kindness. "Hai."

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Genjutsu Mistress, nice to meet-" Kurenai turned around because of the smell of cigarette in the air. Asuma cursed as she snatched it away from him and ground it under her shoe into the ground. The genin all snickered at Asuma's predicament. Kiba coughed something that suspicious sounded like 'whipped', earning him a glare from the male jounin.

Kurenai gestured to the older man. "This is Sarutobi Asuma. Habitual smoker."

Asuma smiled sheepishly. "Nice to meet you."

Tayuya pondered for a minute. "Sarutobi? Wasn't that the name of the third hokage?"

He smiled again. "Yep. He's my father."

The redhead was suddenly hit by a small wave of guilt. She didn't kill the third but she was the one who erected a barrier around him so that no one could help the old man. She hated these new feelings. Asuma noticed her downcast look and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't blame you. A ninja's life is too short to hold a grudge."

Tayuya nodded; she understood. She felt she had to apologize but knew he wouldn't accept it, seeing has he had no qualms with her. Instead they all stayed in the area a little longer, chatting about idle things. The redhead learned a little about the Aburame and Inuzuka clans while she was there, but not much from the Hyuuga seeing as Hinata was too busy glaring at her. Kurenai noticed this and took her student into the forest for a minute to talk, leaving everyone else to their conversations. Asuma spoke up a few seconds later, after he lit another cigarette of course, confused as to why the normally calm heiress was being anything but.

"You made Hinata angry? That's quite a feat."

Tayuya shrugged. "Not my fault. Tramp's just mad because she can't have Shithead."

Asuma gave her a questioning look.

"Hinata's mad because Naruto's dating us," Sakura said with a sigh. She was really getting tired of explaining this.

Asuma was silent for a minute. "You two are...dating? Already?"

Naruto smiled. "It's been a few weeks."

The older male jounin sighed again, but then the words came back to him and he sat straight up, eyes level on Sakura.

"Us? What do you mean 'us'?"

"She said Shithead's with both of us. You got a problem with that?"

Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth, his mouth open a little wider. How did Naruto manage to do something he'd been trying to do for forever in his younger years? Given that the Sarutobi clan wasn't too large, he'd hoped by some loophole to use a certain act to date two women he had been observing at that time. Before the third's death he'd expressly forbidden though. He tucked his cigarettes back into his pocket, intending to ask Naruto to walk with him for a moment. Before he could though, Kurenai returned with Hinata, a shocked look on the older woman's face.

"Naruto, may I talk to you for a minute?" The genjutsu mistress inquired.

The blond shrugged and followed the genjutsu mistress. After a ten minute walk in they stopped at two small stumps. Kurenai took a seat, motioning for him to take the one across from her.

"What did you need Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai shifted uncomfortably for a moment. There was no easy way to phrase her question.

"I was told that you're dating both Sakura and Tayuya-san."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Okay...so?"

Kurenai pressed her lips together. Even with the pressure, the blond couldn't help but noticed they didn't lose much of their full look. "Why?"

"Because they're both precious to me," He answered immediately.

"You love them both?"

"Hai," he affirmed.

"What about Hinata?"

Naruto gave her a strange look. "What about her?"

Kurenai sighed. She wasn't here to try to force the boy into a relationship with the genin she would proudly consider a daughter. She just wanted to know whether he had any intention to. In that case, she'd have probably had to probably break a few bones to make him think otherwise. It seemed that he actually did have strong feelings for the two people he was together with, which wasn't the case with most males that were in this situation.

Hinata had voiced her opinion about Naruto's relationship to her, surprising Kurenai because the young genin had never been so expressive. She'd talked for ten minutes, without stuttering, before the older woman had managed to quiet her. If there was one good thing about Naruto being in this relationship it was that Hinata had finally come out of her shell a little.

"Do you have any feelings for her?" Kurenai pressed.

Naruto put a hand on his chin. "Hai. I mean she's really strong so I trust her, and she's a good friend."

"I meant romantic feelings Naruto. The kind you have for Sakura and Tayuya-san."

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Good. Tayuya-san and Sakura are both satisfied with this relationship?"

"Hai. They agreed to it. It's been okay so far."

"There haven't been any large conflicts?" Naruto shook his head again, "Well then...make sure you pay them both equal attention."

He sighed. "Hinata isn't happy with this, is she Kurenai-sensei?"

The woman sighed. "No...I don't think she is."

"Can you talk to her for me? If I try...let's just say Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan get jealous easily."

The jounin smiled. "I'll-"

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba called as he rounded a tree. Kurenai looked at him expectantly as he made his way to them.

"Asuma-sensei sent me to get Naruto. It's getting really bad back at the training ground and I don't think he'll be able to hold them back any longer."

"Hold them back?"

"Tayuya-san and Sakura."

Kurenai heaved a deep sigh and started walking back with Naruto and Kiba. "What happened?"

Kiba shrugged. "I wasn't really listening. I think Hinata made them mad somehow; something about going shopping again."

Naruto paled a little. "Tayuya-chan and Sakura-chan are a little jealous because of that."

"Oh?" Kurenai commented.

"I went clothes shopping with Hinata and they didn't take it too well. I hoped that they wouldn't do anything to her."

"You went clothes shopping with her. To what store?" Kiba asked.

"Some woman clothes shop. She'd look really nice if she just dropped the jacket she wears all the time."

Kiba stayed quiet while Kurenai contemplated this. "Was this before or after you started dating Tayuya-san and Sakura?"

"After."

Kurenai remained silent as they continued the walk back. Hinata had finally gained some confidence, though not in the way that she'd have ever expected or hoped for. The young Hyuuga must have been using any tactic she could think of to help change her image in Naruto's eyes. The genjutsu mistress decided it was time to have a talk with her student. When they arrived Asuma was holding both girls back by their collars, feet slowly dragging in the dirt. Hinata sat not too far away with a victorious smile that quickly disappeared when Kurenai entered the clearing. Both girls stopped dragging Asuma as soon as they locked eyes with Naruto.

"I think it's time to go. See you later Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto walked off with the other girls not trailing too far behind. They both sent murderous glares to Hinata over their shoulders before continuing the walk with Naruto.

Asuma bent over, his hands on his knees and his breathing heavy. "They're pretty strong."

"I noticed," Kurenai answered. "Everyone is dismissed. Hinata you stay. I'd like to have a talk with you."

* * *

"Are you fucking serious! She wasn't lying?" Tayuya nearly screamed in his face.

"She was telling the truth!" Sakura screamed alongside her.

Naruto took a minute to put a finger in his ear to make sure his hearing returned before he would respond. They were back in the apartment since Tayuya had already met everyone and he was sitting on the bigger couch. It'd been about an hour and they were still arguing with him about it. Both kunoichi were in front of him, standing, with angry expressions.

Naruto sighed. "She was telling the truth and I guess I'm sorry for what happened."

Tayuya jabbed him in the chest. Hard. "So you just sat and ogled her! What the fuck is your problem!"

"It was an accident!" The blonde yelled defensively. "I mean, she just looked really different. It surprised me."

Sakura pinched him to get his attention. "That doesn't excuse it Naruto-kun."

Naruto rubbed his forearm. "How about I take you both shopping some other time? Is that okay?"

Tayuya and Sakura looked at each other. They nodded. Naruto let out a breath of relief.

"I need to talk to Tayuya Naruto-kun. Just for a little bit."

"What do you want me to do? Leave?" The blonde asked.

Before anyone could answer a white puff of smoke showed not too far from where they were standing; in the kitchen to be exact. Kakashi emerged seconds later and calmly walked behind Naruto. He gave them all one of his smiles before bringing his hand down on the blonde's neck, effectively knocking him out. Both girls did nothing as Naruto was lifted under the copy ninja's arm while he was still smiling and walked toward the door.

"I'm just borrowing him for a minute. You don't mind do you?" Kakashi asked.

Although her anger hadn't faded, Tayuya still found herself bolting up. "Hold the fuck up! You're not taking-"

"It's fine. We can trust Kakashi-sensei. Have him back soon okay sensei?" Sakura half-asked half-ordered. Her eyes contained a malice that Kakashi hadn't yet seen on her young face. It had to have something to do with the picture he uncaringly shared. Kakashi made a hand sign before nodding. He disappeared in another puff of smoke.

"What if he does something to Shithead?"

"Kakashi-sensei was our sensei over the last couple of months. I know we can trust him."

Tayuya huffed. "What did you want?"

"A week. After shopping. That's when I plan on it."

'Tayuya threw her hands up in frustration. "Don't tell me before! Shit. I said after."

"I'm going to need the apartment," Sakura informed her.

"Hell no" Tayuya replied without hesitation. "This is our place. Find another."

"Where would I go?"

"Like I fucking know. What about your house?"

"I want it to be special. He'll be too nervous if we do it there."

The redhead's face was grim. "I forgot. You're mom _is_ a sick pervert."

"She's just...informative. Why can't I use the other room?"

"There's nothing in the other room! It's fucking empty! You're going to do it on the floor?"

"I can bring my bed," Sakura offered.

Tayuya glared at her. "Not here. Find some place else. _This,_" she motioned around the apartment with one hand, "is our place."

Sakura grit her teeth. "I need n damn idea then!"

Tayuya raised an eyebrow at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura was oblivious to the Tayuya-like quality she had just exhibited.

"Damn. You're starting to act like me. I guess Shithead was right not to let me near that weak ass academy."

"That doesn't matter. Do you have any ideas?"

"I might," the redhead said while smirking.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the Hokage's office across from a not so happy Godaime. Her glare was directed to the left of him, which was where the copy ninja sat with that same smile on his face. Tsunade laced her fingers together in a clear attempt to control her anger.

Naruto stared at the two adults in the room. "Baa-chan? Why'd you knock me out Kakashi-sensei!"

"Tsunade-sama wanted to see you," Kakashi informed.

"I would have come if you told me to! You didn't have to knock me out."

"You would have talked too much."

"Enough." Everything fell silent as Tsunade directed her gaze to Naruto.

"Naruto, what can you tell me of Tayuya's abilities?"

"Her abilities? Why? Didn't you see the mission report?"

"It tells me she can use genjutsu, but only used one while in battle. The rest of the time she used what Shikamaru calls 'Doki' to attack him. It never revealed her taijutsu skills, weapon skills, or ninjutsu skills if she has any."

"Well...I definitely wouldn't consider Tayuya-chan the genjutsu type. She has a short temper but she's not stupid. Um...I've only seen her use one ninjutsu and that was a henge and I doubt she knows more since she relied on the flute so much. I'd say she could be a taijutsu or ninjutsu type if she wanted to. She broke this one guy's nose a few weeks ago when he tried to hit on her. It was pretty funny. Shouldn't her new sensei be here to hear this?"

"I'll let them know. Now, you say that she wouldn't be a genjutsu type?"

"I'm pretty sure. She's good with that flute but that's only because it's the only thing the snake bastard ever taught her. I doubt she'll still be able to use those doki though since they were summons and Orochimaru probably burned the scroll. At least that's what she told me."

"You know of her history? What did she tell you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't tell you Baa-chan. All I can say is that she doesn't remember much before Orochimaru took her."

Tsunade sighed irritably. "Who would you say would be a good sensei for her then?"

"Hm...anyone but Kakashi-sensei and that crazy snake lady."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and his smile vanished. "Why do you say that Naruto? Kakashi is one of our best jounin and-"

"And he's always late! Every time we showed up to training he would be late and make up some stupid excuse. I wouldn't call him a bad ninja. He's one of the best I've seen and he doesn't let us down on missions, but we didn't really learn anything from him."

Tsunade smiled. "So there's no reason you would choose him for the job?"

"Not unless you had somebody that was always over his shoulder so that he would do what he supposed to do."

At this Tsunade's smile widened and Kakashi's slump became even worse. It wasn't until he saw the Godaime's grin that his horrified expression arose. He looked at the woman, rapidly shaking his head and waiting for her to tell him that it wasn't going to be that way. Instead, Tsunade leaned back in her chair, the smile now confusing Naruto as well.

"Naruto, you may go."

Naruto looked toward the door. "Do I have to walk back Baa-chan? Can't Kakashi-sensei do that teleport thing so I don't have to?"

"Kakashi."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Kakashi replied in a bored yet sad voice.

The copy nin put a hold on Naruto's shoulder and made the correct sign; seconds later the blonde felt like he was being propelled at high speeds. He couldn't even take in his surroundings until they stopped on the roof of his apartment. They stayed there for a moment, beside each other, only staring at the approaching sunset; Kakashi with a lot on his mind and Naruto just wanting to go inside since he wasn't too fond of male bonding.

"Naruto...was I really that bad?"

Naruto looked away before answering. "Hai. You were a great sensei whenever we went on missions and you protected us like you should have, but you didn't really teach us that much. If it wasn't for Baa-chan I don't think Sakura would ever have become a good ninja. I got stronger on my own, and then Ero-sennin helped me a little. If he never showed up though and I think I would have died fighting Gaara during the invasion. Kage bunshin aren't going to get me through everything."

Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh. "Gomen. I never thought that...that it was that bad. I promise to do better, Naruto." He held out his hand.

"Better? I can't train for the next few months Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi brought the hand to the back of his head, scratching it nervously. "Um...I mean when you come back. Because uh...I'll teach you a bunch of new jutsu." He hurriedly fixed his mistake. The Godaime hadn't wanted Naruto to know that information yet.

"Really Kakashi-sensei! Now I can't wait to get back!"

"Hai Hai. Now, shouldn't you be getting inside?"

"Are you coming to see me off in a couple of months?"

The jounin formed an eye smile. "I'll see what I can do."

Kakashi disappeared. Naruto made his way inside, stopping in the bedroom where both girls were sleeping away from each other. He slid in slowly, careful not to wake them. This failed when Tayuya turned over, attempting to snuggle into him and accidentally slapped Sakura in the process. The result was Sakura sitting straight up and then biting the guilty appendage, causing there to be a long verbal argument.

"You slapped me!"

"You bit my fucking hand!"

"I thought you were a ninja! Did it hurt that much?" Sakura goaded.

"No! I just don't want your nasty ass spit on my fucking hand!"

"You're a terrible liar."

Tayuya looked to Naruto for help but he was already nestled between the two, obviously trying to get some sleep. Sakura pumped her fist in the air, indicating she won the verbal battle, before lying back down. Tayuya's grumbles could be heard as she also retook her place. It wasn't too long before they were all asleep.

* * *

It was that day that Naruto had been dreading for the past week. After borrowing some money from Tsunade and begging on his hands and knees in front of Jiraiya, he had a healthy sum of money. It was money that wasn't his at all, but for the two enthusiastic kunoichi currently walking happily in front of him.

He wouldn't peg Tayuya as the shopping type but that was obviously the case from the way she entered the first store. Sakura quickly followed and he was forced to take a seat near the dressing rooms, once again receiving strange looks. He kept an eye on the two rooms that the girls had gone into and paid no attention to the third. Naruto hoped no one would come out and accuse him of being a pervert.

Minutes later Sakura walked out dressed in some tight black pants that clung to all the right places and a long sleeved red shirt. The clothes were hugging her curves all over, showing Naruto what he would be getting someday. He managed a thumbs up before Sakura went back into the room, giggling all the while. The blonde prepared himself for the next shock as Tayuya's door opened. The redhead stood in blue tank top and matching blue shorts. Naruto nodded his approval and she went back inside, satisfied with his reaction.

It went this way for a while until Naruto dozed off for five minutes. His head jerked up after, relieved that either girl had not seen him snoozing. As much fun as watching his girlfriends dress in many different outfits was, he was beginning to grow tired of it. He switched his gaze to the left as a door opened and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Tight, very short, black shorts. A blue bikini top covering a pair of breasts that couldn't be owned by Tayuya or Sakura. Lastly, the smirk accompanied by brown eyes that scared the shit out of him the first time they met.

"C-C-C-C-C..." The blonde choked on his own saliva.

"What's a matter gaki? Can't form a sentence?" Anko teased.

Naruto gulped. If the other two came out right now to see him ogling Anko it would mean trouble. He forcefully dragged his eyes slowly, very slowly, to the floor at her feet. The blonde only felt worse that he examined her body on the way to the down to floor as much as he did on way up. Anko laughed at his embarrassment from her position above him, clearly enjoying herself.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Shopping. You know, the same thing as you. So what do you think?" Naruto could see Anko's feet go around in a circle.

"Uh...I don't...you look...good?"

Anko chuckled again. "Well thank you! I think we'll be seeing much more of each other once you return gaki."

She laughed again at his blush as she turned back to the dressing room. Instead she came face to face with a furious Tayuya, now in a bright red two piece bikini that Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off of. Sakura wasn't too far behind her, this time in the same two piece bikini as Tayuya except it was a stunning green.

"Anko was it? Get the fuck away from my boyfriend before I have to kick your ass," Tayuya threatened.

"Now. I don't want to break any bones," Sakura added.

Anko smirked at them. "You couldn't if you tried. I'll be seeing you around Tayu-chan."

Tayuya seethed as Anko reached into the dressing room and pulled out her clothes. After paying and leaving both girls' eyes switched back to Naruto. He looked cross eyed as he couldn't figure out which one to look at. The blonde settled for staring at their eyes, not missing the noticeable blushes between the two of them.

Tayuya placed her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that about? Is she always like that?"

"I-I don't know. She..." Naruto still had the image in his mind. He couldn't get over the fact that the woman he thought was the scariest kunoichi he'd ever met wasn't so pale, skinny, and frightening under her clothes as he'd thought. He mentally chastised himself that he'd been lucky that when Tayuya and Sakura had come out. His eyes were already staring at the floor.

"Let's go Naruto-kun. We're done shopping."

Minutes and an empty frog wallet later, they all headed back toward the apartment. Sakura went her own way in the direction of the Hokage tower, using the excuse that she needed to put her clothes away. Before he knew it he and Tayuya were already home with the redhead going to the back to put away the many bags of clothes she had purchased. Naruto walked into the kitchen and began making a few sandwiches. They hadn't eaten that morning and Tayuya had forbidden eating ramen every day. She'd gone as far as packing it all into a scroll which he didn't know the location of.

Back in the bedroom Tayuya had already put away her clothes and was examining herself in the mirror. She didn't have to lie to herself. Anko's body was far more developed that hers and Tayuya was a bit envious of her, though she'd never admit it. She turned around in the mirror a few times, wondering what Naruto managed to see in her. She had enough pride to admit that she wasn't ugly, but she never thought of herself as sexy. The feeling of wanting to kick the female jounin's ass once again surfaced, but Tayuya knew she couldn't as she was now. Anko would get hers in time though; Tayuya rarely let go of grudge. She was interrupted by Naruto's hands sliding around her waist while she was cupping her breasts.

Tayuya jumped in surprise and removed her hands. "Don't you know how to fucking knock!"

The blonde passed a light finger over her midsection. "It's my bedroom too. What are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like? I'm looking at myself in the mirror."

"Why?"

The redhead's eyebrows drew together. "Why are you so fucking curious? It's not important."

"So I can do it too?"

Before she could reply Naruto was cupping her breasts. "I mean it is kind of fun but why are you doing it too? Is it fun for you?"

"I was just looking at them!" Tayuya swatted his hands away.

He leaned into her back. "But you already know what they look like. Are they bothering you?"

Tayuya sighed. "Kind of...They're not that big."

"So?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Should it? I mean they're still fun to play with no matter how big they are."

Tayuya gave him a light punch to the shoulder, and then followed up with a kiss. "You say a lot of fucked up things but still make me feel good."

"I try." Naruto attempted to pull her back onto the bed but Tayuya stood in place.

Tayuya bit her bottom lip. "Not now. Whore's going to be here in a minute."

"Why?"

She broke their embrace. "She wanted to go out with you somewhere so I told her she could have you tonight."

"So I'm property now?"

"That's what it looks like," the doorbell rang. "I'm still getting used to that shit. Go ahead; I'll see you when you get back."

Naruto nodded. Tayuya grabbed a book and took a place on the bed. A few seconds later Sakura walked into the room and threw a scroll into her lap. Before she could ask what it was the pinkette was already gone. The door closed in the living room, informing the redhead that they'd already left. She opened the scroll and a piece of paper fell out. On the scroll were the directions for a jutsu. The note Sakura left read:

_Something Tsunade-sama said we should know. _

_Maybe next time since you already messed up once._

_Thanks for letting me have him tonight...and for the advice; means a lot._

_Sakura_

"She better not fuck up," Tayuya said as she unrolled the rest of the scroll and began reading the instructions.

* * *

"Where are we going Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gripped his hand harder. "Just follow me. We'll be there in a minute."

They'd already reached the forest and Naruto was wondering what she had planned out. It was already getting dark so he hoped they weren't going too far because of the threat of enemy nin. Instead they stopped not too far away from the village in the middle of a few trees. Naruto took note of her light shaking but didn't know whether to make it out as her being cold or nervous about something. About ten minutes later they reached a clearing with a small stream, large enough to wade in but not pull you away.

"Where are we Sakura-chan?"

Naruto looked for an answer but instead his eyes met Sakura in the exact same bikini that she had been wearing earlier. Once again his eyes could not pull away, even as she sauntered over to the water and slid in. It was a warm night so he assumed the stream wasn't too cold from the way she slid in. Sakura hardly suppressed a giggle when she noticed he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Aren't you coming in Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nearly tripped over his pants as he took them off and ran over to the water. He slid in beside her, liking the feeling of the slightly cold water. Sakura pulled him closer, opting to lean her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later Naruto began to grow bored and went underwater, causing the girl who was leaning on him to go under as well. When he resurfaced Sakura's hair was all around her face, completely covering her eyes. He started laughing but was stopped by the awkward tackle he received, submersing them both once again.

This started a long splashing and dunking match with the pink haired kunoichi winning most of the time. At one point she jumped up and began water walking, ignoring the cries from the blonde that she was cheating. Sakura focused as much chakra as she could into her arm and swung it toward the blonde. He was surprised at the small wave that issued forth from her fist. Naruto was carried toward the land and washed up on the grass near his and Sakura's clothes. The pink haired kunoichi's giggles could be heard from the water.

He rolled over. "Sakura-chaaan! That was cheating."

Sakura shook her head. She walked around in a playful circle on the water's surface. "No. I just tested out my training."

"Okay then. I will too."

Before she could escape Naruto put his hands in his favorite seal. Sakura was about to take off down the lake but twenty shirtless and pants-less kage bunshin blocked her way. She turned around to see the same thing on either side of her.

Even with the advantage obviously in his favor, she couldn't help but smile. "Naruto-kun..._this _is cheating."

Sakura was splashed from all directions; almost like a harmless water jutsu. She began punching the bunshin, dispelling them on contact. Once Naruto realized she would only destroy all of them he dispelled them and sat on the grass, allowing enough space for a now very soaked Sakura to sit next to him. Sakura shook her hair wildly, showering the blonde with water droplets.

"How did you find this place?" Naruto asked.

"Tayuya noticed it when you were carrying her here," Sakura answered.

"It's nice."

"It's going to get better," Sakura replied as she stood up. Naruto turned around after hearing a 'poof' sound. The pink haired kunoichi was setting up a small blanket with a steaming basket of something next to her. He walked over, taking a laying position next to her as she began digging in the basket. Sakura took out two large bowls which Naruto already knew the contents of.

"Ramen?"

"Sakura's special," she replied and handed him a bowl.

The blonde grinned. "You're great Sakura-chan. This is the best night I've had in a while."

She nodded. "Let's just eat and look at the stars."

Naruto followed her example, switching his gaze to the stars. He had finished his bowl in a matter of minutes and chose to lay back. Sakura was at his side moments later, lying sideways with a hand on his chest. It was completely silent aside from the sound of crickets chirping softly and a few owls hooting. He could feel Sakura's hands still shaking somewhat. She must have been cold. He turned to ask if she would want to get dressed again but met her lips instead. Sakura pressed into him harder, throwing her hands around his neck and in the process climbing atop him.

Sakura started to grind into his lap. Naruto groaned into her mouth as she continued kissing him greedily. His hands went down to her thighs, drawing slow circles on them with his thumbs as he grasped them with the rest of his hands. Sakura was forced to sit still because of this but she apparently didn't mind or was too preoccupied with kissing him to notice. She separated for air and to stare at the blonde's face and ran her hands through his hair.

"Naruto-kun...I'm ready."

"Are you-" he groaned as she ground into his lap again. "-sure? You seem a little nervous."

Sakura traced a line on his chest with a finger. "I-I know I'm not as...developed as Tayuya and that she's-"

Naruto's narrowing eyes stopped her. "I love you both. That doesn't matter. Tayuya-chan's not here right now, you are. Are you ready Sakura-chan?"

"H-Hai."

Naruto began planting butterfly kisses along her collar bone. "You're still nervous. What's wrong?"

Sakura fisted her hands in between her thighs. "I...Gomen. It's just my-"

"Don't apologize. It's okay," he whispered. Despite his words, the blonde could feel himself shaking in anticipation. Finally attaining one's love in a intimately physical aspect could do that.

"I'm just a little scared. I know it'll hurt." Sakura felt terrible. She felt as if the talks with Tayuya were for nothing.

"You'll be fine. How about we go slow?"

Sakura nodded and did a few hand signs.

"What does that do?" the blonde questioned.

The pinkette blushed, "It um...prevents pregnancy. I'll tell you about it later."

Naruto nodded as she removed her top, allowing her breasts to come into view. She ignored the impulse that told her to cover them and let Naruto skim her chest with his finger. He was still planting kisses but they were gradually going lower, until he stopped at the middle of her breast. Instead of touching them like she expected his hands went lower until he was inside the bottom of her suit, atop her sex. It was then that he took a nub into his mouth, surprising Sakura as she arched her back toward his touch. A finger began lining her sex, never going in but teasing her by spreading it a little. She mewled in his arms, the pleasure slowly beginning to overtake her.

Naruto removed his hands from her body, instead using them to steady her as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sakura welcomed the contact, grabbing one of his hands in the process and sliding it back into her bottoms. The pinkette pushed into the fingers as they came closer to penetrating her the deeper the kisses became. Sakura took a deep breath as they finally did, rubbing against her inner walls. The blonde began gradually inserting and withdrawing his digit. She moaned quietly every time they would slide inside her, obviously enjoying the foreign intrusion.

The fingers vacated the space inside her seconds later, leaving the pinkette disappointed. Naruto eased her off of him, standing up so that he could remove his boxers. It was at this time Sakura took notice of the flesh protruding out inside the underwear. It was stretching them a good couple inches. This had her waiting in anticipation. It would be her first time seeing Naruto in such a state. She only had dreams to go off of, after all. When underwear was removed and she wasn't disappointed in the least. She was only left to wonder how the hell that made its way inside Tayuya.

Sakura stood as well, taking off her bikini bottom. Naruto stare made her feel uncomfortable but the way his jaw started hanging put more than a little confidence in her system. She slowly sauntered over, as sexy as she could manage, and engaged him in a hot kiss. Naruto threw his arms around her, accidentally sliding his tool against her thigh in the process. Sakura was startled at how warm it was. She nervously slid her hand down his chest, eventually going past the waistline and touching it. Naruto's groan pressed her on as she took a hold on it.

"Sakura-chan..."

"You like?" Sakura teased as she pumped slowly.

"H-Hai."

Sakura was the recipient of a rough kiss as Naruto's mouth came down on her again, massaging her tongue with more skill than she remembered him having She moaned into his mouth as he brought his hand to the bottom of her sex, sliding one finger in slowly. Naruto laid the pink haired kunoichi down, his finger still inside her, and steadily positioned himself over her, continuing his ministrations. Sakura hadn't stopped pumping from five minutes ago and her pace was becoming faster. Naruto could say nothing, instead choosing to add another finger and thrust faster. Her breathing and his alike became ragged, both nearing their climaxes as they stared into each others eyes.

Sakura was the first. He body writhing in his grasp as a loud moan tore itself from her throat. Her pumping did not stop though, if anything it became faster, triggering the blonde's climax. He finished in the grass next to the blanket, spurting off small amounts until he collapsed next to her. It was some time before they both regained the ability to breathe properly, at which point Sakura pulled him to her closely.

"Please...be gentle Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, again fully erect. He positioned himself at her entrance, waiting for the signal that he could continue. Sakura smiled, pulling him down in a gentle kiss as he continued pushing into her, eventually reaching the barrier. She clung to him tightly, hands under his arms and placed on his shoulders. Naruto already loved the feeling of being inside her, though he knew it was the time to push forward and made sure he didn't waste any time. He pushed through, tearing the wall apart and forcing Sakura to let out a scream of pain. He quickly muffled it with one of his kisses, combing his fingers through her hair in an effort to calm her. With his other hand he wiped away the tears slowly, planting kisses at where they had once been.

"Naruto...it hurts so much."

"I know. Just wait, it gets better."

It was a few minutes before her grip started to loosen on his shoulders and the pain began to ebb away. Sakura sighed in pleasure as a warm sensation overtook her, gradually lessening the pain. She'd finally lost her innocence, and it was to the boy she loved. Naruto moved a little inside her, sending unexpected sparks of pleasure up her spine. Sakura tried this again, this time moving roughly against him. More pleasure shot through her nervous system and she was eager to get more. Grabbing Naruto by the back of his thighs, she urged him to move against her.

He pulled all the way out, taking the feeling of being a different kind of full from Sakura before thrusting back in. Sakura released a semi-scream into his ear, choosing to grasp his back tightly as he continued to move inside her. Her walls continued to pull him back every time he though of escaping, giving him no chance to leave until she reached her peak. The pinkette attempted moved her hips against his, enjoying the sound her bottom meeting his thighs in an almost rhythmic pattern. He pulled out once again, but before he could slide back in Sakura flipped them over so that she was on top. Naruto stared at her, bewildered as to why she would do such a thing. His thoughts were silenced Sakura rolled her hips, moving his member inside her at the same time.

She rose up as far as she could go and fell down on top of him. Both genin quickly grew addicted to the new level of pleasure this brought. Her moans started getting louder as she continued to ride him. Sakura was in pure bliss. She was in control of getting her own pleasure and was reveling in the feeling. Naruto sat up and met her bounces with equal if not greater force than when she came down on him. She captured his lips, hands on the front of his chest and slowly dragging downwards, leaving nail marks in the process. One of his hands was fisted in her hair, melting her soft lips with his own, while his other made it's way down to the point where their bodies were joined.

Sakura's eyes opened wide when Naruto's fingers made their way to the topmost part of her sex, pinching the little button that lay their softly. Her teeth embedded themselves in his unmarked shoulder and she felt the first tell-tale sign of her oncoming orgasm. The fire in her lower abdomen had spread throughout her body, lighting up each and every one of her nerves in an inferno of cellular overload. She screamed as Naruto pinched harder, her body now on fire as her inner walls clenched tightly around his member. Naruto let out a throaty moan as his seed jetted into her, his orgasm prolonged as her walls continued to milk him. He fell back on the blanket while his orgasm subsided. Sakura fell on top of him, their sweat soaked bodies happily melding with each other.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun. It...was the best...experience I ever had," Sakura smiled contently through her heavy breathing.

"I'm...glad," the blonde replied.

He slowly slid himself out of her, his sensitivity greater because of the last climax. Sakura moaned in happiness and loss as he left her and began picking the things up around the area. After they had both picked up all their clothes and Naruto had Sakura in his arms, they started back toward Konoha. It was nearly twelve when they returned to the apartment, now able to shower. Naruto entered alongside washing her back once they were inside. Once they finished they opted to sleep on the large couch instead of disturbing Tayuya. Sakura curled up in his arms, every once in a while smelling the scent of the blonde's golden locks.

He toyed with her tresses. "Are you feeling better Sakura-chan?"

Sakura rubbed her thighs together, wincing slightly. "Hai. It still hurts a little but I should be fine in the morning. Maybe I'll ask Tsunade-sensei about it."

Naruto flipped her to face him. "You're going to tell her?"

Sakura's cheeks tinted. "She already knows."

"How!"

The pinkette put a finger to her lips. "Shh! She taught me that jutsu. It was only natural she'd want to know why."

Naruto grumbled. "She shouldn't know about our sex life."

Sakura blushed darker at the though that she now had a sex life to be embarrassed of. "This is the only time she'll know of, okay Naruto-kun?"

"Sure. She probably gets off on it."

Sakura gaped at him. "Naruto-kun!"

"She's fifty something! I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway let's get to sleep."

Naruto pulled her closer, effectively silencing any protests she might have had. They both fell asleep on the couch, oblivious to the smiling redhead in the doorway not too far away.

* * *

The months flew and before they knew, it was time. It was their last morning together and Sakura had already moved her things into the other room. They'd all chosen to make the best of their last night together and share the master bedroom. Naruto was being grabbed tightly from both ends and this time he didn't want them to let go. He would miss them; that was inevitable. Their last few months spending time together, kissing, and making love would not be forgotten. He slowly sat up, his stare piercing clock on the wall; almost willing it to go back in time. Instead he chose to get up, shaking off both girls and heading into the kitchen.

After breakfast was made they made their way to the gates where Jiraiya would be waiting. The walk was nearly in baby steps, none wanting to make it there more than the other. Naruto stopped alongside the dirt road, beckoning for the two to come closer. When they arrived they saw that Ichiraku ramen was actually closed today. A sigh was left that said that they had official business to take care of. The continued visiting many places where his precious people resided, each time coming up with the same result.

"Let's go. Ero-sennin is probably already mad that we're late," he said as they exited the academy where a substitute sensei was in place of Iruka. When they finally reached the gates Naruto eyes widened as well as the two girls'. Every person they had gone to visit that morning was standing there expectantly, as if waiting for his arrival. He quickly walked though the small crowd of villagers, some thanking him for saving Konoha from Gaara all those months ago. When he reached the front Tsunade was standing with a grin next to the other sannin.

"Took you long enough gaki."

The blonde looked around. "Baa-chan is everyone here to see me off?"

The Godaime ruffled his hair. "That's right. We were getting tired of waiting."

"Gomen, I-"

"He was busy this morning," Tayuya interrupted.

"Making breakfast takes a long time for Naruto-kun," Sakura supplied.

Naruto thanked them quietly for the save. He didn't feel like explaining everything. The blonde gave both girls hugs before walking to the front with his new sensei, receiving pats on the back and thanks the entire way. He stood beside Jiraiya and let his eyes wander over the small crowd. Hopefully, the whole village would love him like this when he became Hokage.

"You ready to go, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"You bet Ero-sennin! I'm gonna come back stronger than ever!" The toad sannin palmed his face. Was that ever going to stop?

They both turned toward the gates when they were interrupted by a small noise coming from the crowd.

"W-Wait! N-N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata slowly made her way thorough a few people, eventually coming to the front. Many ooh's and cheers were heard as the Hyuuga heiress made her way to him, the usual blush present on her face.

"G-Good luck Naruto-kun. I-I-I hope you come back soon." Hinata's enveloped him in a tight hug which Naruto awkwardly returned. He looked over her shoulder at his two girlfriends, who were fuming. He slowly shook his head, calming them a little, as Hinata left his arms; something soft made contact on his cheek—that something being the heiress' lips. She hurriedly parted and made her way to the back of the crowd before a loud 'thump' was heard, followed by Kiba shouting her name out. Before he could look in that direction a pair of emerald eyes were staring back at him.

"Remember we still have to bring our friend back. I'll miss you Naruto-kun," Sakura reminded him. She captured his lips in a loving kiss. He made no effort to pull away, even after people started to make sounds of confusion. Sakura separated from him and started the walk toward the Hokage tower with her sensei, but not before mouthing the words 'I Love You' to him.

Naruto was so caught up in the kiss he'd just received that he didn't notice the red blur making its way through the crowd. Jiraiya was able to move away at the last minute before it plowed into the blonde, sending them both to the ground and sending up a decent amount of dust in the process. When it cleared Tayuya could be seen atop Naruto, her head near his ear.

"If you forget me you know I'll kick your ass, right?" Her grin betrayed her emotions.

He smiled. "I know Tayuya-chan. I'll miss you too." Naruto placed a kiss on her nose.

Tayuya said nothing. Instead, she would be the first ever known to start an ex-sound nin/leaf nin make out session in front of a crowd of people and in broad daylight. Naruto didn't resist, she'd become the dominant one lately for reasons unknown to him. Jiraiya was rapidly scribbling on a notepad he seemed to have pulled out of thin air while the villagers all stood in a state of shock. When Tayuya finally disconnected their lips she took a moment to stare in his eyes, knowing how much she would miss seeing them.

"See you when I get back Tayuya-chan?" He wore a cocky grin.

"Hell yea you will. Don't forget about me." She stroked his hair softly.

"I couldn't if I tried."

Tayuya bit her lip to keep from tearing up but Naruto wiped her eyes anyway. She put her lips back down toward his ear.

"Naruto...I don't think I ever told you." She took a deep breath. "I love you...and I'll miss you."

Naruto smirked. "I love you too Tayuya-chan...and I know you will."

Tayuya gave him a playful smack to the head before wiping her tears and getting up. Instead of paying attention to the strange looks she was receiving she did the normal 'fuck you' gesture and started the walk to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi walked out of the crowd next and Naruto jumped away with caution. Three kisses were enough for today. He held out a piece of paper to him.

"Put some chakra into that."

Naruto obeyed. The paper tore in half and his former sensei smiled before digging in his kunai bag and handing him a scroll.

"I thought so. Have fun learning that one. It shouldn't take too long knowing you. Have a safe trip Naruto."

Before Naruto could ask he was gone. Jiraiya motioned to him, telling him it was time to leave. Naruto smiled one more time at Konoha before walking after him, knowing it was the last time he would for three years.

* * *

Tayuya walked into the Hokage office expecting the Godaime. Instead she got the back of the Godaime's chair.

"I'm ready to meet my new sensei, Hokage-sama."

"Are you now?" a male voice replied.

Tayuya jumped as the chair turned around to reveal none other than Kakashi Hatake. He smiled at her dumbfounded expression.

"It's nice to-" Kakashi jumped out of the way as a large black ball flew in through the office, knocking the chair away. A banner flew up that read 'Mitarashi Anko, Your new sensei'. Anko walked around from behind it, her grin directed at Tayuya.

"Hey Tayu-chan! Ready to train?" The woman asked, wild grin in place.

"She's my new sensei?" Tayuya was seething inside. Yes she was happy the woman could relate to her but the incident where she showed off in front of Naruto was still fresh in her mind.

"Not exactly," Kakashi answered.

"Then who the hell is!"

Kakashi sighed. He hoped she wouldn't be more difficult than Naruto.

"We are Tayu-chan! Both of us," Anko answered.

"Both?"

"Hai," Kakashi answered while putting away his porn. "Now, shall we get started?"

* * *

**Finished.**

**So, you guys know how I usually use 0's as scene dividers? Well, it turns out the document manager won't take it anymore. In fact, all of my re-posts before this one have no scene breaks in them since I just copied and pasted. I've just realized this. Sigh.  
**

**I can't find a backup to TSS: LOL, which is the only story I seem to be missing. If anyone decided they liked it enough to save it, I'd appreciate it if you'd send it to me. If not, I'll likely just start the third arc and work with flashbacks. I'll wait about a week and a half before starting to write the third arc. This will be my focus.**

**As of now I'm not seriously thinking of continuing any of my stories other than this one. It's my baby. Again, I'm not sure yet but if I choose not to feel free to PM me about adopting any of them. **

**TCurry**


End file.
